Sesshoumaru's Heart
by karen12
Summary: COMPLETED! 6 years after he first picks her up, Sesshoumaru decides Rin needs a mentor & Kagome is the perfect one! while Inu Yasha tries to find her, will Kagome change her feelings after seeing Sesshoumaru's heart? BOTH iykag sesskag endings
1. The kidnapping

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha, or whatever else Rumiko Takahashi owns. If I did, I would be living in Japan, and be a happy manga creator.

**A/N:** Please enjoy the first chapter of my new story!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: the kidnapping**

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin is hungry! Is there a stream nearby?" Rin skipped toward Sesshoumaru, who had been walking in front of herself and Jaken. Immediately, Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. Just then, a gust of wind passed through the trees, fluttering their clothes and hair. After about five seconds, he resumed his walk, but on a new course toward the nearest source of water. Rin had been watching Sesshoumaru search for the scent of the river, smiling, pleased that he was indulging her. She let him know this through a short little laugh, and then skipped on ahead. After living with him for 6 years, the 13-year old had learned that Sesshoumaru had a different way of showing that he cared about anything. It was just as well; she was used to it by now. He was all she really remembered now; the visions of her deceased parents faded more and more as the years passed.

Sesshoumaru watched Rin as she skipped on ahead. She had truly grown from the time that she started traveling with himself and Jaken. In fact, it was about time for her to fully mature into a woman. He, of course, had been thinking about this event happening since the day she began to follow him. What was he going to do? Although he could very well explain things to her about her body, it would be much less embarrassing for him to get her some kind of a human nurse or mentor to help her through at least the first few awkward stages. He ran through different options. One: he could drop her off at a village for a few months.

'_No, that won't work… First of all, who would want to take in a child from a youkai? They might think she is MY child, and persecute her as a hanyou or possibly kill her. I can't trust the average brainless human..'_ The next option would be to kidnap a woman. '_She has to be refined enough- I can't pick up just any woman off the street. And the more refined humans are, the more fearful they are of youkai. I wouldn't be able to convince a woman like that to care for Rin.._' By now, they had approached the river. Sesshoumaru sat on a large boulder to think, while Rin began to wade in the shallow parts.

"Be careful, Rin, or you'll get washed away by the current! And Lord Sesshoumaru won't think kindly of you if you make a careless mistake like allowing yourself to get taken away by the river!" Jaken called, as he stood on the riverbed.

"Hai, Jaken-sama!" she said as she waved to him from further in the river. She also turned to wave at Sesshoumaru, but he was staring elsewhere, upstream. Suddenly he stood up.

"Jaken," he said, without looking at the little minion, "after she eats, take Rin back to the castle."

"Yes, Lord Sesshou-," he began to reply, but before he could finish, the taiyoukai was gone. "-maru…," Jaken finished to himself. '_I wonder where he is going?'_ he thought to himself. Usually Jaken could guess where his master was headed, but this time it was so random. He brushed it off, thinking that Sesshoumaru just had to take care of some youkai that might threaten or scare Rin later.

Well, Jaken was partially right- the reason Sesshoumaru left did indeed have something to do with Rin. And, well, a hanyou. Sesshoumaru finally came to a reasonable decision. He headed toward the village where his half brother would most likely be. Kagome, he decided, would be the perfect mentor for Rin. Not only was she refined enough- the girl seemed able to read, write, and put up a decent fight against her enemies- but she also would not have the same degree of aversion to youkai as the average townswoman. Yes, Kagome was the best choice.

* * *

It had been a few years since Naraku completed the Shikon no Tama… and surprisingly, everyone in their group had survived it. Kouga was a little bit slower now, which was good for Ginta and Hakkaku, but bad on Kouga's ego. Kohaku was also, surprisingly, still living. Kikyou had sustained fatal wounds from Naraku's shouki when she was pushed off the cliff near Mt. Hakurei, but Kikyou's faithful shinidama chuu brought Kagome to the dying miko. Having had compassion on Kikyou (although, it was more like the fact that she couldn't bring herself to face Inu Yasha had she refused), Kagome healed her spiritual ancestor. Surprisingly, instead of draining her holy powers, Kagome was actually strengthened by this action. The same went for Kikyou. She began to search for Naraku once more, waiting for the completion of the Shikon no Tama in order to make her move.

Kohaku, who had finally regained his memory and was able to come to grips with it, met up with Kikyou. The two traveled together for a short while before the boy told the dead miko that he approved of her tactics- to use the completed jewel in order to purify Naraku. After telling her that he was prepared to die, Kikyou removed his shard. Surprisingly, his body remained intact, and his heart still beat in his chest. Apparently, his body was able to heal itself while the shard sustained his life. Everyone was shocked, including Naraku, that Kohaku's life was sustained when Kikyou pulled out the shard from his back. But, of course, no one was more relieved than Kohaku himself. He returned to Sango and the others, and after Kagome reported that there was no trace of the Shikon no Tama on his body, the rest of the group was able to bring themselves to fully trust the young taijiya.

Kikyou did as she had promised, and purified Naraku upon his completion of the Shikon no Tama. She didn't make the same mistake as she had at Mt. Hakurei, where she demanded that he explain his intentions. No, even though she was incredibly powerful, she knew that a surprise attack was necessary. The details of Naraku's death are not as important as the fact that Kikyou finally had revenge on Naraku for his evil deeds against herself and Inu Yasha. She was surprised to find that after successfully vanquishing this hanyou-almost-turned-youkai, she was free of the hatred which drove her existence. Upon the death of Naraku, Kikyou's body- along with the shikon no Tama- dissolved into mist. The dead miko's journey on this world had finally come to completion.

Of course, this wasn't so painless to Inu Yasha, who still had strong ties to Kikyou. However, he also realized that Kagome was now the most important thing to him, and understood that fate had given him a second chance with the soul that he was meant to be with for eternity. Miroku's kazaana was sealed, and he did what he had promised Sango- they married the next month- and she was now expecting a baby. Kagome and Inu Yasha's relationship, however, remained much the same. It was understood that they cared for one another, and now that Kouga no longer had possession of the shikon shards, he was no longer decent competition for Inu Yasha. In the meantime, Inu Yasha and Miroku, with the finishing touches of the ladies, built a house of reasonable size for the group, now consisting of Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and now a little addition.

* * *

"Ahhhh… you've gotta love these hot springs," Kagome said to Sango as they slipped into a local onsen. The group was visiting a hot springs resort near their new home.

"You can say that again," Sango replied, gently lowering herself into a comfortable position against the nearest boulder. "This really eases the pain in my feet… bearing children isn't the most comfortable thing in the world," she giggled, remembering how she was so excited to bear his children when Miroku first proposed to her. "But," she sighed, "It _is_ really exciting.

"And _I'm_ looking forward to seeing whether it is a boy or a girl, and what it will look like," Kagome added. "Are you going to decorate a bedroom for it?" They giggled.

…**_meanwhile…_**

Miroku let out a sigh. He could hear the girls' conversation from his seat on the other side of the wooden wall. They were cute, talking like that, and he couldn't watch them in action. Plus, Sango was becoming even more beautiful day after day, with her growing expectations coinciding with her growing tummy. Shippou and Kohaku looked at him from across the Go board, and Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. Miroku and Kohaku were playing a game of Go, while Shippou and Inu Yasha watched. Waiting for the girls to finish bathing at a girls-only onsen was no fun. Especially not to Miroku, since he wasn't able to get a peek at what was happening on the other side of the fence.

"Oi, Miroku, what's so exciting about having a baby, anyway?" Inu Yasha asked earnestly.

"Well, there's the anticipation of seeing a result of the love between you and your wife, and the joy of raising the baby together… and of course, the baby-making process is the number one reason…" Shippou rolled his eyes. Even married, Miroku was still pretty perverted. Sensing Shippou's reaction to what he just said, Miroku changed the subject. "That aside, what are _your _intentions with Kagome? We all know how you feel, but Kagome is a woman, and women can't wait forever for us men to figure it out and take action."

"Tch, I know that," Inu Yasha replied, turning away from Miroku, his nose in the air. The next moment, however, his head hung lower, and he repeated what he had just said in a lower, more serious tone of voice, "I know that."

"Then, what's the problem?" Shippou asked. This question flustered Inu Yasha.

"I… I..," Inu Yasha stuttered, blushing.

"Just tell her how you feel, and ask her to marry you," Inu Yasha's blush became deeper.

"It's a little more complicated than that, Shippou. Besides, I-- I'll tell her when the time is right." Miroku sighed at Inu Yasha's excuse.

"Just don't wait too long, Inu Yasha. The right time may have already passed," was the houshi's advice.

"I know," Inu Yasha replied in a subdued tone. He had been contemplating for a long time about taking Kagome as his mate. He was sure she would accept his proposal, but for some reason he was finding it hard to ask her to share the rest of her life with him. Was it really a responsibility he was ready for? Of course, now that Naraku was out of the way, the dangers of him starting a family with Kagome were reduced considerably. It was just a matter of him finding the right "mood" (as Kagome called it) to ask her. Still.. would mating with a human shorten her life, or lengthen it? What about _his_ life? There were so many uncertainties. And without the Shikon no Tama, there was no way to rectify the problem by his either becoming a human or her becoming a hanyou. All these things weighed heavily on Inu Yasha's mind, and were partially responsible for his failure to act on the emotions he harbored concerning Kagome.

…_**on the other side of the fence…**_

"So, how are things between you and Inu Yasha?" Sango asked her best friend.

"Fine, I guess," Kagome sighed. "Nothing is really any different from how it was after Naraku was defeated."

"Are you okay with that?" Kagome hesitated to answer.

"I guess it's okay, but-- I'm starting to wonder if this relationship is ever going to go anywhere."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Sango asked her friend earnestly. Kagome blushed as she answered.

"Well, the mood never seems right, and I don't know how Inu Yasha would feel if I asked him about maybe getting…" she proceeded with hesitation, and an extremely lowered voice, "… married. I just don't want him to think that I'm trying to force him into something, or trap him, you know?"

"Mm, I see," her friend nodded. "Guys can definitely be that way…" Both girls sighed.

"Hm, I guess it's time to get out," Kagome remarked, staring at her pruny fingertips.

"Yeah," Sango agreed. The two girls proceeded to get out of the hot water and get dressed.

…_**back to the boys…**_

"Hmm.. so the problem lies in finding the right 'mood,' right?" Shippou asked.

"Maybe we could _create_ the right mood," Kohaku proposed.

"Mm," Miroku nodded. "Maybe Sango and I can prepare something," he suggested. With each remark, Inu Yasha's color looked more and more like his haori.

"You guys don't have to do anything like that," he said, embarrassed by, but grateful for their willingness to help further the relationship between himself and Kagome.

"Don't be silly, Inu Yasha." Miroku was about to continue, when they heard a scream coming from where the girls had been bathing. A wave of panic flashed across Inu Yasha's face.

"That's Kagome's voice!" Shippou exclaimed.

'_And I know that scent, as well..'_ Inu Yasha thought to himself as he sprung from his seat and hopped over the wall behind Miroku. When he landed, he wasn't surprised by what he saw: his brother, Sesshoumaru. he was standing behind a shocked Kagome, who he could tell by the dampness of her hair, had just gotten out of the spring and dressed immediately before his half-brother appeared on the scene. They were both facing Inu Yasha, and Sesshoumaru's hand rested on Kagome's right shoulder. Sango and Kagome had left their weapons with the boys, and had no way to defend themselves. Sango stood by where Inu Yasha had just appeared- on the opposite side of the heated pool of water. Shippou, Kohaku, and Miroku flew over the fence and also took offensive positions behind Inu Yasha.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inu Yasha growled his typical response to his brother's appearance.

"Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru began in a perfectly calm, controlled voice, "I'm borrowing your woman for a little while."

"Tch, like I'll let you do that!"

"Hm, as expected," he said softly to himself. Sesshoumaru's countenance, as always, remained unchanged. "I will take her for a few months, maybe more. Do not worry, she will be granted visits to you every so often."

"We'll see about that," He drew the transformed Tetsusaiga.

"Hmph," Sesshoumaru smirked. "There will not be a fight tonight, Inu Yasha." And before Inu Yasha could react, Sesshoumaru flew off, taking Kagome with him.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, how did you like it so far? I know it's a cliffie, but... still... Anyway, please review! I hope you liked it! I should be accepting all forms of reviews... though, it's been awhile since I've written a story on here. It seems like it'll be my longest one so far, though.. Hmm. But... Review! Anyway, also, if anyone knows how to use asterisks, and stuff, let me know.. because I felt like a lamer, having to write out "...meanwhile..." etc., and having to bold it and underline it, to make it stand out. Heh. Yeah.

karen


	2. and the reason

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, or his friends. Too bad, though, because I have the perfect collar for him...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. (I know, I kept Inu Yasha nice in the first chapter, because eh, it's more dramatic, I guess- hehe)

**CHAPTER 2: the reason**

* * *

"KAGOMEEEEEEEE!" He called out after her, but she was already out of sight. Inu Yasha fell to his knees. "Chikusho…. Sesshoumaru, teme…." 

Everyone had been holding their breath. The atmosphere was always tense whenever Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru rubbed elbows. This time, however, there was no confrontational fight at all.

"He.. just took her and left…" Miroku said softly, in awe. '_Why would Sesshoumaru do such a thing? He is usually above petty games like kidnapping someone special of the person he hated.. so, why?_'

"He said he was going to borrow her for a few months, and that he would allow her to come back and visit…." Shippou whispered, dumbfounded, to Kohaku.

"Every… so… often.." Kohaku finished Shippou's sentence, shocked at the randomness of what had just happened. Miroku still looked puzzled.

"This doesn't seem like a typical kidnapping. Sesshoumaru must not have wanted to hurt Kagome-sama. We haven't seen him for quite a while. I wonder what is behind this.." he trailed off, thinking, and looking at Inu Yasha, who had yet to get up off of the ground.

"Seems like he just wants to pick a fight…" Inu Yasha said, as he slowly rose to his feet. Miroku looked doubtful.

"He could have just fought you right now. There must be something else.."

"Can you pick up his scent?" Shippou asked, ready to help Inu Yasha track them down.

"No," he replied, obviously frustrated. "He flew off. The scent is already dispersed by the air." As if on cue, the wind blew gently through the treetops. "But.. he flew west." Then suddenly-although, not unexpectedly- he stated, "I'm going. You guys can come if you want, but I'm not waiting." Almost instantly, Inu Yasha began to run toward the west in search of his brother.. and Kagome. '_wait for me, Kagome! I'll come get you, for sure!'_

* * *

Kagome could hardly believe what was happening. She was now flying in the air with Sesshoumaru's arm around her. Too stunned and too scared to say anything, she remained silent as they journeyed toward Sesshoumaru's castle. Sesshoumaru looked down at her from the corner of his eye. '_This girl is usually exceptionally noisy. But right now, she seems to know when to be silent. She may be an excellent teacher for Rin.'_ Sesshoumaru planned to talk to Kagome about why he took her when they arrived at his home. Hopefully she would agree to help. He expected some kind of opposition, which would be met with enough force to subdue her, but not to break her spirit. It wasn't his intention to imprison the young woman; only to keep her around for the sake of Rin. Sesshoumaru also expected Inu Yasha to come looking for his woman- that was a given. Therefore, it was also imperative that he keep the two of them separated until it was an appropriate time for Kagome to visit.

They reached their destination in a few minutes- much to Kagome's surprise. They had traveled much, much faster than she ever had with Inu Yasha. Suddenly, Kagome found herself draped over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, while he used his hand to open a hole in the barrier around his castle. Once they were within the confines of the barrier and the castle's outer walls, Sesshoumaru gently lowered her to the ground. As soon as he had done so, Kagome stepped back a few paces, and stood as tall as she could. It was amusing for Sesshoumaru to watch. Inu Yasha had apparently taught the girl how to posture when feeling threatened.

"Why did you bring me here?" she demanded. Sesshoumaru looked at her for a little while longer, not saying anything.

"Come," he commanded after about 10 seconds of silence. He simply turned and began to walk toward the doors of his castle. Kagome, a little indignant about having to comply, but seeing no alternative (as she had no desire to be killed because she attempted to escape), she followed the taiyoukai.

The entry room of the castle was large, with vaulted ceilings, and plenty of empty space. There were a few tapestries hanging from the wall, and the marble floor was littered with large rugs, but that was about it for the decoration. Sesshoumaru led her into a side room, which seemed like it was meant for hosting company. There were a few couches and chairs, and a fireplace as well. After entering the room, Sesshoumaru turned and waited for Kagome to enter it as well. When she did, the door shut behind her.

"You may sit, if you wish."

"What I want to know is why you've brought me here," Kagome asked a second time, refusing to sit down. "What are your intentions?"

"My intentions.." he paused, "Are for you to tutor and mentor Rin."

'_Rin? That little girl he's caring for?'_ she thought to herself.

"She is approaching womanhood, and needs a mentor. That is your purpose." Kagome was dumbfounded.

'_Sesshoumaru was looking out for someone other than himself? And nevermind that, but… he was looking out for a human girl?' _she thought in surprise.

"You will be well provided for, I daresay tenfold better than what my brother could do. I have no intention of harming you or keeping you here forever- only until Rin has developed into a more refined young woman." Kagome nodded slightly. "Do you consent?" She couldn't respond to this question. She admired his attempt to provide for Rin, but… she couldn't approve of his kidnapping her.

"Why did you have to kidnap me?" She asked, in a tone slightly less heated than before.

"Hmph," Sesshoumaru smirked. "My brother, Inu Yasha is hard-headed. Not only would he never allow you to be under my care, but he would also resent you as well, had you agreed to come."

"When can I see him again?"

"When both you and Inu Yasha are ready," he replied.

"He is coming for me, you know," she said, matter-of-factly. Sesshoumaru smirked again, and closed his eyes. He turned around to face the doorway.

"Wait here for Jaken. He will take you to your room. Your training of Rin will begin tomorrow." And with that, Sesshoumaru walked out of the room. Kagome collapsed onto a chair, drained of her energy because of the immense adrenaline rush she had been sustaining since the first moment of Sesshoumaru's appearance. Several minutes later, Jaken appeared.

"I have been given orders to show you to your room," he said to her from the doorway. Kagome rose from her seat and followed Jaken down the hall, up the stairs, down another hallway, and into a large room. '_What is Lord Sesshoumaru doing? Two human girls? And why is one of them Inu Yasha's woman?'_ the minion thought to himself. He began to walk out of the room, and stopped in the doorway. "I don't know why Lord Sesshoumaru has decided to take you in, but you should be--" Kagome slammed the door in his face, before he could continue, "grate---ful.." he managed to squeak out, before he fell to the floor.

Kagome looked around in the room. There was a western-style bed in the corner, underneath the window, as well as several closets lined with clothes that were her size. The fabric was fine.. some silk, some linen, and even cotton night-robes. Adjacent to that room was a bathroom, which- although it had no running water- had a pipe system which allowed for adequate dumping of water and all else directly from the bathroom. Back in the room, there was also a desk which was equipped with a pen and paper, and next to it was a bookshelf with several scrolls. Kagome opened them to find that not only were there novels, but there were also incantations and spells used by the Inu Youkai dynasty. Interested by these things that were supposedly to be kept secret, she began to read.

* * *

"Rin, it's time for you to sleep," Sesshoumaru told the young girl after he had spoken with Kagome. Rin was resting on the rooftop of the castle, staring at the stars. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked. Silence was her answer. "Why did we come back to the castle?" She heard the taiyoukai turn away from her and begin to walk away. But above the footsteps on the shingled rooftop, she heard a quiet answer.

"Tomorrow, you begin your training." Rin looked puzzled, but she could tell that Sesshoumaru wasn't about to answer any more questions.

"Training?" she said slowly. After shrugging, she stood up. "Well, I guess it's time for bed," she stated, and began to climb down the side of the castle to the upper floor.

* * *

Though she really wanted to understand the incantations,Kagome couldn't quite focus. '_Sesshoumaru wants me to tutor and mentor Rin?'_ She asked herself. _'When will Inu Yasha come? Sesshoumaru knows that Inu Yasha will follow him--then-- why didn't he seem the least bit concerned?'_ Kagome remembered the barrier outside the castle. Was that the reason for the youkai's confidence? But what about the red Tetsusaiga? Kagome thought about it even further as she brushed her teeth with a small toothbrush she found in the bathroom. It wasn't anything like hers; it was a mere twig with a frayed end… but by the taste of it, she could tell that the bark had some kind of antiseptic properties. Sesshoumaru had taken her away from camp before she could grab any of her belongings. Maybe if she asked him, he might retrieve them for her. 

She remembered flying through the air, held by Inu Yasha's older brother. Too scared to say anything, she had remained completely silent, lest he change his mind and drop her from the sky. '_Hmm.. through the a-- through the air?'_ That meant that Inu Yasha couldn't track her scent! And not only that, but with the barrier intact, there was virtually no way Inu Yasha would be able to find her. Kagome felt a few tears of despair slide down her cheeks as she changed into one of the night-robes she found in the closet. It was clean, and appeared to be new, with no sign of use at all. '_At least Sesshoumaru is accommodating..'_

"I guess I can't wait for Inu Yasha," she said softly to herself wiping away her tears. "I'll just have to find a way to rescue myself. But for now, I have no choice but to do what Sesshoumaru says." She laid down on her new bed, and pulled the blankets up to her neck. _'Inu Yasha, please find me,' _were her final thoughts before she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks you guys, for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. And.. please review! I'ts a little discouraging to put some effort into a story and not get that much feedback... 

Also, I really don't like having to use these line separators.. does anyone know how to use asterisks or something? This darn editor won't accept them.. (sigh).. oh well...


	3. the drop kick

A/N: Thanks you guys, for all the reviews! Honestly, I have been really worried because I hadn't gotten very many on the first chapter.. but it seems like things are beginning to roll. Please continue to review! It's very encouraging when you do, and very discouraging when you don't…

**Yami Bara**- thanks for stopping by! No one talks on the list anymore, so I was wondering if anyone got it…

**Kari konoko**- Hmm.. I am a pretty big fan of the traditional pairings, although someone once said that these fanfictions are just a way of playing with possible switch-a-roos. I thought that was interesting, which is why I added some sess/kag stuff later..

**LucretiaDecoy**- thanks a lot for your encouragement. Heh, heh, and I don't know anyone that likes Jaken. I see his little plush dolls in a huge pile at the store, because no one wants to buy them.. unless I guess, if they'd wanna drop-kick him..

heh, which is a perfect segue…

Please enjoy my next chapter! I don't own inu Yasha, and I'm not Rumiko Takahashi—though, she is one brilliant lady!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: the drop-kick**

"Kagome, be safe," Inu Yasha said to himself for the millionth time as he leapt from tree to tree. The others were, by now, much further behind. "Hmph, I should have just told them to stay where they are- the bigger the pack, the slower they move." He said, glancing behind him, but finding no one.

There was no trace of Kagome. And if he knew his brother, Sesshoumaru had most likely erected some kind of a barrier to hide her, as well. It was late now, almost morning, and there was no telling how far his brother had gone. Realizing the futility of the chase, Inu Yasha stopped and waited for the others to arrive.

"Have you found her, Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked when they had finally caught up with him.

"No," Inu Yasha let out, in an exasperated sigh. "But, it's pointless to run around without knowing the destination. I have an idea as to where they might have gone, but other than that, we'll have to pinpoint their location when we get there."

"Which means he hasn't got a clue," Shippou whispered to Kohaku, who just looked back at the kitsune youkai.

"Very well, let's set up camp and start again in the late morning," Miroku looked at Sango and continued, "after we've had some rest." Sango blushed a little; her husband still knew how to make a woman feel special. He, however, moved in closer to his wife so suddenly, that it seemed like he just appeared there out of thin air. The next thing she knew, he was bending over, putting one ear on her stomach, and patting the tiny bulge of her tummy with his right hand, saying "ne? ne?" It was kind of embarrasing for Sango, but entertaining for the houshi nonetheless.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the feeling of sunshine on her face, and the sound of birds chirping. Hoping what she remembered was all just a dream, she opened her eyes. Disappointed, she looked around to find herself in the large bedroom. A wave of loneliness swept over her. This was the first time she spent a night in Feudal Japan without knowing that her hanyou guardian was around to protect her. Well, she was definitely protected, but not by the youkai of her choice. She let out a sigh and sat up, wondering what it was exactly that Sesshoumaru wanted her to teach Rin. As she was about to stand, she noticed what looked like a person out of the corner of her eye, sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. Startled, she turned to face the intruder. Kagome was shocked to find Sesshoumaru sitting in her room, with his eyes closed. He looked almost like he was asleep, but the young miko knew better. 

"You're finally awake," he said coolly.

'_He sounds like he's been waiting there forever!'_ She thought, more than slightly annoyed at the fact that Sesshoumaru was in her room without her permission. Of course, it _was _his castle, but still… Kidnapped, given every luxury anyone in this age could possibly hope for, but treated without too much respect- she felt as though she was something like an honored slave. "What is it that you want me to teach Rin?" she asked, straight to the point, some aggravation still present in her tone of voice.

"I see you've found the incantation scrolls," he said, observing the open scroll on the desk.

"Mm," Kagome replied in the affirmative.

"She will need to learn that later. For now, teach her to read and write. You will also inform her of the changes her body will face in the near future." The youkai stood up from his seat in the corner. "Is everything here to your liking?" he asked.

"Fine. But- if you wouldn't mind, I have some supplies in my yellow bag that I would like to have. I didn't get a chance to get them before you _kidnapped_ me," she told him. Sesshoumaru seemed to ignore the girl's petty request.

"I'd like to see Inu Yasha." Sesshoumaru made no answer, but did look over his shoulder at Kagome when she said this. After a few moments, he looked forward once more.

"Like I said, my desire is not to keep you here forever; only until Rin is sufficiently trained." He turned to face the door. "Breakfast is outside on the back patio. Make your way down when you are finished dressing. Then you will begin to train Rin. She is waiting for you." And with that, he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

'_He sure is to the point,'_ Kagome thought to herself. But already, a plan was forming in her mind of a possible way to escape this regal prison.

_**(...later, at breakfast...)**_

"Kagome, is that you?" Rin asked her new tutor. Kagome nodded in response. Though she didn't like Sesshoumaru, she was fond of the young girl because of their many run-ins together. Somehow, they seemed to click together at every one of their hostage situations. It surprised Kagome that she would stay with such a cold youkai like Sesshoumaru, but it was also just as shocking that he hadn't killed or abandoned her yet. And the fact that he wanted to get her a tutor- it almost seemed like Sesshoumaru was trying to cultivate the young girl to become a more refined woman, rather than a hapless girl who happened to follow him around for six years. Kagome was torn from her thoughts by the sound of laughter.

"Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin that she would have a teacher, but Rin is even happier that it's you, Kagome!" Rin clasped Kagome's hands for a brief second before she returned to eating her breakfast.

"After breakfast, I'll begin to teach you how to read and write. How does that sound, Rin-chan?"

"Will it take long?" Kagome remembered what Sesshoumaru had said, about keeping her there until Rin was past the first stages of womanhood.

"I hope not, Rin-chan," she replied, sounding more melancholy than she had hoped she would. As soon as the girls finished their meal, Jaken arrived at the table.

"Sesshoumaru-sama instructed me to take you to the classroom once you are finished with breakfast." Without waiting, the little toady-looking minion began to walk inside, expecting them to follow him post-haste.

The room was fairly large, with a big portion of it dedicated to scrolls. There was a stack of paper, and several brushes along with enough ink for Kagome to start her lessons. She and Rin sat on the floor and Kagome began to teach. Kagome was slightly worried about teaching Rin, because of the difference in the Japanese language between that era and her own, but she figured that any kind of writing should be sufficient. Besides, if Sesshoumaru wanted her to teach Rin, that was the best he was going to get. After a few hours, she decided she would give Rin a break, and go outside to play. This would be a good opportunity to test the extent of the barrier that was erected outside the castle walls.

* * *

"Let's go," Inu Yasha said impatiently, as he slung Kagome's backpack over his shoulders. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku mounted Kirara, while Shippou and Inu Yasha waited. Shippou, though not as fast as Inu Yasha just yet, was faster than all the human members of the group. He had grown considerably since the first time he had met Inu Yasha and Kagome, and was now fairly capable of handling himself. Of course, he still needed Kagome's protection against Inu Yasha every now and then, but he had also been training to fight with the hanyou. After everyone was ready, they headed westward. 

"Where exactly are we going, Inu Yasha?" Shippou asked Inu Yasha as they ran side by side.

"To the castle where my father stayed. I'm not sure that Sesshoumaru is there, but it is definitely a start," he said, hopefully. Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango were discussing the situation.

"This is an extremely unusual situation," Miroku had said softly to himself. Sango, however, had impeccable auditory senses when it came to her husband, and heard every word.

"It doesn't seem like we're as frantic as we should be, does it, houshi-sama?" she asked.

"No, it doesn't. But then again, it didn't seem like Sesshoumaru wanted us to feel like Kagome was in danger. He left no clues for us to follow, and isn't planning to hold her hostage in order to get at InuYasha. What could be his intentions?" Kohaku remembered some of his encounters with the brother of Inu Yasha.

"Maybe-- maybe it has something to do with that human girl he has around him?"the boysuggested.

"That's it!" Sango exclaimed. "I'll bet she's about… thirteen now… and…"

"She'll be able to bear children very soon," Miroku finished her sentence. Sango turned and glared at Miroku. Although _she _was the only one bearing his children, she still had a bit of a jealous streak when she thought about Miroku thinking of other women in such a way. Of course, since they married, she had been trying to keep herself in check against slapping him when his hands wandered on her, but she still slipped every now and again. And she could definitely feel the twitch in her hand (also in sync with her right eyebrow), itching to release itself on the houshi's face.

Kirara flew faster in order to catch up with Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha," Miroku began, "we think we've discovered Sesshoumaru's intentions for kidnapping Kagome-sama," he reported. Inu Yasha slowed down to a stop. They had been running since mid-morning, and it was now the afternoon; everyone needed a little rest, and now seemed like a perfect time.

They sat around in a circle, feeding on some of the ramen that Kagome had packed for the boys during her visit to the onsen with Sango. "So," Inu Yasha began after hearing the newest theory on Kagome's kidnapping, "you think that Sesshoumaru took Kagome to be a nanny for that human girl he's been toting around?"

"That's about right," Sango replied. "I'm not sure any of us know why he even _has_ a human girl with him in the first place, but… it's the only explanation that makes any sense, especially with the way that she was abducted."

"Hmm," Inu Yasha let this theory sink in.

"She may not be in danger, but she is probably scared," Miroku added to the conversation. Shippou was the last to finish his share of the ramen. As soon as he did, Inu Yasha stood up.

"Let's get going," was all he said, before he ran off. True, there didn't seem to be as much urgency in finding Kagome, but Inu Yasha was still annoyed that Sesshoumaru would have the nerve to steal Kagome. He didn't even _like_ humans, so why did he even have a human girl with him to begin with? All these questions only fed Inu Yasha's frustration, and drove him to an even harder pace than what he had been using earlier that morning. Inu Yasha was determined to find Kagome and show Sesshoumaru that he couldn't just do what he wanted when it came other people's business… and _his _woman.

* * *

"Rin-chan, let's pass the ball by kicking it to each other," Kagome said, finding a ball in the classroom and leading the young teenager outside. 

"'kay!" was her pupil's enthusiastic response. When they arrived outside, Kagome set the ball down and kicked it toward Rin. With each kick, Kagome led Rin further and further away from the castle walls. She wanted to see where the barrier ended, exactly, and how strong it was. After a few minutes, and no change in the atmosphere, Kagome decided to try something new.

"This is called a drop-kick. Are you ready?" The girl nodded. "You might want to back up a little more, Rin-chan, just in case- it's been awhile since the last time I was in P.E…" After Rin had backed up sufficiently, Kagome prepared to drop-kick the ball like she was taught in soccer so many years ago. "Here… goes…." she was about to make the most valiant effort in popping the ball up as high as it could go (again, to see if she could locate the barrier around the castle, and how high it might be), when suddenly a tall figure appeared before her. "H--heh, Sesshoumaru, what brings you out here?" she asked nervously. She flashed him one of her fake, bright smiles, but her eyebrow was twitching erratically. _'Crap… he's found me out… !' _

"Hi, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin waved from some thirty feet away. Sesshoumaru turned his head to catch a glimpse of the girl. Saying nothing, he turned back to look coldly at Kagome.

"What are your intentions with this?" he asked calmly, looking at the ball and then back at Kagome. In fact, he was _so _calm that it was creeping Kagome out.

"What do you mean? Rin-chan needed a break. Humans don't have as high stamina as you youkai," she said, fighting back her nervousness about possibly being caught trying to figure out the location of the barrier.

"Rin, go back to the castle," he commanded, still staring at Kagome with his deep amber eyes.

"Ha--ai, Sesshoumaru-samaaa!" she responded, and ran back to the castle.

"Again, what are your intentions with this?" It seemed he already knew. Kagome, looking into his eyes, realized the treachery that would befall her if she continued to pretend like she didn't know what he was talking about- especially since apparently, he knew _exactly_ what she was up to.

"I-- wantedtocheckthebarrier," she said quickly, and then winced, preparing for some kind of a blow from the taiyoukai. Surprisingly, nothing came.

"Futile. Do not try this again, and do not trick Rin into playing a part in your scheme. Should you do this again, you will _not _be returned to Inu Yasha." Kagome opened her eyes wide and stared at the youkai. She was expecting something like a death threat; however, it seemed she was too important for him to dispose of so easily. He continued, "I expected you to act like a lady- or was I mistaken?" Kagome's surprise at not being hit quickly changed winds into being offended. She clenched her fists and her arms went rigid at her sides.

"Wait just a minute, Sesshoumaru! What do you mean, I'm not acting like a lady?" She placed one foot behind her to strengthen her stance. Looking over her posture, Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Exactly." He turned and began to head toward the castle, himself. "Now, continue Rin's instruction. Jaken will lead you to our location for dinner." Kagome's posture weakened, and she stood up, her shoulders slumping slightly from defeat. "Wear a silk kimono," he instructed.

Kagome made a face. '_Who does he think he is, telling me what to wear? And some nerve he has, telling me I'm not a lady! Mou… The nerve of this guy!'_ She huffed back toward the castle, wishing that she had some kind of subduing command on _this_ brother, as well.

* * *

A/N: So, how did you like it? Oh, I've been wondering... I usually like pretty long chapters, but I read someone's author note where a person complained that the chapters were too long.. Are these ones a good length? I've also been working really hard keeping everyone pretty in-character.. if you see some ooc-ness, please let me know! Thanks for reading, you guys! 


	4. dinner etiquette

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews, you guys! It really is encouraging to even get a one-liner like "I like your story" or … whatever.. even flames are good, since it means you care about the way the story is going! So please, continue to review!

**dafluff123**- you crack me up! Thanks for reading my other stuff too, yo.

**Kantra**- yeah, I was thinking about making Kagome talk back more to Sesshoumaru... but then I was thinking about the fear factor also.. like, she has to be a little more careful, since Inu Yasha isn't there to protect her from Sesshoumaru. So, she might talk back in her head a little, but I figured she might be a little more careful around Sesshoumaru, since she knows he's dangerous.

**The Squabbit**- thanks for your faithful reviews! Well, I'd say that the beginnings of romance start around the next chapter...

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: dinner etiquette**

* * *

They were just now entering the territory of the Western Lands. "Keep an eye out, everyone," Inu Yasha warned the others, "the youkai in the Western lands are more tricky than the ones we're used to." Everyone nodded in response. They had been at it for a few more hours- it was now about time for dinner. Inu Yasha was just about to tell them what to look for when they approach his father's castle when he felt a sharp prick in his neck. He swatted at it with his hand, and to no surprise, found Myouga. 

"Inu Yasha-sama! What are you doing in these parts? Could it be that you've finally decided to pay respects to your father by returning to his castle?" Myouga asked hopefully. Anything that could possibly honor his old master was a pleasing thought to the youkai flea.

"Tch, not quite, Myouga-jiji. I'm trying to track down Sesshoumaru."

"Quite a task, if you ask me," the little flea replied. "But.. you are headed to the castle, are you not?"

"Yeah. It's the only place I can think of to begin the search." Inu Yasha told him. Myouga looked around carefully.

"Where is Kagome-sama? Did she go back to her own time?" he asked. His question was met with a low growl. The flea cowered, a large sweatdrop forming on his head. "What happened, master Inu Yasha?" he asked, nervously.

"Oh, Myouga, is that you?" Miroku called from Kirara, who had caught up with Inu Yasha.

* * *

…_**later…**_

"I see, so Kagome-sama was taken by Sesshoumaru-sama…" the flea said thoughtfully, sitting on Kirara, who was next to the fire that the group had prepared. "…Who left no clues as to his whereabouts…" he trailed off.

"Exactly," Inu Yasha said curtly, more than slightly annoyed that he had to keep replaying the events of Kagome's kidnapping. It was enough that Sesshoumaru had taken her; but he left absolutely no clues as to where he could be found. There wasn't anything that Inu Yasha could think of that was more irritating than this situation. "Do you know where he might be, Myouga-jiji?"

"hmmmmm…" the flea appeared to be deep in thought. After a few moments of silence, where everyone held their breath, Myouga gave them his answer. "Nope."

Everyone fell to the ground.

"Tch, I knew it… the best bet we have is to continue on to the castle where my father lived-- and where I grew up with my mother." Inu Yasha eyed the last two fish on a stick, and moved to grab it. At the same time, a kitsune paw reached for the same thing. The two eyes met and clashed with lightning bolts… before Inu Yasha swiftly grabbed the stick and popped the fish into his mouth in the next second.

"Gah! Inu Yasha! You're still mean!"

"Keh, you've gotta learn to fend for yourself, Shippou,"

"Oh, yeah?" Shippou said, reaching into his vest. "then, take this!" He pulled out a leaf and a small ofuda, placed them on his head, and, reciting a single word, disappeared into thin air. Everyone gasped a little, since they hadn't seen this trick from Shippou in several years. Inu Yasha immediately received several blows to the face, chest, arms, and yes, groin.

Inu Yasha didn't know what hit him.. or rather, he did, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Shippou's scent was all over the place, so he couldn't track him that way. All that was there to use as a hint as to where Shippou would attack next was the flow of air. But of course, since it was windy that night as well, Shippou was pretty much safe from any counter-attacks made by Inu Yasha. After a few minutes, Shippou had his fill of payback, and rematerialized, placing the ofuda and leaf back inside his vest, bowing at the thunderous applause and laughter coming from Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku. Sometimes the hanyou needed a good butt-kicking when Kagome wasn't around to 'sit' him.

"Well, I guess we should stay the night here, then," Miroku said a few moments later, eyeing Inu Yasha's seemingly unconscious body. Shippou, now almost as big as Inu Yasha, was a pretty good fighter now, especially having trained with Inu Yasha for the past two years. He could throw a pretty decent punch, even at Inu Yasha… who was definitely feeling the success of his lessons with the kitsune.

"Sounds good to me," Sango chimed in, petting Kirara who was now resting on her lap. Everyone laid out their sleeping mats, and prepared for bed. They were definitely going to need their energy if they were going to keep searching for Kagome at this pace.

* * *

…_**meanwhile…**_

"Hmph, that jerk Sesshoumaru. I wonder what would happen if I _didn't_ wear the silk kimono like he instructed," Kagome said, looking in a mirror at her reflection. She managed to tie her obi- a fairly difficult task for someone to do all by herself. Looking at the knot with satisfaction, she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she called.

"Kagome?" a small voice came from the halfway opened door, as Rin peeked her head inside Kagome's room.

"Rin-chan…" Kagome was surprised, since this was the first time she had been visited in her room by the girl. "What is it?"

"Could you…" she stepped inside, revealing a poorly tied obi. She continued, "help Rin tie this? Rin wants it to look good for Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome smiled. Rin was cute, wanting to please Sesshoumaru… even though it _was_ Sesshoumaru.

"Sure, come in."

_**...flashback...**_

"I expected you to act like a lady- or was I mistaken?"

_**...end flashback...**_

'_Grr, that arrogant Sesshoumaru! I'll show him a lady!'_ Kagome thought to herself as she turned Rin around in order to tie her obi- with slightly more force than she had intended. "Okay, Rin-chan," she said, "You'll have the best obi-knot, ever!" Rin giggled.

"I'm excited, we never dress up for dinner," she told Kagome.

'_Whaat? So, is this some kind of special occasion? What's going on, here?'_ the miko asked herself. She put those questions into words. "What do you mean? Is this a special day, or something?"

"Mm!" Rin nodded. "It's because Kagome is here! This is the first time that Rin can remember that we've had company in the castle," she told her tutor.

"All done!" Kagome said, after a few moments of silent concentration.

"Waaaii, it looks so pretty!" Rin exclaimed.

"You like it? I can teach you how to make this tie later, if you wish," Kagome told her.

"Yes!"

"While we're here, let's do our hair, as well,"

"Okay,"

"Now, just do what I do, okay?" Kagome began to twist her hair into a style she figured was somewhat from the warring-states era. Rin copied her movements exactly, and before long, they had matching hairstyles. After a few more finishing touches, they were ready to be called to dinner. As if on cue, Jaken appeared at Kagome's door.

"Kagome-sama," he eked out. He disliked the woman, and disliked having to call her in a respectful manner even more. "Rin," he looked at the young girl. "This way,"

"Hai, Jaken-sama!" Rin followed the toady minion right away, and Kagome trailed behind. This whole situation was really weird and new to her- she had been too occupied and shocked by her new situation that she really didn't have time to be mourning her separation from Inu Yasha and the others- let alone thinking of going back to her time. However, it was a long walk to the location of their dinner, so Kagome had a little bit of time to think about making an escape. "Jaken-sama, Kagome is teaching Rin to write!" she said, excitedly.

"Is that so, Rin?" Jaken said, mildly bored.

"Yes! And Rin can even write her own name!"

"Is that so, Rin?" he repeated, not paying any attention to the girl. He heard a small growl coming from behind him, and turned to see a slightly peeved Rin. "Heh, heh.. I mean, t-that's great, Rin! How proud Sesshoumaru-sama will be!" he said, trying to appease the girl. Her scowl quickly morphed into a smile.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely." Rin began to sing softly to herself about Sesshoumaru liking her newfound ability, and asking herself why Jaken was green. Within a few minutes, they had reached their destination. It was a pagoda outside the castle, overlooking a small lake. Beautifully constructed, with several intricately carved pillars as well as decorated stairs leading to the platform. Centered in the pagoda was a small table covered in many different dishes of food, some of which were even new to Rin. Sesshoumaru, however, was nowhere to be found. When the ladies were seated, Jaken announced the arrival of the lord.

Sesshoumaru was dressed nicely as well, a welcome change from his usual armor. He still had the Tenseiga at his waist, but his appearance was somehow less menacing. His pants were a dark blue color, and instead of the pants style he usually wore (where it gathers at the ankle), the cut of these pants were straight legged, and flowing. Although they were still floor-length, Kagome could see Sesshoumaru's shoes peeking out from underneath as he walked forward. His haori was similar to the one he normally wore, but instead of his family seal in red, it was now in a dark blue. The belt at his waist was a deep red, with a white design on it. What it was, Kagome couldn't tell, since the only glimpse she could get of it was where it was tied in a knot. Kagome watched him approach the table, and sit. He truly carried himself royally. Maybe he wanted Rin to be able to match him in her posture and carriage, as well.

"Eat," was the first word out of his mouth. Kagome almost fell over. She had half expected his words to be a little more elegant, dressed for the occasion as he was. Without much thinking, Rin obeyed his order, and loaded food onto her plate. He looked at Kagome, who was staring at Rin.

'_She must've been really hungry…'_ she thought to herself.

"You too," Sesshoumaru told her.

"Just a second," Kagome began, slightly annoyed at his ordering everyone around. "It's not right to just _order_ people around, you know!" She would've continued if she hadn't heard Jaken gasp for air. He seemed like he was about to faint from the shock that anyone would dare say such a thing to Sesshoumaru in his own castle.

"Do not eat, then, if you do not wish it," he replied, challenging her. He stared deeply at her eyes, prodding her to say something else. When she said nothing more, the taiyoukai glanced at Rin, who was munching on her food, watching the dialogue pass between himself and Kagome. Kagome noticed this, and understood. He wanted Rin to acquire table manners, as well.

_'No one is going to learn any kind of manners unless you do as well, Sesshoumaru,' _she thought to herself. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, who had been watching her expression. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Kagome, it would be in your best interest to have some dinner." Somehow, Sesshoumaru politely avoided using the word 'please.' Kagome looked at him, surprised that he revised his statement for her.

"Mm," Kagome began to stack items onto her plate. "Aren't you going to have anything, Sesshoumaru?" She asked, trying to be civil in front of Rin.

"Sesshoumaru has no need for _human_ food," Jaken sneered from the side of the table. He would've continued, but Sesshoumaru gave him a stern look.

"It's only polite for you to eat, also," Kagome hinted at him. _'If he's going to tell me I don't act like a lady, he had darn well better act like a lord, himself!' _Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and laughed once to himself.

"Point taken," he said, and placed a few morsels on his own plate.

"Huh?" Rin asked herself quietly. She had never, _ever_ seen Sesshoumaru eat before. Her eyes passed between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, who were staring at each other. What was going on? Rin shrugged it off, and the three continued to eat in silence. A few moments later, Rin remembered to tell Sesshoumaru what she had learned that day. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is learning how to write!"

"Good, Rin," was his reply. Rin pouted a little- she had been hoping for a little more enthusiasm from her caretaker.

"Kagome tied the obi, do you like it?" She asked innocently, standing up and turning around to model the knot.

"…" Sesshoumaru merely looked at Rin, and then nodded approvingly at Kagome.

"You know, aside from reading and writing, Rin should learn how to defend herself- shall I teach her archery?" Kagome proposed. She was still trying to find a way to break the barrier around the castle. Although she may not have openly said anything about Inu Yasha throughout the day, nor had enough time to mourn her separation from him, her thoughts constantly returned to the hanyou. Sesshoumaru eyed her suspiciously.

"No," he replied shortly. Seeing that the evening would no longer be free of Kagome pestering him in order to either break the barrier or take her to see Inu Yasha, the youkai rose from the table and exited the pagoda.

"Ah--" Kagome started at the abruptness of the action. She looked at Rin, who was watching Sesshoumaru, and then back at the lord of the Western lands. '_Act like a lady…for Rin-chan…' _"Thank you for this evening's dinner, Sesshoumaru," She called out after him. He stopped in his tracks, and turned his head to allow him to see the woman out of the corner of his amber eye.

"Yes, thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin added. '_What a great idea, to thank lord Sesshoumaru! He seems to like the gesture, since he stopped and looked back at Kagome,'_ the girl thought, copying Kagome's gesture of thanks.

"We'll do this again tomorrow," he told Kagome authoritatively. Kagome assumed that meant 'you're welcome,' and rose from the table as well.

"Well, that's all for today, Rin-chan. I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Mm." And with that, Kagome also left the pagoda. Now that she was better rested, and had some free time, she would look over those scrolls that Sesshoumaru had placed in her room.

* * *

* * *

**A/N**: So, I hope you guys liked this chapter.. I know nothing really big happened in it.. it was kinda more of an atmosphere chapter, so you know what everyone is going to do, and stuff. I should update soon, though! Please review, and let me know if you have any questions or comments about what is going on in the story so far.. I love reviews!

Also, I am friends with this new little hit counter they're giving us on so I can see how many people read and DON'T review-- you meanies, you know who you are! It's not that hard to just click the little button! ...pleeease?...


	5. Yuketsu

**A/N:** Really quickly, I wanted to thank Warm-Ice, the author of 'My Daughter'.. although she hasn't updated in forever, her idea of secret spells passed down through the family gave me the idea of incantation scrolls... Plus, where does it say you can't respond directly to certain reviewers? I thought the TOS said you could, as long as it wasn't taking up the entire space of a chapter...

And to all you who reviewed, thanks... I feel kinda bad about the comment I made concerning the site counter.. heh, but... at least you guys reviewed! Again, reviews are really encouraging to get, believe it or not.

**LucretiaDecoy:** Thanks! I've noticed that if I keep Sesshoumaru from speaking, he seems more in-character (wink). He's going to have to say some more stuff later, though.. so.. wish me luck!

**Disclaimer: **No,I don't own anything. Well, I do, but I am not Takahashi-sama. I don't pretend things like that. I just play with her characters!

* * *

**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: 'Yuketsu' **

When she arrived back at her room she changed out of the silk kimono and into a linen robe. Seating herself at the desk, Kagome unrolled the scroll she had attempted to decipher the night before. It was a difficult task, because some of the characters were ancient Japanese. She would have to ask Sesshoumaru what some of them meant. If she was to teach these incantations to Rin, she would also have to learn them herself. Skipping over some of the harder characters, Kagome was able to get the general idea of the spell that the scroll contained.

"_Tobu_?" she said, deciphering a character from the incantation's description. "A spell for flying? How is a human supposed to learn how to fly?" she asked aloud. She began reading the words of the scroll- the ones she could understand. It seemed like a bunch of gibberish, but apparently when the words would be recited together, they gave the caster the ability to fly at will. Mustering some courage, she rolled up the scroll and went to find Sesshoumaru. The easiest way to find him would be to feign escape, but she knew that it would probably not be the best idea, given the circumstances. She pushed him a little too far today for her own peace of mind.

Kagome walked outside, and sat near the small lake. There were fireflies buzzing over the water and resting on the rocks that bordered it. The stars were clearly visible, even though there was abarrier separating them from her. She had planned to call out for Sesshoumaru, knowing that his youkai ears would definitely hear her voice, but finding herself in this peaceful atmosphere, she suddenly decided not to. Instead, the young woman laid back on the soft grass to get a full view of the milky way. The stars were so much brighter here than they were in her time. '_Inu Yasha.'_ At least they were both under the same sky. _That_ was somewhat comforting. Kagome was shaken from her reverie by approaching footsteps. The sound ceased, but was then followed by the gentle stirring of grass, meaning that whoever was there had just sat down next to where she was. Sitting up, she turned to see who it was.

"Eh-- Sesshoumaru?" She was surprised to see that the taiyoukai had come to meet her, even though she hadn't called for him. Just as well.. he knew she was outside; maybe he had come to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't try to escape. He said nothing, but clearly looked from her face down to the scroll. Now, if any, was the time to ask him about those characters. "I have a few questions about this scroll," she began. Unrolling it, she pointed to several characters, and asked him to explain them.

"Not surprising you don't know them, considering Inu Yasha has forgotten his heritage."

'_What is that supposed to mean?'_ Kagome looked confused.

"If he had taken more responsibility to learn who he is, he would be much stronger than he is now."

"You mean, he would know all of these incantations?" Silence was her answer. "Then.. why does Rin need to learn all of this? And.. how would she learn how to fly? She is just a human girl…" Sesshoumaru said nothing along the lines of a response to Kagome's questions. Rather, he pointed to each character and explained them and their pronunciations one by one.

"Now that you know these characters, try the spell yourself." The young miko stared at the taiyoukai, who only stared straight back at her.

"Now?" she asked.

"If you don't want to see how it will work on a human, then don't bother." Sesshoumaru rose to his feet, and began to walk away.

"Wait!" she called for him, standing up. He turned around. "I'll try it." She recited the words in order. The scroll began to glow a faint blue, and the light from it began to form a pathway toward her heart. Once it touched her body, however, the light dispersed. The incantation had failed. "W--what?" Sesshoumaru looked at the woman. He stepped toward her, and leaned in until his face was mere inches from hers. "Sesshoumaru… wh…" she trailed off. It seemed like he was sniffing her. After a few seconds he stood straight up and smirked.

"So, he hasn't done it yet."

"D--done what?"

"That Inu Yasha.. I never cease to be amazed at his stupidity."

"What?" Kagome was totally clueless. Sesshoumaru held out his wrist, and bit into it. Blood trickled down his arm, and began to drop onto the grass, mixing with the freshly forming dew.

"Taste this. It will only be temporary, but then you will understand." Kagome stared at him, absolutely shocked. He held his arm out to her, offering his wrist for her to taste his youkai blood.

"W--ww-what?" She took a step back, but before she knew it, Sesshoumaru pressed his wrist against her lips.

"Taste it," he told her calmly.

'_What the… what is going ON, here?'_ Kagome asked herself frantically as she was force-fed Sesshoumaru's youkai blood. It didn't taste like human blood at all. Kagome was surprised. Why didn't she know that youkai blood was different? Out of all the battles she had been in with Inu Yasha, she had never once tasted his blood. Of course, the fact that she was thinking such a weird thought didn't even occur to her. The taiyoukai blood of Sesshoumaru was beginning to confuse her mind, and her thoughts began to muddle. Sesshoumaru's blood lacked the metallic attributes that she tasted from her own whenever she would prick a finger and pop it into her mouth. His was more like sweet corn and a hint of garlic blended together. Kagome's head began to feel warm, and she felt dizzy. Closing her eyes, she became lost in the taste of his blood. Her hands, once pulling on his arm to remove it, were now pressing his wrist against her lips. Kagome drank and drank, she couldn't seem to get enough. All she could sense now was that alluring taste, and the warmth that it brought her. Now her entire body was numb, and her head spinning, but she didn't care. Finally, she blacked out from the sheer pleasure of being infused with the blood of taiyoukai Sesshoumaru.

She collapsed, but Sesshoumaru caught her easily and gently laid her on the grass. He stared at her, waiting for her to wake up. A few minutes later, she began to stir. Her raven hair began to develop small silver streaks. After about 30 minutes, the transformation was complete. Letting out a moan, Kagome opened her amber eyes. They were now nearly identical in color to the youkai who donated his blood to her. She sat up.

"Don't strain yourself," he said to her, putting his hand on her back. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, shocked that he sounded so gentle.

"What… what happened?" She asked, rubbing her head. She was still unaware of the physical changes that befell her.

"You now have some youkai ability," he answered.

"You mean.. you… you made me a hanyou!" she asked, getting more and more furious by the second.

"Like I said before, it is only temporary. Though you drank more than enough, the effects should last for about a day. For any normal human it would only last half a day, but because of your spiritual powers, I suspect it will last a little longer than that." Kagome sighed in relief. "See if you can stand," he instructed her, grabbing hold of her arm, and supporting her as she lifted herself onto her feet.

"I feel a little woozy… but.. I should be okay," she said, looking at Sesshoumaru, who then released her arm.

"Now, try the incantation again." Kagome nodded, and picked up the scroll from where it rested on the ground. She said the words in succession, like she did the first time. Again, the scroll began to shine, and the light that previously diffused when it attempted to merge with her heart now penetrated her body. She felt exhilarated, electrocuted, and free at the same moment. Just as fast as it had appeared, the light quickly faded.

"Did… did it work?" she asked Sesshoumaru. It was strange.. for some reason, her relationship with the taiyoukai seemed much warmer than it had ever been before. There was still some hesitation, but nowhere near the amount of distrust and dislike that had been there prior to her drinking his blood. Was that blood transfusion some kind of bonding ritual? At this moment, Inu Yasha was the furthest thing from her mind.

"Now, think of flying, and recite the final word of the incantation." Kagome looked down at the scroll.

"Yuketsu!" she said firmly. Suddenly, her body glowed the same blue that penetrated her body before. Her body seemed to take the shape of a small sphere. She was now hovering, in spherical form, next to Sesshoumaru's head. Having fun with her new shape as well as new ability, Kagome circled Sesshoumaru, and flew quickly to the pagoda on the other side of the lake, and back. When she consciously thought about landing, her body transformed back into humanoid form, and she gently landed on the ground, facing Sesshoumaru. "… Wow," was all she could say.

"Rin must learn to read these incantations," he said to Kagome. He broke his gaze with her, and looked up at the small sliver of the moon. "It is late," he told her. Kagome nodded, knowing what he meant. It was time for her to turn in. He headed back to the castle.

"Good night, Sesshoumaru." The taiyoukai stopped and turned his head, as was his usual response.

"Ah." This vocal response from Sesshoumaru shocked Kagome to no end. He was suddenly more vocal with her, and seemed to be even… caring for her, when she woke up… She walked suspiciously back inside the castle, to her room. Arriving, she prepared for bed. She picked up the toothbrush, and began to clean her teeth. She spit into the sink in the bathroom, and looked up at the mirror.

"KKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" her scream echoed throughout the entire castle. In fact, it wouldn't have surprised her if Inu Yasha heard it from wherever he was. Birds that had been resting in the branches of trees on the castle vicinity were scared by the sudden sound, and took to flight. Rabbits hid in their dens.

Rin looked around curiously. "Was that Kagome?" she asked herself out loud.

From his own quarters, Jaken shook his head. "Frail humans. I'll bet she fainted from seeing a spider," he mumbled to himself, cursing Kagome.

Sesshoumaru, alone in his room, smiled when he heard the scream. "It seems she's finally noticed."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, you guys... sorry this is a short chapter! I didn't notice it before, but now that I do, I will update tomorrow, just to make up for it! Remember to tell me, if you notice any plot holes or ooc-ness, yeah? I hope you liked it! 


	6. the mark

**A/N:** Sorry about that last short chapter you guys! I didn't know it was really that short when I was writing it, because I think I got really caught up in the blood sucking thing.

**LucretiaDecoy: **Thanks for reviewing! That's a good idea, I'll have to watch those first few eps again— I've been focusing on the last ones in the series, like where Rin says "Sesshoumaru-sama?" and he actually responds with a "Nanda?"

**kari konoko: **Yeah.. well, it was dark, so she really couldn't see much until she got a good look in the mirror. Y'know, like if someone has food stuck in their teeth, they'll never know unless either someone tells 'em, or they take a peek in the reflecting glass..

.. and thanks for checking in, **Yami Pandora**! Anyway, on with the story!

I hope you guys like this chapter, because it's a LOT longer than the last one! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it, won't flaunt it.

* * *

**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: the mark**

It was finally morning. Inu Yasha, having passed out during the day from Shippou's rough tricks, couldn't sleep through the night. He had been waiting for everyone to wake up so that they could resume the search.

"What do you plan to find at the castle?" Miroku asked Inu Yasha over breakfast.

"Some information on the territories of the Western Lands, maybe something that will lead us in the right direction of where Kagome might be." Inu Yasha let out a sigh. "I know it's not much, but it's all I can think of to do." Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kohaku looked at Inu Yasha sadly. It was really tearing him apart inside, not being able to do anything for the woman he cared so much about.

"Master Inu Yasha," Myouga said, hopping onto the hanyou's shoulder, "you may be able to find a locator spell in the castle," Everyone turned to look at the tiny flea.

"Really?" Inu Yasha asked hopefully. Myouga nodded his head.

"Yes, providing that it hasn't been ransacked by wandering youkai or humans,"

"Then, let's get a move on!" he yelled, and in a flash of red and white, he was gone. They all scrambled to leave, packing their belongings, and mounting Kirara. Shippou decided to carry Kagome's yellow bag for the time being. Slinging it over his shoulder, he left top-speed to catch up with Inu Yasha.

* * *

"Ugh, my head," Kagome moaned, as she woke up. She looked around from her position on the ground. She pulled herself to her feet, using the counter in the bathroom as a crutch. "Owowowow," she said, putting a hand to her head. Kagome looked into the mirror. Gasping from surprise, she came to a cruel recollection of the moments before she passed out. She stroked her hair, which appeared as though she had gone to the hairdresser and asked for silver chunk highlights. But that wasn't the most shocking aspect of her appearance. Kagome leaned in closer to the mirror. Her eyes were a beautiful amber color, just like Inu Yasha's and … Sesshoumaru's. ' she asked herself. Suddenly, she felt more aware of everything in her vicinity. She could smell herself clearly, and the smells of Rin lingered near her vanity set. She ran quickly over to the seat in which Sesshoumaru had placed himself the morning before. Yes, it still smelled of him. Kagome stood up straight, contemplating her new abilities, when something struck her. 

She smelled oddly like Sesshoumaru.

It wasn't very much, but his scent was there, like the smell of barbecue from a mile away. '_No way… It can't be… I've…'_ she sniffed herself again. '_I've been… marked by SesshouMARU!'_ "THAT JERK!" She yelled out of anger and frustration. She dressed quickly, and stormed out of the bedroom. She tracked Sesshoumaru's freshest scent and found him outside, watching Rin eat breakfast from further away in the grass. In a flash, Kagome was by his side. "What did you do to me?" she demanded, a small growl emanating from deep within her throat. Sesshoumaru watched in mild (although concealed) amusement as her face changed expressions from complete anger to surprise, and bewilderment. Kagome raised a hand to her throat. She calmed herself down a little in order to stop growling, and re-asked her question. "What did you do to me, Sesshoumaru?"

"Don't you remember?" He asked her, semi-playfully. She hadn't remembered what happened just before her blackout last night.

"Don't play games with me. What did you do?" '_Is it my imagination, or is Sesshoumaru less threatening?'_ she asked herself, in the middle of her inquisition with the youkai.

"Don't worry, Kagome. It is only temporary," he told her, staring forward at Rin.

"Hiiii, Sesshoumaru-sama! Hi Kagome!" she called from her place at the table.

"It is time for her lessons," he reminded the miko hanyou. Kagome was distracted from her anger by his attention toward the human girl.

"Oh.. right…" she complied without a fight, not realizing that just yesterday she would have been annoyed at his commanding her around. Leaving Sesshoumaru's company, she walked toward Rin.

'_This could be a problem,' _Sesshoumaru thought to himself. '_My scent isn't dissipating at all.'_ The taiyoukai watched Kagome head toward Rin. '_If this keeps up…'_ He trailed off. He didn't even want to think about what the side effects could be should Kagome retain her hanyou state for more than a few days. He was already feeling a pull toward her, and mentally hitting himself for pushing her to accept his blood. _'Just because that annoyance Inu Yasha hadn't marked her yet.'_ "Tch," he let out, suddenly, "what a hassle." He walked away from the girls in order to meditate.

Why had he been so eager for Kagome to learn the technique of flying? Of course it was imperative for her to learn the incantations in order to teach them to Rin, but… Rin wasn't even finished learning how to read and write basic Japanese. He was tempted to bring Kagome to Inu Yasha in her hanyou form, as a way of teaching his brother the importance of marking his territory-- and his woman. But Kagome's resiliency to holding his youkai blood was definitely posing a problem. Most women who mate with youkai are not thoroughly marked. This basically meant that in order to mate a human woman, the youkai only needs to offer his blood for her to drink in order to temporarily seal the compatibility between the two species. Most species of youkai do not mate for life, but the inu-youkai and yourozoku (wolf) tribes are among the few who do. Within those two tribes, thorough marking was used on both youkai-youkai and youkai-human matches alike.

Sesshoumaru sat on the grass and laid his head back against the boulder behind him. Inu Yasha's mother had been temporarily marked. Their father had marked Sesshoumaru's mother thoroughly, but she died not long after Sesshoumaru's birth. Having moved on, Sesshoumaru's father chose princess Izayoi to father his next child, Inu Yasha. Although the great lord of the Western lands had found another one to love, and was loyal to the human woman, he could not bring himself to thoroughly mark her as a mate. Izayoi had been only temporarily marked, as a tacit tribute to Sesshoumaru's mother.

What Sesshoumaru had done was by no means an effort to ruin what he considered to be Inu Yasha's. His scent would completely disappear from Kagome within mere days, and Kagome would return to normal. This is also what protects the women from enemies of their youkai mates. However, Kagome was not reverting to her human form. It had already been 14 hours. By now, any normal woman would already be reverted, but Kagome had not yet even started showing the signs of returning to her human form. He expected her hanyou attributes to last for perhaps a day, but his scent should have already started to dissipate- which wasn't happening.

The possible hurt that he could cause Inu Yasha- should Kagome fail to revert- was not his concern. The problem lied in Kagome's altered scent. Just by smelling her, Sesshoumaru felt more protective toward the woman; an instinct concerning the protection of his blood. He didn't want to admit it, but the smell of Kagome was beginning to make him want to treat her as his mate. He had already caught himself treating her much more civilly than he had intended. In fact, his tender actions toward her last night surprised _him_ more than it had surprised Kagome.

* * *

"Wow, Rin-chan," Kagome praised her student. "You really learn fast when you put your mind to it," 

"Thanks. Uh, Kagome?" Kagome looked at Rin, waiting for her question. "Why do you look different today?" Kagome blushed at the personal question. She couldn't tell Rin that she just drank Sesshoumaru's blood, and turned out that way.

"I--I'm not sure, Rin-chan," she fibbed, "I think I'll be back to normal tomorrow, though," she said, hopefully. Quickly changing the subject, Kagome found something else to teach Rin. "Now that I think about it, let's learn some grammar," she said with a brilliant flash of a fake smile, trying to make it sound exciting. Kagome sweatdropped. Never in a million years did she think she'd be teaching _anybody_ anything. After this lesson, Kagome would take Rin outside to play.

Kagome decided to play catch with Rin in order to build up her arm strength and prepare her for possibly learning archery- if she could convince Sesshoumaru to allow it. Surprisingly, getting close to the barrier and running off to Inu Yasha didn't even cross her mind during the entire morning. She was really beginning to attach herself to Rin, even though it had only been a full day since her arrival. Sesshoumaru, she sensed, was nearby. She could smell him upwind. Only seconds later did she spot his figure, standing further away, watching the two girls.

Yes, he was watching them. Or, rather, he was watching what they were doing. Although at first glance, it appeared they were merely playing catch, Sesshoumaru sensed a small amount of spiritual powers emanating from the ball. He had expected as much from Kagome's throws, but… they were coming from Rin's passes as well. Turning around, Sesshoumaru removed himself from their presence by entering the castle.

**

* * *

**

"We're almost there," Inu Yasha said impatiently, tapping his foot and index finger in unison while staring at the rest of his group. They were tired; they had all been moving since the early morning, and it was now well into the afternoon.

"Then count this as our last break," Shippou told the hanyou, smartly.

"Take this!" Inu Yasha replied before he quickly swatted Shippou a few times in the head.

"Ow, hey!" Shippou covered his head and looked over at Inu Yasha, who had resumed his place in the circle. He seemed preoccupied ever since he woke up from Shippou's hits yesterday. "What's wrong, Inu Yasha?"

"Nothing." A few seconds later, he stood up. "I'm going for a walk," he stated, and headed away from camp.

Something had been bothering the hanyou since last night. He had needed the sleep, which was why he allowed Shippou to think that he succeeded in knocking him out. But when he woke up, he felt a new urgency to find Kagome. Something seemed out of place, but he couldn't put his finger on the feeling. It reminded him of when he saw visions of Kikyou at Mt. Hakurei. Now, he kept seeing visions of Kagome, hearing her voice, and then watching her disappear into thin air. He really needed to vent his frustrations. Once he was out of sight, Inu Yasha ran along the treetops, hoping to find a youkai to vanquish- hoping that somehow, his mind would clear. Something was definitely wrong with his Kagome, and he was frustrated to no end that he could do nothing about it.

**

* * *

**

"What am I going to do with this?" Kagome said in frustration as she combed through her hair. Although it was almost time for dinner, she was _still_ in that hanyou form. '_Didn't Sesshoumaru say that I should be back to normal within a day?_ _Then… what's going on?'_ she thought, panicking. Her heart rate increased, and she could smell the fear on her. '_Is this what Sesshoumaru smelled when he kidnapped me?'_ She changed into a light blue silk kimono, and wrapped a pastel yellow obi around herself. '_That's right… I was kidnapped…'_ Although it had only been two complete days, it seemed so long ago. Where was Inu Yasha? Hadn't he been able to locate her yet? '_Although.. I'm not sure I want Inu Yasha to see me like this..'_ She sighed, and decided on braids for her hair, pinned into place on the sides of her head.. Something like 'Princess Leah buns,' but not as huge. Two pairs of knocks came from her door. "Come," she called.

"Kagome-sama," the toady-looking minion greeted her.

"Kagome!" Rin waved at her teacher from the doorway. Jaken cleared his throat, preparing to continue his announcement, which had been interrupted by Rin.

"Dinner has been prepared for your company."

"Hai, Jaken," Kagome said plainly. Somehow, she was becoming used to the characters in this castle as much as she was used to Miroku, Sango, and the others. Dinner was in the same place this evening. Rin and Kagome walked up the stairs of the pagoda and sat down in the same seats as before. Again, Jaken cleared his throat to announce Sesshoumaru's arrival. In much the same fashion as before, Sesshoumaru entered the pagoda- looking very royal, but also very unimposing.

"Sesshoumaru-sama looks handsome, ne, Kagome?" Rin whispered to her tutor.

"Eh… Mm…"she replied, nervously. She didn't want to insult him, of course, but she also… ever so slightly… agreed with Rin. Sesshoumaru heard every word, and fought down a blush. No one would have been able to tell that the girls' dialogue had affected him. He sat down opposite Rin and Kagome.

"Itadakemasu!" Kagome chanted, and prepared to load her plate with food. She had forgotten to eat lunch, and was pretty hungry. Sesshoumaru eyed the miko hanyou. He nodded to Rin, allowing her to help herself to some food, as well.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I learned many things today," Rin told Sesshoumaru. He looked at her, surprised that she was no longer using third-person speech.

"Is that so, Rin?" he asked, disdainfully picking some food for himself.

"Mm, I learned to read the alphabet, and I learned …" she looked at Kagome for the right word.

"Grammar," she whispered to her student.

"Grammar!" Rin exclaimed.

"Excellent. You've made progress," he told Rin, who beamed proudly. He looked at Kagome in a way that told her his statement was meant for her, as well.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin began a few minutes later, casting a look at Kagome and then back at the taiyoukai, "Why did Kagome change looks?" This question, asked so plainly, caused Sesshoumaru to stiffen slightly. He had been trying to avoid thinking about her having _his_ attributes, and here it was brought before him so blatantly. Without answering, Sesshoumaru stood to his feet. "ah.. Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin questioned him.

"She shouldn't be that way for much longer, Rin. Do not mention this again," he ordered.

"H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, confusedly. Sesshoumaru began to walk down the stairs of the pagoda. Before his feet touched the dirt pathway, however, he stopped and said something under his breath; something that he knew only Kagome and Jaken would have the ability to hear.

"I will be there tonight, as well," were his final words after dinner. Kagome looked down at her plate, knowing what he meant. Something was wrong. She should definitely have changed back by now.

"This food is really good, isn't it, Kagome?" Rin asked, tearing Kagome's attention from her troubles.

"Yeah," she smiled, and began to eat the remaining food on her plate. However, Kagome's smile didn't last long. She was going to have to meet with Sesshoumaru later.

* * *

**A/N:**I'm SOOO looking forward to the anime expo in Anaheim, CA this weekend! yay! Anyway, please review! Aba-yo! 


	7. the scent of desire

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews you guys : ) Although apparently, only about one in 20 readers actually reviews my story, I am so thankful for you guys who do review! Please enjoy this next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Inu Yasha and his friends and family… but… the fact that I wish it, means that I DON'T own it. (sigh). Oh well. At least I can write this nifty story!

**Previously, in Chapter 6:**

"I will be there tonight, as well," were Sesshoumaru's final words after dinner. Kagome looked down at her plate, knowing what he meant. Something was wrong. She should definitely have changed back by now.

"This food is really good, isn't it, Kagome?" Rin asked, tearing Kagome's attention from her troubles.

"Yeah," she smiled, and began to eat the remaining food on her plate. However, Kagome's smile didn't last long. She was going to have to meet with Sesshoumaru later.

* * *

**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: the scent of desire **

Finally, at dusk, Inu Yasha and the others reached his father's old castle. Inu Yasha and Myouga were the first to arrive, then Shippou, and last, Kirara, who had been toting Sango, Miroku, _and_ Kohaku. It had been a long rush to the castle, and they were finally there. Once they set foot inside the palace walls, Kirara reverted to her smaller form.

"Kirara?" Sango asked, kneeling down to get a closer look at her neko youkai friend. "You must be tired," she observed. A small "mew" was Kirara's reply. Sango scooped her up into her arms, and began to walk down the halls, following Inu Yasha.

"Myouga-jiji, where are the scrolls?" he asked impatiently. It was rapidly growing dark, and Inu Yasha didn't want to chance bringing a torch into the library, lest the important locator spell would be accidentally damaged.

"It should be down this hall, and to your left," Myouga told him. While Inu Yasha headed in the direction Myouga instructed, the others were wrapped up in the grandeur of the taiyoukai's estate. There were fabulous paintings on the walls, of each successive lord over the Western lands. The second to last painting was Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru's father, and the final painting was, indeed, Sesshoumaru.

"Amazing," Sango stated, looking over the incredible detail with which each portrait had been painted. When they reached the end of the hall, instead of turning left, Inu Yasha stared up at the wall.

"What is it, Inu Yasha?" Shippou asked, bouncing up next to the inu hanyou. Inu Yasha gave no response. His eyes shimmered at what they beheld. Miroku stepped forward and held up Kagome's flashlight to give more light to the portrait which hung there. The batteries were almost dead, rendering the flashlight pretty useless, but it still shed enough light on the painting to allow the gang to identify who it was.

"Haha--ue," Inu Yasha stated softly. Kohaku looked at Sango.

"Inu Yasha's mother?" he asked.

"Inu Yasha.. that's… Izayoi-sama?" she asked gently.

"Ah," he replied in the affirmative. After a few more seconds, Inu Yasha shook himself out of it. "This way, was it, Myouga-jiji?" he asked, turning to take the hallway on the left.

"Anyhow, it's pretty dark, Inu Yasha.. I'm not sure what we'll accomplish tonight. Besides," Miroku continued, looking around at everyone, "it seems we're all pretty tired from the journey."

"Seriously! You're hard to keep up with," Shippou chimed in. Inu Yasha looked back at the painting of Sesshoumaru, which seemed to look over the hallway, of which they were now in the middle.

"Good point, Miroku," he said, obviously ignoring the kitsune's complaint. "Let's rest." They entered the first room on the left, and made camp. Tomorrow, they were going to find Kagome for sure.

* * *

…_**later…**_

Kagome undressed from her silk kimono. She decided on a night-robe of light cotton. After she had changed, she unfurled her hair, and loosened the braids until they left her hair in loose waves. It hadn't been her intention, but looking in the mirror, she really thought the wavy locks of hair gave her a sexy air. She went back to the bookcase, and found another incantation- one on breathing under water. '_This spell could really come in handy, especially in this era, where not many people can swim,'_ she thought to herself. Maybe she would teach this incantation to Rin after the one about flight. Opening the scroll, Kagome searched for any possible characters which she might not understand. Finding that she knew all of the words to this one, she recited them one by one. Surprisingly, the last word of this incantation was the same one as the last incantation.. "Yuketsu!" she finished. Again, a light came from the scroll, and penetrated her body. She enjoyed and remembered the same feeling she had the night before. After the feeling faded, Kagome decided to check up on something.

"Now, let's have a look," she said, after she had laid most of the incantation scrolls side by side. she opened each of them to reveal the final word. "Yuketsu, yuketsu, yuketsu… they all end with yuketsu! What's going on? Could it be…?" she trailed off. '_Yuketsu is the word that means blood transfusion. Does this mean that all these spells are not necessarily for the inu youkai themselves, but… for their mates!'_ Kagome rolled up the scrolls, replaced them on the shelves, and prepared to meet Sesshoumaru.

'_He wants me to teach these to Rin… so… No way! He plans to mate with Rin!' _she thought to herself in disbelief. Somehow, a part of her seemed… jealous. '_W-what's this feeling? What do I care about who Sesshoumaru chooses?'_ Now Kagome felt as though she couldn't see Sesshoumaru soon enough. Allowing the thoughts of flying to take precedence, Kagome recited the final word of the flight incantation. "Yuketsu!" Within seconds, she had been transformed into a ball of light, and was on her way to see the taiyoukai.

When she arrived on site, she was shocked to find Sesshoumaru already there, waiting. He never seemed the type to wait. She figured she'd be the one to get there first, and then he'd show up later. Her amber eyes softened at the sight of him. As she walked up behind him, before she had a chance to say hello, he began to speak.

"Tomorrow will be the new moon," he disclosed. Kagome gasped. Usually she kept such a good track of these things, but with the recent events, she completely forgot about Inu Yasha's human night. "If you're human by then, I will take you to see Inu Yasha." At first she was happy, but then Kagome grasped the entire gravity of his last sentence.

"Wh- what do you mean, 'if' I'm human by then? I should be, right?" she asked nervously. He gave her no answer. The youkai blood inside of her added to her annoyance at his silence. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her. "What do yo---" she trailed off, after seeing the look in the lord's eyes. They were no longer cold- they were full of concern about the situation.

"It may be because you drank too much of my blood. On top of that fact, you're also a miko, which causes the effect to remain longer than usual." He turned to face her completely. Kagome was so shocked at his earnestness, that her hand, once tense on his shoulder, now laid relaxed on his chest. "Kagome, this shouldn't last for much longer, but I haven't sensed your youryouku levels drop at all. You might stay like this longer than I had intended," he told her. '_This is bad,'_ he thought to himself. Sesshoumaru, though outwardly calm, was struggling to maintain his composure around her. The smell of his blood mingling with hers was, indeed, extremely enticing. Finally, Sesshoumaru fully understood _all _the reasons why his father loved a human woman. But now… now, Kagome was beginning to cry.

"No way…"a single tear slid down her cheek. "N-no way!" She balled her hand up into a fist. "How… how could you do this to me, Sesshoumaru!" Now both of her fists were clenched, and she began to pound them on Sesshoumaru's chest in anger. He stood there, accepting each blow she delivered, fully aware that this predicament was, indeed, _all_ his fault. However, seeing as her desperation was beginning to overwhelm her, Sesshoumaru reached around Kagome and drew her to him. He knew that it wasn't exactly the best thing for him to be doing, but unless she could be comforted, Kagome's spirit would soon break. Her sobs ceased, but in turn, he could sense rising anger coming to replace her sadness. "And.. this is all to prepare Rin to become your mate, isn't it? You did this to me because you want herto be your mate? Answer!" she demanded. She pulled her head away from his chest and stared into his eyes angrily. The lord had no idea how to respond.

'_How did this woman figure it out?'_ he asked himself. He couldn't tell whether she was jealous that he had marked _her _- even though it was only temporary- but intended to thoroughly mark _another_, or if she was just angry that now she might be stuck as a hanyou for longer than she really wanted to be. Although Kagome _looked _angry, she hadn't tried to completely pull away from the youkai. This led Sesshoumaru to believe that not only was the temporary mark wearing _his_ resolve thin, but it was wearing _her_ down, as well. He looked down into her eyes, shocking her into silence.

"Kagome," he said, his eyes showing nothing but softness for the girl in his embrace. She stared back at him in surprise and silence, not sure if she wanted to know what was going to happen next. Kagome, in fact, was surprised that she didn't feel out of place with his arm around her. Had she completely forgotten about Inu Yasha? Absolutely not. But she couldn't deny the strong pull she felt to the taiyoukai who stood in front of her, staring at her with such a gentle expression. Sesshoumaru felt no resistance from the young woman before him- she had completely changed from the scared young miko he had abducted from the onsen. She was… fearless, powerful, and.. beautiful… In thinking such thoughts of Kagome, he leaned in toward her, coming dangerously close to connecting his lips with hers. His eyelids were relaxed, and ready to close at any moment. Kagome had made no negative motion, nothing to snap him out of his thoughts, which was why he had carried them so far. Sesshoumaru recognized the aroma of arousal that had become evident in her scent. It was extraordinarily tantalizing.

"Sesshoumaru," she said softly, when she realized he had slowed his advance. "this-- scent--" Her hands, again relaxed, moved upwards on his chest, and rested on his shoulders. '_What.. in the world… what am I feeling-- why--' _she puzzled over it in her mind, but her body was already winning the battle. She had caught the scent of Sesshoumaru's arousal as well, and her newfound youkai instincts had no problem setting aside her mental qualms when faced with the prospect of satisfying the desires of her new hanyou body.

His head was almost numb with anticipation of wrapping himself in her scent. He knew, however, that if he kissed Kagome, it was probably only a matter of minutes before he would attempt to mark her permanently. At this thought, his mind won the battle over his body. He stopped his advance on her, and slowly began to pull out of the physical stupor that he had trapped himself in. Kagome, however, was not so lucky. The desire of Sesshoumaru's youkai blood flowed hot within her, overpowering her conscience, reminding her only of the good moments she had shared with Sesshoumaru. His gentle manner with her by the lakeside last night, his playfulness in the morning, the look in his eyes when he spoke to her… She recognized his power and authority, and his beauty and grace to complement it. Quickly, without any more hesitation, Kagome made a move. While one hand remained on his chest, the other moved up around his neck. She mingled her fingers in his soft hair while sliding her other hand up his muscular chest. The butterflies in her stomach took over when she felt his desire for her by the look in his eyes. Without further thought, only on instinct, she pulled his head toward her own.

The moment Sesshoumaru had tried so hard to avoid came crashing in on him. When his lips touched Kagome's, there was an explosion in his brain. The desire he had been struggling to repress came rising to the surface. His arm, which had been around her waist until they began the kiss, slowly moved up the middle of her back until his hand was pressed against her shoulder blades. Although he had been subconsciously leaning down toward her before she wrapped herself around him, he now found himself leaning into her even more. The desire for Kagome was there- the desire to protect the woman bearing his scent, the woman who had extraordinary power as well as strength in the face of adversity, the woman who was not afraid to speak her mind, but who could remain a woman nonetheless.

Kagome also felt an explosion in her brain when her lips touched his. Kissing Sesshoumaru, she felt united to his strength as well as to his inner person- the one he never exposed to others. It was overwhelming. The tension that had been building up since her transformation was finally released. Sesshoumaru became fully absorbed in her scent, the same way that Kagome had found a love for the taste of his blood the night before. Everything else disappeared, but the feelings of security, warmth, and the experience of an amazing sensation of pleasure on their lips. Besides the contact that they felt between their bodies, everything else faded into nothing.

A few moments later, their kiss naturally came to an end, but by now, Sesshoumaru was fiercely battling against -and losing to- the inclination that he knew would come. While their lips were no longer touching, their bodies were still knit together. Kagome had moved her hands from around Sesshoumaru's neck to around his torso. She enjoyed the sensation of feeling him without his armor, and her hands could feel the contour of his back under his clothes. Kagome's mouth was now near Sesshoumaru's left ear, and he could hear the alluring sound of her uneven breaths as well as feel the moisture of it against his neck. Their primal selves were enjoying each sensation every second delivered. The warm breath of Sesshoumaru against Kagome's neck gave her goosebumps, and she hugged herself even closer to the youkai lord. He gently brushed his lips against areas just under her ear and down the side of her neck. Slowly- very slowly- Sesshoumaru began turning Kagome's body. He was making his way back towards the nape of her neck.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome said softly. She was a little nervous; she had no idea what was going on. Why did she feel this way? The moment they had been sharing was phenomenal, and the feeling she had from his embrace -coupled with the look she had seen in his eyes- told her that Sesshoumaru felt the same way. She turned her head, trying to look up at his eyes now. He withdrew his lips from her neck, pulling his head back to return her gaze. Just one more moment, and he would have been in position to mark her thoroughly. Looking into Kagome's eyes, in a single second, millions of thoughts ran through the head of the taiyoukai.

"Kagome," he whispered her name, and hugged her body to his. They remained in each other's embrace for a few moments, until they both felt another pang of desire to continue their new experience together. In that moment, however, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, and his face showed resolve. Kagome didn't see this.. her head was cradled against his chest. A few seconds later, still holding her to him, he spoke again. His voice was cold, but noticeably shaking. It was quite an effort to restrain the feral impulses he felt. "I.. will not see you again until tomorrow evening." Kagome opened her mouth, about to protest. He held her tighter for just an instant before he flew off, leaving no trail behind him for her to follow. She looked up at the stars, and was just about to fly off to follow him, when she realized that she was still confined by the barrier of the castle. Somehow, she had forgotten all about it. With the dissipation of Sesshoumaru's scent, Kagome's mind was finally able to resurface. Falling to the ground, she placed a hand to her lips.

"Sesshoumaru…" she said in awe and disbelief, slumping forward. '_I… I… kissed Sesshoumaru! What … ? What! But.. Inu Yasha…'_ She replayed several memories in her mind of Inu Yasha kissing Kikyou. Of course, that woman was long gone now.. and just because Inu Yasha did it, that didn't give her the right to kiss someone else, either. Also, Inu Yasha never _did_ tell Kagome of any intentions he had concerning a possible future together for the two of them. '_I'm so confused,'_ was the only thought that found its way consistently through her mind. Putting her face in her hands, she cried herself to sleep outside, under the stars.

* * *

**A/N:** So… how did you guys like it? This chapter wrote itself, andat the end of it, I was shocked, myself… for the next few hours I was like, "I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE KISSED HIM!" Anyway, I know I keep mentioning my fear of ooc-ness, but… I tried to justify it as much as I could. Please let me know what you think! If you are ever going to review, now is the time to do it...

Yay! Anime expo is this weekend! Aba-yo!

**Beulah Page**: Yeah, for reals! I've been getting annoyed with the plethora of fanfics about how Kagome saw Inu Yasha with Kikyou, and they were either kissing, or doing something else… that I don't need to mention… and she runs away, into Sesshoumaru-dono's arms.. Pshaw! And..yeah, I admit, the blood suckingthing_was_ kinda weird. But it was interesting, imagining the taste of it.. weird, but interesting. Thanks for reviewing, yo!


	8. woman to woman

**A/N**: Wow! I got like, a bunch of reviews! Thanks! (I'll respond to them at the end, because I had a lot to say..)

**Disclaimer:**No, I don't own Inu Yasha. Nor will I ever. I never said I did, now, did I? Hmm..

**Previously:**

His voice was cold, but noticeably shaking. It was quite an effort to restrain the feral impulses he felt. "I.. will not see you again until tomorrow evening." Kagome opened her mouth, about to protest. He held her tighter for just an instant before he flew off, leaving no trail behind him for her to follow. She looked up at the stars, and was just about to fly off to follow him, when she realized that she was still confined by the barrier of the castle. Somehow, she had forgotten all about it. With the dissipation of Sesshoumaru's scent, Kagome's mind was finally able to resurface. Falling to the ground, she placed a hand to her lips.

"Sesshoumaru…" she said in awe and disbelief, slumping forward. '_I… I… kissed Sesshoumaru! What … ? What! But.. Inu Yasha…'_ She replayed several memories in her mind of Inu Yasha kissing Kikyou. Of course, that woman was long gone now.. and just because Inu Yasha did it, that didn't give her the right to kiss someone else, either. Also, Inu Yasha never _did_ tell Kagome of any intentions he had concerning a possible future together for the two of them. '_I'm so confused,'_ was the only thought that found its way consistently through her mind. Putting her face in her hands, she cried herself to sleep outside, under the stars.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: woman to woman**

Inu Yasha woke up first, as always. It was light outside, and the rays of sun hit the opaque paper windows of the room. Getting up from his spot on the floor, he exited the room and headed down the hallway toward where Myouga said the library would be. If he was going to find Kagome, he'd have to do it before nightfall- or else he'd have to wait. Again. Turning right into the last room down that hallway, the hanyou found himself in the library.

"First things first," he said, letting out a sigh. He began to go down each row, one by one, searching for the incantation scrolls. As soon as he'd find them, he could start looking for the locator spell. Some scrolls were maps, others novels. There were plenty of documented history scrolls. Music, math... he couldn't believe that there were so many topics to write scrolls about. He was about halfway through the second bookshelf when Miroku and Sango appeared at the entrance to the room.

"What are we looking for, Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked

"Anything that looks like a spell scroll. Is Myouga-jiji with you guys?"

"No.. he must still be sleeping on Kirara," Sango speculated.

"Well, shall we begin looking?" the houshi asked his wife. She nodded, and the two began working on separate areas of the library, searching for the locator scroll which, Myouga had stated, may or may not actually exist in the library.

After several hours of looking, Miroku spoke. "Don't you think it's strange," he observed, "we've been looking all morning, and I don't know about you guys, but I haven't come across a single incantation scroll."

"Ah..." Inu Yasha agreed. "Something is definitely out of place, here.."

"Could it be," Sango offered, "that all the incantation scrolls are located somewhere else?"

"That is definitely a possibility," Miroku said, looking at Inu Yasha. "Let's go find Myouga-sama and ask him where else the scrolls might be kept." That said, the three friends headed back to the room they had slept in last night.

* * *

Kagome woke up, same as the two days before, in her bed. She sat up. '_How did I get here?'_ The only person she could think of who would be able to move her would be Sesshoumaru. Did he come back to her? Slowly, she remembered what had happened the night before. She.. and Sesshoumaru... "Ugghh..." she groaned, and fell back onto her pillow. 

"Are you alright?" she heard his voice coming from the seat in the corner, where Sesshoumaru had sat the first morning after her arrival.

"I- I think so," she said, not nearly as annoyed as she was back then, when she noticed he was in her room. She sat up and looked toward the source of the taiyoukai's voice. "I thought you said I wouldn't see you today," she recalled.

"I did say such a thing- but look in the mirror." Kagome slipped out of her bed, and walked to the bathroom to look at her reflection. When she did, she heaved a sigh of relief. Her silver tresses had been replaced with her own black hair color, and her eyes were back to their deep chocolate shade.

"I'm so glad..." she said, putting a hand over her heart. She turned around, and leaned out the doorway into her bedroom to see Sesshoumaru. "This means.. I can see Inu Yasha, right?" He nodded.

"Yes, but not until tonight. My blood, though dormant, still remains in your veins, and will for about one more day, when my scent will completely disappear from yours." Kagome nodded solemnly.

'_That's right.. Inu Yasha would go crazy if he smelled Sesshoumaru's mark on me..'_

"Then," the lord said, standing up, "It is time for breakfast. Shall I wait for you?" Kagome stared at him. Something had definitely changed about him from the moment he marked her- no, even a little bit before. She remembered him pointing to each of the unknown characters on the incantation scroll, and explaining them to her. She had thought it was her imagination at first, but he really did seem nicer at that moment. And besides, _something_ had to make him want to mark her in the first place- she probably could've taught Rin the spells without having experienced them. No, Sesshoumaru had obliged her, answering her question as to how humans could fly. He...had beenindulging her.

"Mm," she said after a few moments of thought, realizing that he was actually waiting for her reply. She turned back into the bathroom to conceal her blush. "I'll be there in a minute." She heard the door open and close. Quickly, she washed her face and dressed. Kagome gave herself one last look in the mirror, and made her way down to the back porch to have breakfast with Sesshoumaru. And with Rin-- She couldn't forget Rin..

"Have you spoken to Rin about her upcoming changes?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome, once she had begun to eat her breakfast. He was watching Rin run and dance in the flowers. Kagome stopped shoveling food into her mouth, and stared at Sesshoumaru's profile.

"No, not yet."

"You should do it soon," he told her.

"I will," she said, after she had swallowed. "I'll do it today." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and a hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"That's good." After that, the two sat in silence together for a few more minutes, while Kagome finished her meal.

"Kagome," he told her, once she placed her utensils on the tray, "you've changed a lot." Kagome stared, again, at the youkai. This time, however, she looked straight into his golden eyes.

"So have you," she told him. '_He's changed more than I have..'_ "By the way, Sesshoumaru.. do you know why I changed back into a full human so quickly?" The taiyoukai blinked.

"My best guess is that my blood was waiting for something. There is no record of temporary markings that do not result in mating," he told her. Truth be told, he had been thinking about it all morning, before he came up with this answer for himself.

"...Until now..." she whispered, mainly to herself- although she knew he would hear her anyway. Had his resolve been any less than what it was, _their_ experience wouldn't have been an exception to the temporary marking and mating rule, either. She had felt -and given in to- the feral impulses herself, with only hanyou blood, while Sesshoumaru was fighting off the desire of full youkai blood. Kagome realized that anyone less than Sesshoumaru probably wouldn't have been able to fend off those desires with mere force of will.

"Rin's change should happen soon- sooner than I had originally expected. After it happens, I will release you to Inu Yasha as promised," he told her, basically ignoring the recent dialogue concerning Kagome's physical change. The miko wondered what success Inu Yasha would have had if he had been in the same situation. Sure, he had a stubborn will, but- he also had issues with self-control when it came to certain things. Heck, the guy couldn't even let Shippou have the extra fish at dinner for once.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she said seriously. He looked at her curiously, but said nothing. For some reason, it didn't seem like she was thanking him for taking her back to Inu Yasha. "And, thanks for the food," she added a few moments later, as she excused herself from the table. Kagome began to walk toward Rin, but then realized she forgot something and turned around to face the youkai lord. "Is there an onsen somewhere in the castle that I can go to with Rin-chan today?" she asked. Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise. He had forgotten to tell her about it.

"Jaken will take you, when you're ready."

"Then, we'll go after our review today." The youkai nodded at the young miko, and continued to watch her as she turned around and headed for Rin.

* * *

"Myouga-jiji," Inu Yasha called as he walked noisily into the room. "Come out, I need to talk to you," he announced. 

"What is it, Inu Yasha-sama?" the flea asked, jumping onto his shoulder.

"Where_ else_ would the incantation scrolls be?"

"They're not in the library?" the little youkai asked.

"We wouldn't be asking you if they were, now, would we?" Inu Yasha said, swiping his minion off of his shoulder and pinching him between his fingers.

"Wait, wait, Inu Yasha-sama!" Myouga pleaded. "The only other place I can think of is in your mother's room!" he frantically pushed against Inu Yasha's fingers, trying to free himself. He didn't have to try hard, because the thought of Inu Yasha's mother had a calming effect on the hanyou.

"Where.. is it?" Inu Yasha asked quietly. He wasn't exactly excited to be rummaging through his mother's things, but-- if it would help him find Kagome, he was willing to do what it took. Everyone looked at each other silently.

"Follow me," the flea said, flying out of Inu Yasha's hand. "Gamyon!" he shouted as he bounced down out of the room, and down the hallway.

Izayoi's room was in the other wing, so it took the group a few minutes to arrive there. Finally, Myouga stopped in front of her door. "Here it is," he informed them. They all waited for Inu Yasha to take the first step inside. Hesitant to bring back old memories and show his soft side, Inu Yasha stepped into the room very slowly. Although it had been a little over a hundred years since her death, Inu Yasha could still smell her scent through the dust. In the room was a western-style bed, several cabinets holding clothes, and a small vanity set. Izayoi was never a woman who lived for extravagance, and as a result, her room was relatively plain compared to what might be found in a typical lady's bedroom. Near her vanity was a small chest. Inu Yasha walked straight toward and knelt before it, hoping that it would contain what he was looking for. When he reached for the latch, however, a small (but nonetheless powerful) bolt of blue lightning shot from the lock to his hand.

"A.. barrier?" Inu Yasha asked quietly, looking at his hand, which was slightly charred from the event.

"Why would Inu-Yasha's mother have a barrier on something in her own house?" Shippou asked.

"Whatever it is, it must be something important," Kohaku observed.

"Maybe it's something that only a human can open," Miroku suggested. Inu Yasha looked blankly at the houshi.

"Uh... Mm.." Inu Yasha said, standing up and backing away from the chest. Miroku looked at Sango, who stepped forward to try her luck on the chest. She, as Inu Yasha had, knelt before the chest and reached toward the latch. The barrier accepted her, and she opened the chest. Sure enough, inside the chest were several important items. One was a small portrait of Inu Yasha's father, a box containing a jade necklace- the same one she wore in the portrait they found in the hallway, and several.. well, more than just several scrolls. "Could one of those be it?" Inu Yasha speculated. "Sango, can you open the scrolls?"

"Mm," she replied, and brought all of the scrolls out of the chest, laying them on the floor. She unfurled each of them, searching for any indication that they contained the desired incantation. On the twelfth scroll, they had found what they were looking for.

"Great," Inu Yasha said, reaching for the scroll, "let's _do_ this." However, before his hand came within six inches of the scroll, his hand was again repelled by the same barrier which kept him from opening the chest.

"It seems only a human can use these scrolls, Inu Yasha," Miroku told his friend. "Sango.. can you read the incantation?" She nodded, but then stopped short.

"Wait.. this one.. what is this?"

"That is the character for 'precious.' These are pretty ancient scrolls, so it was most likely before they came up with a standardized character," the houshi told her.

"I see. Okay, here goes," Sang said, and began reciting the words of the spell. "Yuketsu," she finished. The scroll began to glow an iridescent blue.

"ooooh," Shippou remarked, staring at the pretty light. Quickly, the light formed itself into a beam, and reached to penetrate Sango's bosom. However, similar to what happened to Kagome when she attempted the flight spell for the first time, the light merely bounced off of her body, and dissipated into the air.

"W--- what happened?" she asked, looking at everyone in the room.

"It- don't tell me it didn't work," Inu Yasha said, disappointed. His hope had been resting on using that scroll. Sango shook her head, and handed the scroll to Miroku.

"I'm sorry, Inu Yasha. Maybe it just needs spiritual powers," she suggested. Miroku tried his hand at the spell, but only with similar results.

"_kuso..._" Inu Yasha muttered under his breath. "Myouga-jiji, did you know this was going to happen?"

"I had no idea, Inu Yasha-sama," he replied, nervous that he might get something worse than the general squashing from his young master. "It worked when I saw your mother use it." The poor flea minion cowered in fear. However, Inu Yasha made no move to harm the youkai flea.

"Well," he sighed. "Let's look for some other way to find Sesshoumaru." Discouraged from the recent events, Inu Yasha and the others trudged out of the room. All but Miroku, who stayed behind to replace the scrolls to their original location. He stood up, seeming to be deep in thought, and turned around, exiting the room far behind everyone else.

* * *

Kagome had written several sentences on paper, and given them to Rin to read. The 13 year old finished with flying colors. She remembered everything Kagome had taught her. 

"You really are good at remembering things," Kagome told her student.

"Sesshoumaru wanted me to learn, so I am doing my best," Rin replied.

"Well, on another note, I could use a bath. Shall we take a break at the onsen?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Rin said. The two girls rose from their seats in the classroom-library, and left the room. Just outside stood Jaken.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has instructed me to take you to the hot spring," he said plainly. Without waiting for a response from the girls, he turned and began to walk. Soon, they reached the small pool of heated water. Jaken left the girls to their business.

"I have been craving a good bath," Kagome told Rin as she began to undress.

"Yeah, there's nothing like it, is there?" Kagome smiled in agreement with Rin. "Ne, Kagome, I've been meaning to ask you... Does Sesshoumaru like you?" she asked innocently. Had she been eating or drinking, Kagome probably would have choked.

"What? Uh, no, I'm sure he doesn't," Kagome reassured the teenager, remembering the fact that Sesshoumaru had been planning to mark Rin for his mate. The girls slid into the warm water. "But on another note, Rin-chan.. I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Well," Kagome took a breath. '_Never in a million years did I think I'd have to give the period talk!'_ she exclaimed to herself. "Do you- know what happens when you become a woman?" Rin appeared to be shocked at the question, and then confused.

"eeehhhh...that's..." She looked up at the sky, trying to find the right answer. To be honest, the girl had absolutely no clue what Kagome was talking about.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Rin stopped looking upwards, and nodded her head at Kagome. "Well," Kagome began to tell her the general things all women of child birthing age need to face on a monthly basis, and answering any questions that Rin would interrupt with.

"So, what about babies?" was Rin's final question.

"Um, well, I guess Sesshoumaru will be able to answer that when you're fully ready." Kagome really didn't like giving the 'woman to woman' talk, let alone being asked to give her a 'birds and the bees' chat as well. Rin looked at her mentor-tutor, and smiled.

"Okay, maybe I'll ask him later," she said. Kagome panicked slightly, but at the same moment gave the girl mad props for being willing to talk to a guy- let alone Sesshoumaru- about how babies are made.

"Uh...don't ask him until after I leave, okay?" Rin nodded, happy to indulge her new friend. Kagome looked over her shoulder at the small patch of grass and boulders. She had been discussing 'girl talk' with Sango when she was kidnapped. _'Kidnapped.. that's right.. somehow, I don't feel as bitter as I was before.'_ Kagome came to the realization that she no longer truly resented Sesshoumaru for kidnapping her. '_Maybe I'll tell Inu Yasha tonight that Sesshoumaru isn't such a bad guy. And.. with his desire to mate Rin-chan, he can't hate humans anymore.._' Kagome had already decided that Inu Yasha must _never_ know about what happened between herself and Sesshoumaru. "So, Rin-chan," she asked, curious as to what her response would be, "how do you feel about Sesshoumaru?"

"I love Sesshoumaru-sama," she answered plainly, before ducking under the surface of the water for a second.

"_H- How_ do you love him, Rin-chan?" Kagome asked once Rin resurfaced.

"When I think of Sesshoumaru-sama, I feel warm inside. I want to stay with him forever," she told the priestess in front of her. Kagome thought back to when she was only 15, and began to feel the same way for Inu Yasha.

_'Well women of this age do have a tendency to marry young,'_ she reminded herself, remembering the young 13 year old who loved Miroku and was prepared to marry him. That was a long time ago, back when they were still trying to find many of the shikon shards.

"But, I was thinking at dinner yesterday, that if Kagome likes Sesshoumaru-sama also, I think that she should marry him, and we can be a family,"

_'EEeeeehhhhhh?'_ "Um, Rin-chan.. do _you_ want to marry Sesshoumaru?" she asked, praying that the youkai was nowhere to be found.

"If Sesshoumaru-sama wants to stay with Rin-- er, with _me_ forever," she said, correcting herself, "This Rin would be very happy. I would marry him if it would make Sesshoumaru-sama happy," she said, a slight blush appearing across the bridge of her nose. Kagome smiled.

"I wish you luck, Rin-chan," Kagome told her. "You know, I was trying to convince Sesshoumaru to let me teach you archery," she said, remembering how she hated to feel helpless when she traveled with Inu Yasha. Once she became better at the bow and arrow, Kagome felt much more at ease. Besides, if she wasn't mistaken, she felt a small amount of spiritual power from Rin when they played catch yesterday. She only hoped that Sesshoumaru would change his mind, and let her teach Rin archery.

"I would really like that. Also, Kagome, I was hoping you could teach me how to be more.. _ladylike_." Kagome looked at Rin, almost in unbelief. Without knowing it, the girl was aiming to achieve all the goals Sesshoumaru had set for her in his own mind. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I'll do my best," she told her young friend. Kagome dunked her head under the water one last time, and resurfaced a few moments later. "Well, I guess it's about time to get out."

"Mm, let's go," Rin said. The girls got out of the spring, and dressed.

**_...later..._**

Walking around on the outside perimeters of the castle, Kagome searched for Sesshoumaru. She really did want to teach Rin how to defend herself using archery-- it was no longer a silly ploy for her to try to break the barrier. Was there really a barrier anymore? She found herself thinking about it less and less, enjoying the comforts of the palace more and more. She was happy that Sesshoumaru and Rin were going to be together as mates, but the thought also saddened her. Why hadn't Inu Yasha said anything to her? It was obvious how they felt towards each other, or so she thought. Kagome replayed in her mind select times of when Inu Yasha rescued her. He even defended her from Kikyou- well, sort of. She especially remembered the time he plunged off the cliff with the Peach-sennin for her sake... while he was in his human form, no less. She would see him tonight in that form, if all went well, and Sesshoumaru followed through with his promise. The lord of the Western lands had never backed down from his word before, and she didn't expect him to now.

"Sesshoumaru!" she called, still not having seen the youkai. A few moments later, she felt the wind at her back, and sensed his youryouku along with it. "Sesshoumaru," she said, turning around. "I.." she began, trying to ignore the effortless beauty with which his hair flowed in the wind. She bowed her head to the taiyoukai- something she had never intended to do. "I.. respectfully ask for you to allow me to teach Rin-chan archery." Once Kagome finished her request, she looked up again at the Sesshoumaru. She expected an immediate denial of her request, which is why she bowed slightly when she spoke. That, and...

_**...flashback...**_

"I expected you to act like a lady- or was I mistaken?"

_**...end flashback...**_

...though, somehow, she wasn't as angered by this statement as she had been earlier. After all, he was looking for someone to mentor Rin, right? '_Of course he wouldn't want someone to teach her bad manners through example,' _Kagome reasoned. She studied Sesshoumaru's face for any possible negative response to her petition. Surprisingly, there was no such thing. Although the youkai lord remembered Kagome's initial request to teach Rin archery as a means of finding a way out of his barrier, Sesshoumaru now seemed to have dismissed any idea of foul play.

"Training Rin in self defense is a good idea."

'_Did... did Sesshoumaru just compliment me?'_

"I'm sure you've noticed it too," he said mysteriously. Kagome thought he might be referring to Rin's raw spiritual powers, but she wasn't completely sure. She just nodded in reply. "Very well. There will be an archery range where you will be able to practice tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

"There will not be a formal dinner tonight. Your clothes are in your room. When you are ready, after sunset, I will take you to Inu Yasha." Kagome nodded slightly. "And do not forget," he continued, "you must return with me before sunrise."

"Hai," she replied simply. '_That's right.. my scent is still altered. If Inu Yasha recovers his sense of smell while I'm around, he might lose it...'_ "I've decided to begin teaching Rin-chan the scrolls. She is definitely learning very quickly." Sesshoumaru nodded at Kagome in approval. With that, the two adults parted ways. Kagome headed back inside to finish styling her hair, which was still wet from the hot spring. '_I wonder how Inu Yasha is doing...' _she thought to herself. The recent events made it seem like forever since she had last seen the hanyou- and even now, she was only going to be able to see him in human form. '_But.. how am I supposed to just leave him, and everyone? I'll have to try to explain everything to them- without hurting Inu Yasha's feelings. What am I supposed to do?'_ She pondered these things nervously- for tonight, she would meet Inu Yasha.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, thanks for reviewing, you guys! I was so excited... anyway, WhoOOO! The anime expo is just a day away! YAAAYY! (I'm so excited..) Also, like I said, here are those review responses:

**Miko-Hime:** Yeah, I've been seeing a lot of the "Sesshoumaru, 'father' to Rin" fics.. but, I think that the first time Sesshoumaru actually started caring about things was when he asked Rin what happened to her face... so like, it might sound pedophile-ish, but Rin is Sesshoumaru's first love, I think. At least, she is in the series (to me, anyway). The real Sesshoumaru would die before he saw Rin pair up with Kohaku, I think...

**Hermonine & 'none of your business'**: Thanks for checking in!

**kari konoko**: thanks for the encouragement!

**toxiclollipop**: thanks for reading (smile). haha, you're the only one who said anything about kagome trying to be sly... (glad you caught it!). Thanks for the comment about the characters being in-character.. I've been trying my hardest to keep things right... You made my day, giving me so many reviews!

**#2582485:** Yeah, that's exactly what I was saying... as my fingers were typing it!

**whimsy007**: whoa, dang... that was like-- a post! Thanks... you gave me my 40th review! Anyway, the funny thing was that I had written this chapter before your review... and actually mentioned the peach-sennin before I read your post--err, review. In the last chapter, though, it didn't seem like Sesshoumaru wasn't trying to take advantage of her in the kissing scene... he was actually trying his best to stay away... Also, if Kagome later decides not to mate with the hanyou (It's not like he asked her to anyway), well-- it really isn't her responsibility (or problem) to find a mate for Inu Yasha, is it? (okay, secretly, I like the Inu Yasha-Kagome pairing, too.. I am just using this fic to play with the characters...)

Although this fic is based on the anime version of Inu Yasha (in which the decision of Inu Yasha between Kikyou and Kagome is kept pretty much in limbo), and not on the manga (where, like you say, his feelings are made clear), i just want to remind you- in case you forgot- that I took care of things with Kikyou in the first chapter of my story...So, in this story, Inu Yasha with Kikyou is not an option. Although, throughout the anime, I must admit, I've come to respect her character much MUCH more than I did in the beginning.

Anyway, though I really like getting reviews, this kind of post would probably get a lot more conversation on the Inu Yasha mailing group... (InuYashanime at yahoogroups dot com)... or you can email me, and we can have a happy discussion! (my email's on my profile, y'all)


	9. shingetsu

**A/N:** Dude, you guys! I got like, crazy amounts of reviews! I'm so excited! Thanks so much, you all made these past few days so happy for me! There are responses at the bottom, because again, I wrote.. um.. a lot.

By the way, the anime expo was TOTALLY awesome, and I took lots of pictures. There were some really good artists there, one of which drew some pretty steamy scenes of Mir/San, and Inu/Kag- they looked like they were really from the anime, they were so good! I think I'm a pretty harsh critic, too.. And then this other girl drew the Inu Yasha characters as if they were real live people! I have to say, Sesshoumaru was pretty beautiful- but Inu Yasha and Kagome were kinda funny looking. Anyway, if you want their websites, let me know- their stuff is definitely worth checking out.

Also, really quickly, there are some Japanese words in here that you might not be familiar with… so just in case, I'll give you a quick nihongo lesson:

_Shingetsu_: new moon

_to yarou:_ (insert nasty personalinsult here)

_kuso_: the basic, catch-all Japanese swear word (short for _chikusho_)… it sounds so much better than in English, I think…

_Koi shiteru:_ I love you. Koi is the term used for a 'lovers' type of love (wink, wink)

**Previously:**

"There will not be a formal dinner tonight. Your clothes are in your room. When you are ready, after sunset, I will take you to Inu Yasha." Kagome nodded slightly. "And do not forget," he continued, "you must return with me before sunrise."

"Hai," she replied simply. '_That's right.. my scent is still altered. If Inu Yasha recovers his sense of smell while I'm around, he might lose it..'_ "I've decided to begin teaching Rin-chan the scrolls. She is definitely learning very quickly." Sesshoumaru nodded at Kagome in approval. With that, the two adults parted ways. Kagome headed back inside to finish styling her hair, which was still wet from the hot spring. '_I wonder how Inu Yasha is doing..' _she thought to herself. The recent events made it seem like forever since she had last seen the hanyou- and even now, she was only going to be able to see him in human form. '_But.. how am I supposed to just leave him, and everyone? I'll have to try to explain everything to them- without hurting Inu Yasha's feelings. What am I supposed to do?'_ She pondered these things nervously- for tonight, she would meet Inu Yasha.

* * *

**

* * *

CHAPTER 9: shingetsu **

After the failed attempt to use the scroll, Inu Yasha found Sesshoumaru's room and began tearing it apart for any possible lead as to where his annoyance of a brother may have taken Kagome. Letting his anger take hold of him, the hanyou began blindly throwing things around instead of actually looking for anything. Sango, Shippou, and Kohaku simply stared at him as he rampaged. Although they probably _could_ have subdued him, they were pretty much shocked stiff at his sudden outburst. Plus, it wasn't too bad, since it was Sesshoumaru's room- and none of them really cared for the youkai, anyway. Miroku finally caught up with the others. He gasped when he saw what was going on.

"Inu Yasha!" Miroku yelled at his companion, running behind him and putting him into a subduing hold. "Calm yourself!" It was quite a task, and Miroku sustained some powerful jabs from the hanyou, but the houshi held onto Inu Yasha until he calmed down.

"_Kuso…_" he choked back his anger. "What am I supposed to do?" No one knew what to tell him. "Tch," Inu Yasha was clearly upset at his inability to find Kagome. And now, with the sun about to set, he had to wait yet another day. Although the group hadn't felt extreme urgency to find Kagome, the annoyance Inu Yasha felt and the desperation with which he was trying to find Kagome was inspiring. Everyone wanted to find her, and now they were going to have to wait. Inu Yasha ran past his group of friends and out of the room. No one knew what to say to him, and they all decided that it would be better to let him be alone for a little while.

A few hours later, Inu Yasha was still off by himself. Sango and Miroku found him sitting on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the vast valley below. It was really a gorgeous sight to behold. "Do you think he's alright?" Sango asked, latching onto Miroku's arm.

"Ah. But its almost time for his transformation. Let's take him inside."

"No need to worry," Inu Yasha said, standing up. Although the married couple had been quite a ways away from the hanyou, he had heard every word. "Sesshoumaru said he'd bring her back to visit, didn't he? Knowing my half-brother, I'd say he'd pick tonight as a perfect time to drop by," he sneered, angry at Sesshoumaru, and at the situation he had put them in. Inu Yasha walked toward Sango and Miroku. His voice was firm, but Inu Yasha's head hung low, covering his eyes. "Miroku, you may have been right when you told me that the right time to tell Kagome my feelings could have already passed." Inu Yasha was now standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Miroku, but they were facing opposite directions. "That's why.." he looked at the houshi, exposing his eyes, which were glossed over with moisture. Miroku let out a small sound of surprise- Inu Yasha had been crying. He continued, "…that's why the next time I see her, I'm going to tell her my feelings." Inu Yasha turned forward and began to walk determinedly toward the castle.

"Inu… Yasha…" Miroku said under his breath. It was very rare that Inu Yasha spoke with quiet determination. The only other time he could remember such a tone of voice from his friend was when he had decided to die with Kikyou about three years before. He was glad Inu Yasha had changed his mind about never seeing Kagome again, and was willing to stay with and protect her instead. Miroku admired the young miko for the size of her heart; she never gave up on Inu Yasha. He wasn't sure what was going on with Sesshoumaru, but Miroku was certain that Kagome was no different in this situation than she was in every situation before that. She had faith in Inu Yasha. Miroku looked at Sango and smiled. The pregnant taijiya knew her husband's thoughts and returned his smile.

"Sango," he said, turning to her, and putting his hands gently on her arms. She blushed slightly, but held his gaze. "I'm glad you and I are together. The love I have for you runs deep. I will love you forever," he told her, and drew her to him.

"I-I know it," Sango told him, her voice muffled in his tunic. She turned her head, resting it under his chin, on his chest. "I love you too, Miroku-sama." It was Miroku's time to blush. He loved hearing his name on her lips. She had only recently begun to call him by name, and even now, the chances of her doing so were rare. He closed his eyes and exhaled a contented, single sound that resembled a laugh. Miroku held his beloved Sango in his arms, and the two watched the sun begin to sleep behind the mountain.

* * *

"Done," Kagome said excitedly as she finished dressing in her street clothes. They had disappeared from her room the first day she arrived- but apparently, they had been sent off to be washed. She gave herself one last look in the mirror, pinching the imaginary folds of fat on her sides, and making a face. '_This is what I get for eating all that catered food,' _she said to herself. But then she remembered the dishes and how the flavors played on her tastebuds, and a smile overtook her grimace. "But it was soooo good," she reasoned out loud. Sighing, and taking one more look at her side view in the mirror, she left her room to find Sesshoumaru. It was dusk; Inu Yasha must have transformed by now. She went outside and walked toward the spot where she had seen Sesshoumaru the last time. Hearing the grass move behind her, she turned her head. 

"Are you ready?" Kagome nodded at the lord of the Western lands. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time. It was only the third day she had spent with the taiyoukai training his soon-to-be mate, but she no longer felt threatened at all. "Regardless of how much you may want to stay with him, you must return with me before sunrise." Kagome nodded again, and wondered how she would be able to tell Inu Yasha goodbye… before flying away with his brother's arm wrapped around her. "Let's go," he stated simply, and, having encircled Kagome's waist with his arm, he took her toward Inu Yasha's human scent.

Inu Yasha was actually much closer to Kagome than he believed himself to be. The castle in which he and his friends stayed was no more than three miles from the perimeter of Sesshoumaru's barrier. The two figures landed outside the castle's inner doors. Inside the castle, Shippou sniffed the air. "What is it, Shippou?" Inu Yasha asked from his position in the corner of the room.

"I… smell… Kagome!" The kitsune jumped up from his seat and ran towards the scent. Inu Yasha followed him in a blur of black and red. "Kagome!"

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha shouted in unison with Shippou upon reaching the girl, who was standing by Sesshoumaru's side. Turning to his brother, he began to snarl. Sesshoumaru smirked at his disgrace of a brother before he flew away, leaving Kagome to her friends. Inu Yasha's attention quickly turned to the woman he loved. He was by her side in a second, and before she knew it, he had wrapped his arms around her and was now holding her tightly. "Kagome, are you okay?" he asked, softly, but frantically. Kagome was a little surprised at his attitude, but it made her happy. She missed him.

"Mm," she replied in the affirmative, nodding her head and stepping back out of his embrace. "Shippou!" She yelled, as the fox youkai rushed towards her and gave her a hug.

"We missed you, Kagome," he told her. Just then, the other members of the group ran out of the castle doors.

"Kagome-sama!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome,"

"_mew_"

"Everyone," she said, getting a little teary-eyed. She hadmissed them more than she realized.

"Kagome, did Sesshoumaru do anything to you?" Inu Yasha asked, still worried. Kagome, for a brief second, had a flashback: the taste of the youkai's blood.. her transformation… the kiss… Should she disclose this information? Kagome decided against it, and fought to keep the heat of a blush away from her cheeks.

"No, no, I'm fine. He just wanted me to take care of Rin for a little while. I-" she figured it would be best to get it out of the way early in her visit, "I-- have to go back before," she turned to look at Inu Yasha, "..before the sun rises tomorrow."

"Tch, I knew it.." he said matter-of-factly. '_Sesshoumaru to yarou_…' Inu Yasha looked at Kagome. "Don't worry, Kagome.. There's no way I'll let him take you again," he told her passionately. Kagome shook her head.

"No, Inu Yasha.. you don't understand. I-- promised him I'd go back." Well, technically, Kagome promised Sesshoumaru no such thing, but… at least it would keep Inu Yasha from trying to protect her from Sesshoumaru when he came back.

"Na-- _nani_?" he asked, slightly taken aback. He wasn't the only one shocked.. Kagome heard gasps of surprise come from virtually everyone in the group, with the exception of Kirara, who made a guttural sound of shock and disapproval.

"I have to take care of Rin for a little while longer. It's okay- I've never been treated badly," she said in all honesty. Shippou sniffed the air.

"Maybe he treated you nicely, but-- he must've been watching you closely, Kagome- You smell an awful lot like him." At this statement, Inu Yasha looked at Shippou, and then carefully at Kagome.

'_Crap…'_ Kagome forgot Shippou's youkai sense of smell. Thankfully, no one had told him about marking anyone, at least that _she_ knew of, so he had no idea what the smell was from.

"Are you sure he didn't do anything to you, Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked slowly, worry tainting his tone of voice.

"Uh.. Mm," she nodded, and then looked around at everyone. '_Now would be a good time for a subject change!'_ she thought, desperately. "I'm so glad you all came looking for me," she told them, none of her distress showing up on her countenance. Kagome smiled inwardly at her success- the past few days watching the seemingly emotionless Sesshoumaruhad helped her accomplish this feat.

"Tch, of course! What else do you think we would do?" Inu Yasha asked her.

"Your kidnapping really took a toll on Inu Yasha," Miroku told the miko. The hanyou, now human, blushed, 'keh'-ed, and turned his head away from Kagome, who smiled. Inu Yasha, in the six years she'd known him, hadn't changed a bit.

"Well, it's a little chilly out here," Sango remarked, even though it was nowhere near chilly. "Let's go inside." They all agreed, and returned inside the castle- all but Inu Yasha and Kagome. Sango and Miroku remembered Inu Yasha's determination to tell Kagome how he felt, and practically pushed the curious Shippou inside. Sango smiled at Inu Yasha before she closed the doors behind the group. They were giving him his chance.

"Kagome," Inu Yasha called her name. She turned to face him (she had been watching everyone rush inside away from the 'cold'). Turning his head away from her, he looked toward the mountains. "Come walk with me." Kagome smiled- the two brothers both had a habit of using commands instead of invitations. She followed him, remembering the butterfly sensations that he had given her since the first few months after she had met him. Hoping that he wasn't going to say anything that would make her reveal what might have happened while she was in Sesshoumaru's custody, she broke the ice.

"What is it, Inu Yasha?" By now, they were at the same cliff that he had sulked at earlier in the day. He sat down, not answering her, and motioned to the place beside him. Compliant, Kagome sat herself down next to Inu Yasha.

"Kagome, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you." She looked at him curiously, wondering if her kidnapping had suddenly inspired him to tell her something. He sensed this from her, and continued. "I've wanted to talk to you about it for awhile now, but I could never find the right.. 'mood'…" Kagome smiled. Inu Yasha learned that word from her. However, the seeming gravity of the situation caused her smile to fade just as quickly as it had come. "But… I realize that the mood may have come already, and I missed it. The fact that Sesshoumaru took you away before I could express what I wanted made me realize the importance of telling you." Kagome stared at the human Inu Yasha. It wasn't often that he opened up, although she knew that he was definitely more open with her than he was with anyone else- maybe even Kikyou, when she was in this world.

'_Maybe it's his human side that's allowing him to be so vocal- but- that can't be the case if he wanted to tell me for a long time..'_ she speculated as she waited for him to continue.

"Kagome," he began, "you- are the most important thing to me. Everything about you: your courage, your strength, your will… the way you blush when you get embarrassed or angry… the dances you do when you're excited, and the tears you cry when you're sad… all these things are what make you who you are. I," he turned to look at Kagome, his brown eyes glistening as they looked into hers, "I love you, Kagome." She blushed nervously. She had never, _ever_ imagined she'd hear _those_ words from him. "I.. want to spend the rest of my life with you." The wind gently combed through their hair, providing the perfect mood. Kagome stared at the boy, surprised out of her mind.

"Inu Yasha.." she called his name, softly.

"Kagome," he said, leaning toward her to see her more clearly under the dim starlight, "will you accept me as your mate?" His hand rested on hers, his eyes eagerly searching her face, anxiously waiting some kind of an answer. Kagome's shocked expression left her face, giving way to a warm smile and glittering eyes. Nodding her head, she made her reply.

"Of course, Inu Yasha," she managed to squeak through her tears of joy. She pushed herself forward from her seat, encircling the hanyou boy with her arms. The force from the impact of her body on his was enough to topple him over backwards. He didn't care- he wrapped his arms around her as she laid on top of him. "I love you," could be heard, muffled by his haori. Inu Yasha smiled with relief, and stroked Kagome's hair. This was the first time he had ever been _completely_ unguarded with Kagome- putting his complete trust in her with his heart- and she was so gentle. His vulnerability made this moment so much sweeter. Inu Yasha rolled over, easing Kagome under his body. He rested above her, propped up by his forearms, which were on either side of her shoulders.

Their breathing was beginning to become ragged with arousal.. both Kagome and Inu Yasha had wanted this moment to happen for so long. Aside from Kagome's trying to save Inu Yasha from becoming a ravaging youkai, the two hadn't shared a kiss, or any kind of unrestrained mutual romantic contact. But now, they were engaged, and had nothing to hold their emotions back. "Kagome," Inu Yasha said gently. He slowly lowered his face closer to hers, their noses touching side to side. Kagome and Inu Yasha could sense each other's lips at just a hair's breadth away. "_Koi shiteru,_" Inu Yasha whispered, before he advanced just a little more, pressing his lips gently against Kagome's. After a few moments, he raised his head and looked at the young miko underneath him. She opened her eyes, looking as if she was in a dream. She reached one of her arms above his shoulder, and placed her hand on the back of his head, drawing him in again for another kiss. Her other hand helped her to sit up, and turn over once more, so that she was now on top of Inu Yasha. While Kagome's hands now cradled Inu Yasha's face, his hands were at the small of her back, and her shoulder blades, holding her body close to his.

Miroku and Sango watched from the castle, sharing the binoculars that Kagome had brought from her time. "This really comes in handy, doesn't it?" the houshi asked, not-so-innocently, as he stared into the eyepiece. Sango moved her head back to stare at the worldly Buddhist priest, who just happened to be her husband.

"What are you guys looking at?" Kohaku asked, Shippou at his side.

"Nothing for children to watch," Miroku told him, and greedily went back to looking through his half of the binoculars. Kohaku and Shippou looked at each other, confused- by this time, Kohaku was 18, and Shippou appeared to be around age 17- well above the 'childhood' status.

"I think that's enough watching for you, too, Hou-shi- sa-ma," Sango stated plainly. Miroku looked at his wife.

"Oh, don't tell me that watching this made you want to.." he trailed off, sounding rather excited and happy, until he was cut short by a swift blow to the face.

"You're still a hentai," she said, walking away from the castle's edge, binoculars in hand. He stared after her, one hand rubbing the red mark on his cheek. Sango walked all the way to the stairway before turning around. "But.. if you want something," she told him, tilting her hips teasingly to the side, "I think I can manage to give you a little treat…" Sango turned slowly, tauntingly, and went down the stairs. If she knew Miroku, he'd be down there in less than half a second.

"OOoooOooh…." Miroku said goofily, his primal urges taking over. Happily leaving Inu Yasha and Kagome to their business, Miroku scampered across the platform to the stairs- with hands twitching- looking for Sango.

All the while, Shippou and Kohaku watched, each holding a hand over his face and shaking his head in disbelief at the interaction they had just witnessed. "And… that's the guy my sister married," Kohaku sighed.

* * *

"I'm so happy to be here with you, Inu Yasha," Kagome told him, leaning on his shoulder. They were back in sitting position, Kagome playing lazily with their hair, braiding the two together, separating it, braiding it again. Inu Yasha's head rested on Kagome's, and he looked completely at ease. 

"Kagome, can you stay here until morning?" Kagome's eyes widened, and she stopped playing with the hair.

"Inu Yasha.. I.. can't. I'll be back soon, I promise. I have to go back before sunrise."

"That lousy…" Inu Yasha began to speak, obviously about his brother.

"Sesshoumaru really isn't so bad." At this, Inu Yasha furrowed his eyebrows. Kagome continued, "He made sure I was comfortable, and that I had everything I needed.. and besides, Rin needs me at a time like this," she began to defend the taiyoukai and his human girl.

"Keh, why do I find that hard to believe?"

"I hate to say it, but it's something you wouldn't understand," Kagome could sense Inu Yasha becoming more and more tense. "It's… it's a girl thing…" she felt him loosen up slightly.

"I.. I just don't like you being with my brother," he commented honestly. Now Kagome _knew_ she had to leave before sunrise for sure.

"Don't worry, Inu Yasha. Why don't you stay at the castle, and learn about your past? Maybe knowing something about your heritage will help you get along with Sesshoumaru better. Maybe it'll even make you stronger," she suggested, remembering Sesshoumaru's comments on Inu Yasha regarding their family heritage.

_**...flashback...**_

"…Inu Yasha has forgotten his heritage. If he had taken more responsibility to learn who he is, he would be much stronger than he is now," the taiyoukai said.

_**...end flashback...**_

"When are you going to come back?" Kagome shook her head.

"I don't know, but Sesshoumaru says that it won't be much longer, now. I'm not sure how he'd actually know about it, though…" she thought earnestly, putting a finger to her lips thoughtfully. Inu Yasha 'keh'-ed under his breath. He hated the sound of Sesshoumaru's nameon Kagome's lips.

"Well, I guess there's not much I can do about it, then. It's not like I can fight my brother in _this_ pathetic form. At least I know you're safe," he commented, pressing her body against his with his arm. Kagome smiled, and sighed contentedly. "But.. let's just stay like this, until you have to leave," he proposed.

"Mm, sounds good," Kagome replied. Within a few minutes, she was sleeping soundly on his shoulder. Inu Yasha looked down at his woman, and moved her head to his lap. Remembering what Shippou had said when he first saw Kagome, Inu Yasha gently swiped Kagome's hair to the side in order to inspect her neck. _She_ might trust his brother, but _he _didn't. He sighed with relief when he discovered nothing. Inu Yasha re-positioned her hair over her neck, and then he watched her inhale and exhale softly. His eyes never left her sleeping form until his half brother appeared before them.

"Visiting time is over," Sesshoumaru told his human half-brother. The lord of the Western lands half-expected some kind of a fight from his younger brother, but was met with nothing but compliance. Though Inu Yasha hated submitting to anyone, _especially_ his brother, this was Kagome's wish. "Say your goodbyes," he told his brother coolly. His words, though masked by the tone of his voice, revealed a small part of Sesshoumaru's hidden nature.

"It's okay. Just let her sleep." Sesshoumaru stepped forward. Gently, he hoisted the girl up over his shoulder, and onto his soft fur.

"It shouldn't be long now, Inu Yasha," were Sesshoumaru's last words before flying off in the direction of his castle. Just after he left, the sun began to peek over the trees. Inu Yasha's youkai blood awakened, and in the next moment, he was back to his old self.

'_Something seemed… different about Sesshoumaru,'_ he thought, as he headed for the castle. When he took Kagome, he was less-than-gentle, and said little more than 'I'll be taking your woman.' The youkai was now allowing Inu Yasha to say his goodbyes. Besides, for Kagome to speak well of him, she had to have noticed something more in his brother than she had before. Scratching his head, Inu Yasha tried to figure out what could have made his brother change. Little did he know that although Sesshoumaru had changed because of Kagome's presence, Inu Yasha himself was also beginning to mature because of her absence.

* * *

**A/N:** How did you guys like it? I think the characters seem to be developing in an in-character way… Heh, in an effort to keep everyone in-character, I had better not be preventing myself from developing them like I promised to in my summary! They are developing quite nicely in my head.. is it translating down on paper okay? 

**toxiclollipop**: Hehe! Sorry about the disappointment not letting Inu Yasha know Kagome was marked.. I think Sesshoumaru was too smart to let that happen.. and if I let Inu Yasha smell her, it would've taken this story down a much, MUCH different road than what I was planning for it. Maybe I'll do an Alternate ending fic later for it... I dunno, I was thinking of parodying certain scenes, and stuff. Well, we'll see!

**last vampire**: haha, well, there was only a little Sess/Kag 'romantic'stuff, but basically, those are the two main characters in my story- whether they end up romantically involved, or not. Hahaha, and don't worry, Rin isn't his love slave! I think Sesshoumaru deeply cares for her.. I'm not sure if HE puts a label on it, like "i care for rin like a daughter" or "I care for rin as a future mate." I think he just knows he cares about her, and wants to be with her for as long as possible (I think this is sorta hinted at in one of the last eppies of the IY anime series called "together forever with Sesshoumaru-sama"). Anyway, there are many instances of guys waiting for a girl to grow up so that he could marry her... I think...

**Jessica L**: (bows in gratitude) Thanks very much for your awesome compliments! I put some effort into it, so it's cool to see that it's appreciated.

**LucretiaDecoy**: I was wondering what happened to you (meaning: it's good to see you again)! Hehe, you seem to understand my train of thought with this story. Excellent! That makes me, as a writer, feel good.

**SquirtsMegz**: _"-sama"_ is like, an honorific, which means that it is added to a name to show respect. _"-sama,"_(meaning something like lord, or lady) _"-san,"_ ( a general term you could use with anyone in Japan) _"-kun,"_ (for either a boy classmate, or someone who is your inferior, like a student or a person in a lower grade) _"-dono,"_ (also polite, like_"sama,"_ I think) and _"-chan"_ (used when talking to children, or among women, and close friends) are all honorifics. Eh, if they're not called honorifics, sorry.. but the name kinda gets the point across. I could go on and on about it, but I think that's pretty much the basic explanation.

Also, thanks to: **Yami Pandora**, **chii576**, **Michelle**, **Corie H**, **hermonine**, **kmkoolj2010** (thanks for joining), **destinyheart15** (thanks for joining! sorry about the cliff hanger-- heh, heh...), **kari konoko**, and **Ninja-Wizards** (also, thanks for joining!)


	10. unexpected visitor

**A/N:** Whoa, dang! 75 reviews! I am so grateful, and so excited that you guys are really expressing interest in the story (even if you don't like it—heh, heh..)! Also.. just to let y'all know, I'm going on vacation to see my brother and sis-in-law, and my kawaii chibi 2-year old niece! It's from the 9th to the 17th. So I might not be updating for a little while. I'll try to get out the next chapter before I go, but… I can't guarantee you anything.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inu Yasha, and haha, I think some of you are glad about that…

**Previously:**

"It shouldn't be long now, Inu Yasha," were Sesshoumaru's last words before flying off in the direction of his castle. Just after he left, the sun began to peek over the trees. Inu Yasha's youkai blood awakened, and in the next moment, he was back to his old self.

'_Something seemed… different about Sesshoumaru,'_ he thought, as he headed for the castle. When he first took Kagome, he was less-than-gentle, and said little more than 'I'll be taking your woman.' The youkai was now allowing Inu Yasha to say his goodbyes. Besides, for Kagome to speak well of him, she had to have noticed something more in his brother than she had before. Scratching his head, Inu Yasha tried to figure out what could have made his brother change. Little did he know that although Sesshoumaru had changed because of Kagome's presence, Inu Yasha himself was also beginning to mature because of her absence.

* * *

**

* * *

CHAPTER 10: unexpected visitor **

In the morning, Kagome woke to the same surroundings as she had been for the past three mornings. It was now the fourth day she would be in Sesshoumaru's company. She blushed, thinking of what happened last night. It all seemed like a dream- did Inu Yasha really say what he did? Kagome was a little suspicious, remembering that his human form was much more highly susceptible to emotions. But, if he had been wanting to ask her to be his mate for awhile now, then that meant that he was thinking of telling her even in his more powerful hanyou form. She laid in bed for a little longer than usual, bringing her hands up and crossing them over her chest to hug herself, remembering what it felt like to be in Inu Yasha's arms.

Suddenly, she also remembered what it was like to be in _Sesshoumaru's_ embrace- although she had been denying it as much as she could, the taiyoukai was actually pretty hot… but Kagome did what she could to repress that memory and focus on the one with Inu Yasha. Should she- _could_ she ever tell him what had happened between herself and Sesshoumaru? Although she acknowledged Sesshoumaru's beauty, grace, power... she could never forget her feelings for Inu Yasha. She smiled at the thought of the hanyou. Being held by Inu Yasha as a human was something that she had secretly wanted for a long time. She would never admit it to him, seeing as Kikyou also desired him to be in his human form. Actually, Kagome liked him better with his silver hair and soft, perky little ears- but she couldn't deny her attraction to his human form as well. The miko let out a sigh, sat up, and prepared for the day. Today she would begin teaching Rin how to read the kanji involved with the sacred scrolls. And best of all, she would give Rin some archery lessons.

Kagome walked down the halls of the castle to the back patio, following the aroma of the morning meal. When she arrived, she saw Sesshoumaru sitting at the table, watching Rin chase butterflies out in the field. He looked at her as she took a seat near him. "Good morning, Sesshoumaru," she told him.

"Good morning."

"Ne, Sesshoumaru… when did I get back here?" He returned his gaze to Rin.

"I took you back before sunrise." He paused a short while before continuing, "You must have said something to Inu Yasha for him to allow me to repossess you so easily." Kagome shook her head.

"I just told him that I promised I'd come back." Again, Sesshoumaru looked at her, and closed his eyes halfway, as if he was trying to see into her thoughts. She had promised him no such thing- it was merely understood that Kagome would come back with him if she didn't want Inu Yasha to smell his mark on her. Reading this in the look he was giving her, Kagome looked down at her plate, toying with the food using her chopsticks. "I just don't know how to tell him--_if_ I should tell him about what happened." Kagome looked up at the youkai lord. "What do you think, Sesshoumaru?" She surprised herself. Who would've thought she'd be asking _Sesshoumaru_ for advice? Still, he had been involved in the act, so whatever they decided to do, it would have to be agreed on by the both of them.

"Do what you want," he told her plainly. Kagome practically fell over- she had expected something a little more- well, _helpful_. Regaining her composure, she began to push for a better answer.

"But--"

"What you tell my brother is none of my concern."

"Are _you_ going to say anything?" she asked quickly. Sesshoumaru appeared to be surprised; his lips parted slightly and his eyes opened a little wider. Just as quickly as he had shown his shocked expression, it faded away.

"It is not a matter of real importance," he told her. "You were under the influence of my blood, and I was under the influence of your scent." Kagome understood. Sesshoumaru was not going to tell Inu Yasha about what had happened.

_'Besides, it could all be construed as his fault,'_ Kagome reminded herself. She did agree with him, though- at that time, she was definitely under the influence of his blood. Kagome slowly shoveled food into her mouth as she thought about her predicament.

* * *

After breakfast, Kagome reviewed the phonetic alphabets with Rin, and taught her a new kanji. The poor young girl, not accustomed to such focused work, sighed frequently as she repeated the brushstrokes of the new kanji character over and over again. "Kagome, when can we take a break?" she asked, obviously drained of energy. Kagome smiled at the girl, and remembered what it was like when she would yearn for a break between her classes at junior high. Luckily, junior high was all that Japanese children were _required_ to complete, and although her friends went on to high school, Kagome decided to live in Feudal Japan for the most part. Trading the worries about bills and the problems of her society for a life in clean air and with the hanyou she loved along with frequent visits home-- it seemed like a good exchange to the girl. But with only having a junior high school education, Kagome wondered if she really was a good candidate to be Rin's teacher. 

"As soon as you're finished with this character, Rin-chan.."

"Did you ask Sesshoumaru-sama about teaching me archery?" she asked, stopping in the middle of writing the character to look up at her teacher. Kagome nodded her head.

"He said that we could start today." At this, Rin smiled widely, and she quickly finished the last few strokes of the character. Kagome looked down at her work and nodded again.

"Looks good. Let's take a break." Rin clapped her hands together and stood up from the table.

* * *

"So, Sesshoumaru took Kagome back," Miroku observed when Inu Yasha arrived at the castle, alone. 

"Ah. She said she promised to go back."

"Did you do what you needed to do?" he asked, semi-mysteriously. Inu Yasha nodded.

"I'll make the action complete when she returns; I have to be in this form to mark her. Besides, had I been in this form and marked her, there's no way I would have let Sesshoumaru take her back, if we had just completed the ritual," Inu Yasha explained vaguely. Miroku looked at him questioningly. Inu Yasha sighed, and looked away from Miroku. "Once my blood runs through her veins, I won't be able to control my instincts concerning her protection as easily as I do now." Miroku smiled inwardly.

'_Is he saying he controls himself_ _now?' _the houshi asked himself. Inu Yasha seemed to know what Miroku was thinking, and continued.

"Even though I was human, I _let_ Sesshoumaru take Kagome last night. But if she had been mine- if I had already marked her, I most likely would have fought him to the death." Miroku looked at Inu Yasha. He had no doubt that the hanyou would already do such a thing for Kagome. "Us members of the inu clan… and those of the wolf tribes… we mate for life. There is nothing more important to us than the preservation of our family." The priest had never heard Inu Yasha talk about his own clan _or_ his heritage before.

"I understand your feelings," Miroku stated, nodding slightly. "I have the same ones. But what else do you know about your heritage, Inu Yasha?"

"Not much. Kagome suggested I use the library here to read up about it."

"Hm, that sounds like a good idea," he said, nodding. "Did she say when she would return?" Inu Yasha shook his head.

"No. But both her and Sesshoumaru said it wouldn't be much longer. All we can do is wait," Inu Yasha said, half-annoyed. Miroku gave him a nod. Although surprised by the hanyou's newfound complacency, he was also glad that Inu Yasha seemed to be attempting civility toward his half-brother.

* * *

"Okay, Rin-chan.." Kagome said, a bow and arrow in hand, pointing it toward the target, which stood in front of the castle wall. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found, which to be honest, completely surprised Kagome. Her spiritual powers had increased greatly since her travels and fights against Naraku, and were now quite on par with Kikyou when she was at her strongest. Although at first she had no doubt he would kill her in a second if she tried to break the barrier, she felt that things were now different between herself and Sesshoumaru. He seemed to… _trust_ her more. "The bow is held this way, and here is how you place the arrow," she began to show Rin proper loading procedure. The next step was posture. '_I highly doubt Sesshoumaru would kill me if I broke the barrier now,' _she said to herself. '_But somehow, breaking it doesn't matter that much to me anymore.'_ This last thought surprised her. 

"Kagome? Hey, Kagome, did you hear me?" Kagome turned her head to stare at the girl standing next to her. "Is this right?"

"Ah, yes.. good job. Now, for your stance. First, you put one foot behind you like this." She made the motion, stepping back with her right foot. "This gives you stability and, believe it or not, strength." Rin nodded.

"I can feel it," she said.

"Now, you draw back the arrow, keeping it in line with your fingers. Point at the target, and… release!" Kagome released her arrow, and her shot made the very center of the bullseye. "Alright!" Kagome jumped up, fist of victory in the air. The girl never ceased to be excited when she hit her mark. She remembered the time Inu Yasha dumped her off of his back when she couldn't hit the crow youkai. That was just a few days after she had first met the hanyou. '_Why didn't he wake me last night to say goodbye?'_ she asked herself. She would've gone on to remember other incidents of the past, but she was snapped out of her reverie by a scream.

"OoOoOOoWWWWW!" Rin yelled. Dropping her bow, she fell to her knees and grabbed her arm. Kagome knelt beside her and looked at the red mark on her leftforearm.

'_Whoops.. I forgot to tell her to bend her arm slightly….' _Kagome scolded herself mentally. The bow had snapped around from the force of the arrow leaving the taut wire, and slapped Rin on her arm. '_This isn't good. Rin-chan's first time shooting an arrow, and she gets hurt! I hope she doesn't want to quit…'_ "I'm sorry, Rin-chan.. do you want to take a break?" Rin shook her head and stood up.

"I'll try again," she said, determinedly. Kagome looked up at her. A gentle breeze passed through, stirring her black tresses slightly. Kagome nearly gasped- she wondered why she hadn't noticed before.

Rin looked remarkably like Kikyou and herself.

"O-okay," Kagome stammered, getting to her feet. "This time, bend your arm slightly. This will absorb some of the force the arrow exerts on the bow, and that way when it swings around, the bow shouldn't hit you very hard, if it hits you at all." Rin nodded, and tried again. "I did it!" she said, happily showing Kagome that the bow hadn't hurt her arm. Kagome smiled, and then looked toward the target. What she saw made her jaw drop. Rin's arrow was about seven yards off the mark.. no, wait… eight…now it was nine..

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Jaken screamed, looking behind him. He had just been passing by the area, minding his own business, when Rin's arrow landed directly on his toady green behind. He held his butt where the arrow had penetrated him, and ran away from the site as though he was on fire. Rin and Kagome blinked in surprise and amazement that a sound so incredibly loud and shrill could come from such a small little thing. Then of course, they fell to the ground laughing too hard to be able to speak.

After a few minutes, the miko stood up and let out a sigh. "We've got some work to do…"

"Huh?" Rin sat up on the grass and looked up at Kagome, clueless that her tutor's work was cut out for her.

* * *

It had been a long time, and Inu Yasha was bored out of his mind. All the scrolls he could find to read were boooo-riiiiiing.. 

"Keh, this sucks," he said, tossing a history scroll to the side. "There has to be something more interesting than this." He stood up from his seat on the floor, and looked around some more. He found some useful recipes for antidotes against poisons, and filed one away that had to do with shouki and poison from claws or fangs. This would be good to use against Sesshoumaru if he had to face him in another fight again. As he looked for more scrolls containing potions and antidotes, Inu Yasha spotted a small red scroll out of the corner of his eye. It was placed in a corner bookshelf, on the top shelf- the first scroll in the row. "Well, this looks like it might be important," he muttered, semi-sarcastically. Pulling the book off of the shelf, he unfurled it to display its contents. Finding it much more interesting than he had initially supposed, he sat down and began to read.

"Marriage rites involving marks? Marking thoroughly or temporarily?" Inu Yasha was surprised; he had previously thought that there was only one way of marking a mate. He began to read.

_A temporary mark is a ritual specifically meant for youkai-human bonds. By ingesting the blood of a youkai, the human mate will acquire physical attributes of the youkai, and their scent will be altered. Sensory perception and physical stamina will be temporarily heightened to permit compatibility between the two species. Because of the limited amount of time that the youkai blood from a temporary mark will remain within the human, immediate mating is necessary. The average human will revert to their original form within one day, but the scent of youkai blood will remain with the mate until two days after the marking. The dissipation of the youkai scent is a protection mechanism, saving the human mate from possible enemies of the youkai mate. However, with thorough marks, unlike temporary marks, immediate mating is unnecessary. The scent of the youkai blood within the mate who has been thoroughly marked will never disappear. This also means that in youkai-human bonds, the human's life will last as long as is typical for those with youkai blood. Not only that, but the human's sensory perceptions and physical stamina will be heightened, while their appearance as well as any spiritual abilities possessed will remain unaltered…_

Inu Yasha was more than happy to read those words. They answered some questions that had been weighing heavily on his mind. He put the scroll down on the floor next to him. Folding his hands behind his head, Inu Yasha laid on his back to think about what he had just read.

'_The only kind of marking that I knew of was this 'thorough' marking… but if my clan only marks thoroughly, then why didn't my mother live longer?'_ Inu Yasha puzzled over this for a short while before he realized what had actually happened with his father and mother. His father had already mated for life with _Sesshoumaru's _mother. What happened to _her_, Inu Yasha had no knowledge of. But because his father had already mated for life, then his mother… '_It can't be.. mother was only marked temporarily?_' he asked himself. "Tch, no wonder Sesshoumaru hated us- there we were, living in his house, and not even an actual part of the bloodline," he said, vocalizing his thoughts.

Finally, Inu Yasha began to understand- even though it was only in part- the kind of embarrassment that Sesshoumaru had faced each day when he saw Inu Yasha and his mother living in the castle. It was like a living testament to the fact that their father had shared a bed with two women. And as if that weren't bad enough, the illegitimate woman and child were living under the same roof as he was. '_But why were we allowed to live in the castle in the first place?'_ Inu Yasha asked himself. At that moment, as if on cue, the Tetsusaiga pulsed at his side. He unlocked his fingers, and put one hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. '_That's right… if father didn't think of us as family, then he wouldn't have given me this sword..'_ Feeling a bit better, and understanding a little more about his brother, Inu Yasha sat up, and reached for the little red scroll once more.

After a few more minutes of reading, he exclaimed, "so _THAT'S_ why we couldn't use the scrolls, and why I couldn't touch them!" Apparently, the scrolls were only to be used by human mates of their clan; the barrier kept the scrolls safe from youkai who wanted to steal the secret knowledge. It seemed like all the questions Inu Yasha had been asking were answered in this single little scroll. Then Inu Yasha had an idea- he would visit his father's study. Why he hadn't done this before was a good question. The hanyou, for some reason, never cared to learn anything about his family. Maybe it was because he felt that his brother, although powerful, was such a brat that his father couldn't be any better. Not only that, but his mother, although given all the material things a human woman could possibly want, was not taken care of emotionally. She had no friends, and no family besides himself. The few of her relatives who had survived the fire at her own family castle had all disowned her, blaming the tragedy on her beloved youkai mate. And once they had moved into the castle with Sesshoumaru, all she and Inu Yasha knew was the feeling of resentment from others. All in all, his mother's life and his own childhood were pretty tragic, and Inu Yasha most likely grew up harboring bitterness toward his brother and his father, as well as humans and youkai alike. After all, wasn't that the fate of a _hanyou_?

But now, things were different. He hated to admit it, but because Sesshoumaru kidnapped Kagome, Inu Yasha was now learning things that he had never wanted to learn before, and understanding the reasons for so many of Sesshoumaru's actions. He thought on these things- on his family history, the duties he had forsaken, his family territory- as he walked toward his father's study.

Entering the study, Inu Yasha found many books- mainly on treaties and agreements with the lords of the other three provinces- the Northern, Eastern, and Southern lands. He was just about to give up on finding anything of interest when he thought to check his father's desk. Opening one of the lowest drawers, Inu Yasha came across a small wooden chest, with the family seal- a hexagon with a six-petal flower in the center- carved on the top panel. Inu Yasha pulled it out of the drawer and set it on the desk. Within the velvet-lined box, he found a small letter, addressed to himself. Surprised, he pulled out the letter and gently broke the seal, wondering what his father, who never knew him while he was alive, had to say specifically to _him_.

_Inu Yasha, my son. No doubt you have gone through so much. I fear that you may never meet me, as I am going to battle while your mother lays in bed, preparing for your birth. Your brother has no respect for anything but power- something that I anxiously and fervently hope will change. But you, my son- Inu Yasha- my hope for you is that you treasure all of the life that surrounds you. Although you will not be accepted by all, I pray that you will find your place among the humans as well as among the youkai of our clan. Inu Yasha- your name means "Dog, who transforms at night"- do not consider your human transformation to be a moment of weakness. _

"Keh.. I know this already," he said coolly, not wanting to admit that it really meant a lot to him to have a letter from his father. Inu Yasha read on.

_Consider it a blessing, through which you might be able to fully understand the courage, love, strength, and heart of humankind. These are attributes more readily found in humans than in youkai, but it has been my lifelong wish to integrate these values into our clan as well asall ofthe youkai in our territory._

_Enclosed in this chest, should you desire it, is something your mother gave to me as a token of our love and commitment to each other. I give it to you now, as a token of my love for you. This lanyard is also my gift to you for Tetsusaiga, and my consent in admitting you into the inu taiyoukai heritage. Should Sesshoumaru see you with this item, he will understand its significance. If nothing else, remember my love for you and your mother, and for your brother Sesshoumaru. It is my will that you brothers rule this kingdom together in peace. Should you and Sesshoumaru take up arms together, any opponent you face will not succeed. I love you, my son. My Inu Yasha. _

Underneath the words of this letter was his father's seal, used as his signature. He ran his fingers lightly over the letter. Turning, Inu Yasha looked at what remained in the chest. There was a small haircomb, made of jade, and inlaid with beautiful pearl and gold leaf in the shape of a flower. Inu Yasha removed it from the chest, treating it with extreme delicacy. Maybe he would give this to Kagome as a wedding present. Putting it next to the letter, he reached into the box once more to find a lanyard for the Tetsusaiga. This was good; the leather lanyard wrapped around the hilt of Tetsusaiga was worn away with age and use. It had already been two hundred years since its making when Inu Yasha first laid his hands on it. He held the lanyard up to the light that was streaming in through the window. It was spun with gold and black thread, forming an extremely durable and comfortable material. The pattern on the lanyard was similar to that on Sesshoumaru's haori- the same hexagon with the flower in the center was repeated from beginning to end. The hexagon and the flower were gold, while the spaces between the flower and hexagon edges were black. It was a beautiful piece, and would definitely look beautiful on Tetsusaiga. Inu Yasha smiled as he coiled it up using his finger. Placing all the items back onto the red velvet inside the cherry wood box, he closed the lid and carried it outside. He would re-lace the lanyard on Tetsusaiga right away.

* * *

After lunch, Kagome and Rin studied a bit more- learning the history of the inu youkai clan and of Sesshoumaru's heritage. Kagome was actually interested in learning about Inu Yasha's family history. Although her grandpa shoved _their_ family history down her throat, she knew absolutely nothing about Inu Yasha or his family. All she knew was that he was a prince, like Sesshoumaru, even if he wasn't accepted by the family. After history, Kagome taught Rin a new kanji pertinent to the flying scroll, and then reviewed the other one she had learned earlier that day. 

"Kagome, can we try archery again?" Rin asked, eagerly. Kagome smiled. She was surprised that Rin really was taking to it. She had expected the girl to want to learn sword skills or something more similar to the attacks Sesshoumaru used.

"Sure, Rin-chan," Kagome said, seeing as Rin was being very diligent in her studies. Besides, Kagome could only take so much of studying- even if she wasn't the one doing the studying, herself. Now that Rin was able to shoot an arrow, Kagome decided she would teach her how to shoot the infamous 'hama no ya' - the purification arrow.

* * *

"Wow, that's really beautiful," Sango remarked when she saw Inu Yasha lacing up the Tetsusaiga. He leaned up against the castle wall, beaming proudly. She took another bite of her rabbit-on-a-stick, and took a deep breath of fresh air. Although the food smelled really good, Inu Yasha wanted to finish Tetsusaiga first. "Come have something to eat when you're done," she called, walking back to where the group was sitting. Well, more like where Miroku was sitting. Kohaku and Shippou were playing something like 'cops and robbers,' but of course, their tactics and maneuvers were much more sophisticated than those of mere village children. Sango laughed when she saw Kohaku nearly drown in a pile of screaming mushrooms. 

"I haaate mushrooms!" the boy yelled, slashing through them with his sickle, creating a blur of red and white, followed by white smoke. He jumped, making several backflips in midair before landing on a branch of a nearby tree. Shippou, who had been beaming proudly at his victory, was rudely awakened from his reverie by a swift kick to the head. His face landed flat in the soft dirt, while Kohaku practically danced on the kitsune youkai's back. Just as quickly, Kohaku was back up in the tree, dangling the last lollipop (which they had found in Kagome's bag) in front of him. "IIIIII got it!" he called triumphantly, just before he was blasted with Shippou's foxfire. He dropped the lollipop, which landed in Shippou's hot little hand. Kohaku looked completely charred, his face and clothes black from the playful burns of kitsunebi. His mouth opened slightly, and he coughed up a little puff of smoke. Sango chuckled, amused the most at his new hairstyle. The material holding up his ponytail had been burned off, and now his hair stood up on end directly behind his face. Kohaku fell backwards off of the trees, landing flat on his back on a mound of mushrooms Shippou cast to catch his friend's fall.

"I… hate… mushrooms…" he said, in a voice which conceded defeat. Shippou laughed triumphantly, and popped the candy into his mouth.

"When it comes to candy, I'll never lose!" he said, his fighting spirit showing up as flames in his eyes, as he hunched over aggressively and held his fist out in front of him. His determined face quickly changed to one of sheer childish victory, and out of his fist popped two fingers to form the "V" sign for victory. The kitsune youkai pulled out the lollipop with his free hand, and began to dance in a circle. "I wo-n, I wo-n!" he chanted, before popping the sucker back into his mouth.

"He always _was_ possessive of Kagome's sweets," Miroku said, chuckling. Sango still was laughing from Kohaku's expression. Inu Yasha, further off, was paying no attention. He had just finished lacing up Tetsusaiga.

"OooOh," Miroku said, eyeing the fang sword, once Inu Yasha had come over for something to eat. Inu Yasha patted Tetsusaiga's hilt proudly.

"A gift from my father," he said, before biting into his lunch. It really was a tasty catch.

"Did you find anything else of interest?" the houshi asked his comrade. Inu Yasha shook his head.

"Just a bunch of junk about the family history." Miroku looked at Inu Yasha, knowing that whatever it was he had found, at least _some_ of it was interesting to the hanyou. "I think," Inu Yasha said between bites, "that I'll go look for Kagome." Sango and Miroku looked at him worriedly, wondering if he really _was_ okay with letting Kagome go with Sesshoumaru again, like he said he was. Inu Yasha looked at the two of them. "Don't worry," he said, swallowing the last bite. "I'm not going to take her back- I just want to know where she is…" Miroku and Sango let out a sigh. Ignoring this, Inu Yasha laid down his stick (now void of any trace of the roasted rabbit), and stood up. "Don't worry!" he called as he leapt away.

* * *

Kagome and Rin returned to the archery range. Purification shots weren't hard, but the miko was trying everything she could to get Rin to aim straight. There was just no helping it. The girl seemed to be a hopeless cause. '_Was this how Inu Yasha felt with me?' _she asked herself curiously. Rin sighed. 

"I just want to see how far I can shoot it," she said. "Maybe if I turn around, and aim it into the field…" she trailed off, beginning to do what she had just suggested. Kagome became slightly worried. Rin's power didn't seem to be extensive, but she might have enough to break the barrier Sesshoumaru had erected. Kagome suspected that Sesshoumaru's barrier was primarily to disguise the castle and the scent of those protected by it, and wasn't necessarily meant to be a real prison. That would explain his close watch of her upon their initial arrival at the castle.

"Wait a second Rin-chan," she said, causing the young girl to stop and look at her mentor. "Don't you think we should ask Sesshoumaru if you can shoot it that way?" Rin blinked a few times, not quite understanding what Kagome was getting at. '_Of course Rin-chan doesn't know about the barrier-- why should she?'_ Kagome hoped that asking Sesshoumaru's permission would be a good enough reason for Rin to turn around.

"Why? It doesn't matter, there's nothing over there," she said. "It'll be fine!" And with that, the young trainee shot the arrow. Honestly, Kagome was very, _very _surprised at how far Rin's arrow traveled. Not only that, but it definitely hada very strongaura of a purity arrow. After a few moments of hanging in the air, the arrow landed. Outside the barrier. A small ripple began to emanate from where the purifying arrow hit the barrier, and the barrier slowly began to fall. Within seconds of its rupture, Sesshoumaru was at Kagome's side.

"What happened?" he asked, calmly. Kagome stared up at him in surprise, and partial concern that he might think she had anything to do with trying to run away.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said, dropping her bow and bowing to Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome told me not to, but… I did it anyway. I'm sorry!" she pleaded. But now, Sesshoumaru's attention was elsewhere. He was staring beyond the barrier. Kagome followed his line of sight. Beyond the barrier- where Sesshoumaru's full attention was now concentrated- stood Inu Yasha.

* * *

**A/N**: How did you like it? Good, I hope! Sorry if it was too long- I couldn't find a good place to end it! Oh, by the way, I am now wondering if Kagome should really tell Inu Yasha what happened between her and Sesshoumaru- when you review, please tell me what you think, yeah? 

**Jessica L:** Hehe! Loved your idea! Especially the Rin chopping off his hair part… hehehe…

**toxiclollipop:** Yeah, sorry to disappoint.. I think a lot of people are mad I didn't stick Kagome with Sesshoumaru for the entire fic.. Honestly, I think I really didn't know what it would end up as, so I put both sess/kag and sess/inu in my summary... In fact, this story really has been writing itself.. I'll have to put tight reigns on it to keep it from running away... But please keep reading!

**destinyheart15:** thanks so much for your support, it really means a lot to me! haha, and I'm glad you liked my other stuff... hehe, I had a blast writing that Shan-Yu song, too..

**WriterOfDragons:** thank you! I've really been trying to keep everyone in character and still develop them a little... I'm so glad that you say it's working! Thanks also for checking out my other stuff.. 'mind games' was my first fanfic for Inu Yasha, and heh, also my shortest one...

**last vampire:** you know what? I was reading my original summary for the story, like, before I started writing it, and haha, _nowhere_ did it say anything about Sesshoumaru wanting Rin to become his mate! Anyway, I just thought it was funny, because somehow it ended up in there, and I really had no intention for that to happen originally. I also didn't mean for this to be specifically in the Sess/Kag category.. on my summary I mentioned both Sess/Kag and Inu/Kag stuff would be in it... And when I was registering the story, I put Sesshoumaru and Kagome as the main characters, because... well... they _are_ the main characters, whether or not they end up romantically entangled. (hehe, and _yeeess_, I've been in love! It never goes away, even when you aren't dating anymore! It changes, but real, true love never goes away.) By the way, thanks a lot for recommending this story to your friends... yay!

Also, thanks to **kari konoko, chii576,** **whimsy**(keep sending me your comments, yo!)**, Sally&Shelly**(you girls are so nice! Thanks for your support!)**, RinCutie7244, kmkoolj2010, Corie **(sorry you thought it was boring.. but I guess I'm a boring person, anyway...)**, hermonine, **and **pinkpreppypunk! **Without you guys, I'd feel extremely under appreciated… so, thanks!

Don't forget, I'll be on vacation next week- the 9th-17th, so it might be awhile before I post another chapter. Aba-yo!


	11. blood brothers

**A/N: **Wow!.! Thank you all so much for your reviews!.!.! Honestly, with the way it was going in the beginning, I never would have imagined this story would reach at least 100 reviews! You've all made me so happy! Well, because you've all been so nice, I decided to work on my story instead of pack for vacation, and post it today. I know this chapter is a little short, but I hope that it will suit your tastes...

**Disclaimer:** I really have no right to be playing with Takahashi-sama's characters. But I've done it anyway, and I hope no one gets angry!

**Previously:**

The young trainee shot the arrow. Honestly, Kagome was very, _very _surprised at how far Rin's arrow traveled. Not only that, but it definitely had the aura of a purity arrow. After a few moments of hanging in the air, the arrow landed. Outside the barrier. A small ripple began to emanate from where the purifying arrow hit the barrier, and the barrier slowly began to fall. Within seconds of its rupture, Sesshoumaru was at Kagome's side.

"What happened?" he asked, calmly. Kagome stared up at him in surprise, and partial concern that he might think she had anything to do with trying to run away.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said, dropping her bow and bowing to Sesshoumaru. "Kagome told me not to, but… I did it anyway. I'm sorry!" she pleaded. But now, Sesshoumaru's attention was elsewhere. He was staring beyond the barrier. Kagome followed his line of sight. Beyond the barrier- where Sesshoumaru's full attention was now concentrated- stood Inu Yasha.

**CHAPTER 11: blood brothers **

Following the direction in which Sesshoumaru had flown away with Kagome last night, Inu Yasha found himself lost in a perpetual forest. Having just drawn his Tetsusaiga, Inu Yasha was about to transform it into its red version in order to break what he was guessing to be a barrier, when it was broken for him. Out of nowhere, an arrow whizzed by his cheek. He hadn't even heard it coming. Shocked, the hanyou stood with his Tetsusaiga drawn, staring at the direction from whence the arrow came. Now, where there had only been trees, a giant castle stood instead. In front of that castle were Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Rin. The three of them, in Inu Yasha's opinion, were standing unnaturally close to each other. It almost looked like they were… he didn't want to think it, but the word kept coming back to him. They looked almost like a family. In a brief second, Sesshoumaru was standing directly in front of Inu Yasha, while the two girls remained further off at the archery range.

Kagome was surprised to see Inu Yasha standing there, outside the barrier. She hoped upon hope that Sesshoumaru's scent had completely worn off by then. Maybe it was subtle enough that it could be justified by her living in his presence for four days. Thankfully, Sesshoumaru ran to meet him.

"What brings you here, Inu Yasha?" he asked, not altogether interested. In fact, he was slightly annoyed that his brother followed him. He had thought Inu Yasha would have respected his older brother's wishes and remained at his father's castle until he delivered Kagome to him. "Did you think this Sesshoumaru wouldn't be true to his promise?"

"Keh, whatever. I just wanted to see Kagome," he said, keeping his sword out, ready to strike.

"Tch," Sesshoumaru scoffed at his brother's defensiveness, "put that away." Inu Yasha stared at his brother, trying to read his eyes. There seemed to be a reason behind his brother's order, but…

Inu Yasha inhaled in a short gasp of understanding when he saw Sesshoumaru's eyes glance behind him at the girls. "I see," the hanyou said. Surprisingly, he sensed no hostility from his half-brother. Glancing over at the girls, and back at Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha sheathed his sword. _'He never cared about battling in front of them before... why start now?' _Inu Yasha asked himself.It was nowhis older brother's turn to let out a small sound of surprise.

"That lanyard, where did you get it?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice. Usually, Sesshoumaru used few words, and those he always used when the two brothers fought were nowhere near this level of seriousness. Inu Yasha smirked, glad he was finally able to surprise his brother.

…**_meanwhile, with the girls…_**

Kagome and Rin continued to watch the interaction between the two brothers. It seemed like they were discussing something of great importance; the downward, threatening angle of Sesshoumaru's head and the offensive posture of Inu Yasha worried her.

"I guess maybe we should call it quits for today," Kagome slowly told Rin, her eyes still on the two brothers. Rin nodded in agreement. She had studied harder than normal today. However, the girl still wanted to practice some archery, so she remained outside. Kagome notified Rin that she was going to the onsen for a quick soak before dinnertime, just in case Sesshoumaru wanted to have dinner again. In reality, she was worried the scent of Sesshoumaru might still remain intermingled with hers.

…**_back to the boys…_**

"It was a gift from father," Inu Yasha said to Sesshoumaru. "He told me I am accepted into the taiyoukai heritage," the hanyou boasted. His thoughts of seeing Kagome were completely overridden by his wishes to strike a blow to his brother's ego. Eyes only focused on his brother, the hanyou didn't even notice Kagome leave the archery range.

"Hm," Sesshoumaru smiled lightly, closing his eyes and bowing his head slightly. "I see. So that's how it is, father." The taiyoukai looked at his brother once more. "Then, Inu Yasha- Shall you join me for dinner with Kagome and Rin?" Inu Yasha stared at his half-brother, completely shocked out of his skull. For the first time, Sesshoumaru was speaking decently to him.

"A.. ah…" he replied in the affirmative, still shocked. Sesshoumaru's eyes ran down Inu Yasha's form, and back up to his eyes. His face, though generally emotionless, now displayed something like disdain.

"Then let me take you to where you can get more.. appropriate clothing." Sesshoumaru turned, and began to walk back to the castle. Inu Yasha caught up and walked alongside his half-brother.

"Just.. exactly… _why _are you acting so different, all of a sudden?" he asked, giving Sesshoumaru a strange look. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I wasn't aware of it- was it _me_ who changed?"

'_Well, who else would it be?'_ Inu Yasha asked himself, not thinking that he had changed, himself.

"That lanyard, Inu Yasha- are you aware of its significance?"

"All I know is that father said it meant that he consented to my being in the taiyoukai heritage."

"And- _are_ you a youkai, Inu Yasha?"

"Keh, isn't it obvious?"

"Indeed, it is."

"Tch." They reached the room where Sesshoumaru had been leading Inu Yasha.

"Hand me the Tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru said, calmly.

"Are you stupid?" Inu Yasha moved his right foot behind his left, preparing a fighting stance.

"Baka. I have no use for that sword anymore." Something in his gut convinced Inu Yasha to believe him- besides, he could smell no deception on his half-brother. Keeping the shaft just in case, he tossed Tetsusaiga at Sesshoumaru. The youkai caught the sword and handled it, showing no signs of harm from the sword's barrier.

"The… barrier?" Inu Yasha asked, stupefied. Sesshoumaru smirked at his little half-brother.

"Exactly." The taiyoukai tossed the sword back.

"What's the meaning of this?" Inu Yasha asked, eyeing the new lanyard suspiciously.

"It means that now the Tetsusaiga will accept full youkai blood." Seeing the look of confusion on his half-brother's face, he turned toward the closet of clothing, and began to look for something befitting to Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha, although you are still a hanyou, your acceptance into the clan integrates you into the taiyoukai bloodline. There is but one ritual you must complete with this Sesshoumaru before you will be able to understand the full effect of what this means."

"Ritual?" Inu Yasha had never heard his half-brother speak so much in his entire life.

"Do you know nothing? What, did you waste your time at Father's home, searching through his things?" The taiyoukai shot a reprimanding look over his shoulder at Inu Yasha, who then remembered the red scroll.

"The-- the only- ritual I read about… was the… marking… ritual…" he said, slowly and nervously backing away from his older brother. Although normally cool and collected, a small sweatdrop could be seen at the back of Sesshoumaru's head. Sesshoumaru grabbed something from the closet and turned around to face Inu Yasha.

"Not like _that_, Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru stated simply, tossing some garments toward his younger brother. He heard an audible sigh of relief come from Inu Yasha's direction. "But- we can complete the ritual now, before dinner, if that is your wish."

"What makes you so willing to do _anything _for me?" Inu Yasha asked suspiciously, his guard still up around his brother.

"Unlike _you_, little brother, I remember father well. He was a taiyoukai of great power and strength- of body as well as mind. Although I did not respect his willwhile I pursuedthe Tetsusaiga,father's wishes have becomevery dear to me. Inu Yasha, although you and I have battled many times, no one but me will take your life."

"Keh, likewise," Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment, and reopened them, staring straight into the eyes of Inu Yasha.

"Are you aware, Inu Yasha, of what this means?" His brother gave Sesshoumaru a completely blank look. "Because of this, it is also my duty to protect you from others." Inu Yasha failed to say 'likewise' on this one. Of course, this didn't matter to Sesshoumaru, since he didn't believe he needed his little half-brother protecting him, anyway. Although Inu Yasha was, to say the least, surprised at these words, he flashed back to many times when his brother protected him... from himself as a raging youkai, from the crazed youkai disguised as "Princess Sara," and others- as well as when he was a child. Although at the time he hadn't understood, Inu Yasha now knew that his brother was, in a weird, twisted way, protecting him from harm.

"I see. So that's what it was, all along."

"Now.. do you want to complete the ritual?"

"What exactly will it do?"

"Although you will fundamentally remain a hanyou, Inu Yasha, you will be able to not only choose the night of your transformation into human form, but also, you will be given the strength of body to withstand your youkai blood. You will retain your consciousness when you transform into a full youkai." Again, Inu Yasha was taken aback.

"Full youkai?" he asked. "The only time I was ever a full youkai was when I released the Tetsusaiga…" he trailed off, remembering the aftermath of the damage he had done as a rampaging lunatic youkai.

"In addition to controlling your transformation into a human, you will also be in control of transformation into a youkai whenever you wish, as long as you remember that it is necessary to be in human form once every month. This is the power available to taiyoukai- to integrate a hanyou to fit within youkai parameters. Inu Yasha, you are already stronger than most youkai. This ritual will officially bring you into the inu taiyoukai family, and you will be heir to the kingdom alongside of this Sesshoumaru."

"Keh, I can't say that I really care about that last part, but the rest of it sounds good. How does this ritual work?"

"Do you trust me, Inu Yasha?" Sadly, Sesshoumaru received no answer from his younger half-brother. He, of course, ignored the silence anyway. "Hold out your arm." The hanyou did as instructed and tentatively raised his arm. Somehow, he knew his brother wasn't lying about any of what he said. Sesshoumaru slit Inu Yasha's wrist with his claw, and quickly tore at his own wrist using his fang. He pressed his wrist against Inu Yasha's, with such force that it pushed Inu Yasha's back to the stone wall behind him. The pressure on his arm also made Inu Yasha have to support his wrist using his other arm. "You must _not_ pull away," Sesshoumaru instructed. Inu Yasha, by now, was concentrating completely on his wrist.

"It….. st-tings," he managed to say through his clenched teeth.

"Just a little more," his brother said, as calm as ever. He watched the transformation begin to take place. Slowly but surely, and beginning at near-imperceptible levels, stripes of dark fuchsia began to form along Inu Yasha's cheeks- matching his own. They were not at all like the single, ragged purple stripes which had plagued his cheeks when his youkai blood first took control. This was the only visible change in Inu Yasha, but his body also began to tone and strengthen itself to support its new infusion of power. With the change in his body also came a change in his scent. Although fundamentally the same as it was originally, the smell of his blood slowly attained more attributes of an inu taiyoukai, until his hanyou scent almost fully disappeared. Now he smelled like a full youkai who merely had human companions. Finally, after nearly two minutes, Sesshoumaru withdrew his wrist. Inu Yasha grabbed his wrist with his hand, and dropped to the floor on one knee.

"KKKKKhhhhhh…" he winced with pain- again, through clenched teeth. The stripes slowly faded from his cheeks as his body began to calm down from the blood transfer.

"Inu Yasha, remove your hand." Contrary to his usual rebellious spirit, Inu Yasha heeded his brother's advice. When he did, he realized that the incision Sesshoumaru had made was completely healed. It normally would've taken him a few minutes to heal from a cut. However, this cuthealed only a few seconds after its separation from Sesshoumaru's wrist-definitely a variance from his norm. Sesshoumaru stepped in front of him, and heavily placed his hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "We are now… blood brothers."

**A/N:** Again, thanks you guys, for reviewing my story! Knowing that there are so many readers is really, really exciting. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter, even though it was kinda short. But rest assured, I will definitely update as soon as I get back! Yay! I get to see my chibi neice! I'll see you guys a little after the 17th!

**toxiclollipop: **see, I updated! Hmm, Inu-chan _could _probably have smelled his bro's mark on her, but… Sesshoumaru provided _quite _the diversion, didn't he? That sly dog… Yay, vacation!

**kagome of the western lands (Exunamoon **and **'you don't need to know,' **this is also for you well I guess I can't promise anything.. the story has been writing itself, lately.. I'm afraid I'll trap myself in a corner if I promise stuff… ((cowers in corner, away from evil computer))

**Kitty Mew 2005: **thanks very much for joining! Too bad about the anime expo, huh? I was looking at everyone, wondering if any of them read my story… haha… Thanks for your reviews!

**DarkDemoness14:** hahaha!.! I'm so sorry!.! They really seemed like good places to end!.! Your review made me laugh, though. Thanks a lot for reading!

**eathine ruby:** hehe, glad you like it! I use 'youkai' instead of 'demon' and the honorifics like '-sama' because that is the way they use the words in the Japanese Inu Yasha… which is the one that I watched the most. But I'm glad you like it, otherwise!

**destinyheart15: **Thank you very much for your awesome compliment! I hope you found this chapter to your liking, as well (smiles)..

**WriterOfDragons:** of course! reviewers are so key when it comes to stories on I value everyone! Glad you liked the idea about the different marks… I dunno where this stuff comes from, but… it's pretty cool when it works out well with the story, isn't it? Heh, heh… Thanks for reading my other stuff! That story didn't get many reviews, either…

Thanks to my special reviewers **Yami Pandora, chii576, kitsunekilala, RinCutie7244** (thanks for your encouragement!)**, Jessica L** (you had me laughing out loud at your story- hehe!)**, Corie, pinkpreppypunk **(glad you liked the idea!)**, PuRIfYiNgRaiN, gatewayofdarkness'swrath, hermonine** (my faithful reviewer! thanks for your support!)**, Midnight Faerie** (it is good to see your name.. thanks for reviewing my story!)**, Kantra** (yay!.! You get a lollipop!.!.! you're my 100th review! Thanks very much!), and **whimsy** (keep sending me your input, yo!)


	12. secrets revealed

**A/N:** Thank you all for your reviews! I'm so excited that you've given me over 100! And I don't have like, a gazillion chapters up, either! (Originally, that's what I was thinking would have to happen for me to even break 50 reviews). Well, I'm back from vacation! It was suuuch gross weather out there in the Midwest… blech. My mom and I both stepped out of the airport into the heat and humidity, and practically withered. BUT! My chibi niece is _so_ kawaii! Hehe, just her looking up with her big blue eyes, and her little voice saying something like "..aunt kar-en color too? Pease?" is enough to melt any heart. Plus, I guess I'm her favorite relative so far, so that makes me feel special.

Also, I was looking through my last chapter, and there were all of these words that were just like, jammed together with no spaces! Please know that this funky editor did that, and that I space all my words properly unless y'know,I do it for a certain effect in a dialogue or something. Anyway.. sorry I wasn't able to update while I was out there, but I hope you will enjoy this next, super-long chapter.

**SPECIAL NOTE:**

For all of the readers who have finished the original ending, and wish to read the alternate "what-if" ending, please read this chapter until Kagome says "Mm." at that point, please skip to the chapter labeled "alternate chapter 12." For those who haven't read this story before, please finish the original ending before going on to the alternate.

**Previously:**

"Inu Yasha, remove your hand." Contrary to his usual rebellious spirit, Inu Yasha heeded his brother's advice. When he did, he realized that the incision Sesshoumaru had made was completely healed. It normally would've taken him a few minutes to heal from a cut. However, this cut healed only a few seconds after its separation from Sesshoumaru's wrist-definitely a variance from his norm. Sesshoumaru stepped in front of him, and heavily placed his hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "We are now… blood brothers."

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: secrets revealed

* * *

**

'_Still,' _Kagome thought while she relaxed in the heated pool of water, '_Although I am happy to see Inu Yasha, I'm also glad Sesshoumaru took him away so quickly. I hope sitting in here for a little while will help take away the scent of Sesshoumaru…'_ Kagome slid down until just her eyes remained above water. '_He might not be able to smell the mark anymore, but… what should I do? Should I tell Inu Yasha what happened between me and his brother?' _Somehow, even with the appearance of Inu Yasha, she found herself thinking even more about Sesshoumaru. Resurfacing to get some air, Kagome turned around completely, resting her body against a boulder that lined the pool. She folded her arms on the top of it, and laid her head down on the makeshift pillow. Suddenly, there was a small noise from behind the bath wall.

"Ahem," Jaken's voice could be heard, "Sesshoumaru-sama has told me to announce that there will be dinner tonight. Inu Yasha will be joining us, as well." The minion made sure that he could be heard leaving the onsen area. He hated awkward moments like that.

After she heard Jaken's announcement, Kagome immediately got out of the hot spring and headed for her room to prepare for the dinner. She was excited. No doubt, Sesshoumaru would try to force some clothes on Inu Yasha just as he had done with her. She smiled, envisioning what he might look like tonight. When she got to her room, she opened her own closet, looking for something appropriate to wear. Among the silk kimonos, she found a light pink one with purple and white designs, similar- but not identical to- the patterns she remembered on Sesshoumaru's haori. The obi was purple and yellow, and the under dress to the kimono was a deep red.

'_This is weird,'_ she thought, as she styled her hair. '_I thought that Inu Yasha came to see me, but.. I haven't seen him since he got here. What is Sesshoumaru doing_ _with him, anyway?' _Kagome gathered her hair into a bun on the top of her head, and then released some hair from the center of the bun before pinning it in place. Using a red ribbon, she laced it through her raven black hair, creating a slightly dramatic, but very beautiful effect. Again, as she looked in the mirror, her mind wandered to Inu Yasha. She really did wonder what he would look like out of those red M.C. Hammer pants. Maybe his appearance would resemble that of Sesshoumaru. But, most of all, she hoped that dinner would go _extremely_ well. After what seemed like forever, there came a tap at her door. Kagome smiled, and rose from her place at the vanity. Jaken had arrived with Rin, and escorted them both to dinner.

Rin and Kagome sat side by side at the table, waiting for Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha to enter the pagoda area for dinner. "Rin-chan, you look pretty," Kagome said, smiling at the young girl.

"Thanks Kagome- so do you. Look, I even tied my obi knot like you tied it the first day you came here," she said, turning to the side for Kagome to admire the knot. Rin had chosen a yellow kimono with a light blue obi, and matching underdress.

"Oooh, it looks great, Rin-chan!" Rin smiled.

"AHEM," Jaken began, "Presenting Sesshoumaru-sama." After a noticeable pause, Jaken continued, "and… Inu Yasha…sama." He hated the fact that he had to use an honorific term for that pesky Inu Yasha. Although, somehow, after seeing him and Sesshoumaru approach the pagoda, he could smell nothing but youkai on the fellow. '_Something must've happened between Sesshoumaru-sama and that brat Inu Yasha,'_ he thought to himself. Rin and Kagome looked towards the two brothers.

Kagome blushed when she saw Inu Yasha. He really did look transformed. It seemed like he was a little different, but she chalked it up to the new clothes. His outfit was an inversion of Sesshoumaru's own clothing. Inu Yasha wore dark blue pants with a light blue haori. The pants were loose at the ankles, much more free flowing than his usual attire. His haori was trimmed with dark blue, and the family crest was printed in a light yellow on his shoulder and sleeves. Sesshoumaru's pants were light blue and his haori dark blue. Both brothers wore a yellow belt marked with some kind of a pattern. It was tied in a knot in the front, but the extra fabric from the belt was artistically draped down alongside their pants. They truly looked like brothers, and their presence together was unmistakably powerful. Both of them slowly approached the table and knelt down.

Inu Yasha looked at Kagome. Noticing _her_ blush, _he _blushed as well. He hardly ever saw her in garments of that era- but dressed in the beautiful silk kimono, she was definitely one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. The colors of her kimono truly suited her light complexion and soft spirit. Rin's eyes were mainly on Sesshoumaru. She beamed. She had never seen him walk so royally. Was it because of his brother? When Sesshoumaru sat down opposite of Rin, he looked at her. It made Rin nervous; she had never seen that kind of look from Sesshoumaru. It seemed much more gentle than normal. She was relieved when he looked over to Kagome.

"Kagome," he said, breaking the attention of the miko from her promised mate. She looked at the lord of the Western lands. "How did the lessons go today?" Inu Yasha watched the interaction carefully. He was more than surprised at the fact that his brother called Kagome by name. Previously, he had only called her a "human woman," or "miko," at best. Perhaps, Inu Yasha speculated, it was his brother's concern for his own human girl that he finally warmed up to Kagome.

"Rin-chan is doing extremely well," Kagome praised Rin, flashing her a smile. Rin blushed an even deeper red, happy that Sesshoumaru asked about her.

"Excellent," the taiyoukai nodded at Kagome. "Then, shall we eat?" he offered, and the four of them began to help themselves to the food.

"Hey, this is actually pretty good," Inu Yasha commented. "You've been getting to eat this all along, Kagome?"

"Uh… yeah," she said, not sure of Inu Yasha's attitude. It seemed to have changed drastically since his appearance at the castle earlier that day.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has the best cooks!" Rin told him proudly.

"Inu Yasha," his brother said, "you are welcome to stay here until Kagome is finished with Rin." Inu Yasha looked at his brother in surprise.

"O-kay," he responded, still shocked at the invitation of his brother. Somehow, after the ritual, Inu Yasha felt different around his brother- more at ease. The fact that Sesshoumaru was willing to integrate him into the family line really said a lot about the taiyoukai, especially considering the fact that Inu Yasha was actually an illegitimate child of their father.

"Rin should be able to read several more kanji by the end of tomorrow," Kagome told Sesshoumaru. He looked at her, and then at Rin.

"Good work," he told Rin. "You have become quite a lady in these past few days."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin replied timidly, a small blush appearing across the bridge of her nose. She had never gotten this type of compliment from Sesshoumaru. In fact, she had a very small tally record of the times the youkai lord praised her. "It's because Kagome was here to teach me." She looked at Kagome thankfully. Inu Yasha observed this interaction. So, it _was_ true that Sesshoumaru brought Kagome to the castle to mentor the girl. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, who smiled back at him. Inu Yasha watched her smile, slightly jealous. He hadn't felt this way since he heard Kagome add the -kun to 'Kouga-kun.'

"You've changed as well, Kagome," he told her. She tried to fight back a blush, remembering _all _the changes she went through.

"As have you, Sesshoumaru." Inu Yasha tried to fight off possible rage by shoving more sashimi into his mouth. The group continued on in silence until finally, after what seemed like forever to Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru rose from the table.

"Inu Yasha," he said to his brother, "You still have much to learn. Come with me to the library."

"Ah…" Inu Yasha said, quickly standing to his feet. "I'll see you later, Kagome," he told her. She nodded, slightly disappointed that they couldn't talk as much as she had wanted. After all, they _were_ in Sesshoumaru's presence.

'_What's going on with those two?'_ Kagome wondered. '_Just a few hours ago, they looked like they couldn't stand each other… what happened?' _She watched the brothers until they were out of her sight.

"_Teme_, Sesshoumaru, what did you do to Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked his brother under his breath, once he was sure they were out of earshot.

"What do you mean, Inu Yasha? She is acting properly; as should you."

"That's exactly why I'm asking." He continued to think on the inside, '_Something had to have happened to make both of them treat each other so nicely.' _Sesshoumaru, though aware of what his brother was suggesting, ignored him. It was beneath him to taunt his little brother with the fact that he had temporarily marked his woman before he had the chance to claim her. Truth be told, Sesshoumaru was feeling a small twinge of guilt about it; but he would never let that be apparent to anyone. Besides, it was up to Kagome if she wanted his brother to know about it.

"Inu Yasha, you now have the ability to leak shouki from your claws. I suggest you read up on your new abilities and how to use them. Not only that, but you are also a member of this family, so you will need to have a decent grasp on your responsibilities. You've slacked off enough." Inu Yasha was slightly amazed at the sudden concern his brother was showing for him. Was it because of the ritual? He certainly smelled the difference between his own blood before and after the transfusion.

Sesshoumaru opened a sliding door and led Inu Yasha into a small library- a different library than the one Kagome used when teaching Rin. While the library Kagome and Rin were using contained books mainly on history and incantations, the library that the two youkai brothers were now standing in was filled with scrolls containing tactical maneuvers and the like. It was well-lit by track lighting- a small trough of fire made its way around the room. Sure, it's a dangerous thing to have fire in a library, but light is necessary to be able to read- even with inu youkai vision. Sesshoumaru led his brother to a stack of scrolls in the corner. "Here you will find what you need to know." And with that, Sesshoumaru left Inu Yasha to read.

"Somehow, I feel like I'm getting tricked," Inu Yasha said, after his brother swiftly left him to his business. Sesshoumaru _was_ right, though- with all these new abilities, he was going to have to learn how to wield them before he put his comrades in danger. Inu Yasha remembered the time he transformed into a raging youkai simply because he couldn't handle the new, heavier Tetsusaiga. Thinking about this, and about Kagome, Inu Yasha set himself to work studying the scrolls.

* * *

Kagome had just finished changing her clothes, and was back in a comfortable cotton kimono, when she heard a tap at her door. 

"Come in," she called. The door slid open, and in walked lord Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru," she greeted him. "How can I help you?" Sesshoumaru closed the door, but remained close to it, as if he only intended to tell her one small thing.

"You no longer carry the scent of my mark, Kagome," he told her. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief- she had worried about it during dinner. The fact that Inu Yasha was so quiet and watchful of everything that was happening at dinner really put her on guard. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and turned, ready to leave her room. Kagome, relieved at his news, wanted to give _him_ some news as well.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru," she called after him, causing him to turn and look at her. "Rin-chan really loves you." Sesshoumaru, although he didn't blush, averted his eyes from Kagome. While he felt a strong pull towards the woman in front of him, his first love was for the girl question. Although Kagome opened him to expressing his feelings, Rin was the first person to show him selfless love and devotion- and the first person for whom he actually had a desire to protect. The miko detected the feelings behind his averted gaze and smiled. "Sesshoumaru, you've been showing your feelings more, recently."

"I am well aware of this," he said coldly, slightly annoyed that he had been showing weakness to emotions lately. Kagome sensed this, and shook her head.

"It's a good thing, Sesshoumaru. Emotions make people stronger. When you love someone or something, your desire to protect it strengthens you, making you a stronger person than you would ever be without it. Of course it's a bad thing if your rage controls you, or if you're blinded by emotion.. but I don't think that suits you. Just remember, you can use emotions like love as a very powerful weapon that will destroy any enemy who comes against you." Kagome could practically hear inspirational music as she spoke. She smiled to herself, but outwardly, she was watching the taiyoukai for his reaction. He gave her his typical response: he closed his eyes and smirked.

"I have noticed this from our battles against each other. Inu Yasha, although his movements are always clumsy and slow, moves faster and with more power when he has something to protect. My own father also believed this to be a strength. I believe that you imparted strength and courage to my brother, and it is for this reason, among others, that I chose you to be a mentor to Rin." He took a breath, and blinked, looking into Kagome's eyes. "I have also noticed similarities between you and Rin." Kagome nodded.

"I've noticed this as well. Jinenji-" Kagome realized he might not know who this was- or particularly care- so she just continued, "--told me that he saw a girl that resembled me. I'm sure it was Rin-chan. And now she is developing spiritual powers, as well…"

"There are numerous similarities between you and Rin. Spiritual powers and physical features are only a few things you have in common." Sesshoumaru reviewed many instances in which Rin's spirit reminded him of Kagome: her reluctance for him to dispose of Kohaku, her fighting spirit and faith in Sesshoumaru when she was in danger mirrored Kagome's spunk as well as her trust in Inu Yasha. And while he was watching Rin and Kagome play catch with each other, he was reminded of one of the battles in which Kagome first shot her hama no ya at him. The spirit energy found in Rin's passes was nearly identical to the arrow Kagome shot at him those six years ago. The only difference was the amount of power that her spirit energy contained. The taiyoukai guessed that it was the difference in their ages. Sesshoumaru continued. "Though I do not know how it came to be, it seems as though you and Rin share the same soul," he told her, silently hoping that she might know something he didn't.

"Yeah." Kagome took a moment to think. '_Maybe Rin is actually Kikyou's first reincarnation…?'_she asked herself. Not letting on to what she was thinking, Kagome continued. "But.. that's okay, isn't it? Two brothers, who are more similar than they care to think- are brought together because of similar feelings toward the same soul… I think it's a nice thought." the lord of the Western lands looked at the miko who he had placed under his care for the past few days.

"Hm," he said. What Kagome just stated was a truth- more than what she knew. Somehow, Sesshoumaru began to feel tenderness toward Kagome during her short stay with him. However, he had already made his decision; caring for Rin was his first concern.

"Sesshoumaru.." Kagome looked up at him, unaware that her eyes had begun to water slightly, "I wanted to thank you for the experiences you've given me." The girl walked a few steps forward until she was directly in front of the taiyoukai. She slowly rose on her tiptoes, and gave Sesshoumaru a light kiss on the cheek. Just as quickly as she had done it, she lowered herself and stepped back. He was surprised at what had taken place, but again, he wasn't offended or even annoyed at her action. Sesshoumaru gave her a small, almost indiscernible smile, and turned to face the door.

"For all your work with Rin, and for your challenges with this Sesshoumaru, I thank you."

'_Did.. did I just hear Sesshoumaru thank me?'_ Kagome thought, a look of surprise covering her face. Before she could respond to him vocally, however, he had stepped outside, and closed the door behind him. While she stood in her room, staring at the now-closed door in surprise, Sesshoumaru stood on the opposite side of the door. He let out an audible sigh- he had expected the tenderness he felt for her to subside once his scent left her blood, but it hadn't. Somehow, that woman Kagome had wormed her way into Sesshoumaru's heart.

"Useless," he told himself queitly, annoyed that he had gotten involved in feelings he hadn't bargained for. Annoyed at and slightly confused with his thoughts, he walked down the hallway towards his room.

* * *

Kagome, now that she knew Sesshoumaru's scent was no longer on her, rested a little easier. She decided to go for a walk down to the lake, to remember everything that she had experienced that past week. Humming softly to herself, she made her way there under the moonlight. Though it was only a small crescent, the moon was still beautiful to look up at- especially since in modern day Japan, the skies are polluted with smog. She never ceased to be amazed by the beauty of the night skies. Her gaze fell down over the lake, where the fireflies mingled with each other. Lily pads bearing pink, purple, and orange flowers appeared in a soft silver hue as they floated atop the water. The water appeared to be black, but the ripples created by the fish combined with the reflections of the stars made the lake look like black velvet covered in diamonds. Somehow, she never fully appreciated the scenery until tonight. "It's beautiful," she said softly to herself, putting her clasped hands over her heart. 

"Ah," Inu Yasha's voice came from behind her. Kagome turned around.

"Inu Yasha,"

"Kagome, it's been awhile. I'm sorry I couldn't see you sooner- Sesshoumaru kept me occupied with things." She smiled at him. Although he looked fabulous in his dinner outfit, he had changed back into his usual clothes. She guessed that even Inu Yasha had his limits to accepting hospitality from his brother. "I-- wanted to tell you about something that happened when I came here," he told the girl.

"What is it?"

"I've been accepted as Sesshoumaru's blood brother," he told her. Kagome's eyes widened with surprise.

"What does this mean?" she asked. "And… blood brothers? How can that be? Is that why he's been so friendly with you?" Inu Yasha looked down at Tetsusaiga.

"This- this gift from father- is what changed his mind." The gold thread glistened under the night lights.

"That- it's beautiful," she said, bending down, her eyes at his waist. She supposed that she was too impressed with his clothes at dinnertime that she hadn't paid any attention to the Tetsusaiga.

"It means I'm now a part of this clan. Since I'm father's son, it means that I'm also a lord of these lands, alongside Sesshoumaru." Kagome wasn't sure how to react. "Not only that, Kagome.. but.. although I have a human mother, I am now considered a youkai."

"H-how?" Kagome asked, taking a step backwards. Inu Yasha looked at her, slightly pained by her response. He had hoped that she would be happy for him; instead, he could smell a tinge of fear on her scent. Of course- why wouldn't she be afraid? Inu Yasha again recalled the times his youkai blood took over his body, and the pain it caused Kagome each time.

"No, Kagome, I'm still the same.. I'm still me.." He stepped forward, but Kagome matched him by taking another step back. Inu Yasha's ears drooped. He sighed, the pain in his heart almost unbearable. Kagome meant so much to him- was she now going to reject him because of this? Inu Yasha looked away from the woman he loved, and set his gaze on the lake. He sat down, trying his best to appear un-aggressive.

"Then.. what's different about you?" Kagome asked, still on guard slightly. Although he looked pained, he also looked like the same Inu Yasha that she had fallen in love with so long ago.

"My body is stronger. I have poison abilities like Sesshoumaru. My senses are sharper."

"But.. what about the youkai blood? The last time," she trailed off.

"I know. But now my body can handle it. It's my heritage, Kagome," he finished, quietly. He sighed, and closed his eyes, resting his head on his arms, which were around his knees. He heard Kagome's footsteps come closer toward him, and felt her body heat next to his. She was sitting by him.

"As long as you're you, Inu Yasha. That's all I care about. Sorry, you just surprised me." Her scent of fear was gone. In its place was the smell of Kagome. Happy, caring, brave, strong Kagome. Inu Yasha raised his head and looked toward the woman he loved. "Do you have what you want, Inu Yasha?" she asked.

"Ah."

"Then, I'm happy for you," she told him, not a trace of falsehood in her voice. Inu Yasha smiled, his facial features softening. Kagome smiled, until she felt the sharp stab of guilt. He had been completely honest with her- and she had been hiding the fact that Sesshoumaru had temporarily marked her from the beginning.

It was at this moment that Kagome knew that she had to tell him about what happened between herself and Sesshoumaru. One of the main reasons she had been hesitant to tell him anything about what happened between her and her captor was the fact that it was sure to cause Inu Yasha pain, and Kagome was the last person who wanted to cause Inu Yasha the pain of betrayal. But it couldn't be helped. The secret may never come out on its own, but Kagome wasn't sure if she could live contentedly with herself knowing that she kept such a thing from the one she loved. Gulping, she began. "Inu Yasha, there's also something that I need to tell you." She paused, waiting for a signal from Inu Yasha that told her to continue. He looked at her. Inu Yasha could now smell the distress on her, even though her face showed no trace of it. He guessed that she acquired this ability from watching his older brother for the past week.

"What is it, Kagome?" he asked, not sure if he _really_ wanted to know. From the sound of her voice and the scent she was giving off, he knew it couldn't be anything good.

"I…" this was the hardest thing Kagome ever had to do. It felt like _she_ was willingly shooting an arrow straight at his heart- not like previous times when she had been forced to do so by someone else. "I…" tears began to well up in her eyes as she stared at Inu Yasha. The newly-transformed youkai looked at her, helpless. He wanted to comfort her, but he understood the importance of letting her get whatever it was she needed to talk about off her chest. "I… was marked by Sesshoumaru," she finally squeezed from beneath the knot in her throat. She watched Inu Yasha's expression change from concern to shock to rage. "Please, Inu Yasha," she pleaded, touching his arm, "don't be angry- he did it so that I could teach Rin the incantation scrolls." Kagome worried that Inu Yasha might not have heard her over his now thunderous growls.

"Sesshoumaru…." he growled dangerously, and stood up abruptly. "How… _dare_ he!"

"Inu Yasha, please…" At the sound of Kagome's voice, he calmed a little, but was still growling softly.

"What _else_ happened, Kagome?" he asked, his eyes showing a tinge of red and his cheeks beginning to show their stripes. He hadn't yet become accustomed to controlling the new blood inside of him. Kagome, from what he could detect, had no scent of Sesshoumaru on her, which meant that Sesshoumaru had temporarily marked her. And from what he had read, temporary marks result in immediate mating.

"I…" Kagome looked at the ground, "…kissed him."

"You… what?" He stepped backwards. "Kagome… _you_?" he asked, shocked. The red tinge and crimson stripes, which had emerged because of jealousy, disappeared from his eyes and cheeks. In its place was the expression of deep sorrow in his amber eyes. He turned away from Kagome in order to hide the hurt from his eyes. "_You_ kissed _him_," he repeated softly.

"Mm."

"Kagome," he asked seriously, his voice shaking with raw emotion, "did anything else happen?"

"No. That was it. Inu Yasha, I'm so sor-"

"Tch. Kagome.. last night, when Shippou said you smelled like Sesshoumaru… that was the scent of the mark, wasn't it?"

"Mm." She could hear the shaky sound of his breathing, even though he was facing away from her.

"Then.. Kagome.. did what I say-- did what I say to you mean nothing?" he asked, weakly.

"No. Inu Yasha, I love you," she told him.

"How can I believe that when you kissed _Sesshoumaru_?" he practically spat his brother's name.

"I'm so sorry, Inu Yasha," she apologized again. "I don't know what came over me when I did it," she tried to reason with him. Inu Yasha knew she was telling the truth; he had read about the influence of youkai blood when used in a temporary mark. But that didn't change the facts of what happened. Still with his back to her, Inu Yasha turned his head to allow him to see Kagome out of the corner of his eye.

"Kagome- you realize that the mark Sesshoumaru gave you meant that he intended to…"

"I know what it meant, and that's not what happened. He did it so that I could use the incantation scrolls." She waited for his response. Inu Yasha shook his head.

"It doesn't matter _why_ he did it. The scent that the mark produces…" he trailed off. "You're _sure _nothing else happened?" Inu Yasha realized that if _he_ had marked Kagome like he had intended to for so long, Sesshoumaru wouldn't have had to do such a thing. While he was angry at Sesshoumaru for taking advantage of his Kagome, he realized at the same time that she actually wasn't _his _Kagome, after all. He turned, finally facing Kagome once more.

"Yes, Inu Yasha. Nothing else happened. Once I changed back, it was an entire day before I got to see you again." Inu Yasha took a few steps toward Kagome and sniffed again, just to make sure. Although Sesshoumaru's scent could be found on Kagome's clothes and hair, it was not intermingled with her own scent. There was no scent of pregnancy, either. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome, who stood there silently, wondering what her promised mate or now, probably her _former_ promised mate- was going to say next.

He heaved a sigh of relief, and pulled Kagome closer to him. "I'm glad you're okay," he told her.

"Inu… Yasha?" she asked, slightly confused at his amazing emotional acrobatics.

"It's okay, Kagome. I know what kind of process takes place with a temporary mark like what Sesshoumaru gave you. It's a miracle nothing else happened." One arm wrapped around her shoulders while the other hand cradled her head to his chest. He rested his head on hers and continued, "It must have been hard for you to resist the urges of the youkai blood." Kagome nodded.

"Actually, it was Sesshoumaru who was able to stop it. Otherwise, who knows what might have happened," she said, wanting to make sure that he didn't blame Sesshoumaru, as well.

"I do."

"Please don't blame him, Inu Yasha," she petitioned, "if it wasn't for him…" she was cut short by Inu Yasha's next words.

"I'll deal with my brother later." He released Kagome from his embrace, but kept his hands on her arms. "I don't blame you for what happened, Kagome," he said honestly, looking straight into her eyes. "But as for my brother- it's his fault you were even marked in the first place." Kagome just looked at him, amazed at his forgiveness at her actions. Inu Yasha stepped back from Kagome, and turned around. "I'm going for a walk," he said, thinly veiling his mixed emotions at the news Kagome had just broken to him. Although he forgave Kagome for what had happened, he needed some time to sort things out in his head- and he needed to deal with Sesshoumaru, as well. Neither one saying anything further, Kagome watched Inu Yasha until he was gone from her line of sight.

* * *

**A/N:** How did you like it? I know I didn't have Inu Yasha smell the scent of Sesshoumaru on her... I think that the final soak Kagome had in the spa got rid of the last of Sesshoumaru's scent. Besides, it was like, almost 13 hours after the typical time for her to lose the scent. Anyway, I was going to split this chapter up into two smaller ones, but I changed my mind, since you all waited so patiently for me to get back from vacation. I thank you very much, and here are the review responses! 

**Jessica L:** Yeah! I did the blood sisters thing too!.. except we were too scared to prick our fingers. So we used ketchup instead. I guess that made us 'ketchup sisters' instead, huh?

**Angel-Assain:** thank you very much! I will do my best to finish this story. Sometimes I realize that I have to add something, and it puts like, two more unexpected chapters onto the story! I just hope no one is mad at me if they don't like the ending...

**toxiclollipop:** heh.. sorry! Although he didn't smell her, at least he found out one way or another, right?

**hermonine:** glad to keep you on your toes!

**pinkpreppypunk:** Well, it'd have to be in a little bit to have any kind of love scene with Sesshoumaru and Rin... after all, she's only 13! Although this story may seem partially pedophilic, I do have _some_ limits... hehe!

**BluesDaughter:** oh! sorry you were surprised with Sesshoumaru! It's hard to turn the story where you want it to go and keep the people in character as well...

**Moonlight Stars:** You know what's funny? Someone said that one of my other stories had a beauty and the beast ring to it, too! How weird! Yeah, Rin was acting kinda child-ish in the beginning, but that was mainly to emphasize the fact that she hadn't really been schooled.

**Kitty Mew 2005:** Yeah, that's what I hope as well. It'll be a loooong road before all the hurt they've caused and sustained is healed, though. But that doesn't mean it won't happen! Hehe, that would've been cool if we saw each other! I guess we'll never know, though, huh? ...sigh...

Also, thanks to **Yami Pandora**, **destinyheart15** (thanks for the compliment!.!), **Devill**, **'darker'than'shadows'**(thanks for joining!), **RinCutie7455**,and **Sally** (what happened to Shelly? well, I'll try to remember to send you a new chapter notice, k?)


	13. confrontation

**A/N:** Wow, so many reviews! (wipes away the tears) thanks so much!.! I am really thankful for all of you who took the time to review my story so far! Your comments, encouragement, cultural tips, and flames have really helped to shape this story.

Well, you guys, I think I can safely say that this story is over halfway done. It probably won't take too many more chapters to wrap things up... I guess, from the reviews I've been getting, I've kept the romantic pairings pretty ambiguous, huh? You readers are from a variety of preferences- IY/Kag, IY/Rin, Sess/Kag, anti- Sess/Rin... I just hope that even though the pairings might not end the way you hope, that you continue to read and enjoy and review my story.

**Previously:**

"Please don't blame him, Inu Yasha," she petitioned, "if it wasn't for him…"

"I'll deal with my brother later." He released Kagome from his embrace, but kept his hands on her arms. "I don't blame you for what happened, Kagome," he said honestly, looking straight into her eyes. "But as for my brother- it's his fault you were even marked in the first place." Kagome just looked at him, amazed at his forgiveness at her actions. Inu Yasha stepped back from Kagome, and turned around. "I'm going for a walk," he said, thinly veiling his mixed emotions at the news Kagome had just broken to him. Although he forgave Kagome for what had happened, he needed some time to sort things out in his head- and he needed to deal with Sesshoumaru, as well. Neither one saying anything further, Kagome watched Inu Yasha until he was gone from her line of sight.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: confrontation

* * *

**

"Rin." The girl turned to see Sesshoumaru standing behind her. It was late; he was probably going to tell her to get to bed. For some reason, she couldn't sleep, and had crawled up onto the roof to look at the stars- and the small crescent of a moon that hung in the night sky. It was her favorite place to go when they visited the castle. The night sky and the seclusion of the castle made her feel at peace- it gave her time to think about things, and regain her composure when she felt distressed or melancholy.

"Good evening, Sesshoumaru-sama," she greeted him, although not rising from her seat on the roof.

"What are you doing up here at this time of night?" he asked her coolly.

"I'm just thinking," she told him. Sesshoumaru stood there in silence, as if expecting her to continue. After a few moments, she did. "I remembered when Jaken-sama told me about your quest for something called 'power.' Are you still after it, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Of course," he replied, staring out over the vast, dark expanse of the forest. Those were _his_ lands. Now that Inu Yasha had shown a care about his past and discovered the lanyard, Sesshoumaru was obligated to include him in the family ownership of the Western lands. It bothered him to share something that he considered his own. But now, at this moment, he thought about it in a different light. Inu Yasha had considered Kagome as his own; yet he had taken her from him, and even marked her with his own blood. In this way, Inu Yasha had also been forced to share something that he considered his own. In a way, at least according to Sesshoumaru, they were somewhat even.

"I see," Rin commented. "I was also remembering- I had asked Jaken-sama where I would be in your kingdom." Rin paused, wondering if she should continue.

"What did he say?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking down at Rin. Her face and dark hair reminded him of Kagome when he had first seen her with Inu Yasha. Only somehow, Rin looked a little sadder.

"He said that I would be dead by then," she said softly. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, detecting her emotions. Rin let out a sigh. "When I remember what he said, it makes me sad to think that I won't be with you forever." She smiled sadly, and looked up at the taiyoukai. "Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"What is it?"

"You'll still remember me after I'm gone, won't you?" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise, and he broke his gaze with Rin. He tilted his head back to look at the moon, causing his silver hair to swish slightly in its light.

"Don't be stupid, Rin," he told her, remembering when she asked him the same thing five years before. '_I have no intention of allowing you to befall the same pathetic fate as other humans do,'_ said the voice from the deepest regions of his heart. As long as he was alive, he would do everything in his power to keep her with him. Rin smiled again, but this time it was no longer sad.

"I love Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama, and I hope that I never have to leave them," she said, looking up at the stars. Sesshoumaru waited a few moments, before turning to walk away. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Rin.

"It's time to go inside, Rin." With that, Sesshoumaru walked away from where Rin was sitting.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said softly, mostly to herself. She knew that he cared about her, and she had become used to the way he expressed it. Every time she needed his help, he was there. If she was hungry, he took her to a place to eat. When she was kidnapped, he rescued her. Rin knew how much _she _loved and depended on _Sesshoumaru_- but how much did _he_ love and depend on _her_? Sighing, Rin rose to her feet, clambered down the roof, and entered the castle.

* * *

About an hour after he had talked to Rin, Sesshoumaru had been minding his own business, reading over a few of the recent contracts made with the Northern lords. Suddenly, he looked up from his paperwork. He could hear his brother coming from a mile away. Putting his scroll down on the desk, he stood and faced the door, waiting for Inu Yasha to enter. 

"SESSHOUMARU!" Inu Yasha shouted as he slammed the sliding door open.

"Have a care with other people's property, Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru said calmly. Judging by the expression on his little brother's face, Sesshoumaru figured that Kagome had told him what happened. He wasn't surprised; Kagome didn't seem the type of person to keep a secret like that for very long. But now he had to face up to Inu Yasha about what he had done.

"Maybe that's what I should be saying to _you_," Inu Yasha growled deeply. Without saying anything more, he stormed over to Sesshoumaru and landed a hefty punch on his older brother's left cheek. Having strengthened his stance to withstand the blow, he didn't fall, but rather slid back several feet. Inu Yasha was no weakling, especially now that he was now in essence, a full youkai. A small red mark began to show itself on Sesshoumaru's face. Sesshoumaru had been expecting this from Inu Yasha, and feeling partially like he deserved to be punched, he allowed his brother to strike him. However, Sesshoumaru's silence angered Inu Yasha even more. "What do you have to say for yourself, Sesshoumaru?" he demanded. The taiyoukai brought his right leg forward to meet his left, and stood straight once more.

"I'm sorry, did you have a claim on something?" he asked his little brother, mockingly.

"_Teme…_ you _knew_ I was with Kagome, and yet you…"

"You are lucky that's _all_ I did, Inu Yasha. Don't blame others for taking action where you failed to do so." At this, Inu Yasha knew that Sesshoumaru was right; he hadn't claimed Kagome as his own. If another youkai had taken her, they very well may have marked and mated with her without knowing of her ties to Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru continued, "had Kagome been marked already, this wouldn't have happened."

Inu Yasha stood still, his deep growl slowly rising in his throat. The waning severity of his growl mirrored his recognition at the truth of Sesshoumaru's words. Sesshoumaru stepped toward Inu Yasha and slapped him fiercely on the cheek. "Take responsibility for what you consider yours," he told him firmly. At this, Inu Yasha's growling stopped, and he now held a hand to his cheek. Sesshoumaru had been right about almost everything. It wasn't right that he had marked Kagome, since he knew what her relationship was with him; however, it was true that Inu Yasha had made no formal claim on her. He had been calling Kagome 'his' to himself, but he had never even asked her formally- until the other night. Inu Yasha's older brother turned away, and sat down at his desk. "Now get out of my room," he commanded.

"Keh, whatever," Inu Yasha said, rubbing his cheek. He turned away and left Sesshoumaru's room, leaving the door wide open. He had confronted Sesshoumaru on the subject of Kagome's temporary mark- even though he didn't quite get the revenge he felt was due him. Now, he needed time to come to grips with the situation by himself.

* * *

It was now late morning, and back at the Inu no Taisho's castle Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Shippou were in a panic. Sango was about to give birth. They hadn't expected it to happen so soon- she was still supposed to have three more weeks to go. 

"Water! Go get more water and clean sheets!" Miroku yelled at Shippou as he knelt by Sango, who was lying on a Western-style bed. Shippou nodded from the doorway, and he and Kohaku ran to find the needed supplies.

"Why is this happening so soon?" Sango asked, worried. They had been drinking tea before bedtime, when all of a sudden her water broke. Miroku, the loving, caring husband that he was, carried her to the nearest bedroom and laid her down. It had been awhile, and she was now almost fully dilated.

"I'm not sure, Sango.. maybe we pushed it too hard these past few days…"

"UUurrrgghhh…" was all she could respond with. Her body was now preparing for childbirth, and it felt more painful than any injury she had ever sustained- including being struck by hiraikotsu.

"Take it easy, Sango…"

"GAAAHH!" she screamed at Miroku, who she was now cursing for putting this thing in her body. "I'd like to see _YOU_ take it easy if you were here in my position!" Miroku reached around her body to grab both of her hands. It may have _seemed_ like a nice gesture, but in reality he was really protecting himself. Who knew how hard she could hit while she was under this much stress?

"He--eh, heh…" Miroku laughed nervously, silently hoping that Shippou and Kohaku would come back soon. Sango was pretty scary in this condition…

* * *

Inu Yasha awoke in the lower branches of a tree bordering Sesshoumaru's castle. After leaving his brother, he took out his frustrations on the trees. Sighing, he looked at the path of destruction he had carved. '_Kagome…'_ He jumped down from his perch, and headed slowly back to the castle grounds. While he still had a problem with Sesshoumaru, he wanted to see Kagome one more time. '_I know that the scent of desire is strong… but… Kagome, what about your will?' _Inu Yasha hated to admit it, but he was secretly wondering if Kagome had felt _some_ kind of attraction when she kissed his brother. _'I know I didn't say anything to her until the other night, but.. weren't my actions enough? Kagome… we've been together so long…'_ He felt such a pain in his chest, remembering when she told him what she had done. 

_**...flashback...**_

"I…" Kagome looked at the ground, "…kissed him."

"You… what?" He stepped backwards. "Kagome… _you_?" he asked, shocked. The red tinge caused by jealousy disappeared from his eyes, whose expression betrayed deep sorrow. He turned away from Kagome in order to hide the hurt from his eyes. "_You_ kissed _him_," he repeated softly.

"Mm."

_**...end flashback...**_

'_Is this how she felt when she saw me when I met with Kikyou? But… I wasn't controlled by anything when I did it.'_ He held his hands out in front of him, and stared at them. '_Kagome is from a different time… maybe she really was waiting for me to say something.'_ Sighing, Inu Yasha dropped his hands back to his sides, and followed the path of destruction he had made last night back to the castle. '_Miroku was probably right- I missed my chance to tell her, and look what happened because of it.'_ Pausing, he looked up at the sky. He remembered when it was black, and there was no moon. Kagome was at his side, and he told her how much she meant to him. She told him that she felt the same way. Inu Yasha closed his eyes, and lowered his head, the cool morning breeze blowing softly on his face and through his hair.

'_Kagome made a choice. Even though I can't change what happened, my feelings for her won't change because of something like this. Kagome didn't even have to tell me about what happened between her and Sesshoumaru, but she did,' _he reasoned. Just as he was about to step into the clearing to Sesshoumaru's castle in order to find Kagome, he smelled something on the breeze. "Sango," he said, worried, before he sprinted toward his father's castle.

* * *

Kagome woke up in her bed and lay there for a few moments. She could tell somehow that she had slept later than normal. It was hard to open her eyes. '_Are they swollen?'_ she speculated. She pressed her fingers over her eyelids and sat up. She still had a headache from crying last night. Inu Yasha had _said_ he knew it wasn't her fault, but… she knew better. He probably thought she should've been able to control herself, even in the face of the strong pull she felt toward Sesshoumaru. Although she felt bad that she had injured Inu Yasha, somehow she still hoped that it would all turn out okay. She had been honest with him, and at least _that _heavy burden was finally removed from her chest. 

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome when she arrived at the breakfast table. It had almost become the regular thing that he met her in the morning while Rin played in the field. Kagome had a glass of juice, but failed to eat anything else. She just didn't have the stomach for it. Sesshoumaru eyed the miko curiously, but said nothing. Kagome rested her elbow on the table, and propped her head up on her hand, her forehead cradled by her palm. She had rinsed her eyes with water, and laid a cold compress on them for several minutes, but to no real avail. It was obvious she had been crying. She was just about to let out a groan when she heard Sesshoumaru stand up from his position.

"Come with me," he said to her. Kagome looked up at him, to see his eyes staring at hers, almost as though he could see straight down into her soul.

"Mm," she said, standing up. Sesshoumaru turned to go inside, and she followed. As they walked down the corridor, Kagome realized that she had never seen this part of the castle. After all, she had only been there a few days- was it a week, now? She had lost track. "Where are we going?" she asked quietly, after a minute or so of walking. Sesshoumaru made no answer until they reached their destination.

The taiyoukai had heard Kagome crying last night. It wasn't his place to comfort her, so he left her to herself. When he saw her in the morning, he could only guess what happened between her and Inu Yasha. The way he came storming into his room, he had no doubt that his brother was probably harsh, or at least somewhat stand-offish with Kagome as well. Sesshoumaru inwardly scoffed at Inu Yasha for not having the ability to keep his actions and emotions tightly reigned. Letting out a silent sigh, he had decided that he did not want Rin to see Kagome with swollen eyes. If Rin asked what happened, Kagome might become distracted and prove to become an ineffective teacher. So, Sesshoumaru decided to take Kagome to the infirmary, and reduce the swelling on her eyes before she began instruction with Rin for the day.

As he led her down the hall, he began to think more carefully. Was he just trying to justify the reason as to why he wanted to give Kagome some kind of comfort? Or was he actually doing this because it was _Kagome_ who needed to be comforted? Why was he even trying to justify his actions in the first place? Sesshoumaru needed to clear his head, but for now he would tell Kagome to rest some more.

"This is the infirmary," he told her, entering the room. "Follow me," he said, leading her toward a small cupboard. Kneeling down, he reached inside and pulled out a small shell container. Standing up once more, he opened it to reveal a pasty white cream.

"What is it?" she asked, leaning forward to smell it.

"This is a cream to reduce the swelling," he told her. "Close your eyes." Kagome did as she was told, but suddenly she remembered what it was like the last time she was alone with the youkai lord. She felt a small blush rise to her cheeks. She loved Inu Yasha; she knew that… but remembering the passionate moment that she had shared with his older brother was enough to make her blush. She had felt the strength of his embrace, the warmth of his breath on her cheek, and the feeling of his lips against hers. Although she knew that they were both under the influence of the infamous 'mark,' she remembered every instant of that moment with extreme clarity. Lost in her thoughts, she flinched slightly when she felt the cool cream being applied to her eyes. While Sesshoumaru was applying the cream to Kagome's eyes, he noticed the blush rise to her cheeks. '_Why is she blushing? What is she thinking about?'_ he thought curiously.

"Keep this on your eyes until I tell you to remove it," Sesshoumaru instructed her as he touched her eyelids. Gently, he ran his finger underneath her right eye. Putting his hand on her cheek, he applied cream to the lower part of her left eye using his thumb. After he finished applying the cream, he left his hand there for an extra moment. Kagome's lips parted slightly- she seemed to notice that he hadn't yet removed his hand. "You'll need to keep your eyes closed. You can rest here." Once Sesshoumaru removed his hand from her face, Kagome realized that she hadn't been breathing. She heard him clasp the shell container, and return it to the cabinet. She stood still, not knowing where a bed or chair was for her to rest on. She heard the swish of Sesshoumaru's clothes as he turned to face her, but she heard no footsteps. Was he staring at her? She couldn't tell.

Yes, he was staring at her. The way she stood, with her arms straight down at her sides, and white cream all over her eyes- she reminded him of Rin when she had played dress up with Jaken one day, a few years back.

**..._flashback_...**

Rin had found a jar of cream lying in the middle of the road. It was a road frequented by merchants, and apparently a salesman for the makeup industry had just been traveling by. "Ooohhh, look Jaken-sama," she said, picking it up. "What's this?" Rin opened the container to reveal a white paste.

"Who cares?" Jaken said, even though he leaned in to look at it in order to make sure that it was safe for Rin to touch. Doing so, he caught a whiff of the mixture. "It stinks!" he exclaimed, covering his toady little beak. Rin laughed carelessly, and ran off, her newfound treasure in hand.

It had been a few hours before the three of them stopped to rest, and Rin finally had a chance to play with her new find. While she opened the jar, Rin stared at Jaken. "What are you staring at!" he shouted, annoyed. Even when they were supposed to be 'resting,' Jaken never had a moment's rest away from Rin.

"No-thing," she said mysteriously, like all children do when they don't want anyone to know the mischief they're planning.

"Hmph," he grunted, and turned his back on the child. Resting against the trunk of a nearby tree, Jaken fell asleep. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru sat on a boulder, planning the next course of action he should take on pursuing Naraku's heart. He hadn't gotten any good leads since his last conversation with Kagura. After awhile, Sesshoumaru stood up, and raised a foot in order to give Jaken a wake-up call. That was when he saw it.

"Se-sSHoU-maru-saaama!" Rin called in a strange, squawky voice. She stood there, one arm hanging straight down against her side. Her other arm held a large stick as though it were a giant cane. Although he continued to look in Rin's direction, Sesshoumaru dropped his foot straight on Jaken's head. "Se-sShoU-mAru-saamaaa! I--- am JA-Ken-sama!" Rin called, hobbling forward as if she were a penguin. As she stepped into the light, her face could clearly be seen. She had used that white cream she had found to make large circles of white on her eyelids and around her own eyes, mimicking the buggy eyes of the toady minion. "IIII am Jaken-samaaa, how may I seerrrve youuuu?" she continued, keeping up her squawky voice. She waddled closer to where Sesshoumaru and Jaken were, and made a stiff bow at the taiyoukai.

"Hm?" Jaken murmured as he rubbed his eyes, waking up from Sesshoumaru's kick to the head. He looked over at Rin, and his eyes opened wide. "Wh-whaaat?" He jumped up to his feet and pointed at Rin. "Rin! Rin!" he squawked, in a voice similar to the one Rin had been using, "That's cruel! Quit that right now!" he shouted, jumping up and down, all the while pointing at the girl.

"Hellooo, Jaken-sama, I am Jaken-sama," she stated, continuing her masquerade. "How do you like my staff?" she said as she bowed again, beginning to giggle as she held the staff straight out in front of her. Jaken's mouth dropped for just a moment, before he finally regained his composure and resumed his reprimand of the girl.

"RIn! You should apologize right no--"

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru called his minion.

"Yes, milord?" Jaken asked, pulling his arm (which had been pointing at Rin) back to his side.

"Go wash your face."

"Hai, milord." Jaken shot Rin one last look of contempt before he made his way toward the nearby pond. "That girl.. why does Sesshoumaru-sama tolerate her?" he muttered. Kneeling down, he looked into the pond. "And why did he tell me to wash my…" he stopped mid-sentence, when he saw his face. He was covered in white drawings. There was a rainbow shape on his forehead, giant eyelashes painted around his eyes, and a large heart on each cheek. On his beak was a little smiley face. "AAAAAHHHH!" he screamed, and immediately dunked his head underwater, scrubbing vigorously to get the now-dried cream off of his face.

**_...end flashback_...**

Yes, Kagome, standing there with cream on her eyes, really reminded him of Rin. The corners of Sesshoumaru's mouth gently curved upward into a small smile. He walked over to where she was standing. The girl probably had no idea where she should rest. Putting an arm around Kagome's shoulders, he guided her slowly toward the infirmary bed. Once they reached it, he turned around, wrapped his arm around Kagome's stomach, and hoisted her up onto the bed. "You can lay down here. The cream should take effect very soon. I'll come back to get you later."

"Okay," Kagome replied. Settling into a lying position on the bed, she began to think about everything that had happened since she arrived. Her thoughts did not go far, however; there was some kind of sedative aroma in the cream, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

"SANGO! MIROKU!" Inu Yasha called, worried about his comrade. He ran inside his father's castle, and followed the scent of blood. Just as he was about to storm inside the room where he supposed she was, the door quietly slid open. "Miroku," Inu Yasha said, urgency in his voice. "Sango…" Miroku smiled a smile of _true_ relief, and sighed, closing his eyes, and rubbing his neck, rolling his head from side to side. 

"She's just fine, Inu Yasha," he whispered. "She's sleeping." Inu Yasha sniffed the air. It smelled… different.

"What happened?"

"She gave birth a little earlier than we had expected."

"O-oh. Co-- congratulations," he told his friend, shocked. "How is the baby?" Miroku smiled again, but this time, it was the wide smile of a happy, proud father. Inu Yasha looked at Miroku, and then peeked behind him to see the baby Kohaku held in his arms.

"He's doing just fine. Kohaku is watching him, and Shippou has gone off to get some herbs to help speed Sango's recovery."

"Wow, it sounds like you guys were really busy."

"Yeah. It's finally quieted down." Miroku stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Let's go get some fresh air, shall we?"

"Ah." The two men stepped outside. They walked in silence, until they were outside of the castle. They took a seat on the soft grass, facing the forest. "I'm sorry I wasn't there," Inu Yasha told him. "I'm sure Kagome feels the same way."

"Speaking of Kagome-sama," Miroku began, "did you mark her?" At Miroku's question, Inu Yasha hung his head, his bangs covering his eyes. "Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked, after a moment's silence.

"No. Something else happened." The houshi looked at his friend with concern.

_**...later...**_

"I see," Miroku said after he had heard the story. "I had no idea Sesshoumaru felt that way about Kagome-sama."

"That's just it.. she said it wasn't like that, and that Sesshoumaru had no intention of doing anything like _that_ with her."

"So, nothing happened besides the kiss? What a relief," Miroku stated.

"Ah. But…" Inu Yasha paused. "But still…"

"I understand, Inu Yasha." The houshi looked at his friend seriously. It was a blow to Inu Yasha's pride. Even though Inu Yasha's feelings for Kagome wouldn't change, it still hurt him to know that Kagome had been previously marked. Miroku reached around Inu Yasha, and laid his arm across his friend's shoulders. "Take care with this, Inu Yasha. Kagome has faith in you, and she wouldn't have told you what happened if she didn't value your trust."

"I know," he whispered hoarsely. He turned to face his friend. "I know," he said, with more confidence. Inu Yasha stood up, and heaved a sigh. "I need to go back." Miroku nodded at his friend. "Tell Sango congratulations from me." Miroku nodded.

"I will. Inu Yasha, we're going to head back to Kaede's because of the baby," Miroku informed him. Inu Yasha nodded in response.

"Ja…" and with that, Inu Yasha leapt off into the forest, heading towards Sesshoumaru's castle.

* * *

It was now late afternoon, almost time for Kagome and Rin to finish their lessons for the day. They practiced archery outside, while Sesshoumaru watched from afar. Kagome had awoken about 15 minutes after he had removed the cream from her eyes, and gone straight to teaching Rin. Although she only told Sesshoumaru thank you, and that she was sorry for the trouble, she was secretly really impressed with the results of the cream. There was no evidence whatsoever that she had been crying the night before. 

Sesshoumaru felt the air stir beside him. Turning his head to the left, he saw Inu Yasha at his side. "Hmph. So, you've come back. I must say, Inu Yasha, I'm surprised you've decided to visit your brother again, after what happened," Sesshoumaru sarcastically taunted his brother. For once, Inu Yasha didn't allow Sesshoumaru's words to get to him. Instead, he sighed, and closed his eyes.

"We're _real_ brothers now, aren't we, Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru smirked, but in a non-malicious way. He understood what Inu Yasha was doing. It was understood within their clan that family was a priority; Inu Yasha was finally beginning to mature, and was showing it by putting his relationship with his family above his own desire to run away from the recent dilemma he was faced with. Sesshoumaru took a breath- almost like a quiet sigh- before he spoke. Both brothers were now watching the girls interact on the archery range.

"When I first put Kagome in my charge, I had no intention of any such thing happening."

_'You mean when you took her,'_ Inu Yasha thought to himself. Of course, he wasn't about to say that out loud. He finally dealt with his _anger_- now all that was left to do was deal with his _resentment_.

"But, no matter how much you may wish it, things such as this cannot be reversed."

"I know," he replied quietly. Inu Yasha knew that this was the closest thing to an apology that he was going to get from his brother. Besides, Sesshoumaru _did_ let him land a punch on his cheek last night. Inu Yasha wasn't stupid- he knew his brother could have dodged if he wanted to do so.

"So, little brother, what is your decision?"

"On what?" Inu Yasha looked at his brother, but received no answer. Sesshoumaru only continued to watch Rin and Kagome. Inu Yasha let out something like a sigh. He understood what Sesshoumaru was asking.

"You're right, Sesshoumaru. There's no going back and reversing what happened between you and Kagome. But that doesn't change the way I feel about her. I'm going to be with her until she tells me otherwise." The breeze shifted directions, almost symbolic of Inu Yasha's inward change. He was now mature enough to face the responsibilities of family duty as well as remain true to his original promise to Kagome.

"Hm," Sesshoumaru smirked. "Very well, Inu Yasha. As I said before, you may stay here until Kagome is finished teaching Rin. But," he said, turning to his brother and looking him dead in the eye, "you would best spend your time in the library learning more about your duties. You are now my brother, are you not?"

"Right," Inu Yasha said slowly.

"Then I expect you to take some responsibility concerning our assets. Come with me." And with that, Sesshoumaru took Inu Yasha to the library where he stored the most recent information concerning the Western

* * *

**A/N**: what did you think? I hope no one's actions were _too_ surprising, and I don't think this was a cliffie... 

**toxiclollipop**: Hmm.. the pairing? Although I think I know what it is by now, would that be like, cheating if I told you? Like, reading the last chapter of the book first? I dunno...

**Melody W: **tell Sally and Shelly I said hello! And get on Shelly's case and tell her to read and review for me, k? I feel really cool, that my story is recommended to people. Hehe!

**Jessica L:** Yeah, I thought about that age thing too.. I think I mentioned it a little bit somewhere in one of the previous chapters, actually- like, when Kagome remembered the 13 year old who wanted to marry Miroku... Well, before S-dono does anything with Rin, I actually want her to be more like 15 years old... As it is now, the relationship between those two still has to mature a little.

**karin:** I like your name! Yeah, a bunch of people told me about the whole Sess-Rin Father-daughter relationship idea... hehe... guess I've been rocking a few boats... like Kitty Mew's...

**Kitty Mew 2005:** I'm glad you're not ditching the story because of the whole Sess/Rin thing.. I think some people have done it already... That just shows me that you're a mature reader, and also (hopefully) my story is good enough for you to read even though you might not agree with that part... so, thanks! Your review was really encouraging!

**Nilee: **See? He _did_ go see Sesshoumaru right away! I just had to save it for the next chapter! I didn't want him to reinforce his claim on Kagome right then and there, because I think that'd be more like forcing himself on her in the moment- it just wasn't the right time. I'm so glad you like the story!.!

**destinyheart15:** thanks for the compliment! I love it when people tell me it's my best chapter yet.. it means the story keeps improving!

**dafluff123:** thank you! and... haha, are you hoping to meet Sesshoumaru in real life? I did have a dream about him once.. but I think he actually turned out to be a bad guy in it. -sigh- Iended up kissingInu Yasha instead... it was a super good kiss, too... -shiver-

Thanks also to **pinkpreppypunk, Exunamoon, chii576, KIgirls** (hehe! wait and see!), **animebook fan** (hahaha! I love those two words! But the pressure they put on me is even greater!)**, whimsy, Rincutie7455, Midnight Faerie, **and **hermonine**. This may sound corny, but all of you reviewers are very important to me!.!


	14. the scent of blood

**A/N:** hehe! 147 reviews! Wow, I am really excited. You guys are great reviewers... Well, things are really going to come to a close, starting with this chapter. What do I mean? You'll see! Oh, also, I doctored this picture I had of Inu Yasha, and made him look like he was in full-youkai form. It looks cool! Weird, but cool! I also have a pic of Sesshoumaru where he looks super nice... like, really. He's smiling a small smile, and he looks very kind. It's weird, but... refreshing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu Yasha or anyone else in this story (which is MY story- haha!)... because I am a purist, and don't like making new characters. Except for Sango's baby. Who I named, but you won't find out what the name is until later. Yay!

**Previously:**

"Hm," Sesshoumaru smirked. "Very well, Inu Yasha. As I said before, you may stay here until Kagome is finished teaching Rin. But," he said, turning to his brother and looking him dead in the eye, "you would best spend your time in the library learning more about your duties. You are now my brother, are you not?"

"Right," Inu Yasha said slowly.

"Then I expect you to take some responsibility concerning our assets. Come with me." And with that, Sesshoumaru took Inu Yasha to the library where he stored the most recent information concerning the Western lands.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: the scent of blood

* * *

**

The evening after Inu Yasha's return to Sesshoumaru's castle, there was no dinner. Kagome relaxed in her room and read some more of the incantation scrolls. Although she couldn't use them anymore because the transfusion from Sesshoumaru had worn off, she wanted to find some good spells for Rin to learn. So far, there was a small pile of scrolls she not only wanted to teach Rin, but also wanted to learn for herself, as well. The flying, breathing underwater, invisibility, and shape-shifting scrolls were the first ones she had set apart. Suddenly, there came a tap at her door.

"Come in," she called. The door slid open to reveal Rin, who stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her. "Rin-chan, what's up?"

"I'm bored," she said plainly. Kagome smiled at the girl's honesty.

"Well, what do you want to do?" she asked her student, pushing away from her desk.

"Hmm…I think I want to learn more about spiritual powers." Kagome was completely surprised. She would never have wanted to study in her free time.

"Okay…" Kagome stood up. "Let's go outside." Rin nodded, and the two girls headed outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha was learning how to develop his _own_ new powers. Sesshoumaru had told him that he would be able to transform into a youkai for as long as he wished, with the exception that one day out of the month would be saved for a human transformation. Although he was comfortable with his hanyou appearance, especially now that he smelled like a full youkai, he still decided it would be beneficial to learn how to harness the skill of transformation. He remembered Kagome telling him that she liked him as a hanyou. Regardless, Inu Yasha realized that if he were to transform into his full youkai form, his senses would probably be even sharper than they were while in his hanyou form. 

He stood in the forest outside the castle, away from Kagome. After all, if he transformed and Sesshoumaru was wrong, he might come after her with bloodlust. Inu Yasha stood still, focusing all of his yoryouku inside his body, strengthening his senses of sight, sound, smell, taste, and touch. Gradually, the two crimson stripes that had first appeared on each cheek during the transfusion began to reappear. His ears slowly changed position to each side of his head- they resembled the ears of all humanoid youkai. Although his eyes didn't appear to have changed, their vision became sharper than ever before. Inu Yasha felt his body strengthen, and was surprised at the fact that his yoryouku levels had not lowered at all- in fact, he was even more powerful than before he began the transformation. "Sankon Tessou!" he called, turning around and leveling the tree behind him. Well, in reality, he had only _wanted_ to level one tree. His power was much stronger than it had been in his hanyou form. While he had intended to simply knock over _one_ tree, he actually succeeded in completely destroying _ten_. "I'm going to have to hone this strength," Inu Yasha said, looking at his hands. Then, closing his eyes, he released the yoryouku from his body, returning to his original form. "Wow," was all he could say outwardly. '_So.. Sesshoumaru was telling the truth; I can transform into a full youkai, and keep my consciousness. This is great!'_

After a few moments of rest, he tried the transformation again. It was imperative for him to learn not only how to transform with speed, but also how to manage his new abilities with precision and ease. After several practice transformations, Inu Yasha, in youkai form, sped off through the forest, savoring his newfound power.

* * *

"So, basically, you have to pray when you want to do anything that needs spiritual powers- other than shoot arrows. That's why they call us 'priestesses,' " Kagome finished explaining. 

"I see," Rin said, shaking her head. The two girls had been sitting outside in front of the castle, talking for the past hour. Kagome was actually worn out. Although she was now a master archer as well as one of the strongest mikos in Feudal Japan, she really had a hard time teaching. Not only that, but Rin was an especially tiring student because of her many questions. Kagome smiled. Rin, although she asked many questions, was a remarkably fast learner. Her archery was already much improved, and her spiritual powers were growing surprisingly fast.

"Ne, Rin-chan, why haven't we seen any dangerous youkai?" Kagome actually had taken Rin outside in order to train her in youkai extermination. If Rin wanted to have priestess capabilities, she would have to learn to shoot the hama no ya under pressure, not just at an archery range.

"Well, it's probably because everyone knows how strong Sesshoumaru-sama is," she told Kagome. "There have never been any youkai around when we've been at the castle."

"Hmm," Kagome said, seeming to be in thought. Suddenly, she let out a yawn. "Well, I guess it's time for bed, Rin-chan," she told her student.

"Mm," Rin agreed. The two girls rose from the grass, and headed inside for a good night's rest.

* * *

.

* * *

It had now been a week and a half since Kagome last saw Inu Yasha. She was wondering if she would ever see him again. Sighing as she finished her morning preparations, Kagome recalled the saddened look in Inu Yasha's eyes when she told him she kissed his brother. '_Well, there's nothing I can do about it now,'_ she thought, trying to convince herself that everything would work out in the end. Slowly she walked to the back patio, where she- as usual- sat and spoke a few words with Sesshoumaru before it was time to call Rin back inside. 

"How is your progress?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome a few minutes after she began to eat.

"Rin is almost ready to learn the full incantation of the flight scroll. She only has a few more kanji to learn, and then I will teach it to her tomorrow."

"That is welcome news."

"Sesshoumaru, have you heard anything from Inu Yasha?" Sesshoumaru showed no change in his countenance. Before he could answer- if in fact, he _was_ going to answer- Rin and Jaken arrived at the table.

"Good morning, Kagome-sensei!" Rin greeted her teacher, bowing.

"Eh, heh, good morning," Kagome replied, surprised by the '-sensei' ending Rin had given her.

"I am ready for my lesson today," the girl said politely, still with her face toward the ground. Kagome shoved the last few morsels of food into her mouth before standing up.

"Thanks for the food," she said, and then promptly led Rin inside. Sesshoumaru, remaining seated at the table, closed his eyes. Kagome had no idea that Inu Yasha had been staying at the castle for the past week and a half. He had kept his little brother occupied with mounds of scrolls and an abundance of sparring sessions to hone his new abilities. There was no way for him to have any free time to see Kagome. Did Inu Yasha _want_ to see Kagome? Sesshoumaru had no doubt that he did- but the taiyoukai had somehow convinced Inu Yasha to leave her alone until he was capable enough to handle himself and his new abilities.

* * *

Kagome, like usual, was bathing in the onsen after her final lesson with Rin. '_I wonder if I'll ever see Inu Yasha again,'_ Kagome wondered to herself. Again, she remembered the pained look in his eyes and the sound of his voice when she told him what she had done with Sesshoumaru. '_He looked so sad… He said he didn't blame me, but- why haven't I seen him? It seems like it's been forever… has he changed his mind about me?'_ Kagome sunk deeper into the pool of heated water. She had been feeling so many different emotions lately, and sometimes, like now, she wished she could just turn herself off to the world. She usually just went back to her time to sort everything out in her mind, but given her current situation, that was impossible. Kagome dunked her head under the water and remained submerged for a few moments. The more time away from Inu Yasha, the more worried she became, wondering if the newly-transformed youkai was still willing to be her mate. Kagome resurfaced, only to hear someone running to meet her. It was Rin, and she seemed to be panicking about something. 

"Kagome, Kagome," she panted, "I--" Kagome turned to look at the girl, whose eyes were wide with terror, amazement, shock, confusion, and any other crazy emotion that a human girl can possibly feel. "I'm bleeding from the inside." Kagome turned around completely, resting her body against a boulder, which lined the pool.

_'So, it's finally happened…'_

Kagome instantly got out of the hot spring and went with Rin to her room. Something like this had to be taken care of immediately. Kagome showed Rin how to make 'wrappings' - following Sango's model from when Kagome forgot to bring extra "supplies" along with her one fateful month. Rin, as with everything else, learned very quickly- a good thing, since slow learning in that venue is _not_ desirable.

"Thank you so much, Kagome," Rin called after Kagome as she left her room. The miko turned to look at Rin before she closed the door behind her.

"Don't forget, Rin-chan… rinse those with _cold_ water, okay?"

"Ha-ai," the young woman replied. Just then, Jaken could be seen waddling down the hallway.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has told me to inform you that there will be a formal dinner tonight. Inu Yasha will also be joining us," he announced when he arrived at Rin's doorway. The girls nodded in response, and Jaken hurried on his way. Spending time with two human girls was not his cup of tea.

"Then… I'll see you tonight, Kagome."

"Mm," Kagome said, shutting the door.

* * *

'_Why didn't Inu Yasha come to see me, if he's here?'_ she asked herself. '_I hope everything will be okay.'_ Kagome nervously styled her hair. She had already decided on a light blue kimono with a yellow underdress and matching obi. Her stomach churned with uneasiness. '_Inu Yasha said that he would deal with Sesshoumaru about the mark… does this mean that he's already done it?'_ Kagome wished she didn't feel so out of the loop on this matter, and truth be told, she was actually getting more and more annoyed the more she thought about it. Earlier than she had expected, Jaken and Rin stood outside her door, beckoning her to dinner. 

No sooner had the girls seated themselves at the table did Rin begin to whisper to Kagome. "Ne, Kagome... do you think Sesshoumaru-sama will be able to tell what happened to me?" Rin looked down at her lap, and clenched her fists. "He has always been able to tell when I've been injured or something…" she trailed off, worried.

"Maybe. But don't worry, Sesshoumaru understands these things," Kagome told her, patting her on the back. Rin nodded slowly, still a little worried. Kagome would've said some more encouraging things to the girl, but their conversation was cut short.

"AHEM," Jaken began, "Sesshoumaru-sama and Inu Yasha-sama have arrived," he announced.

Kagome's mouth dropped when she saw Inu Yasha. Was that really him? He looked significantly different from the last time she had seen him. He was transformed into his full youkai form. Kagome didn't realize it, but she was staring at him. He looked almost like Sesshoumaru from afar, but with his thicker eyebrows, wider eyes, and not to mention his boyish face, it was easy to tell the two apart. Inu Yasha now had two crimson stripes down each cheek, and his ears were at the sides of his head, like his brother's. Both Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru slowly approached the table and knelt down simultaneously.

'_I guess they sorted it out,'_ Kagome thought in surprise, not detecting any remaining hostility between the brothers. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome, who had still been staring at him. As soon as he made eye contact, she snapped her gaze down at her lap. Noticing this, Inu Yasha let out a sigh. He couldn't tell the reason why she looked away. Was it the fact that he was now in his transformed state, or was it because he hadn't come to see her since he left a week and a half ago? He could smell nervousness on her scent. It was all too obvious to pick out, with his heightened youkai senses.

When Sesshoumaru sat down opposite of Rin, he looked at her strangely. Rin blushed nervously, hoping he wouldn't ask her about what happened to her. The look in his eyes, only discernible to those who were able to penetrate beneath his usually icy front, was that of a mix between curiosity and concern. Rin was extraordinarily relieved when he looked over to Kagome.

"Kagome." Kagome broke her stare on the chopsticks in front of her to look up at Sesshoumaru. "Is Rin hurt?" Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru could smell the blood coming from Rin. And just the fact that he asked _her_ instead of asking Rin directly meant that he was suspecting the truth. Inu Yasha watched the inquisition. He also had smelled blood on Rin. She looked fine, but perhaps she had been injured while practicing archery.

"No, she's fine," Kagome told him calmly. Rin blushed an even deeper red, but was happy that Sesshoumaru asked Kagome instead of her. There was no way she would have been able to answer calmly like that.

"I see." The taiyoukai nodded at Kagome. "Help yourselves," he offered, looking towards the food. They all began to put food on their plates, but Kagome put less on her plate than normal. She hadn't felt like eating for the past few days, and had lost a little bit of the rosiness that used to play on her lips and cheeks.

"What about you, Kagome? Are _you_ well?" Inu Yasha asked, concerned. He had told her that he didn't blame her for what had happened between her and Sesshoumaru- did she believe him? Worry flashed in his sharp amber eyes as he searched her face for a response. After a few moments of silence, he received one.

"M- Mm," she replied, playing with the rice in her bowl. Sesshoumaru looked at her keenly; he knew the reason for her anguish. Not having seen Inu Yasha for so long, and the way his stupid little brother had left Kagome that night, it was no surprise she was distraught. Of course, he hadn't allowed Inu Yasha to have time enough to see Kagome once he returned, but that was beside the point. Inu Yasha's eyes moved from Kagome's downcast face to Sesshoumaru's profile. His older brother was watching Kagome with just as much concern as _he_ felt for her. Kagome shifted uncomfortably, feeling the stare of all three people in her company. After forcing a few bites, she put her chopsticks down on the table. "Please excuse me, I need to rest," she said, looking up at Sesshoumaru for permission to leave the dining area. He nodded at her, and immediately she stood up and left the table- not even throwing a glance at Inu Yasha.

"Ah- Kag-" Inu Yasha moved to stand, ready to follow the woman he loved.

"Sit down, Inu Yasha,"

"Tch, like I'm gonna just let Ka-"

"Sit _down_, Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha looked as though he was going to yell something at Sesshoumaru before he continued in a softer tone of voice, "She needs to be alone for a moment." Inu Yasha looked at his brother, trying to decide if Sesshoumaru was really interested in Kagome's well being, or if he was more interested in keeping him away from her. Yes, he had the feeling that Sesshoumaru had been keeping him occupied so he couldn't see Kagome. However, although Inu Yasha felt this, he also knew that he needed a strong grasp on his new transformation and abilities before he saw her. He remembered what he felt like when he nearly lost control during his last conversation with the miko. The youkai blood within his veins began to boil, and when it did, he had a hard time suppressing it. But now that he felt like he could control himself, Inu Yasha was finally ready to meet with Kagome.

"Keh," Inu Yasha said, standing anyway. "Thanks for the food." Sesshoumaru looked up at his brother, warning him with his glance. "I'm _going_ for a _walk_," Inu Yasha said loudly. Although he really _did_ intend to talk with Kagome, he decided that Sesshoumaru had a good point. He would talk with her, but he would have to wait.

"Inu Yasha," his brother said, "after tomorrow, Kagome is free to leave." Inu Yasha looked down at Sesshoumaru. Was he _giving_ Kagome up? His eyes flashed to Rin, and then back at his brother. He was more than a little surprised at the suddenness of Kagome's release.

"All… right…" he responded, confused as to what was going through his brother's mind. _'One second, Sesshoumaru seems completely absorbed in Kagome- and the next, he's ready to release her? What are you thinking, Sesshoumaru?'_ Inu Yasha looked at his brother strangely, raising an eyebrow, before he left for his 'walk.' Now the only ones left at the table were Rin and Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome says that she's been teaching me kanji characters in order to read an incantation scroll," Rin said a few minutes later. She was worried that Inu Yasha might take Kagome away before she had a chance to learn it.

"That's good. She has informed me that she will teach you an incantation tomorrow. You have been learning very quickly."

"Mm!" Rin said before she happily popped a piece of unagi into her mouth. "Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama…why did Inu Yasha look different than normal, today?" Sesshoumaru took a bite of his meal, and looked at the woman before him.

"Inu Yasha is my brother, Rin," was all he said.

"O-kay," she replied, wondering if he was going to say anything more about it. _Obviously_ they were brothers- she had known that since she first witnessed the two of them together. Sesshoumaru didn't say any more, but he stayed until Rin had eaten her fill. Rin appreciated this, because usually Sesshoumaru left after a few moments at the table, sticking her with Jaken until she was finished eating. "Thank you for the food, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Ah." Sesshoumaru rose from the table, and Rin did the same. The two entered the castle, and went to their rooms.

* * *

Kagome had changed immediately upon reaching her room. Seeing Inu Yasha like that was such a shock. He was beautiful, and carried himself with almost as much grace as Sesshoumaru. But he didn't look like the same Inu Yasha that she had fallen in love with. And now… was she still in love? She fell backwards onto her bed. '_Of course I still love him,'_ she thought, matter-of-factly. '_Why would it hurt so much that he didn't come see me, if I didn't love him?'_ she reasoned. She had a feeling that Inu Yasha must have been in the castle for awhile, and been able to settle things with Sesshoumaru before he saw her at dinner. Still, she thought that Inu Yasha would have- no, that he _should have_ come to visit her before suddenly seeing her at dinner. 

_'And what about Sesshoumaru? Why didn't he tell me when Inu Yasha came back?'_ Although she wished Sesshoumaru would have told her about Inu Yasha's presence at the castle, she could guess why he didn't tell her. Sesshoumaru _had _taken her away from Inu Yasha from the very beginning. Perhaps it was that Inu Yasha would be a distraction from her lessons, or that Inu Yasha needed to get a grip on his new abilities. Whatever it was, the young woman knew that Sesshoumaru would have had a reason for keeping this information from her. Kagome turned on her side, resting her head on one of the silken pillows that lay on her bed.

Ever since her temporary transformation, Kagome hadn't really sorted out her feelings concerning the taiyoukai. Kagome realized that she felt differently about him than she did when he first kidnapped her. _'Yes, he kidnapped me. But do I resent it anymore?_' Kagome shook her head at the question that popped up in her mind. Her feelings concerning the youkai lord had begun to change since the night after her arrival at the castle. Although he wasn't as emotionally readable as Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru was capable of showing her his emotion as well as concern for her well-being. She hated to ask the next question of herself, but she knew she had to if she wanted clarity concerning her feelings. '_Do…do I love Sesshoumaru?'_ her response to the question of her thoughts was a twist of her heart, and butterflies in her head. It felt almost like the topic was forbidden territory. She wasn't about to deny the fact that she felt some tender emotion for him, but… was it _love_? More than anything else, she was hurt because of Inu Yasha's failure to come visit her, and she was confused about her feelings concerning Sesshoumaru. Kagome felt tears welling up in her eyes, and was about to give herself over to crying, when there was a sound at her door.

"Come in," she called, standing up. The door slid open, and in walked lord Sesshoumaru. Kagome turned away from him as he entered, and wiped away the unshed tears from her eyes.

"After tomorrow, you will be released from your duties here at the castle," he told her. Kagome made no sound in response, and her back remained to Sesshoumaru. He could smell the salt of her tears. Letting out a silent sigh, he continued. "Before you leave, you should give Rin any final instruction on archery and the use of spiritual powers." Kagome nodded slowly. The taiyoukai lord couldn't help but notice a small pang in his heart, knowing that the woman who had begun to open that heart wouldn't be staying with him any longer. "You are welcome to stay, if you decide not to return with Inu Yasha," he offered, surprising himself a little. Although Inu Yasha had stated his intentions clearly to _him_, it was apparent to the taiyoukai that his little brother had said no such thing to Kagome as of yet.

"Thank you," she said weakly, her back still to Sesshoumaru. She continued, "but I'll leave after tomorrow." Sesshoumaru simply looked at her. His eyes ran down her silky raven hair, and followed the curves of the blue cotton robe she wore down to the floor. Kagome continued, "Are--" she paused, gaining courage to ask him what she wanted to ask, "are you going to mark her right away, now?" Kagome turned, finally, to face Sesshoumaru, who was slightly taken aback by this question. He wasn't offended by it, like he would have been when Kagome first came to the castle. Instead, he almost felt a need to tell her- since he _had_ marked _her_ first. Sesshoumaru nodded slightly.

"She needs to use the scrolls for her own protection, especially now that she has come of age. But, as you should know, thorough marking with the taiyoukai clans does not necessarily mean instant mating," he told her plainly. Kagome blushed.

"I see." Actually, she didn't know what Sesshoumaru meant by 'thorough' marking. Kagome figured, however, that if Sesshoumaru was able to mark _her_- with that intense attraction that they battled- and not become her mate, that he was telling the truth. Kagome turned away from Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for everything, Sesshoumaru," she told him honestly. Somehow, she knew she would miss the special moments he shared with her. Sesshoumaru made no vocal response. He stood there for a few silent moments, processing their conversation. He wanted her to face him- he wanted to offer her some kind of comfort, but he knew that in doing so, it would only serve to complicate matters even more. Fighting the impulses he felt to stay with her, Sesshoumaru silently walked back towards the door, leaving Kagome to herself.

Sesshoumaru's visit helped Kagome to sort things out. She was never one to force herself on others, so the fact that Sesshoumaru was going to mark Rin helped alleviate some of her concern about what she was feeling towards him. Whatever it was, she didn't have to act on it- but she needed to figure out her feelings before moving on with her promise to Inu Yasha. _If_, that is, her promise to Inu Yasha still stood. Kagome sat down at her desk to think some more.

"What do I like about Sesshoumaru?" she asked. Pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill pen, Kagome began to list things. "Handsome…strong… controlled…" Kagome remembered what it felt like to fly next to him, with his arm firmly around her waist, and what he looked like when he fought his urge to kiss her while she had been marked. Yes, he exhibited supreme control. "Smart… protective… _considerate_?" Kagome stopped halfway through writing this last word. "Hmm… well…" Kagome remembered his taking her to the infirmary, his rough way of suggesting she should eat something at her first dinner with him, and his desire for Rin to be protected. "Yeah, I guess considerate works. Considerate- _in his own way_…" looking around, she realized that yes, Sesshoumaru was also quite well-off. But she was above writing _that_ down as an attribute. Turning the paper over, she prepared to list things on the other side.

"What do I like about Inu Yasha?" She looked up at the ceiling, recalling all the adventures, mishaps, conversations and other experiences they'd shared. "He's pretty cool sometimes, I have to admit," she said, writing 'cool' down on the paper. "He's also strong, and protective… he's not always considerate, but he is more often than not… in his own way." Kagome chuckled as she wrote down the exact same thing- 'considerate- in his own way'- for Inu Yasha as she did for Sesshoumaru. "I'm comfortable with him... and he's fun," she reminded herself, remembering when the four of them- Inu Yasha, herself, Sango and Miroku- played paper-rock-scissors in the forest. It had been a game to see whose group would reach the next village first. Kagome sighed, comparing the two lists. This was about more than just writing down attributes. As she wrote about each brother, she was probing her thoughts and feelings.

While she was writing the attributes of Sesshoumaru, her heart was pounding with confusion. The topic seemed like it was forbidden. The idea of a romantic relationship with Sesshoumaru, now that she was allowing the thought of it to fully materialize in her mind, _was_ enticing. Kagome felt the adrenaline begin to pump into her stomach. While she had no doubts that Sesshoumaru would ever harm her, he still had a strong, forceful personality. In a way, Kagome enjoyed this, because she was allowed complete freedom within the parameters he had given her. Besides that, Sesshoumaru was beautiful. He had such a commanding presence, and was beginning to show her the softness of his heart. Still, she had to admit, her heart was in a state of unrest. She thought about the confused state of her heart as well as the exciting prospect of what it would be like to win Sesshoumaru's love. Was that what excited her? Was she attracted to Sesshoumaru for _real_ reasons, or was it simply because a relationship with him would be a new and chancy romantic experience? Kagome sighed when she realized that it was probably the latter of the two.

When she wrote about Inu Yasha, however, her heart felt warm and full. She felt safe and protected, as well as a kind of peace about her relationship to the newly transformed youkai. While he didn't always like it when she did certain things (like go home to her time), she was _almost_ always able to do what she wanted. Kagome flashed back to the time he pushed her through the well and sealed it so that she couldn't return. She was able to come back, but only because of Shippou. After that, she had to rely on the power of the rosary to control him. Smiling, Kagome remembered the first few times she 'sat' Inu Yasha. She hardly thought about the rosary anymore. When was the last time she used it? She couldn't remember. Sighing yet again, Kagome shook her head, and crumpled up the paper in her hands. She closed her eyes, and pressed her hands -which still held the paper- to her chest.

"If I had to choose which way I want to feel for the rest of my life," she said, thinking on her feelings, "I choose... Inu Yasha." Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and took a deep breath. Standing up, she threw the paper into the trash receptacle next to her desk. Having finally made her decision, Kagome felt like a huge weight was lifted off of her chest. She knew she made the right choice; although she admitted to feeling a kind of tenderness for Sesshoumaru, her heart still felt at home with Inu Yasha.

* * *

**A/N:** SO! There you have it. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, although I am pretty certain that some of you didn't like the last few paragraphs... It took a lot of thought to write it, though, so I hope you will give me your review as a reward! I am expecting like, lots of flames... so if you're not _completely_ p.o.ed at me, please, _please_ be nice! 

**toxiclollipop:** hehe, yay! You're feeling exactly the way I want you to feel about the story! That's so great!.! I hope everyone thinks the way you do, yo!

**Devil1:** eh... sorry...

**Exunamoon:** Hahahahahahaha!.!.! Guess I'll have to change the summary for you, huh? -sigh- You made me laugh out loud with that review-

**RinCutie7455:** you'll see! The secret will be revealed at the end! And um... didn't your 'name' used to be **RinCutie7244**? I got all confused when you changed it... I was like, "hmm, RinCutie 72-- no, wait.. what?.?" hehe! ya pulled a fast one one me!

My heartfelt thanks go out to my other reviewers: **destinyheart15, Kigirls, katlin, Kira the Mizu Ryuu, pinkpreppypunk **(I agree!)**, Zookie Moon princess, hermonine, sheenachi** (happy birthday)and **whimsy** (you provide me with invaluable insight. Thanks!) You all are very important to me, and I value your reviews! Arigato, and I'll see you on the next chapter! Aba-yo!


	15. the thorough mark

**A/N: **Wow! You guys were so much nicer than I thought you'd be! I'm really thankful, though.. I was really nervous about putting that last chapter out. So, thanks everyone, for taking care of me! Well, it's either that, or all the hardcore Sess/Kag fans left the story without reviewing. Heh.

Oh, you wanna hear something super-cool? When I went to visit my brother, we went to the Univ. of Iowa, and they are like, really big on agriculture, right? Well, there was beautiful landscaping, and then I saw none other than this beautiful pond, that was like, basically almost exactly what I was envisioning for the lake at Sesshoumaru's castle (only smaller, of course)! It was really inspirational, so I took lots of pictures.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu Yasha or his … hehe…posse. hahahha, 'posse'!.! (sorry, that word is just fun to use, since it's not like me to use it.. and it's late)

**Previously:**

"If I had to choose which way I want to feel for the rest of my life," she said, thinking on her feelings, "I choose... Inu Yasha." Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and took a deep breath. Standing up, she threw the paper into the trash receptacle next to her desk. Having finally made her decision, Kagome felt like a huge weight was lifted off of her chest. She knew she made the right choice; although she admitted to feeling a kind of tenderness for Sesshoumaru, her heart still felt at home with Inu Yasha.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: the thorough mark**

* * *

Inu Yasha had transformed back to his hanyou form. Although he actually enjoyed the sensory advantages when he was in his youkai form, Kagome seemed to be bothered by his appearance. '_Why did she seem so upset? Is it because I left the castle without telling her? Or is it because I didn't come to her when I first returned? Did she believe me when I told her that I didn't blame her about the mark and kiss with Sesshoumaru? _Inu Yasha sighed. It could be any one of those things- or all of them. "It's been long enough, hasn't it?" he asked aloud. He had been waiting to talk to her. Sniffing the air, he smelled Kagome's scent on the breeze. '_I've got to talk to her,'_ he said to himself, before he tracked her scent to find her location. 

After talking to Sesshoumaru, Kagome decided to go for one last walk by the lake. After all, although she was angry with Inu Yasha, she was relieved that he seemed to have settled things with Sesshoumaru. Besides, he _did_ seem concerned about her when he saw her at dinner. Could he tell that she hadn't been eating? Regardless of how upset she was that Inu Yasha hadn't spoken to her since the night she told him about her kiss, Kagome realized that she should return with Inu Yasha. All she really wanted, like every time she was angry with him, was for Inu Yasha to talk to her about what was going on. Maybe even apologize. She sighed when she reached the lake.

"I don't know why I'm so upset," she said softly. "I guess there's just been so much going on. I just wish I had something solid to rest on." Kagome began to walk around the perimeter of the lake. The quiet lapping of the ripples against the stones surrounding the water produced a relaxing effect on her soul. She had just begun to feel a smile play upon her lips when she heard something behind her. Kagome stopped, waiting for whoever it was to identify himself.

"Kagome," Inu Yasha called her name quietly.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome was afraid to turn around. Would she see the hanyou she had first fallen in love with, or would she see his new youkai form? She wasn't afraid of his transformation; she just wasn't sure if she liked it or not yet.

"Kagome," he said again, sadness lining his voice. Kagome turned around to face him. His fuzzy ears drooped, betraying his feelings. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Inu Yasha," she said plainly, feeling a tug at her heart, seeing Inu Yasha so pained. It was the same way last time she spoke with him, wasn't it? He took a step toward her, but this time, she kept her place.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you after I settled things with Sesshoumaru. I just ran off- I didn't know how to deal with things…" Inu Yasha began to apologize; something he rarely did. Kagome watched him silently. "Did I surprise you with my transformation?" He stepped forward again, almost within arm's reach of the miko. Kagome nodded.

"Mm." Kagome looked into Inu Yasha's amber eyes. He was honestly searching her face, seriously worried about her. "But it's okay. I just didn't expect it." She paused before continuing, "how did things go with Sesshoumaru?"

"He told me why he did what he did, and I realized that he was right about a lot of things- even though I didn't want to admit it right away. I'm sorry, Kagome. I should've asked you to be my mate so much sooner." Inu Yasha raised his hand to her face, and brushed through her raven hair with his fingers. "I told him something that I think you should hear, as well." Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha. He raised his other arm, and placed his hands on her upper arms. "There's no going back and reversing what happened between you and Sesshoumaru, but that doesn't change the way I feel about you. Kagome, I want you to know that I'm going to be with you until you tell me otherwise." He didn't realize it, but his hands squeezed her arms ever-so-slightly. "I love you, Kagome," he whispered, his voice shaking. "I'll love you forever, no matter what."

On this last sentence, he was barely audible. Kagome's attention, however, was completely focused on the youkai before her, and she didn't miss a single word. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Inu Yasha wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and used his other hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry," he told her gently, drawing her to him and cradling her head against his chest.

"I love you too, Inu Yasha," she sobbed, her voice muffled in his haori. He held her until her sobs began to subside. Kagome pulled away from his chest, but remained in his arms. Her own hands now also gently gripped his forearms.

"Will you come back with me tomorrow?" he asked her quietly.

"Mm," she told him, smiling gently. Inu Yasha sighed, relieved. He had been nervous- wondering if she might want to stay with Sesshoumaru instead of him. When he saw the two of them at dinner, he became worried that his abrupt actions may have driven Kagome into Sesshoumaru's arms. Inu Yasha inwardly cursed himself at that moment for not staying with her. She had been under the influence of Sesshoumaru's blood, and he had run away from her after she trusted him enough to tell him about what had happened. Inu Yasha wanted to make sure she knew that he would never leave her in such a vulnerable state again. The couple sat down side by side at the lake's shore.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember what I asked you when I was human?" The miko blushed.

"Mm,"

"Do… do you still want to be my mate?" He looked at Kagome, whose face was now riddled with confusion.

"Of course I do…" Kagome looked at him, trying to figure out why he was asking her such a question. "Why?"

"I've been getting this feeling about Sesshoumaru and you," he said timidly.

"Inu Yasha… you don't need to be jealous,"

"I'm-- I'm not jealous," he said, turning his head slightly, blushing. Kagome smiled- she knew he was. She put her hand on his arm, causing him to look at her through the corner of his eye.

"The way I feel about you, Inu Yasha, has _never_ changed… I want to stay by your side, always." She placed a hand over her chest. "_You're_ the one my heart has chosen." Inu Yasha blushed even deeper as he turned to face her fully. All his previous doubts and feelings of inadequacy were erased when he saw the truth and emotion in her deep brown eyes.

"Then… when I asked you that night, I couldn't do it… but I can do it now…"

"What are you talking about? Do what?"

"To be my mate, I.. need to mark you," he told her. Even though the one she truly loved was sitting right beside her, Kagome's thoughts flashed back to when she tasted Sesshoumaru's blood. She couldn't help it. "Can I mark you, Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked, noticing the slight tension in her body. Kagome snapped out of her memories. Inu Yasha was asking her something very, very important, and he deserved her full attention.

"Mm," She said, smiling. The prospect of being marked by Inu Yasha was welcome to her. She hadn't expected it when Sesshoumaru marked her, and she probably wouldn't have accepted the mark, had he told her what he was doing. But living a life together with Inu Yasha was something that she had wanted for a very long time. The idea of being marked as his was as good to her as getting a wedding ring. She would belong to him, and he would belong to her.

"It'll be really quick," he informed a smiling Kagome.

"Okay… So, what do I need to do?" She looked over at Inu Yasha, who was now on his knees and hands, facing her. She was half-expecting him to give her his wrist, but he made no movement to do so. Instead, he crawled around her, and was now directly behind her.

"Just relax, Kagome. It might sting a bit, is that okay?"

'_Sting? What is he talking about?'_ she thought. "Mm, it's okay," she said, a little concerned. '_This is definitely different from the temporary mark that Sesshoumaru gave me- Is this the 'thorough mark' that he said he would do on Rin? How does it work?'_ Kagome was ripped out of her thoughts by a sharp pinch at the nape of her neck.

Inu Yasha had nipped Kagome's neck. Quickly, he bit his tongue to draw his own blood, and positioned his mouth over the small incision he had given her. He pressed his open wound to hers, delivering a small sting to Kagome. She winced, but said nothing. He felt her body jolt with the pain, and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Closing his eyes, Inu Yasha forced his blood into her wound through patting it with his tongue as well as delivering air pressure through the "kiss." Within a few moments, he felt his wound begin to close, and he patted her incision again with his tongue. Finally, he closed his lips over her mark, and kissed it.

He opened his eyes and raised his head, wiping his thumb gently over the place where he had bitten Kagome. As he did, a small seal about the size of his thumbprint appeared on the back of her neck, centered around her new, small scar. It was his family seal, and it glowed a faint red color for a few moments, before disappearing. He touched it again, and like the first time, the seal appeared again. Now that his blood mixed with hers, she was also claimed as a part of the inu youkai clan. He touched the nape of her neck another time, again activating the seal. It was pretty cool, seeing it show up again and again, but Kagome was getting a little suspicious of what was going on back there.

"oOoh," Inu Yasha said, in amazement, the third time he pressed his finger to the back of her neck.

"Ne----," Kagome said, in a slightly annoyed tone of voice, "What are you doing, Inu Yasha?" She had a feeling that he was finished performing the ritual, but hadn't told her yet. Not only that, but he also seemed to be having a pretty good time back there, now that he was done.

"U- uh, nothing.." Inu Yasha pulled his hand away reluctantly. "It's finished, Kagome," he told her, excitedly. He crawled around to face her, and sat in front of the young woman he had just claimed as his own.

"That was it?" she asked.

"Yep, that's all. Was it painful?"

"No, it was fine." Kagome shivered a little in the night breeze. Inu Yasha, not wasting a moment, removed his haori and draped it over her shoulders. As he did so, the air shifting around Kagome reached Inu Yasha's nose. He sniffed the air, leaning in to Kagome. "W--what are you doing?" she asked, a little weirded out at his sudden closeness.

"You.. smell a little different, now," he told her.

"Wha-- well… is it okay?" Inu Yasha crinkled his nose, taking in a little more of her new scent. He then leaned back on his arms, closed his eyes, and his face relaxed.

"I like it even better than before," he told her, pleased with himself. He opened one eye to look at her, and his nose pointed toward the air, proudly. "You smell like you're mine." Kagome blushed, while Inu Yasha smiled widely, like a kid with a sweet tooth who had just won a lifetime supply of candy. After looking at her new mate, Kagome smiled as well.

"I have something for you as well, Inu Yasha," Kagome told him after a few moments of silence.

"You do?" Inu Yasha was surprised.

"M-hm. Now, close your eyes." Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow at her before complying with her request. The next thing he knew, he heard a small crackle surrounding his head, and he felt the warmth of Kagome's lips on his own. Pleasantly surprised by this, he kept his eyes closed and raised his hands to her face, running one hand through her hair as the other slid down from her cheek to around her shoulders. He drew her closer to his body, so that now she was kneeling between his legs. A few more moments, and Inu Yasha would have been completely lost in the kiss. But Kagome had something that she needed to do, and gently pulled away from his embrace. When their kiss was complete, Inu Yasha opened his eyes to see Kagome putting something in his hands.

"What's this?" he asked, before getting a closer look. "The.. rosary?" he held up the beads in the moonlight. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking at Kagome. He remembered when she slipped it around his neck the last time- it had broken off, and she had Kaede repair it before she tricked him into closing his eyes so she could put it on him again. She had claimed that it was a safeguard, to protect himself and others in case something happened, and he lost control. Of course, he thought it was an excuse all along, to give her a way to torture him. But really, she hardly ever used the incantation anymore. In fact, he had a tendency to forget about it- at least, until she'd 'sit' him.

"I haven't needed that for a long time, and I don't think I'll need it anymore, anyway," she told him softly, ending her sentence with a whisper. Inu Yasha nodded at her, knowing what she meant. After placing the rosary in his sleeve, he stood up and gave Kagome his hand to help her to her feet as well.

"I'll always protect you no matter what, Kagome," he told her, his golden eyes glistening in the moonlight. "You can trust me."

"I know." Kagome nodded. "And.. you can trust me, too, Inu Yasha."

"I do." Inu Yasha stepped toward her, and enclosed her small frame with his arms. "I love you so much, Kagome," he whispered softly.

"I love you too, Inu Yasha." Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha, and wrapped her arms around his body. There they both stood, in each other's arms- the wind blowing softly around them, as if to give them its blessing.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know, it's a short chapter.. sorry! There were just some little extra things I needed to do before the final day at Sesshoumaru's castle... 

**SubaruWings:** thank you very much. I'm really glad you feel that way about the story, because that's kinda the same way I feel about it, too. Hehe!

**Moonlight Stars:** well, I like to think that it was Kagome who made that decision... like I said so many times, I feel like I'm not really 'writing' the story, but more like the story is writing itself. It just seemed like that decision was more in-character for Kagome to make. After all, while she was only with Sesshoumaru for like, half a month, she was with Inu Yasha for a little over 6 years... Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hmm... not sure about the Sess/Rin thing... we'll see.

**Beulah Page:** Wow! You feel the same way as me! That's so great! It feels really good to know that the readers agree with the author.. it makes me feel like I have some kind of convincing power with these words I'm typing out. Excellent. Thank you very much for the compliments.

**destinyheart15:** Yeah, the 'supplies' thing was actually cracking me up when I wrote it. Well, maybe not so much as the 'fateful month' part... hehe! It must have really sucked being a woman back in the day... those women were some strong characters, and I have nothing but the highest respect for them.

**pinkpreppypunk:** hmm... I _could_ do a sequel... but maybe it'd be more around Sess/Rin... But, actually, I was thinking more along the lines of making an alternate ending for _this_ fic.. starting probably around last chapter, where Kagome makes her decision. what do you think?

Also, big thanks go out to **sheenachi, Jewel Of Souls** (thanks for joining!- it was funny reading all of your reviews in order.. you went from excited, to mad, to curious... it was great), **hermonine, **and **INUYASHALOVER45.** You were all very kind reviewers.


	16. goodbyes

**A/N:** Hey all! Well, unless something happens that I didn't expect, there should be just one final chapter after this one. I want to thank all of you for your amazing reviews and support (especially for these last few chapters). I hope that you've all enjoyed the story (even if you didn't agree with some parts of it), and I'm very honored that some of you have decided to "get over" your disagreements to continue with the story (y'all know who you are). It's quite a compliment that you've stuck with the story, and it also shows maturity as a reader. With that, I'll leave you to the pin-ultimate chapter in my story! I hope you enjoy!.!

**Previously:**

"You.. smell a little different, now," he told her.

"Wha-- well… is it okay?" Inu Yasha crinkled his nose, taking in a little more of her new scent. He then leaned back on his arms, closed his eyes, and his face relaxed.

"I like it even better than before," he told her, pleased with himself. He opened one eye to look at her, and his nose pointed toward the air, proudly. "You smell like you're mine."

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: goodbyes**

* * *

The last day Kagome spent with Sesshoumaru and Rin felt like it flew by. Rin, who had been studying the kanji characters diligently, was only a step away from learning all the foreign words in the flight incantation. As a final test, Kagome handed Rin the scroll. 

"Rin-chan, can you read this?" Rin looked at the scroll for a few moments, and then back at Kagome. She was used to reading Kagome's handwriting, but these characters were still clear to her.

"Hai," she replied.

"Then, why don't you give it a shot?" Rin read the scroll, and recited the final word.

"Yuketsu," she let out a yell of surprise when the scroll began to glow. Kagome watched, remembering when the same thing happened to her. And, as it had done to Kagome the first time, the light dispersed when it touched her body. Sesshoumaru hadn't marked her yet. Rin looked over at Kagome. "What happened?"

"Nothing, right now. You'll have to read it again later. But I'm very pleased, it looks like you've learned a lot in the few days that I've been here. What do you say we give this a rest, and go practice some archery?" Rin nodded sadly. This was most likely going to be the last time she'd practice archery with Kagome.

* * *

"Your form is really good, Rin-chan," Kagome told her. "All we really need to work on is aim, but that'll come mostly with time and practice." 

"Mm," Rin said before she loosed the arrow at the target. She was already better, and was hitting nearer and nearer the bullseye with greater and greater consistency. Kagome turned to look behind her, where she could smell Sesshoumaru.

'_I.. did I just smell Sesshoumaru?' _she thought to herself, remembering when she was given those powers for the first time. "Sesshoumaru," she greeted the taiyoukai. He looked at her for a moment, and then at Rin.

"Good afternoon, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said, bowing slightly. She had truly become a woman in many different aspects. Although she was still learning, Rin was definitely catching on very quickly to what her mentor had been teaching her- both verbally and non-verbally. Sesshoumaru nodded at Rin, and looked back at Kagome.

"I see Inu Yasha met with you last night," were his few words. Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, remembering what it was like when _his_ scent mingled with hers. "Good," he said abruptly, before he quickly turned and walked away.

'_Eh? Was that all he wanted to say?'_ Kagome stared after Inu Yasha's brother curiously. Somehow, she had a sneaking suspicion that he was wanting to say something more to her.

"Kagome?" Rin asked. Kagome turned around to look at the young woman. "It looks like Sesshoumaru-sama was upset that you saw Inu Yasha last night," she observed.

"It seems that way, doesn't it, Rin-chan? Well, I'm sure it's okay. He would've said something if it wasn't, right?" Rin looked up at the sky.

"Maybe. But Sesshoumaru-sama never used to speak so much, before. I think he's changed because of you," she told her teacher. Kagome could read the hint of sadness in Rin's eyes, and shook her head.

"If anyone has changed him, it was you, Rin-chan. He never cared about humans like us, until after _you_ came along." Rin looked at Kagome, and smiled.

"Now he cares about us a lot, doesn't he?" the girl asked, rhetorically. They giggled, before Kagome continued.

"You're the reason I'm here, Rin-chan, so don't worry. Sesshoumaru's reason for changing is _you._" Rin blushed, and tried to shoot another arrow.

* * *

Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised when he saw the seal appear on Kagome's neck as he approached. In fact, he half-expected it. After giving Inu Yasha such a hard time about it, his little brother was bound to mark her. The taiyoukai knelt by the lake and lowered his hand into the water. Somehow, he felt as though he had given a part of his heart to Kagome. He splashed some water onto his face. Although his heart toward humans had changed because of Rin, Kagome was the one who made him express his emotions more openly. Maybe it was the fact that he marked Kagome- even though it was only temporarily- which made him feel slightly pained to see that she had been marked by someone else. Of course, the fact that she was marked by his own brother wasn't helping matters, either. Again, Sesshoumaru splashed more water on his face. Kagome was no longer in his reach. In any case, Rin- the girl he cared for, the girl for whose sake he kidnapped Kagome- was the one he had decided on beforehand. It had been his decision to stay with Rin. 

Sesshoumaru sighed, knowing that somehow he had to get over his remaining sentiments for the recipient of his first mark. '_Maybe this is why our clan is meant only for thorough markings,'_ he reasoned to himself. Blinking his beautiful golden-amber eyes, he remembered watching the two girls in the classroom. Kagome hadn't detected him, but he was there. The way that the way Kagome taught Rin, how Rin learned things so quickly, the way Kagome and Rin played together, - there was something about their two souls. It seemed like they were the same girl, only different in age. He would've guessed that they were sisters, except that he knew better- even their scent was similar. Sesshoumaru lost his train of thought at the sound of footsteps behind him. He shook the water off his hand and stood up, turning to face his little brother.

"You don't seem like the kind of guy who needs to splash water on his face to get it together," Inu Yasha said. "What's going on, Sesshoumaru?" Inu Yasha had been watching Kagome and Rin from the rooftop when Sesshoumaru had approached them. He had seen the entire interaction, and was curious as to why the new-and-improved _talkative_ Sesshoumaru hadn't said anything further to either Kagome _or_ Rin.

"Nothing for your ears to hear," he told his brother.

"_Something_--" Inu Yasha was cut off, mid-sentence by his brother.

"Where is Kagome from?" he asked.

"Huh?" Inu Yasha stepped back, surprised. "Why you wanna know?" he asked, defensively.

"Her strange clothes, her mannerisms- Kagome isn't from this time, is she?" he demanded.

"Wh--" Inu Yasha was completely taken aback. He hadn't expected the sudden barrage of questions. He was about to blow off Sesshoumaru's question with a 'whats-it-to-ya' reply, but his brother's eyes were pleading for an answer. Inu Yasha had never seen a look like that come from Sesshoumaru before, and it shocked him into a stutter. "A-- ah. Kagome is from the future, where youkai like you and I don't exist." Inu Yasha was happy he could call himself a youkai. Although he still had a hint of human in him, it was hardly perceptible- not nearly enough to tip any youkai off as to his original hanyou state. Now belonging to the inu taiyoukai heritage, Inu Yasha was considered a youkai. Sesshoumaru sighed when he heard Inu Yasha's answer.

"So, that's it." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, relieved. He was right- Kagome and Rin _did_ share the same soul. The fact that Kagome was from the future made it possible for her and Rin to have the same soul while existing in the same time. Knowing that he felt tenderness for a soul that belonged to Rin was, somehow, a comfort. Sesshoumaru was now finally able to move on past his initial marking.

"Sesshoumaru," Inu Yasha wanted to learn more about why his brother showed an interest in Kagome's origin.

"I see you've marked her. Congratulations, brother." Again, Inu Yasha was surprised. Usually, when Sesshoumaru called him 'brother,' it was in a condescending way. While the term lost much of its bite after Inu Yasha officially became his blood brother, he still treated Inu Yasha like a boy who had much to learn. This, however, felt completely different. The tone of Sesshoumaru's voice was almost- almost as though he was resigning from a fight. Inu Yasha was somewhat suspicious as to the reason for the tone of voice his brother used. But instead of asking any more questions, Inu Yasha smiled. Kagome was _his_, and there was nothing Sesshoumaru could do about it now.

"Ah. Thanks." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and walked silently past Inu Yasha.

* * *

Kagome and Rin decided to take a break- their last one of the day. Rin sat alone on the rooftop of the castle, thinking about everything that had happened that week. She was going to miss Kagome. 

"Rin," came a voice from behind her. She turned around in her seat. Looking up, she saw Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she greeted him. Sesshoumaru looked at the girl he had been caring for over the past six years.

"What are your thoughts, Rin?" he asked.

"I was just thinking how I'll miss Kagome when she's gone," she told him honestly. Sesshoumaru sat down quietly beside her. Rin remembered back when they were tracking Naraku. She hadn't remembered the true treachery of the guy, but what she did remember were the special moments she shared with Sesshoumaru, sitting by his side in silence. After a short pause, she continued, "Do you think we'll see her again?"

"There's no doubt about it," Sesshoumaru told her calmly, looking ahead out toward the forest surrounding the castle. "Now that Inu Yasha is my blood brother, he is also a lord of these lands. He has accepted the duties that came along with that title. We should see them at least four times a year." Although Rin was a little sad that it was only four times a year, Sesshoumaru seemed like he was trying to cheer her up using that number. Indeed, four times a year was better than once a year, or once 'every-so-often.' Rin looked away from Sesshoumaru's profile, and focused her gaze onto the sky above. "Rin," he began, and looked her way, focusing his eyes on her, "you've matured greatly since Kagome's arrival." Rin remembered her _most _recent form of maturity, and blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. I have tried hard in my studies with Kagome."

"Good work. I hope that even though Kagome will be gone, that you will continue to study this way." He looked back out toward the forest.

"Mm," Rin replied. After a few moments of silence, Rin spoke up again, looking at the taiyoukai. "You have changed a lot since Kagome's arrival as well."

"Have I?" He asked, almost rhetorically.

"You talk more, and seem to care about things more. I like it a lot, Sesshoumaru-sama," she told him.

"Rin," he said, practically ignoring her last statement. It had hit home, but he had been aware of what she told him for quite some time, now. "Now that you are a woman, you are free to go wherever you wish. Your ability to read will prove useful, as will the spiritual powers you've been develop--"

"No!" she interrupted the lord of the Western lands. He looked at her, amazed that she interrupted him- it was so unlike her character. He inwardly smiled. Rin had probably learned that little bit of spunk from Kagome. "Why would I want to leave? Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama... you are my family. Why would I want to leave you?"

"You are a human woman, Rin," he said, stating the obvious.

"I don't care! If I could, I would stay with you and Jaken forever!" Tears began to find their way down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Forever, Rin?" he asked.

"Mm," she said, wiping her tears.

"Forever is a long time…"

"I don't care. If it's with you, Sesshoumaru-sama, I don't care." Sesshoumaru sighed and closed his eyes as he stood up. Rin stood up as well, facing the taiyoukai. Her deep brown eyes looked up into his golden ones, pleading him to tell her that she could stay with him. Sesshoumaru sighed again, but it was a different sigh this time. Rin had never heard it before. And unlike normal, Sesshoumaru didn't close his eyes. He stared straight back at her, but his eyes were soft in their expression. Sesshoumaru was happy- although he probably wouldn't say that he was, out loud. When he was with Rin, he remembered the beauty of things in life. It had taken him awhile to come to grips with the fact that he, like his brother, inherited a taste from their father for human women. But after he realized he cared for Rin, a human girl, Sesshoumaru warily made the decision to wait for her to mature into a young woman, and then claim her as his own. Kagome would always hold a special place in his heart, but Rin was the one who _gave_ him his heart.

"Rin, if you truly want to stay with me, there is a way for you to live with me for a long, long time, and everyone will know that you belong with me." Rin blushed. She loved to be protected by Sesshoumaru, and these words made her feel like he was being protective of her even now. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes," she whispered, slightly nervous. "You- I love you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said softly, under her breath. She knew he could hear her perfectly clear. She felt strange, her feelings suddenly being exposed like this. She looked down to the ground shyly, but when she felt Sesshoumaru's hand on her shoulder, she looked up at his beautiful face.

"Then, turn around." Rin nodded, and turned at his order. "This will only be for a moment," he told her. She nodded again, and yelped in surprise when she felt the sharp pain at the nape of her neck. She leaned on Sesshoumaru's arm, which was now wrapped around her body, just under her chest. The sensation was strange- she felt light headed, as though she was going to faint. She smelled the air. It was sweet, and smelled like flowers and Sesshoumaru. After a few more moments, Sesshoumaru kissed the back of her neck and stood up straight, wiping away the excess moisture where he had marked Rin. When his finger passed over the bite, his family crest displayed itself in a light blue color- the center of the seal positioned directly over the bite mark. Rin turned around to face Sesshoumaru, her light-headedness gone.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, wanting to ask if that was what he was talking about.

"Rin," he began, "you now…" he pulled her to his body with his arm, "…belong to me." He leaned his head over hears, resting his cheek on the top of her head. His scent was now on her, and he had to admit, her new scent gave him more comfort and less worries than when he had temporarily marked Kagome. The scent of thorough marking was different: while temporary marking was specifically for the purpose of mating, the thorough mark was for companionship. The scent of the temporary mark was much more sexually alluring than the thorough mark, but the scent of a thorough mark carried the connotations of comfort, peace, companionship- and yes, even Sesshoumaru had to admit it- happiness.

"I'm so happy," she said softly, wrapping her arms around his body. She felt his arm wrap tighter around her when she uttered those words. "I'm so happy." She shed a tear of relief, knowing that now she would indeed be with Sesshoumaru forever.

* * *

"Goodbye, Rin-chan," Kagome said to her former pupil as she prepared to leave with Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha, standing next to her, carried a large bundle full of the clothes she had worn from when she lived in the castle. She didn't want to give them up, since they fit so well, were so comfortable, and were last of all, free. She had even convinced Inu Yasha to take his own dinner outfit from the first night he had arrived there. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind, probably because he had plenty of clothes to go around. 

"Goodbye, Kagome," Rin said sadly. "I'll miss you." The young woman gave her tutor/mentor/friend a genuine hug. Kagome could smell the mark of Sesshoumaru on her. She smiled, patting Rin's back. When she stepped back, Kagome turned to face Sesshoumaru.

"Goodbye, Sesshoumaru," she said warmly, looking into the taiyoukai's face. The corners of his mouth turned upward. He smiled at her. It wasn't one of the smirks she had grown used to; no, this was a real, gentle smile. Inu Yasha raised a leg in surprise and guarded himself- one arm in the air, the other across his chest, his hands making the 'I love you' symbols. It was safe to say that he was shocked, yet again, by the newfound mannerisms of his brother. Rin laughed, and began to say her goodbyes to Inu Yasha, telling him that he had better bring Kagome to visit. While she spoke with Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru continued to speak to Kagome.

"Goodbye, Kagome. Thank you for your time here. It was something that this Sesshoumaru…" he put his hand over his heart, "…will never forget." Kagome looked at him carefully. The small glint in his eyes told her that he indeed was referring to the special one-on-one moments that they had shared. Kagome breathed a small sigh, and looked down at the ground.

"I'll never forget, either. Thank you for your kindness and hospitality, Sesshoumaru." Kagome bowed to the taiyoukai, and looked into his eyes as she stood up straight. They both nodded near imperceptibly at each other before Kagome turned to take her place beside Inu Yasha. While both Sesshoumaru and Kagome had moved on from their experiences together, their hearts would never forget the moments of tenderness- and passion- that they had shared.

"Sesshoumaru," Inu Yasha said, ready to leave.

"I will be seeing you in a few months for your report, Inu Yasha," his older brother said casually.

"A--ah. He turned around, making room for Kagome to ride on his back next to their new clothes. "Ja-- we're leaving, then." Kagome mounted onto Inu Yasha.

"Bye-bye!" Kagome called out, just before Inu Yasha leapt out of sight, heading towards his father's castle. Rin wiped away a tear as she waved goodbye.

"Don't worry, Rin," he said, turning around and using his arm to urge her to do the same. She did, and he left his arm around her shoulders. "We'll see them again soon." Rin nodded, and the two walked side by side back toward the castle.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, really quickly... I need you guys/gals to review for me, because I want to know how many of you would be interested in reading an alternate ending, if I make one? I'm not sure I will, just yet, but I was putting some serious thought into possibly making an alternate ending where Kagome chooses differently. Please review and tell me if you'd be interested in reading something like that. I'd basically be continuing from like, chapter 10 or 11 of this story. Let me know! 

**Nilee:** yeah, a lot of writers have huuuge misconceptions of what Inu Yasha is really like in the series. My opinion, anyway. I have a feeling that it's because of this that most readers turn to Sess/Kag stories instead- because writers believe that S-dono is much cooler and more mature than Inu-chan. Oh well..

**Beulah Page:** Thanks for your awesome compliments. I absolutely agree with you, and I'm glad you consider my story plausible. Yay! that makes me really happy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well!

**toxiclollipop:** heh, your reaction was funny to read over the two chapters.. I hope you're not terribly disappointed! It's so sad, disappointed with Inu not smelling the temporary mark, and now this.. sorry!

**Exunamoon:** An alternate ending for an alternate decision, of course!

**Melody W:** hehe! It's weird to think that someone out there is printing up my story... but cool!

**zookie78:** yeah, Kikyou died-- or, was purified- in the first chapter of this story. It was like, one or two sentences in the middle of a huge paragraph..

**kitsune ninja:** hehe, anti Sess/Rin... it's okay.. you probably didn't like this chapter too much, huh? About your comment on their life spans... yes, you're pretty much right. That's how I think it works, anyway.

**Kris:** yeah, you're right about the end of the story. The whole point was that Kagome had to make a decision. I keep having to defend myself on this point to various readers... it is marked as _both_ K/S and K/I because there are feelings going into both pairings throughout the story- enough so that it is possible to make an alternate ending to this fic. The main characters of this story are Sesshoumaru and Kagome whether or not they pair up romantically, so I have them listed as such. glad you like the story, anyway, though! Please keep reading!

**Jewel Of Souls:** I got both of your reviews, don't worry. That's happened to me, too, when I try to review stories. I'm glad you liked the part where Inu-chan pokes the back of Kagome's neck over and over.. I thought it was funny to write, because I could totally see it happening in my head. I guess I can pretty much see the whole story happeningin my head... hmm... that's why I had all those dreams with Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru, I guess...

thanks also to: **sheenachi, pinkpreppypunk, hermonine, Lady-Sess08, Elektra, destinyheart15, animefanatic-9877 **(thanks for joining!)**, RinCutie7455**(you cried? Really?.?)and **whimsy.** Your reviews really brighten my days! Arigato!


	17. epilogue

**A/N:** Wow!.!.! 210 REVIEWS!.! I really can't believe it, especially when I remember that my story initially only received like, 3 reviews. And now, more people than ever before reviewed my last chapter! I am so thankful.

Well, Although I am pleased with the ending of this story, I thought it would be interesting to see how the story would have gone if Kagome chose differently. Since most of you were for the idea, I will get started on the alternate ending. It'll start in like, the middle of chapter 12, and go on from there. I'll add it onto this story, so that when you read chapter 12, you'll be able to just skip over to the altered chapter 12... well, you'll understand when it happens. There should be some repeats of material in it, since it's only altered, but… hopefully "ff . net" won't take the story down- since it _is_ altered.

Just remember, that _this_ is what actually happens in my story, and the 'alternate ending' is only what _would have_ happened. (I'll try to make it as believable as possible! I promise!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu Yasha-tachi. That privilege belongs to Takahashi-sama.

**Previously: **Well, you know what happened. Inu-chan marked Kagome and S-dono marked Rin-chan. Here goes!

* * *

**Chapter 14: epilogue**

* * *

It had now been almost six months since Sesshoumaru kidnapped Kagome. Sesshoumaru, lord of the Western lands, had sent Kagome and Inu Yasha a letter, announcing that he would be paying them a visit. His arrival was now only a few hours away. It had been two months since Inu Yasha was _supposed_ to give his brother a report, but Sesshoumaru graciously allotted him an extra two months, knowing that he and Kagome were most likely going to celebrate their new bond. So, as announced by Sesshoumaru, today was the newly appointed day that Inu Yasha would give him a report concerning youkai and human activity in his vicinity. 

What had happened in those six months? Well, as per Kagome's wishes, Inu Yasha went with her back to her time, and asked for her family's blessing on their union. Of course, Souta was the most excited, while Kagome's grandpa was less than pleased. That hanyou-now-turned-youkai had ruined more than one of his precious sacred heirlooms- and now, he was going to have to trust him with his granddaughter as well. Of course, she _had_ been in his care for the past six- almost seven years, but still. Marriage was different. Kagome's mother was also excited, in her typical quiet mother's style. She hushed grandpa's complaints by putting a hand over his mouth, while she expressed her congratulations to her daughter.

"Are you going to have a wedding here?" she had asked. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha. They were more interested in having their own ceremony on the other side of the well. Kagome hardly saw any of her friends anymore, so the only people from her time who she really wanted at the wedding would be her family. After a short discussion, they decided that someone would make a videotape and take pictures of the wedding in the Sengoku Jidai, and Kagome and Inu Yasha would bring the tape cassette and camera film back for the family to enjoy. After a few more words of congratulations, Kagome's mother prepared a special red-rice celebration meal, and then sent them on their way… with lots of ramen, to Inu Yasha's delight. A month after the family's blessing, Kagome and Inu Yasha were married. Miko Kaede was the one doing the honors of uniting the two together in matrimony. That had been four months ago.

After their wedding, Kagome and Inu Yasha spent the next month traveling the expanse of Feudal Japan. Although they enjoyed themselves, they also used the excuse that they were a lord and lady of the Western lands to gain access into fair youkai estates. They were running a small checkup on the areas they visited in order to have something to report back to Sesshoumaru when he arrived for his visit.

"Kagome, what are you thinking?" Inu Yasha asked her, snapping Kagome out of rehashing the recent past.

"Nothing," she said, "just remembering what happened these past few months." Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow, about to ask her more, when he heard an awful squealing noise in the next room. He cringed; it was extremely painful to his sensitive ears.

"Miroku-sama! It's your turn," Sango said, coming out of the hallway, baby -in-arms. The houshi let out a sigh as he closed his new book- one that Kagome had given him on the joys of parenting.

"Hai, hai," he cooed gently to the baby as he took it in his arms. Sango smiled, patting her son on his cheek, before taking a seat beside Kagome.

"Sometimes, it's a pain and a chore to have a child… but I promised Miroku-sama that I'd have as many as he wanted," she looked back and watched the houshi's smile disappear when he smelled what it was he was about to change. Chuckling, she continued, "But I think he might not want so many any more," she said in a loud whisper. Kagome laughed as well, watching Miroku's shoulders slump as he turned and walked back down the hallway.

"But Satoru-chan is so kawaii," Kagome told her friend. Sango smiled.

"He is definitely one of the biggest joys in my life," Sango said, contradicting her previous statement. Kagome smiled. She remembered her mother saying the same things.

"Kagome, when are you and Inu Yasha going to have a bab-" Shippou was cut short by a blow to the head. "Ouch! What was that for!" he turned and yelled at Inu Yasha, who was the one who delivered the blow.

"Keh," he said, turning away from the kitsune and folding his arms in front of himself, "mind your own business." Shippou was just about to protest again, when he smelled the arrival of Sesshoumaru. Everyone stepped outside to greet the taiyoukai and the human woman who stood alongside him.

* * *

After the formalities of greetings, Rin and Kagome walked off into the forest while Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru were discussing matters of their territory. "Ne, Rin-chan… how are you and Sesshoumaru doing?" Kagome asked, opening up the conversation. 

"We're doing well," Rin replied, bending down to pick a flower. She stood back up, gently fingering its petals. "Sesshoumaru-sama marked me, so that now, I can stay with him forever. He changed since you came to the castle, you know," she told her former tutor. Kagome smiled.

"How are your studies?"

"Good. I can use most of the incantations now," she said, beaming.

"That's great!" Kagome told her. "Me too- we found the ones Inu Yasha's mother used to have. I suppose they are copies, one for each brother.." Rin nodded.

"Sessshoumaru-sama said that you had your own scrolls. He's been helping me learn to read different kanji as well. I like it, but don't tell Sesshoumaru-sama I said this…" the girl leaned into Kagome, her confidante, "but I liked you better as my teacher. He's kind of _boring_…" Kagome and Rin giggled.

"Have you been practicing archery?"

"Mm, but Sesshoumaru-sama told Jaken-sama that he couldn't be around anymore while I practice."

"Why not?" Kagome asked, remembering vividly the moment when Rin nailed him in the butt with one of her first arrows.

"He said that I might purify him…" they giggled again.

"So, about the mark," Kagome mentioned. She was about to say something else, when Rin began to speak.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama did it the day you left, Kagome."

"I could tell," she said quietly to herself, vaguely remembering his scent on her. Kagome sighed, remembering when his scent was on her own body. Her voice raised. "How are you liking your new abilities, then?"

"Very much! Now I can smell these flowers better, my vision is improved, even in the dark. I can run fast, and best of all, Sesshoumaru-sama said that I will be able to live with him for a very long time, now. I smell like him now, as well." Kagome smiled, remembering what Inu Yasha had said to her after he marked her. He had looked so pleased.

_**...flashback...**_

"You smell like you're mine."

_**...end flashback...**_

"We also talk a lot more, now," Rin continued, more seriously. "Sometimes we go for long walks along the lake, and he takes me on land surveys sometimes, showing me what he does." Rin blushed. "Ne, Kagome.. do you remember what I told you at the onsen? About me and Sesshoumaru?" Kagome nodded. "Well, I never thought it was possible, but I love him more and more each day." Rin put a hand to the back of her neck. "Sometimes I think he just marked me because I wanted to stay with him, but--" she paused, letting out a small sigh and dropping her hand down to play with the flower she was holding. "But it also seems like Sesshoumaru-sama is treating me more and more like a real woman." Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru, like he had told her, was taking his time with Rin.

"That's good to hear, Rin-chan. I can tell you are very, _very_ special to Sesshoumaru. You just hang in there for a little while longer," she encouraged the young woman, who had just turned 14. Although the thought was still strange to Kagome, in one more year Rin would be at the average age to marry. Rin blushed, and Kagome sighed. "I miss you, Rin-chan. I wish we could see each other more often," she told her sister-in-law.

"I miss you too. But at least now Sesshoumaru-sama and Inu Yasha are getting along now," she observed. Truly, the brothers seemed to have resolved their _fundamental_ differences with the appearance of Inu Yasha's lanyard, the gift to him from their father.

* * *

…_**meanwhile…**_

"_Nanda to?_! What do you think you're talking about?" Inu Yasha yelled at his brother. He had stood up from his seat at the opposite end of the small table, and held up a fist to Sesshoumaru. Things had been going so well, until Sesshoumaru told Inu Yasha something that he didn't want to hear. Sesshoumaru smiled (or, rather, smirked), eyes closed.

"Just what I said. Your ways of surveying our realm is less than satisfactory." Sesshoumaru eyed the bookcase in the corner of the room in which they sat. "Those scrolls are covered in dust. Have you been studying, Inu Yasha?"

"Keh," was his only reply. He hadn't wanted to study; it was boring, and felt like a waste of time. He was still burned out from having to read so much when he stayed at Sesshoumaru's castle.

"Are you saying that I should kidnap your woman again, to encourage your study habits?" he asked his brother in a semi-playful manner. Inu Yasha growled.

"You had better not touch her," he said, his eyes flashing seriously. Sesshoumaru sighed, and stood up.

"Then _you_ had better touch those _scrolls_. I don't want you to waste the valuable time our Father invested in developing our library. Next time, you had better have a more satisfactory report." Sesshoumaru turned toward the door to hide his sadistic smile, his younger brother still growling at him. Inu Yasha knew his brother was just teasing him, but he couldn't help the fact that it really was getting the better of him.

"You'll _get_ your report, all right," Inu Yasha told him. The two brothers stepped outside of the room, and walked in silence to the outside of the house. They then stood, facing the surrounding forest in front of them.

"Rin misses Kagome," Sesshoumaru told his brother, still facing the forest. "You should bring her to visit sometime."

"So, you've gone soft, have you, Sesshoumaru?" Inu Yasha asked his brother, already knowing the answer. A question like this from anyone else probably would have meant death. Coming from his little brother, however, this question was completely devoid of all mockery. In fact, Inu Yasha seemed almost to be welcoming his brother into the world of love for humans. The reply Sesshoumaru was going to give Inu Yasha was frozen in his throat; at that very moment, the two girls emerged from the forest, carrying handfuls of flowers and herbs. They were laughing with each other, two beautiful women dressed in lovely pastel-colored kimonos. The wind blew gently through their fragrant hair, and their scents reached Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha. The two youkai breathed near-imperceptible sighs. Inu Yasha looked closer at the girls. Rin, he realized, looked incredibly similar to Kagome. In fact, Rin looked a lot like Kagome when he first met her at the Goshinboku. "Oi, Sesshoumaru," he asked.

"What?"

"Have you noticed that Kagome and Rin are a lot alike?" At this, Sesshoumaru let out a little sigh, almost like a short laugh. Inu Yasha had no idea how deep his statement ran with his brother.

"What took you so long, Inu Yasha?" was the taiyoukai's response. Inu Yasha looked at him quizzically, but before he could ask his brother what he meant by that, Rin's voice could be heard in the distance.

"Sesssshhoooumaru-samaaaa!" she called, waving an arm high in the air. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome, who was smiling, with a sweatdrop. She made a much smaller wave with her hand lower, closer to her body. Inu Yasha smiled.

"Take good care of your woman, Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru told his little brother. Inu Yasha wasn't sure what brought that on from his brother, but he agreed with every bit of it. Before he could respond verbally, however, the women arrived and stood in front of their youkai men.

"I had fun with you, Rin-chan," Kagome said, hugging her sister-in-law.

"Me too. Come visit, okay, Kagome?" Kagome smiled, looked at Inu Yasha, and smiled at Rin again.

"I'll try!"

"Rin, let's go." Sesshoumaru ascended into the air, but not before giving Kagome one last look. Kagome gave him a small, soft smile when she noticed his gaze.

"Sore ja, bye-bye!" Rin called to her friend. She closed her eyes, appearing as though she was thinking a certain thought. "Yuketsu," she said finally. Immediately, she was transformed into a small ball of light, and quickly chased after Sesshoumaru's rapidly disappearing form. Kagome turned to Inu Yasha.

"Well, Inu Yasha? How did it go?" Kagome asked her husband. He sighed.

"Being a lord is hard work," he said, looking at her. Kagome smiled.

"But, you're also a youkai now," she told him. He smiled, remembering that the wish for youkai blood to run in his veins- the wish he had held his entire life- was now granted… in exchange for responsibilities and duties. Although he griped, Inu Yasha would make the same choice again. "Ne, Inu Yasha," she began, looking at his face, which was caught up in the thoughts of his past as a hanyou. He looked at her. "Do you have what you want?" The former hanyou smiled at his woman and inhaled deeply. Wrapping his arms around her, he drew her closer to his body.

"Ah. I have you."

* * *

**A/N:** In the words of the Japanese, "Owari da!.!.!" ("it's the end!") I hope you liked the story! I spent a lot of time on it, so I really hope that even if you wanted the story to be Sess/Kag, you liked thisstory anyway. Again, if you are interested in the alternate ending for the story, keep your story alert turned on! It might be a little while before I start posting it, but I hope the wait will be worth it. 

Big thanks go out to my reviewers, who made this story better than it would've been! These special people are:

**Beulah Page:** thanks so much for your support! I'm glad you said S-dono planned the thing with Rin (that's what I think too!). Hehe! It's true, in Karen-world! I hope this chapter answered your question about when Rin will fully realizewhat S-dono did to her. Thanks for checking out my other stuff, too- it's been awhile since I looked at them, myself. I hope nothing was weird on them. Some of the stories on my rec. list I haven't completely read... so, beware!

**Nilee:** thanks for your insight- I agree with you completely. And don't worry, I love Inu Yasha's character, and will do my best to see that he gets portrayed correctly in the alt. ending. (hehe, glad you liked the 'playing with the mark' part- it was fun to write). Yay! Thanks for your compliments!

**Kimster44:** HAHAHAHA!.!.!.! I'm a GIRL!.!.! But y'know, in music, they say that men have a kind of strength and creativity in composition- so I guess it's a compliment you thought I was a guy... thanks for joining my story!

**Moonlight Stars: **thanks! sorry, you were the only one who voted against the alt. ending. Just remember that _this_ was the _real_ ending, yeah? So, you won't be losing anything if you don't read the alternate ending. And if you _do_ read it, then you'll be happy to know that it didn't really happen! (that's what I tell myself, since I am satisfied with this ending...)

**destinyheart15, toxiclollipop** (thanks! I'm really glad I put you into a state of confusion, and also glad that I didn't disappoint you!)**, zookie78, INUYASHALOVER45, pinkpreppypunk** (hehe, were you wanting the S/K ending?)**, pen'n'paper, Exunamoon** (I dunno about the alt. ending being longer, but- I couldn't resist the puppy eyes!.!)**, kitsune ninja **(thanks! Haha, "anti-sess/rin" _does_ sound harsh, huh?)**, hermonine**(thanks for your faithful reviews, yo)**, Oo.Summers.oO, SubaruWings** (yeah, I think I accidentally sucked up a bunch of readers who thought it was gonna end S/K...)**, Lone Wolf/Loner, sheenachi, kiralila** (yeah, I know what you mean about fast updates- I hate it when I get all into a story, and the person doesn't update for like, EVER... I'm so glad you recommended me! It feels cool to get recommended!)**, Kagome2691** (yeah, haha, I think _most_ of the readers were partial to S/K..)and **whimsy** (thanks very muchfor your insight)


	18. altered chapter 12

**A/N:** Yo! I know it's been awhile, but I needed to sort through a few things before I wanted to post the alternate ending. It might take me a little longer to update, since new things are happening in my life- so, sorry in advance.

Anyway, really quickly, I need to explain how this 'alternate ending' business is going to work.

The alternate ending is just that- an alternate ending. This is what _would have_ happened if something was different. However, the original ending is the real ending that actually happened in 'karen-land.' Because of this, I have decided to leave the entire story of "Sesshoumaru's Heart" intact for those who read it for the first time. The alternate ending will be posted _after_ the original story and its original ending. While there are a few similarities between the altered chapter 12 and the upcoming altered chapter 13, the story is DIFFERENT. Some of the same things had to happen, so those sections are cut-and-paste for the most part. But beware! Not everything is the same, although it may look like it at first glance. I don't want this story to be taken off of this server because they think it is just a repeat of a previous chapter.

Now... This is the last third of chapter 12. If it suits you, I might suggest that you go back and read at least the beginning part of chapter 12, just to regain the flavor for the chapter- and then come to this chapter once you reach the text in the following "**Previously**" section. (It also would cover for the fact that this is a short chapter. But just keep in mind that it's short because it's like, the last third of chapter 12...)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha, but I do own this sadly confusing excuse for a story and its alternate ending..

* * *

**Previously:**

"I…" Kagome looked at the ground, "…kissed him."

"You… what?" He stepped backwards. "Kagome… _you_?" he asked, shocked. The red tinge and crimson stripes, which had emerged because of jealousy, disappeared from his eyes and cheeks. In their place was the expression of deep sorrow in his amber eyes. He turned away from Kagome in order to hide the hurt from his eyes. "_You_ kissed _him_," he repeated softly.

"Mm."

* * *

**Altered Chapter 12: secrets revealed**

* * *

"Kagome," he asked seriously, his voice shaking with raw emotion, "did anything else happen?"

"No. That was it. Inu Yasha, I'm so sor-"

"Tch. Kagome.. last night, when Shippou said you smelled like Sesshoumaru… that was the scent of the mark, wasn't it?"

"Mm." She could hear the shaky sound of his breathing, even though he was facing away from her.

"Then.. Kagome.. did what I say-- did what I say to you mean nothing?" he asked, weakly.

"Of course it meant something, Inu Yasha… I'm just… I'm just confused right now. So many things have happened since I came here.."

"Since you were _kidnapped_," Inu Yasha reminded her of the true reason why she came to the castle.

"Yes," she nodded slowly.

"_Sesshoumaru.._" Inu Yasha spat his brother's name.

"I'm so sorry, Inu Yasha," she apologized again. "I don't know what came over me when I did it," she tried to reason with him. Inu Yasha knew she was telling the truth; he had read about the influence of youkai blood when used in a temporary mark. But that didn't change the facts of what happened. Still with his back to her, Inu Yasha turned his head to allow him to see Kagome out of the corner of his eye.

"Kagome," he asked softly, turning around to face her fully. "Do… do you want to stay with Sesshoumaru?" A million things ran through Kagome's head. She hadn't really thought through her feelings about Sesshoumaru yet.

'_I want to tell him no, but… is that how I really feel? I don't want to lie to Inu Yasha. I just…'_ Inu Yasha was staring at her, expectantly. "I don't know. I don't know what I'm feeling anymore, Inu Yasha," she told him honestly, frustrated at not knowing her true feelings. Inu Yasha sighed, and closed his eyes. It was quite possible that the mark Sesshoumaru had given her left her with residual feelings for him.

"It's okay, Kagome. I know what kind of process takes place with a temporary mark like what Sesshoumaru gave you. I… just want you to be happy." It took practically all he had to say that last sentence without faltering.

"Please don't blame him, Inu Yasha," she petitioned. Inu Yasha stared at Kagome in almost disbelief. Was she _defending_ the same one who kidnapped her and marked her without her permission? His disbelief was replaced by anger toward his brother.

_'No wonder Kagome seemed so different. She was submissive and respectful to Sesshoumaru because he brainwashed her with that temporary mark!'_

"Please give me time to think, Inu Yasha. I need to sort things out for awhile." Inu Yasha shook his head, stepped toward Kagome, and placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her a gentle shake.

"Snap out of it, Kagome!" he said loudly. "Don't you see what Sesshoumaru did to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, annoyed that he was shaking her. "He wanted me to teach Rin how to behave like a lady! Don't you get it? He plans to mate with _Rin_!" As soon as the last exclamation left her lips, Inu Yasha froze like a statue.

"…" The more Inu Yasha thought, the more he became annoyed. '_Not only did Sesshoumaru mark Kagome, but it wasn't for any good reason? Does he realize what this did to Kagome?'_ Inu Yasha's hands dropped from Kagome's shoulders and landed at his sides. He didn't believe that teaching Rin incantations was the only reason Sesshoumaru marked Kagome. What were his brother's _true_ intentions with Kagome? Deep in his heart, Inu Yasha knew that he would have to fight Sesshoumaru for her. Without saying any more words to the lovely young woman who stood in front of him, Inu Yasha turned and began to walk away.

"Wait… where are you going, Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked, under her breath. She didn't really feel like he blamed _her_ for what happened, but… she had a bad feeling about this. She didn't want Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha to fight; and that's exactly what seemed to be about to happen.

* * *

**A/N:** So, as you can see, the alternate ending begins with a single thing: Kagome showing hesitation. Also, please remember that there are several things in the story that HAVE NOT happened yet, considering we took a break from the original story. These things include (but are not limited to): Sango giving birth, Rin getting her period, Inu Yasha perfecting his youkai abilities, and Kagome's final decision.

**Reviewer responses:**

**toxiclollipop:** I hope this makes things a little clearer. I didn't want to start a whole new story and say that it's the 'alternate ending.' The main reason is that because there are similar moments in the original story and the alternate ending, I don't want one or both of the stories to be deleted. That's something that could very well happen, since one of their rules is to not have the same story in two places on the site. I'm so glad you liked my ending, though, and that you thought it was worth the read.

**The Squabbit**: I'm not sure if Inu Yasha will ever realize that Kagome is Rin's reincarnation- probably he does at some point in my original story.

**INUYASHALOVER45:** um, that _was _the end of the story... I dunno, they probably have a baby- I never liked introducing new characters, so I probably won't write about their kid...

**destinyheart15:** Thanks for your support! I was pleased with the ending, too.. and yay! It's an honor to be on someone's 'favorites' list! cool!

**Beulah Page:** Thanks! Yeah, I was surprised S-dono was lenient, too- but I think that you're right- his mind was somewhere else... I'm glad you liked the ending!

**zookie78 /Zookie Moon Princess:** well, heh, this alternate ending is for people like you! -wink- Oh, and just keep this story on your story alert, and you'll be alerted when I add another chapter.

**Jewel Of Souls:** I'm glad to see there's another Rin/Sess person out there! Thanks for your support!

**whimsy:** Thanks very much for your help in beginning this alternate ending. You're great to bounce ideas off!

Thanks also to **RinCutie7455** (thanks for the awesome compliment!)**, animefanatic-9877, SubaruWings, hermonine, Kimster44, Redwillow123, 'nobody', **and **sheenachi.**


	19. altered chapter 13

**A/N:** Hey you guys! Wow- 235 reviews!.! So...I'm working diligently on this ending- and it really is going to be a lot longer than the original ending. I hope you don't mind. Also, if any of you see ooc-ness in the characters, _please_ let me know, because I've been watching other anime shows recently, and sometimes that messes up the characters in my head. Thanks to you all for reviewing, and sticking with the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter... it's where things really begin to get different.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha. And please don't remove my story from the server!

**Previously:**

"Wait… where are you going, Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked, under her breath. She didn't really feel like he blamed _her_ for what happened, but… she had a bad feeling about this. She didn't want Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha to fight; and that's exactly what seemed to be about to happen.

"I'm going to deal with Sesshoumaru," Inu Yasha said in a low, dangerous tone of voice.

"Inu Yasha," the youkai turned to face Kagome, whose eyes were filled with concern. "Be careful." Inu Yasha nodded, and headed for the source of Sesshoumaru's scent.

**

* * *

Altered chapter 13: confrontation** **

* * *

**"Rin." The girl turned to see Sesshoumaru standing behind her. It was late; he was probably going to tell her to get to bed. For some reason, she couldn't sleep, and had crawled up onto the roof to look at the stars- and the small crescent of a moon that hung in the night sky. It was her favorite place to go when they visited the castle. The night sky and the seclusion of the castle made her feel at peace- it gave her time to think about things, and regain her composure when she felt distressed or melancholy. 

"Good evening, Sesshoumaru-sama," she greeted him, although not rising from her seat on the roof.

"What are you doing up here at this time of night?" he asked her coolly.

"I'm just thinking," she told him. Sesshoumaru stood there in silence, as if expecting her to continue. After a few moments, she did. "I remembered when Jaken-sama told me about your quest for something called 'power.' Are you still after it, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Of course," he replied, staring out over the vast, dark expanse of the forest. Those were _his_ lands. Now that Inu Yasha had shown a care about his past and discovered that lanyard, Sesshoumaru was obligated to include him in the family ownership of the Western lands. It bothered him to share something that he considered his own. But now, at this moment, he thought about it in a different light. Inu Yasha had considered Kagome as his own; yet he had taken her from him, and even marked her with his own blood. In this way, Inu Yasha had also been forced to share something that he considered his own. In a way, at least according to Sesshoumaru, they were somewhat even.

"I see," Rin commented. "I was also remembering- I had asked Jaken-sama where I would be in your kingdom." Rin paused, wondering if she should continue.

"What did he say?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking down at Rin. Her face and dark hair reminded him of Kagome when he had first seen her with Inu Yasha. Only somehow, Rin looked a little sadder.

"He said that I would be dead by then," she said softly. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, detecting her emotions. Rin let out a sigh. "When I remember what he said, it makes me sad to think that I won't be with you forever." She smiled sadly, and looked up at the taiyoukai. "Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"What is it?"

"You'll still remember me after I'm gone, won't you?" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise, and he broke his gaze with Rin. He tilted his head back to look at the moon, causing his silver hair to swish slightly in its light.

"Don't be stupid, Rin," he told her, remembering when she asked him the same thing five years before. '_I have no intention of allowing you to befall the same pathetic fate as other humans do,'_ said a voice from the deepest regions of his heart. As long as he was alive, he would do everything in his power to keep her with him. Rin smiled again, but this time it was no longer sad.

"I love Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama, and I hope that I never have to leave them," she said, looking up at the stars. Sesshoumaru waited a few moments, before turning to walk away. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Rin.

"It's time to go inside, Rin." With that, Sesshoumaru walked away from where Rin was sitting.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said softly, mostly to herself. She knew that he cared about her, and she had become used to the way he expressed it. Every time she needed his help, he was there. If she was hungry, he took her to a place to eat. When she was kidnapped, he rescued her. Rin knew how much _she _loved and depended on _Sesshoumaru_- but how much did _he_ love and depend on _her_? Sighing, Rin rose to her feet, clambered down the roof, and entered the castle.

* * *

About an hour after he had talked to Rin, Sesshoumaru had been minding his own business, reading over a few of the recent contracts made with the Northern lords. Suddenly, he looked up from his paperwork. He could hear his brother coming from a mile away. Putting his scroll down on the desk, he stood and faced the door, waiting for Inu Yasha to enter. 

"SESSHOUMARU!" Inu Yasha shouted as he slammed the sliding door open.

"Have a care with other people's property, Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru said calmly. Judging by the expression on his little brother's face, Sesshoumaru figured that Kagome had told him what happened. He wasn't surprised; Kagome didn't seem the type of person to keep a secret like that for very long. But now he had to face up to Inu Yasha about what he had done.

"Maybe that's what I should be saying to _you_," Inu Yasha growled deeply. Without saying anything more, he stormed over to Sesshoumaru and landed a hefty punch on his older brother's left cheek. While Inu Yasha was approaching, Sesshoumaru placed one foot behind the other, strengthening his stance to withstand the blow. Having strengthened his stance to withstand the blow, he didn't fall, but rather slid back several feet. Inu Yasha was no weakling, especially now that he was now in essence, a full youkai. A small red mark began to show itself on Sesshoumaru's face. Sesshoumaru had been expecting this from Inu Yasha, and feeling partially like he deserved to be punched, he allowed his brother to strike him. However, Sesshoumaru's silence angered Inu Yasha even more. "What do you have to say for yourself, Sesshoumaru?" he demanded. The taiyoukai brought his right leg forward to meet his left, and stood straight once more.

"I'm sorry, did you have a claim on something?" he asked his little brother, mockingly.

"_Teme…_ you _knew_ I was with Kagome, and yet you…"

"You are lucky that's _all_ I did, Inu Yasha. Don't blame others for taking action where you failed to do so." Sesshoumaru continued, "had Kagome been marked already, this wouldn't have happened." At this, Inu Yasha knew that Sesshoumaru was right; he _hadn't_ claimed Kagome as his own. If another youkai had taken her, they very well may have marked and mated with her without knowing of her ties to him. But knowing this didn't squelch Inu Yasha's anger. He remembered Kagome, and her confusion about her feelings. He drew his Tetsusaiga and positioned it towards Sesshoumaru.

"What are your intentions toward Kagome?" he growled deeply. Sesshoumaru watched in silence as Inu Yasha subconsciously began to change into his full youkai form. His ears moved to the side of his head and changed shape into humanoid youkai ears, and he developed stripes identical to those of Sesshoumaru on his cheeks and forearms. As he changed, the tone of his growl became more and more dangerous. Sesshoumaru hadn't put any real serious thought into keeping Kagome around- after all, he planned to mark Rin. The thought of Kagome remaining at his castle, however, was not an unpleasant one. The taiyoukai would have told his brother to put his sword away, but at this point, words were of little use. Besides, Sesshoumaru didn't know how to answer Inu Yasha's question- not even to himself.

"Are you challenging me?" Sesshoumaru asked mockingly. His answer was merely another growl. "Have you become incapable of speech, Inu Yasha? Are you so weak that you are _still _unable to control our father's blood which runs through your veins?" With every question, Inu Yasha became more and more angry.

"First you mark Kagome, and now you insult me further?" Inu Yasha spit out. "You're no real brother of _mine_." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and sighed, putting a hand on the Tenseiga at his hip. "Are you going to use _that_ sword?" Inu Yasha asked incredulously.

"A duel, then." Ignoring Inu Yasha's question, Sesshoumaru walked past Inu Yasha, who still had Tetsusaiga drawn. "Come outside."

* * *

About two minutes after Inu Yasha left her by the lakeside, Kagome heard the sound of swords clashing. It was coming from the direction of the fields where Rin usually played in the mornings. Wondering if this was the fight she had foreseen, she hurried to the scene. Sure enough, when she arrived she found Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha in the middle of a heated battle. Kagome could sense the seriousness of Inu Yasha, and the cool indifference of his brother. It seemed the same as all of their fights before. But now, Inu Yasha was… a full youkai. His ears were no longer at the top of his head. He looked remarkably like Sesshoumaru, except for his thicker eyebrows and red clothing. They were almost the same height, but Inu Yasha was still a little shorter than his older brother. 

While Inu Yasha's fighting was similar to how it had always been, Kagome noticed that he was more focused, and made less extraneous moves than normal. When Kagome looked closer, she also noticed that not only were the brothers fighting, but also that they were using their sister swords. '_I didn't think Tenseiga was capable of fighting,'_ she said to herself. She had previously noticed that Tenseiga was the only sword at his side, but hadn't thought it was because he could now fight with it. Kagome was stopped from thinking any further by Inu Yasha's war cry.

"AaaaahHH!" Inu Yasha yelled, as he came down on Sesshoumaru from midair. Sesshoumaru raised the Tenseiga to block the blow, and Inu Yasha seemed to hover in midair as their swords tested their strength against each other. Sesshoumaru succeeded in blocking the strike, and Inu Yasha flew back about twenty feet. As he landed on the ground, he slid back several more feet, touching a hand to the ground in order to balance himself. In a blinding flash, the taiyoukai stood in front of Inu Yasha, and moved to strike him. Had Inu Yasha not been in his transformed state, he probably would have been hit. But being in full youkai form, his reflexes were ten times faster than what they were in his post-transfusion hanyou form. He dodged to the left, and crouching down, swung his sword around in an attempt to slice Sesshoumaru's feet. Sesshoumaru jumped to avoid the swing, and landed behind his brother a few moments later. Thrusting Tenseiga into the ground, he plunged his poison claws into Inu Yasha's back.

"KKhhhh," Inu Yasha winced, but the pain was nowhere near it had been when he was previously injured by Sesshoumaru's shouki. He reached behind him before Sesshoumaru removed his hand, and placed one of his hands around his brother's wrist, releasing his own poisonous shouki onto his brother. He pulled Sesshoumaru's hand out from his back, and turned around to face his brother. "Oops- almost forgot," he said, pulling a half-smile. "I have poison claws, _too_." Inu Yasha gripped his brother's hand extra tight, but Sesshoumaru put a foot on his brother's stomach and pushed away, using the force to make a back-flip. He landed on his feet, facing Inu Yasha.

"Zangetsuha!" Sesshoumaru called, as he swung the Tenseiga downward.

"What the?" Inu Yasha said in surprise, as he noticed a black semicircle form behind him. It began to suck him in. "This is… this is like the Kazaana!" Quickly, he struck the ground with his sword, and held on for dear life. Finally, the portal closed. "Since when was Tenseiga able to fight!" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Since that old man Totousai reforged it. It works quite nicely now, I think." Sesshoumaru angled the sword to run the moonlight's reflection down the blade. Now that it was capable of destruction, the Tenseiga looked much more deadly than before. In the distance, Kagome stood with her mouth open. Whatever move Sesshoumaru had just made was similar to what Miroku's Kazaana had been like, but… _this_ move was much more powerful.

"Two can play at sword moves," Inu Yasha raised Tetsusaiga. "Bakuryuu-HA!" At this, Sesshoumaru sheathed Tenseiga, and removed the sword, sheath and all, from his belt. Holding it up to the twisting winds of Bakuryuuha, he was able to use Tenseiga's barrier to keep from being injured. After the attack subsided, Sesshoumaru returned the sheath to his belt, and once again drew the Tenseiga.

"Zangetsuha!"

"Bakuryuuha!" Inu Yasha countered, sending the strike behind him. Without wasting any time, he twisted around and sent the Kaze no Kizu at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru easily avoided the attack, and, once more sheathing his sword, donned his poison whip.

Kagome continued to watch from afar. It was like a clash of Titans. There was no way anyone would be safe if they interfered in this fight. Kagome didn't know who she should root for- Inu Yasha was angry because of what Sesshoumaru had done, but she didn't feel any malice towards the taiyoukai. _She _was the one who initiated the kiss, after all. And how did she feel about Sesshoumaru, now? She shook her head and continued to watch the fight. Now was _not_ the time to be sorting through her feelings. She, along with the two youkai in front of her, were too consumed with the fight to notice another young girl who stood on the opposite side of the battle.

Rin had been trying to sleep, when she heard insanely loud noises coming from outside. When she exited the back doors of the castle, she was shocked by what she saw. Two youkai brothers, at it again. Rin was hoping that they had settled their differences. Even when she was smaller, it never sat well with her, knowing that they were brothers who didn't get along. She noticed the blood on Sesshoumaru's hand, and the dark spot of blood on Inu Yasha's back, and it made her stomach turn. It looked like they were going to fight to the death. Although they always looked serious when they fought, somehow Rin felt like this time was different. There was a short lull in the fight. Rin took her chances and ran in to stop them.

But her little cries were drowned out by Inu Yasha once again announcing his Bakuryuuha. By the time Rin was in eyeshot of Sesshoumaru, it was too late. He moved toward her, trying to block her from his stupid little brother's attack, but the Bakuryuuha had already been unleashed. Sesshoumaru could only succeed in removing her from the raging tornadoes of youki just before they completely ripped her apart. Once the tornadoes and smoke cleared from the area, Inu Yasha spotted Sesshoumaru on the ground. He thought he won the battle, until he looked closer, and took a whiff of air. He smelled not just his and Sesshoumaru's blood- but Rin's blood as well. He dropped to his knees, disgusted by what he had just done.

"Rin? When did she…?"

Kagome let out a gasp when she saw Rin run into the path of the Bakuryuuha. What seemed like a lull in the fight was only Inu Yasha trying to find the right placement for his sword when he would strike. As soon as the smoke cleared, Kagome ran across the battlefield to where Rin lay, with Sesshoumaru kneeling over her.

"Rin!" she cried, arriving at the girl's body, and falling to her knees. "Rin," she sobbed quietly. Tears welled up in her eyes. She looked at Sesshoumaru, who was completely focused on the girl. "Sesshoumaru… can you use the Tenseiga?" The taiyoukai shook his head.

"After it was reforged to fight, it became the exact opposite of the sword it once was. It no longer has healing capabilities," he replied softly, his hand pressed against the side of Rin's face.

"Sesshou-ma-ru-sama," Rin said weakly, her eyes opening, and looking around. "Where... are you?"

"Rin," Sesshoumaru replied, not a trace of worry in his voice. Kagome looked at him. His face betrayed his feelings. While his voice was strong for Rin, he obviously expected the worst.

"I... I can't see you, Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"Don't be afraid, Rin," he told her calmly.

"It- it hurts. I'm sorry..." she coughed, the sickening sound of blood in her lungs rattling in her chest. "I didn't want you to fight with your brother anymore…" Sesshoumaru was quiet.

"I… love you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she added weakly. The cough was painful, and she could tell that her end was near.

"Rin," he whispered, his voice beginning to shake.

"Just- remember-- me," she whispered, before closing her eyes for the last time. A small smile played upon her lips as she crossed over into the afterlife. Kagome's tears landed on the dewy grass. She looked at Sesshoumaru in the moonlight, and then over at Inu Yasha, who was on his knees, struck with remorse. She heard something like a growl come from deep inside Sesshoumaru's chest, and turned her attention to him once more. His eyes seemed to flash like lightning, and before she knew it, he was gone from Rin's side. She quickly looked at where Inu Yasha had been, only to find him hanging by the neck, from Sesshoumaru's grasp.

"Khkkchk.." Inu Yasha struggled to get free of Sesshoumaru's choke-hold. Not only was it painful to be hanging by the neck, but Sesshoumaru was inflicting as much poison as he could muster onto his neck- probably in an effort to melt off his head. The taiyoukai had never before looked so threatening. His squinted eyes were bright yellow, and his nose crinkled at its bridge. No words could express his feelings, and so he had nothing to say; he only wanted to kill Inu Yasha for what he had done. Inu Yasha was shocked for a moment at the terrifying face of his brother, but the pain in his neck prompted him to quickly kick against Sesshoumaru, winning his freedom. He fell to the ground, his older brother towering over him.

"STOP!" Kagome yelled, running towards the two youkai brothers. "Stop!" Both Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru looked at her as she approached. Just as she almost reached them, she tripped over a gash that had been made in the earth during their fight. She would have been embarrassed, if she didn't think that Inu Yasha's life was in grave danger. She tried to get up, to continue towards them, but there was a shooting pain in her ankle. "Ah!" She cried, putting a hand to her foot. "Please," she looked at both brothers with urgency in her eyes. "Sesshoumaru, Rin wanted to _stop_ you from fighting. Inu Yasha, please don't fight with Sesshoumaru. You're _brothers_!"

"Keh," Inu Yasha replied. Kagome had no idea of the seriousness of their fight. But considering that already one girl was hurt- no- _killed_, he was ready to put the fight at least on hold. Sesshoumaru seemed to have a harder time putting a stop to his attack. His eyes stared at Kagome. She had never seen such desperation, such anguish in them as she did at that moment.

"Please, Sesshoumaru- it's… what Rin wanted…" she pleaded from her seat on the ground. He seemed to stare at her for forever, before he averted his eyes to Rin's body, which lay on the other side of the field. Without so much as a word, Sesshoumaru began to walk toward Rin. As soon as he was gone, Kagome pulled herself toward Inu Yasha, who was in pretty bad shape himself.

"Are you okay?" they asked each other in unison. Kagome smiled. "I'm fine," she said, "but what about you?" She raised a hand to Inu Yasha's neck, but didn't touch it. It really looked like a bad wound. While the inside of the wound was a bright green, the skin just around the gash was purple. A sickening crackle was coming from deep inside the wound- no doubt the effect of the shouki, eating away at his flesh.

"This? No problem. It shouldn't take too long to heal, with this new body." Meanwhile, Inu Yasha was making a mental note to put together some of those antidotes he had read about in one of the scrolls at his father's castle.

"Can you walk?"

"Sure," he told her, preparing to stand.

"I think that maybe you should go back to your father's castle," she told him. Despite the surprise on his face, she continued. "I…want to stay behind and settle things with Rin's burial. I don't think that…" she glanced behind her at Sesshoumaru, who was kneeling next to Rin's laying form. She continued in a whisper, "I don't think that Sesshoumaru will let you stay here any more." Inu Yasha nodded, remembering what it felt like when he thought Kagome had died at the hands of the Shichinintai.

"That's true, but… I don't want to leave you here, Kagome. Sesshoumaru-"

"I'll be fine. I just want to stay until after Rin is buried. You need to stay somewhere to heal, and now that Rin-chan is…" she trailed off, fighting the urge to look behind her again, "Well…" Kagome stared at the ground and continued softly, "…there's no real reason for me to stay here anymore."

"But-"

"_Please_, Inu Yasha." No matter how much it hurt him to hear Kagome say that she wanted to stay, he knew that she wouldn't forgive him if he denied her this request. It took almost all that he had to leave Kagome in Sesshoumaru's care once more.

"Fine. I'll be back to get you later."

"Make sure you're healed up," she told him, worried for his well-being.

"Keh, _I'm_ fine. Just…_you_ be careful, Kagome." She smiled at the youkai Inu Yasha.

"I will." A few moments later, they heard Miroku and Shippou's voices on the horizon.

"Inu Yasha!" they called, shortly before landing on the ground. Kirara reverted into her kitty form, and mewed. "Are you alright?" Miroku asked.

"Ah."

"Miroku, Shippou, Kirara!" Kagome called, glad to see her friends. She struggled to her feet, and gave each of them a hug. "Could you please take Inu Yasha back to the castle?" Miroku and Shippou looked at each other with puzzled faces.

"What about _you_, Kagome?" Shippou asked.

"I… still have something that I need to do here." Miroku and Shippou looked at Inu Yasha, to see if he agreed to this. He said nothing for awhile, but then he nodded once.

"You'll be okay, Kagome?" The miko nodded. "Then," Inu Yasha turned to his other companions, "let's get going." Again, Miroku and Shippou looked strangely at Kagome, before Miroku and Inu Yasha rode off on the transformed Kirara, Shippou running alongside them. Letting out a sigh, Kagome watched them leave before hobbling slowly over to Rin and Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru," she said gently. "Let's take Rin-chan inside. We can give her a proper burial in the morning." He gave her no vocal response, but instead stood up, hoisting Rin's lifeless body over his shoulder. Without so much as looking at Kagome, he walked inside the castle. Kagome stood motionless, watching the youkai lord with sad eyes. When he disappeared from her sight, she began to walk toward the castle, and entering her room, cried herself to sleep on the bed.

* * *

**A/N:** So, there you have it... things are really starting to get a little different now, ne? I teared up when I wrote this chapter, and then walked around in shock for the next hour. Anyway, please review, and let me know what you think so far! It will make my story better! 

**toxiclollipop:** ehhe! Exactly- it has some similar stuff, but a few little things turned it into something totally different.

**Beulah Page:** Hehe! Your review made my day! What an honor that you've been checking for so long! I was influenced to make this alternate ending out of a small nuance because of this one movie called "Sliding Doors" with Gwyneth Paltrow. I saw it a long time ago. It was really interesting, and followed two different stories of the same woman- one story where she caught the train and saw her fiance with another woman, and the other one where she missed that same train and lived months without knowing he was cheating.

**InuyashaGal:** I'm not really one to make sequels- in fact, it took a lot of thought before I decided to even go on with an alternate ending. Sorry! I just saw too many crappy sequels, that I don't want to make one and add it to the pile.

Thanks a bunch to **sheenachi, destinyheart15** (thanks for your support!)**, zookie78, **and **sesshy(13)** (thanks for joining!).


	20. the morning after

**A/N: **Oh, wow, you guys! Almost 250 reviews! This is like, one of the titan stories, now! I always used to look at those stories with over 200 reviews and say "wow... that's gotta be a good story..." And look! I have over 200 reviews!.!.! Thanks you guys!

Yes, I'm sorry about what happened in the last chapter. I really didn't intend for it to happen, but there it was, plain as day. I'm one of those people who think that once something is written down in a story (or even thought out coherently), it may as well have happened, because it's not going to disappear from my thoughts. Thank goodness, though, that this is only a "what-if" ending, ne?

Again, this chapter has some repeat stuff- but remember, it hasn't happened yet in _this_ story line. And some of it is changed, so read carefully!

**A favorite quote from a reviewer:** "I was wondering what would happen with Rin in this storyline, thinking some depression was in order, but good lord, you killed her!" (hehehe!)

**Disclaimer:** haha, I don't own Rin or her coworkers in Takahashi-sama's world... but... well, she was killed off anyway... so it's probably a good thing I don't own her, isn't it?

**Previously:**

"You'll be okay, Kagome?" The miko nodded. "Then," Inu Yasha turned to his other companions, "let's get going." Again, Miroku and Shippou looked strangely at Kagome, before Miroku and Inu Yasha rode off on the transformed Kirara, Shippou running alongside them. Letting out a sigh, Kagome watched them leave before hobbling slowly over to Rin and Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru," she said gently. "Let's take Rin-chan inside. We can give her a proper burial in the morning." He gave her no vocal response, but instead stood up, hoisting Rin's lifeless body over his shoulder. Without so much as looking at Kagome, he walked inside the castle. Kagome stood motionless, watching the youkai lord with sad eyes. When he disappeared from her sight, she began to walk toward the castle, and entering her room, cried herself to sleep on the bed.

* * *

**chapter 14: the morning after**

* * *

Kagome woke up in her bed and lay there for a few moments. She could tell somehow that she had slept later than normal. It was hard to open her eyes. '_Are they swollen?'_ she speculated. She pressed her fingers over her eyelids and sat up. She still had a headache from crying last night. Inu Yasha had _said_ he knew it wasn't her fault, but… she knew better. He probably thought she should've been able to control herself, even in the face of the strong pull she felt toward Sesshoumaru. Although she felt bad that she had injured Inu Yasha, somehow she still hoped that it would all turn out okay. She had been honest with him, and at least _that _heavy burden was finally removed from her chest. But.. it seemed like there was something else Kagome was crying for. When she stepped down off of the western-style bed, she felt a small jolt of pain run through her ankle. _'Wha-? My ankle is bad, too?'_ she huffed in frustration as she hobbled to the bathroom to wash her face. 

'_What am I going to teach R--' _Kagome's thoughts trailed off as she remembered what happened last night. Rin-- Rin was dead. She told Inu Yasha to go back to his father's castle, and she would stay and bury Rin with Sesshoumaru. How was Sesshoumaru taking this? Kagome had no idea. He wouldn't even look at her last night. What was going to happen? After putting a cool compress on her eyes and ankle for a few minutes, she walked down the hallway to the back patio. It was there where she hoped to find Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome when she arrived at the breakfast table. It had almost become the regular thing that he met her in the morning while Rin played in the field. Now that Rin was gone, he discovered that he had become accustomed to the habit of sitting outside, watching her. Kagome had a glass of juice, but failed to eat anything else. She just didn't have the stomach for it. In fact, she was having a hard time choking down the orange liquid as it was. Sesshoumaru eyed the miko, but said nothing. Kagome rested her elbow on the table, and propped her head up on her hand, her forehead cradled by her palm. She had rinsed her eyes with water, and laid a cold compress on them for several minutes, but to no real avail. Not only that, but the silence at the breakfast table was oppressive. Should she talk to him about Rin? Had he put her to rest yet? She was just about to say something when she heard Sesshoumaru stand up from his position.

"Come with me," he said to her. Kagome looked up at him, to see his eyes staring at hers, almost as though he could see straight down into her soul.

"Mm," she said, standing up. Sesshoumaru turned to go inside, and she followed- albeit with a slight limp. As they walked down the corridor, Kagome realized that they weren't headed for Rin's bedroom, as she had initially thought. In fact, she had never seen this part of the castle. After all, she had only been there a few days- was it a week, now? She had lost track. "Where are we going?" she asked quietly, after a minute or so of walking. Sesshoumaru made no answer until they reached their destination.

The taiyoukai had heard Kagome crying last night. It wasn't his place to comfort her, so he left her to herself. Besides, he was also mourning. When he saw her in the morning, he didn't know or understand what came over him. While he had the ability to keep his actions and emotions tightly reigned, Kagome seemed to have no problems letting her feelings out. He looked at her, as she stared at her plate, her eyes almost swollen shut. Letting out a silent sigh, Sesshoumaru remembered the first time that he ever saw Rin shed tears. She hadn't cried for the first two years that they had been together- until the death of Ah and Un. The beast was old, and its sight had grown dim. Ah and Un simply didn't recognize that the food it was grazing on was poisonous shrubs. While the death of Ah and Un really was of no significance to _him_, Rin had become attached to the animal. Finally, after a few hours, he had told her not to cry- that everything dies at some time. She sniffled and wiped her nose and eyes with the sleeve of her kimono. But sure enough, her eyes became red and puffy overnight.

Maybe it was because she reminded him of Rin, but when he saw her puffy eyes, Sesshoumaru decided to take Kagome to the infirmary. As he led her down the hall, he began to think more carefully. Was he just trying to rationalize the reason as to why he wanted to give Kagome some kind of comfort? Or was he actually doing this because it was _Kagome_ who needed to be comforted? Why was he even trying to justify his actions in the first place? How could he be thinking so much of Kagome, while his heart was mourning Rin? Sesshoumaru needed to clear his head, but for now he would tell Kagome to rest some more.

"This is the infirmary," he told her, entering the room. "Follow me," he said, leading her toward a small cupboard. Kneeling down, he reached inside and pulled out a small shell container. Standing up once more, he opened it to reveal a pasty white cream.

"What is it?" she asked, leaning forward to smell it.

"This is a cream to reduce the swelling," he told her. "Close your eyes." Kagome did as she was told, but suddenly she remembered what it was like the last time she was alone with the youkai lord. She felt a small blush rise to her cheeks. Remembering the passionate moment that she had shared with Sesshoumaru was enough to make her blush. She had felt the strength of his embrace, the warmth of his breath on her cheek, and the feeling of his lips against hers. Although she knew that they were both under the influence of the infamous 'mark,' she remembered every instant of that moment with extreme clarity. Lost in her thoughts, she flinched slightly when she felt the cool cream being applied to her eyes. While Sesshoumaru was applying the cream to Kagome's eyes, he noticed the blush rise to her cheeks. '_Why is she blushing?' _he asked himself, curiously.

"Keep this on your eyes until I tell you to remove it," Sesshoumaru instructed her as he touched her eyelids. Gently, he ran his finger underneath her right eye. Putting his hand on her cheek, he applied cream to the lower part of her left eye using his thumb. After he finished applying the cream, he left his hand there for an extra moment. Kagome's lips parted slightly- she seemed to notice that he hadn't yet removed his hand. "You'll need to keep your eyes closed. You can rest here." Once Sesshoumaru removed his hand from her face, Kagome realized that she hadn't been breathing. She heard him clasp the shell container, and return it to the cabinet. She stood still, not knowing where a bed or chair was for her to rest on. She heard the swish of Sesshoumaru's clothes as he turned to face her, but she heard no footsteps. Was he staring at her? She couldn't tell.

Yes, he was staring at her. The way she stood, with her arms straight down at her sides, and white cream all over her eyes- she reminded him of Rin when she had played dress up with Jaken one day, a few years back.

_**...flashback...**_

Rin had found a jar of cream lying in the middle of the road. It was a road frequented by merchants, and apparently a salesman for the makeup industry had just been traveling by. "Ooohhh, look Jaken-sama," she said, picking it up. "What's this?" Rin opened the container to reveal a white paste.

"Who cares?" Jaken said, even though he leaned in to look at it in order to make sure that it was safe for Rin to touch. Doing so, he caught a whiff of the mixture. "It stinks!" he exclaimed, covering his toady little beak. Rin laughed carelessly, and ran off, her newfound treasure in hand.

It had been a few hours before the three of them stopped to rest, and Rin finally had a chance to play with her new find. While she opened the jar, Rin stared at Jaken. "What are you staring at!" he shouted, annoyed. Even when they were supposed to be 'resting,' Jaken never had a moment's rest away from Rin.

"No-thing," she said mysteriously, like all children do when they don't want anyone to know the mischief they're planning.

"Hmph," he grunted, and turned his back on the child. Resting against the trunk of a nearby tree, Jaken fell asleep. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru sat on a boulder, planning the next course of action he should take on pursuing Naraku's heart. He hadn't gotten any good leads since his last conversation with Kagura. After awhile, Sesshoumaru stood up, and raised a foot in order to give Jaken a wake-up call. That was when he saw it.

"Se-sSHoU-maru-saaama!" Rin called in a strange, squawky voice. She stood there, one arm hanging straight down against her side. Her other arm held a large stick as though it were a giant cane. Although he continued to look in Rin's direction, Sesshoumaru dropped his foot straight on Jaken's head. "Se-sShoU-mAru-saamaaa! I--- am JA-Ken-sama!" Rin called, hobbling forward as if she were a penguin. As she stepped into the light, her face could clearly be seen. She had used that white cream she had found to make large circles of white on her eyelids and around her own eyes, mimicking the buggy eyes of the toady minion. "IIII am Jaken-samaaa, how may I seerrrve youuuu?" she continued, keeping up her squawky voice. She waddled closer to where Sesshoumaru and Jaken were, and made a stiff bow at the taiyoukai.

"Hm?" Jaken murmured as he rubbed his eyes, waking up from Sesshoumaru's kick to the head. He looked over at Rin, and his eyes opened wide. "Wh-whaaat?" He jumped up to his feet and pointed at Rin. "Rin! Rin!" he squawked, in a voice similar to the one Rin had been using, "That's cruel! Quit that right now!" he shouted, jumping up and down, all the while pointing at the girl.

"Hellooo, Jaken-sama, I am Jaken-sama," she stated, continuing her masquerade. "How do you like my staff?" she said as she bowed again, beginning to giggle as she held the staff straight out in front of her. Jaken's mouth dropped for just a moment, before he finally regained his composure and resumed his reprimand of the girl.

"RIn! You should apologize right no--"

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru called his minion.

"Yes, milord?" Jaken asked, pulling his arm (which had been pointing at Rin) back to his side.

"Go wash your face."

"Hai, milord." Jaken shot Rin one last look of contempt before he made his way toward the nearby pond. "That girl.. why does Sesshoumaru-sama tolerate her?" he muttered. Kneeling down, he looked into the pond. "And why did he tell me to wash my…" he stopped mid-sentence, when he saw his face. He was covered in white drawings. There was a rainbow shape on his forehead, giant eyelashes painted around his eyes, and a large heart on each cheek. On his beak was a little smiley face. "AAAAAHHHH!" he screamed, and immediately dunked his head underwater, scrubbing vigorously to get the now-dried cream off of his face.

_**...end flashback...**_

Yes, Kagome, standing there with cream on her eyes, really reminded him of Rin. The corners of Sesshoumaru's mouth gently curved upward into a small smile. Rin's playful, innocent, and naïve spirit was what had softened him up. After he met Rin, he didn't threaten Jaken with death anymore. In fact, after she had tended to him while he was recovering from the Kaze no Kizu, he didn't have as much of a desire to kill needlessly. And now here, before him, was another young woman. She had stayed with him, even though his little brother protested. Why?

Without thinking any further, Sesshoumaru walked over to where Kagome was standing. The girl probably had no idea where she should rest. Putting an arm around Kagome's shoulders, he guided her slowly toward the infirmary bed. Once they reached it, he turned around, wrapped his arm around Kagome's stomach, and hoisted her up onto the bed. "You can lay down here. The cream should take effect very soon. I'll come back to get you later."

"Okay," Kagome replied. Settling into a lying position on the bed, she began to think about everything that had happened since she arrived. Her thoughts did not go far, however; there was some kind of sedative aroma in the cream, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

While Kagome was asleep in the infirmary, Inu Yasha was recovering from his injuries. Just after they had left the battleground, Inu Yasha told Miroku the location of the scroll concerning poison antidotes. He passed out immediately thereafter, reverting back into his more familiar 'hanyou' form. Luckily, Miroku and the others found the scroll with no problem. They collected and prepared the necessary materials, and began applying the concoction to Inu Yasha's wounds as soon as it was ready. The purple tinge slowly began to disappear from Inu Yasha's neck, signifying that the poison was losing its potency. 

"What do you think happened between Inu Yasha and Kagome?" Shippou asked Miroku.

"I don't know, Shippou. But one thing is for certain: Inu Yasha didn't claim Kagome-sama. If he had, she would also be here with us. Only Inu Yasha can tell us what happened, now." The two stared down at the unconscious youkai.

* * *

After Kagome had fallen asleep from the sedative cream, Sesshoumaru placed a cold compress on her ankle and then sat in a nearby chair to think. Why had Kagome decided to stay with him? Was it _only_ for the sake of Rin? He looked at her sleeping form. Kagome was Kagome, but he also believed that Kagome and Rin shared the same soul. With the strange clothes she wore before he had brought her to his castle, along with her forward attitude and ideas, Sesshoumaru deduced that Kagome must be from a different time. If that was the case, then… Kagome _was_ Rin at some point in time. Is _that_ why she stayed with him? Was fate somehow replacing what was lost to him? Sesshoumaru sat for an hour, lost in his thoughts. Finally, he rose and approached the sleeping Kagome. Gently, he removed the cream from her eyes using a damp cloth. Once he finished, he stared down at her face as if in a daydream. Slowly, he bent over her, until his face was only inches from hers. Then, closing his eyes, he traversed the remaining space, gently brushing her lips with his. Suddenly, his eyes shot open, and he quickly stood up, turned around, and left Kagome to wake up on her own. 

'_What have I just done!' _he mentally hit himself as he walked down the hallway. Before, he could have blamed his actions on the temporary mark. But now-- there was nothing like that on which the blame could be placed. Sesshoumaru stepped outside the castle walls, and began to sprint through the forest in an effort to escape his thoughts and racing emotions that were struggling to liberate themselves from their oppression.

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome woke up- but Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found. She sat upright, and felt her eyes. They showed no signs that they were swollen just a little while ago. How long had it been? Kagome had no idea. She didn't remember when it got there, but there was also a compress on her ankle. After she had removed it, she stood up and slowly made her way to Rin's quarters, curious to see if Sesshoumaru had buried her while she was asleep. Kagome had been careful not to make any sudden movements with her ankle. It already felt better- presumably because of that compress. Peeking inside the room, Kagome spotted Rin in her bed. It looked like she was sleeping peacefully- but Kagome knew better. Sighing, she closed the door and went to her room to think on the events of last night.

Kagome sat down on a large, round, plush pillow in the center of her room. Ever since she had been temporarily marked, she hadn't really sorted out her feelings concerning the taiyoukai. Kagome realized that she felt differently about him than she did when he first kidnapped her. _'Yes, he kidnapped me. But do I resent it anymore?_' Kagome shook her head at the question that popped up in her mind. Her feelings concerning the youkai lord had begun to change since the night after her arrival at the castle. Although he wasn't as emotionally readable as Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru was capable of showing her his emotion as well as concern for her well-being. She hated to ask the next question of herself, but she knew she had to if she wanted clarity concerning her feelings. '_Do…do I love Sesshoumaru?'_ her response to the question of her thoughts was a twist of her heart, and butterflies in her head. It felt almost like the topic was forbidden territory. She wasn't about to deny the fact that she felt some tender emotion for him, but… was it love?

Before she was willing to answer that question, she needed to think over her relationship with Inu Yasha. She loved him, yes- but… it was a different type of love now than it was before. If this same scenario had happened but a few years ago, she would have left with Inu Yasha while Sesshoumaru mourned the loss of Rin. Why hadn't she left with him this time? Somehow, ever since he marked her, Kagome felt a kind of tie to the taiyoukai. Even after the mark had worn off, she still remembered the passionate moments she had shared with him. This morning, even- he had been more gentle with her than she had ever thought possible. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, but stopped it before it could go too far. She needed to think about Inu Yasha. Did he even need her, anymore? Of course they were always together. And- he told her he loved her, and she said she loved him, too. Was she lying? She had said she needed time to think, but Kagome was so confused about her feelings concerning the brothers that she didn't know where to start sorting things through. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and was about to give herself over to crying, when there was a sound at her door.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru stood in the hallway. "It is time." The young woman nodded, and stood up, following Sesshoumaru to Rin's bedroom. She stood out in the hallway while Sesshoumaru entered the room, and watched as he gently lifted Rin's body and rested it over his shoulder. It looked like she was only asleep- the blood and dirt from last night had been washed from her face and arms. Kagome wondered to herself if it was Sesshoumaru or Jaken who cleaned the young girl's body. Silently, Sesshoumaru passed Kagome and headed outside.

Once Rin was buried, Sesshoumaru and Kagome knelt in silence by the small mound of earth. There was a wreath of flowers- Rin's favorite blossoms- over where her head rested. After a few moments, Sesshoumaru rose. Kagome looked up at him, and stood to her feet as well. She remembered what it was like when her favorite aunt passed away. She didn't want to do it at the time, but her mother insisted that she talk about her feelings. Somehow, while she was upset at the loss of her aunt, talking about her made the hurt transform into beautiful memories. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, whose eyes were still on the flowers resting on Rin's grave.

"Sesshoumaru," she began softly, "Do you want to talk about it?" His golden-amber eyes flashed at her. Kagome took in a breath. His eyes, which were normally so clear and sharp, were clouded with grief. Her eyes glistened with pity- no.. it was genuine concern- at the taiyoukai before her. Without saying a word, Sesshoumaru turned and walked away. Kagome's eyes followed his retreating form. He looked like he had so much to say, and yet couldn't say it. Why was he holding everything inside? "Is-- is there anything I can do?" she whispered to herself, once the taiyoukai disappeared from sight.

* * *

**A/N:** So... there you have it! Yet another chapter to the alternate ending. You have all been awesome about reviewing, so I want to thank you, and encourage you to keep it up! The quicker everyone reviews, the more determined I am to post another chapter. 

**Jessica L:** Yeah, seriously... it was hard to write. I was going around in shock, saying "I can't believe it.. Rin..." .. ehehe, the last time I went around like that was when Kagome first kissed Sesshoumaru.

**xmiahimex:** Welcome! You're new to review! Yeah, I also like happy endings. I'm not sure what kind of an ending this alternate ending will be, but it really doesn't seem as happy as the original one. Soooo... if you're like me, just remember that _this_ ending never really happened. k? -smile-

**Nilee:** Yeah, heh, truth be told, I wasn't expecting (or wanting) it to happen either. What a mess to try to write out, y'know? Hmm... the reason why the sword was reforged won't be addressed in my story, because it... well, if you really want to know, feel free to email me.

**kitsune ninja:** Hehe, well, I like to think of it as _you guys_ who killed Rin. Remember, she didn't die in the original ending! This is what happens when people want to try to play God-of-Inu-Yasha/Karen-realm and make Kagome choose differently!.!.! (sorry, that's my writer's resentment- I know _I'm_ the one who offered to make the "what-if" alternate ending...) Anyway, that's good that you were aware of how much Rin really cared about Sesshoumaru. Yay!

**The Squabbit:** All I'm saying is that this is an alternate ending for an alternate decision. I don't want to say how this ending will turn out because well, I myself don't know. Doesn't that make it exciting for you guys? Hehe!

**InuYashaGal:** of course, I treat my reviewers with the utmost respect! Thanks for adding me to your favorites, that's an awesome compliment! As for writing another story... I'm not really sure just yet. I have an idea for a story, but I might take some time off after this one is finished, just because I feel like I'm going to have writer's burnout. This is the longest story I have ever written in my entire life... and its getting even longer, what with this alternate ending monstrosity... You can put me on 'author alert' if you want, once this story is finished- that way, you'll see if I write anything new.

**Beulah Page:** hehe, your review was cracking me up (and thanks for reassuring me that you know it was really the brothers that killed her). Thanks a lot for giving me quality input. Yes, this is turning out to be completely different from what I originally thought it would be... I read through my chapters and say to myself, "whaaat... why is this even _happening_?" But good, I'm glad to catch you by surprise, and to keep you curious as to what'll happen next! Thanks for the input about the characters- the more this alternate ending develops, the more worried I become, that there might be some ooc-ness. Please continue to keep me in check!

Thanks are also in order for **sheenachi, Kagome13Chan, hermonine **(yeah, I almost cried, too. I was dazed for a few hours..)and **whimsy** (hehe, you cracked me up with your comments! Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you!).


	21. opening the heart

**A/N:** Wow, you guys! Over 260 reviews!.! And they just keep getting better and better, and more substantial.. cool! Oh.. I got a few repeat reviews from some of you. I think that's because when you tried to review, it said 'story not found' or something like that, right? Don't worry, it actually _does_ go through. Other than that, I don't have too much to say right now, so let's just go straight to the story, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I own not InuYasha-tachi. I am not Takahashi-sama, nor will I ever be. I cannot speak fluent Japanese. I like white cake and cream cheese frosting...

**Previously:**

"Sesshoumaru," she began softly, "Do you want to talk about it?" His golden-amber eyes flashed at her. Kagome took in a breath. His eyes, which were normally so clear and sharp, were clouded with grief. Her eyes glistened with pity- no.. it was genuine concern- at the taiyoukai before her. Without saying a word, Sesshoumaru turned and walked away. Kagome's eyes followed his retreating form. He looked like he had so much to say, and yet couldn't say it. Why was he holding everything inside? "Is-- is there anything I can do?" she whispered to herself, once the taiyoukai disappeared from sight.

* * *

**chapter 15: opening the heart**

* * *

Jaken came to Kagome in her quarters and whispered a few solemn words about dinner that night. While there would be no formal dinner, he told her that she could come to the kitchen for something to eat. "How is Sesshoumaru?" She asked, once Jaken finished giving her directions to the kitchen. She received no verbal answer, but Jaken's downcast eyes and shake of his head told her enough. Somehow, he needed to move on from Rin's death- and she resolved to be the one to try to help him do it. "Thank you, Jaken." The minion nodded at Kagome and backed out of the room, closing the door once he was in the hallway. 

Once again, Kagome found that she had more than enough time to sit and think about her feelings concerning both Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru. _'Sesshoumaru_… _he's handsome, strong, and controlled…_" Kagome remembered what it felt like to fly next to him, with his arm firmly around her waist, and what he looked like when he fought his urge to kiss her while she had been marked. Yes, he exhibited supreme control. _'But.. is there any way I can help him with what has happened?' _she asked herself. He was maybe _too_ controlled: from what she could see of Jaken, it seemed as though Sesshoumaru hadn't said anything to _him_, either.

While she was remembering recent events with Sesshoumaru, her heart was pounding with confusion. The topic seemed like it was forbidden. The idea of a romantic relationship with Sesshoumaru, now that she was allowing the thought of it to fully materialize in her mind, _was_ enticing. Kagome felt the adrenaline begin to pump into her stomach. While she had no doubts that Sesshoumaru would never harm her, he still had a strong, forceful personality. In a way, Kagome enjoyed this, because she was allowed complete freedom within the parameters he had given her. Besides that, Sesshoumaru was beautiful. Still, she had to admit, her heart was in a state of unrest- before she could decide on Sesshoumaru, she had to make a resolve about her relationship with Inu Yasha. She thought about the confused state of her heart as well as the exciting prospect of what it would be like to win Sesshoumaru's love. But was that what excited her? Was she attracted to Sesshoumaru for _real_ reasons, or was it simply because a relationship with him would be a new and chancy romantic experience? And what about Inu Yasha?

Kagome wasn't sure how long she had been thinking, but she was torn from her thoughts by a deep growl. She clutched her stomach. "I guess it's time to eat," she said, standing up. Peeking outside, she was surprised to find that it was already dusk. Slowly, she made her way through unfamiliar corridors down to the kitchen. When she arrived, there was no one to be found. She searched through several cabinets and iceboxes until she found some fruit, bread, and smoked meat. Fixing a quick meal, Kagome decided to take it somewhere new to eat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha had been drifting in and out of consciousness. The purple tinge of the skin around the gash on his neck had faded to a pale peach skin tone. While Sango mainly stayed at his side, Shippou, Miroku, and Kohaku all took turns watching him as well. Every so often, he would open his eyes and stare blankly at the ceiling and murmur a few words. And every time, he seemed to reveal a little more of what had happened between himself and Kagome. By the end of the day, they all seemed to know that Kagome had decided for some reason or another to stay with Sesshoumaru. And somehow, Inu Yasha had killed someone. It seemed like it wasn't just the injuries he sustained were keeping him down; he was shocked by what he had done, as well as by what Kagome had decided.

* * *

Kagome sat on the roof of the castle, eating her dinner. She wasn't quite sure why, but she felt a pull to this place. When she finished, she set her plate down and laid back, looking at the painted sky. The sunset was almost halfway complete, and the clouds shone fluorescent pink against the skies. Further from the sun, the sky was a dark indigo, followed by a lighter hue of blue, changing into yellow, orange, and finally a bright red where the sun was beginning to hide behind the trees. She yawned and stretched her arms above her, laying them against the roof behind her head. Kagome closed her eyes and felt the wind pass gently over her face and body, completely unaware that Sesshoumaru had joined her. 

He had gone to the rooftop to remember Rin, but there was Kagome in her stead. She was just lying there on the roof, seemingly without a care in the world. Sesshoumaru remembered the first time that Rin ever witnessed a sunset from the roof of that castle. She was impressed with the sky, and said that she could almost smell the colors in the air. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to smell the colors for himself. The only smell he was greeted with was that of Kagome. She smelled so similar to Rin. _'Why shouldn't she? She is the same soul,'_ he thought to himself, as he opened his eyes. He sat down next to Kagome, whose eyes were closed. Soon enough, she opened them.

"Wh- Sesshoumaru?" she blinked in surprise. "When did you get here?" Sesshoumaru looked at the girl, and then back at the trees, silently refusing to answer. _'Well, why did he sit down here if he wasn't willing to talk?'_ she thought to herself. After a few more moments of silence, she decided to take a gamble and speak. "You know, Sesshoumaru," she said, propping herself up on her elbows, "when I lost someone important to me, I found out that it was good to talk about her." She paused, not sure how he would take her next sentence. Bravely, she decided to continue. "If you want, you can talk to me about Rin." His eyes widened slightly, almost indiscernibly, but he remained quiet. Kagome wondered if she should continue, and decided to do so, even at the risk of possibly vexing the youkai lord. "Sesshoumaru, you _have_ to release your grief _somehow_," she said quietly. His eyes narrowed, and his head snapped in her direction.

"Do not presume to tell this Sesshoumaru what _has_ to be done." There was so much bitterness in his voice that it brought tears to Kagome's eyes. She stared at him in shock at the harshness of his words- especially since she was only trying to help. Slowly, she broke her eyes from his, and looked down the roof at the grass below.

"Sorry. I just- I know how it feels to lose someone special, and I know that it helps to talk about it," she said, more to herself than to Sesshoumaru. "I- I just want to help."

"You think that I need _help_? What, are _you_, a mere human, going to help this Sesshoumaru? How can you pretend to know whether or not I need help?" Sesshoumaru had merely wanted to sit with Kagome in peace- why did she have to ruin it by talking? He was about to stand when he heard her say another few words.

"It's hard to believe that Rin-chan is gone," she said softly, ignoring Sesshoumaru's biting questions. She looked Sesshoumaru square in the eye and continued. "Don't make the mistake of thinking that you're the only one who mourns her death." Sesshoumaru bit his tongue. While the woman next to him had the audacity not only to tell him what he needed, but also to tell him what to do, she also had a point. And Sesshoumaru was full of grief for the loss of Rin; too much so to put this woman in her place. Besides, what ill could he bring himself to do against the girl who so resembled the one he had just lost? Sesshoumaru looked out toward the forest. The two sat in silence until the sun completely retreated from sight.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said quietly, "why did you decide to stay here instead of returning with Inu Yasha?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've cared about Rin for awhile now. And- although Inu Yasha feels bad about what happened, there's no way you would have let him stay here until after Rin-chan's burial." Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "Will- will you ever be able to forgive him for what happened?"

Sesshoumaru sat in silence for quite some time after Kagome had asked him that question. In fact, he waited so long before answering, that he heard Kagome's breathing slow down into the deep rhythm of sleep. He looked down at the miko, running his eyes over her face, and down along her body. He could definitely see Rin in the girl before him. Somehow, just sitting next to her that evening, he had felt better. The grief of losing Rin was not as great when Kagome was by his side. Gently, he scooped his arm underneath her back and around her legs. Cradling her body next to his, he carried her down into her bedroom. After tucking her in, he took a seat by the door and proceeded to watch her sleep.

* * *

The next morning was similar to the last, except that Kagome didn't have swollen eyes. '_Wh- what am I doing here? The last thing I remember was-'_ Kagome's eyes widened. "Sesshoumaru brought me here?" She blushed furiously, thinking about how she had been trying to get Sesshoumaru to tell her his thoughts- and then she just-- FELL ASLEEP on him! '_How could I do such a horrible thing!' _She jumped out of bed and splashed some cool water on her face. "I can't believe it. I have to apologize…" she murmured repeatedly as she dressed for the day. 

She made her way down to the back patio, and sat at the breakfast table next to Sesshoumaru. He was staring out into the field, as he was wont to do when he watched Rin play. Kagome followed his line of sight, only to find Jaken at the receiving end of his gaze. The poor little guy was sitting alone in the field, his shoulders slumped and his head hung low. While he seemed to hate it when Rin pestered him to play, Jaken now missed those precious moments that would never return. Without deviating his stare, Sesshoumaru began to speak.

"Kagome," he began. Kagome hoped to high heavens that he wouldn't snap at her for falling asleep before she had the chance to apologize. The taiyoukai continued, "You were aware that I was planning to keep Rin as a mate." He closed his eyes and let out a breath before continuing. "She is gone now, and it's time for me to move on." Again, he paused. Kagome thought it best not to say anything- after all, this was probably the first time in a long time that he had ever shared what was on his mind. It was best to not jinx the moment by saying something. After a minute, Sesshoumaru continued. "Yesterday a thought ran through my mind- the thought that it is for the better, that I won't have to protect anyone anymore." He brought a glass of juice to his lips and took a sip. He replaced the glass on the table, and continued again. "But in any case, for whatever reason, you decided to stay here with this Sesshoumaru." His golden eyes shone as he looked at Kagome. "You have my appreciation for that." Kagome stared in silence at the taiyoukai. His eyes were much softer than they had ever been before. Suddenly, she felt a severe flutter in her stomach as the butterflies began to storm around. She felt heat begin to rise to her cheeks, so she broke the eye contact and looked down at her food.

"Mm."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Inu no Taisho's castle, Inu Yasha was beginning to come around. 

"How do you feel, Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked. It was his turn to be on watch, and he was glad that he could be there when Inu Yasha woke up. Inu Yasha's furry ears twitched at the sound of his comrade's voice.

"Like I was run over by a herd of cattle," he replied, putting a tired arm over his forehead. His amber eyes blinked slowly.

"You injuries still aren't completely healed, but you were out for a while. We were worried, but- at least it gave your body some time to recover." Miroku knew as well as everyone else that Inu Yasha wouldn't have stayed in bed, had he not been unconscious. "You really sustained some heavy damage from Sesshoumaru." Inu Yasha's eyes glazed over at the mention of his brother.

"Don't remind me."

"Might I ask what happened between the three of you? Kagome-sama didn't seem too eager to return with us." Inu Yasha began to growl, but the growl morphed into a cough; his throat injury was still too severe to allow full usage of his vocal chords. Even as it was, it was painful for Inu Yasha to speak.

"I think she was brainwashed. But aside from that-" Inu Yasha raised the arm he had draped over his forehead, and looked at his hand. "I- killed Rin." Miroku's eyes widened.

"You mean that girl that's always with Sesshoumaru? What happened? I noticed you were transformed when we arrived to get you- did you lose control?"

"No- it's nothing like that. It was-- an accident." Inu Yasha barely spoke these words before he passed out from the pain in his throat. Miroku's eyes glistened at the news. He sighed and wrung out a cloth from the pot of water nearby. He gently placed it on Inu Yasha's forehead and turned when he heard Sango enter the room.

"How is he?" she asked, concerned.

"His injuries are healing, but I'm afraid that his emotional shock is much worse than I expected."

"H-how so?" she asked nervously.

"Aside from the possibility that Kagome might leave him, Inu Yasha is haunted by the fact that he inadvertently killed Rin."

"Rin…" Sango's eyes grew large with realization. "You mean- the girl that Sesshoumaru is always with?" Miroku nodded. "And... Kagome? What do you mean, she might leave Inu Yasha? There's no way I believe that!" Sango forgot for a moment about the sleeping Inu Yasha.

"Shh…" Miroku put a finger to his lips, and looked over at Inu Yasha.

"Sorry.." Sango whispered. "But... there's no way Kagome would do such a thing!" she whisper-shouted. Miroku shook his head.

"She seemed determined to stay when Shippou and I went to retrieve the both of them."

"But-- what? Why?" Miroku shrugged and looked at Inu Yasha.

"He's the only one who can tell us. We'll have to wait." Sango nodded solemnly and walked toward Miroku. She held up her hand, which Miroku tagged.

"My turn," she said, as she pulled up a chair next to the sleeping Inu Yasha. Once she was seated, Miroku leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you," he told her sweetly. Sango blushed. She never grew tired of hearing those precious words from her husband. Before she could answer, the houshi turned away and quietly left the room. Sango watched him leave, and smiled at him as he turned and closed the door. He winked at her just before it shut completely. Slowly, her smile faded and she let out a sigh as she looked at the downed Inu Yasha.

_'What can all this mean?'_ she asked herself, worriedly.

* * *

Another day had nearly passed. Sesshoumaru left soon after breakfast, presumably on matters of estate. Kagome was left to her own vices for the time being, and had amused herself with the archery range, the onsen, the lake, the now-useless incantation scrolls, and had even considered spending time in the company of Jaken. Before she could bring herself to ask the minion, he appeared before her and began to speak. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama instructed me to tell you that dinner will be served tonight." Kagome looked shocked. Jaken looked like he was trying to smile, but it was hard to tell- what with his beak, and all. "Whatever you said to him changed him for the better," he told her before turning sharply and scurrying away. Kagome stood there, shocked.

'_I- changed Sesshoumaru? Is that even possible?' _Kagome shrugged, and made her way back inside the castle.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was sitting on a bench near the lake. He stared into the depths of the water, making out several outlines of different fish. Rin always liked spotting the fish. She named several of them according to their patterns. 'Stripey,' 'Spotty,' and 'Pirate' were the three that he could make out through the rippled surface of the water. "Rin," he said quietly. Her face still crossed his mind's eye frequently. He had hoped to take care of some business today, but he was much too distracted to get anything completed. Sesshoumaru put his hand on his head as he heard Rin's laughter ring in his ears. An amazing sorrow began to engulf him, and he rested his elbow on his knee. Just as he felt as though the sorrow would overwhelm him, Kagome's face came to mind. He saw her laughing, and then he saw her angry. Her anger turned to sadness, and then earnestness. Steadily, a warmth flooded his heart, effortlessly sweeping away the grief and sorrow he had been struggling so hard to overcome.

Yes, he knew he cared for Kagome- but just _how_ much he cared for her was the real question on hand. Did he want her to stay with him, like he had wanted Rin's companionship? Or did he just want to take something of Inu Yasha's, since his disgrace of a brother had taken Rin from _him_? '_No,'_ he shook off the thought. If he simply wanted to _take_ her, he could very well have marked her whenever he wanted to do so. But- that wasn't the case. He had no desire to force Kagome into anything. Sesshoumaru let out a small laugh. Originally, he _did_ force Kagome into residing at his castle. But now- now it was different. He didn't want to admit it when it first became apparent to him, but he had begun to care for Kagome- albeit ever so slightly- the night that he had temporarily marked her. The only things that had kept him in check the night that they kissed were his feelings for and loyalty to Rin. But now, Rin was gone. Sighing, Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at the sky. It was about time for dinner.

* * *

**A/N:** There's the chapter! I know there were still a few similarities between this chapter and chapters from the original ending, but- I hope you didn't notice it too much. The similarities become less and less as this ending progresses. Please give me your feedback on this chapter! Remember, it's reviewers like you who make stories like this possible. Just tell me your feelings when you read the chapter. Encouragement, insight, advice, and flames... all welcome! (And- thanks for reviewing my story so quickly. Yay!) 

**Review Responses:**

**kitsune ninja:** I'm so sorry! Hehe, I felt guilty when I read your last review. It wasn't meant to be pointed at you, specifically... Don't worry, this is just a "what-if" scenario. I keep saying it, probably partially because I'm trying to convince myself. Thanks for the lovely feedback, though. I'm glad that I could write something that was meaningful to you. That's meaningful to me! -smile-

**Beulah Page:** Whoa, dang! that was like, a post! hehe, yeah, I liked the "face cream" scene, too. In all honesty, I would've made the 'flashback' sign less obvious, if the darn word processor thing on this server would let me use asterisks! In my own personal version of the story, the 'flashback' sign is very light, and italicized with only one asterisk on either side. I wanted to make enough of a break in the story that the flashback would be set apart- and do it without using that obscene line divider. I was wondering if it was weird that S-dono and K-chan were keeping to routine, but from your comment, it seems like it was pretty much on point. The transformed Tenseiga thing has nothing to do with this story, so I'm not willing to address it. The insight it might have provided into S-dono's character has already been surpassed by the development I hope I've been making concerning his character. My life has been pretty happy-go-lucky so far, so I find it easy and fun to write happy endings. I have yet to be disillusioned and jadedby life, I guess.

**Kage Bi Koori:** you realized that... that this story has 2 endings, right? I tried to make it clear with the author's notes...

**Daiya:** Thanks for being generous! I'm glad I could help you forget about your pairing preferences.

Also, big thanks go out to **Zookie Moon Princess** (thanks for reviewing both chapters as you read them)**, Jessica L., vanni **(thanks for joining!)**, Krystal Candy, Nilee, sheenachi** (yeah, I know what you mean...)**, SubaruWings **(that's named after the car, right?)**, The Squabbit, InuYashaGal, **and **whimsy **(again, thanks for your insight and help!).


	22. the proposal

**A/N: **Hehe! I get all excited when I get reviews! And now I have 277! You are all amazing. Thank you for putting so much thought into your reviews- it's really exciting and inspiring. Please keep it up! I am relaxing with my family at the moment, so my apologies that this didn't come out sooner.

**Disclaimer:** I had to stare into the mirror and convince myself that I didn't own inu yasha or anyone he knew. And then I took an expo marker, and tried tracing the reflection of my face. It looked kinda deformed when I was done, though… hm…

**Previously:**

Yes, he knew he cared for Kagome- but just _how_ much he cared for her was the real question on hand. Did he want her to stay with him, like he had wanted Rin's companionship? Or did he just want to take something of Inu Yasha's, since his disgrace of a brother had taken Rin from _him_? '_No,'_ he shook off the thought. If he simply wanted to _take_ her, he could very well have marked her whenever he wanted to do so. But- that wasn't the case. He had no desire to force Kagome into anything. Sesshoumaru let out a small laugh. Originally, he _did_ force Kagome into residing at his castle. But now- now it was different. He didn't want to admit it when it first became apparent to him, but he had begun to care for Kagome- albeit ever so slightly- the night that he had temporarily marked her. The only things that had kept him in check the night that they kissed were his feelings for and loyalty to Rin. But now, Rin was gone. Sighing, Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at the sky. It was about time for dinner.

* * *

**chapter 16: the proposal**

* * *

Kagome nervously prepared for dinner. '_Geez.. why am I so nervous?' _she thought as she styled her hair. She twisted it up and pinned it, allowing the ends of her hair to cascade gracefully down from the top of the twist to her shoulders. She decided on a white kimono with light pink flowers embroidered at the hems. She looked quite beautiful- more so, she thought, than any night so far. 

What Sesshoumaru had said to her weighed heavily on her mind that entire day. He- had thanked her for staying with him. He was _grateful _for her presence. Not only that, but even Jaken remarked that she had somehow changed his master. She hated to admit it, but the butterflies that now raged in her stomach when she saw Sesshoumaru no longer raged when she sawor thought ofInu Yasha. '_What could this mean?' _she had asked herself while she bathed in the onsen. '_Has- has my love for Inu Yasha really changed that much?'_ Kagome shook her head as she remembered her thoughts. The girl in the mirror staring back at her gave her a small smile. "It'll be okay, Kagome," she told herself aloud. _'Just- wait until you see Inu Yasha again. Then you'll be able to figure out where your heart lies.'_ Just then, a tap was heard at her door.

"It is time," Jaken called. Kagome rose and opened her door to see him standing in the hallway. She followed him to the usual dining area.

Somehow it seemed different. '_That's right- Rin isn't here…'_ There were candles all around the gazebo, and lighting the stairs leading to it. Soon, Sesshoumaru made his appearance. He looked beautiful- his clothes were different from normal. His usual haori was replaced with a high-collar cape. The collar was very similar to those which the boys used to wear at her Junior High. Instead of being a uniform jacket, however, the cape simply clasped at the neck and then flowed down until it was a foot aboveground. Underneath it, she could see the shape of his pants, which were loose fitting, but gathered at the ankle. The material was a dark blue, and there was intricate silver and gold embroidery along the collar and the seams of the cape. Sesshoumaru quietly sat in front of Kagome, and they began to eat.

"So- what did you do today, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, breaking the stiff silence. He looked up at her from his plate.

"Land surveillance," he replied simply. "What activities did _you_ perform?" Kagome looked at him, surprised that he returned the question.

"Different things. Archery, reading…" she trailed off, realizing that she really didn't do much at all that day. Sesshoumaru just looked at her. She was getting embarrassed. '_He probably thinks I just wasted my time…'_ After a moment of silence, Sesshoumaru took a bite of his food.

"If it interests you, you are welcome to join me tomorrow," he offered, once he had swallowed. Kagome almost dropped her chopsticks, and Jaken fell over in surprise.

"A- are you serious? Are you feeling well?" She leaned across the table to get a better look at his complexion. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I am fine." Sesshoumaru proceeded to take a bite of his unagi. Jaken struggled to his feet, and Kagome attempted to regain her lost composure.

"Sesshoumaru-sama gave you an offer- it would be polite to--"

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru warned his servant not to interfere with their conversation. Jaken sighed.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I would like to join you," she replied slowly, wondering if that really was the best idea. She rationalized it, telling herself that it would be better to be doing _something_ than to be wasting away at the castle. Besides, her ankle was much better. There was only a little residual soreness in the morning, but it soon disappeared. Sesshoumaru nodded. "So," she began, after a few moments had passed, "what exactly do you do on these surveillances?" Sesshoumaru sipped some of his water before he answered.

"The purpose of the surveillance is to maintain the order of my realm," he answered simply. "Tomorrow I will meet with several vassals to discuss property management and relations with visitors from the other lands." Kagome nodded as she shoveled some rice into her mouth. "Meet with me later to discuss the involved customs."

"Mm," she nodded. She looked calm on the outside, but she was inwardly excited. This was almost like going on a field trip. That was her favorite part of school. Except when she had studied hard to catch up with her classes, only to find out that she just wasted her time. Kagome finished her food. "Thanks for the meal," she said. "By the way… I-" Sesshoumaru looked at her when she trailed off. "I.. like your outfit tonight," she told Sesshoumaru timidly. The taiyoukai stared at her in disbelief. She had never complimented him before, that he could remember. He had no response ready for her. Slowly, he closed his eyes and set his cup down in front of him.

"Thank you for the meal," he said deliberately. He stood up and turned away from Kagome, who had remained seated. "I'll meet with you later," he told her before walking down the stairs. Instead of turning toward the castle, he turned the opposite way, and began to circle the lake. Kagome watched him for a few moments before she stood up herself. She headed back to her room, wondering what kind of customs she needed to be briefed on.

'_Those vassals… could they be youkai?' _she thought as she unpinned her hair. Kagome had changed into a comfortable, light purple yukata, and now decided to style her hair into two low pigtail braids. '_If by being with Sesshoumaru, I can keep his mind off of the loss of Rin… then going with him is the best thing I can do,'_ she told herself. After resting for a few moments, she decided it was probably time to go see Sesshoumaru. She had no doubts that he would be waiting for her by the lake.

It was almost into the full of nighttime- the last hint of light blue was barely visible on the horizon, and the stars were already shining clearly in the blackened sky. Kagome stepped outside onto the dewy grass. As she did, a cool breeze combed through the field, causing her to shiver briefly. Kagome shook it off, and proceeded to walk down to the lake. She approached Sesshoumaru, who was standing by the lakeside, his back to her. His silver hair was iridescent in the moonlight, and waved gently in the breeze. Hearing the sound of grass crunching behind him, he turned to see Kagome.

"You are probably wondering what kind of customs you need to be prepared for," he began. Kagome nodded.

"Mm," she said.

"While you are allowed unrestricted freedom on these castle grounds, things will not be as such when we visit my vassals."

'_Whaaaat… does he think I had freedom when I was forced to come here?'_ she thought. Her attitude quickly changed however, when she realized that she really _was_ free to do what she wanted- especially now that she decided to stay at the castle out of her own volition.

"While I am the lord of these lands, and my vassals are under me, it is still my place to command their respect. Should a human woman accompany me and act as though she is my equal, it very possibly will stir up resentment among them."

'_He- he thinks of me as acting like his equal? What does he really think of me, then? Does he think I'm his equal, or just that I'm acting like it?'_ All these questions raced through her mind. "Then- what is it that I need to do?" she asked plainly.

"It is imperative that you do not speak to any of the vassals. If you have something to say, you must say it to me directly- and preferably out of earshot of the vassals." Kagome nodded. That was pretty much a given, considering that she had no say in his business affairs, anyway. "And, if you _must_ use my name, it would be wise to use an appropriate honorific." At this, Kagome felt a twinge of resentment. Sesshoumaru seemed to sense this, and quickly continued. "Should the vassals, who use honorifics, hear that you- a human woman- do not, it is also likely that it will stir dissention within the ranks."

Kagome nodded slowly. She was beginning to have second thoughts about joining Sesshoumaru. Why did he want her to come with him, if there was so much potential to cause trouble? "So, basically, you want me to act like a servant- is _that_ it?" Sesshoumaru could practically smell the resentment building. He closed his eyes, and nodded.

"It would be of value to have you with me," he began cautiously, remembering what it was like for him to try to get his work done earlier that day. He couldn't concentrate; Rin's face was continually before him. But having Kagome nearby somehow calmed his nerves. If she was with him while he conducted his business, he knew that he would have a greater chance at succeeding with his objectives. "The only alternative, should you still decide to accompany me, would be for you to act as my mate." Kagome nearly fell over as she took in a gasp of surprise. "Considering that the vassals are also youkai, it would be more than obvious to them, should I give you another temporary mark rather than permanent one."

'_Temporary and permanent marks? What I had must have been temporary- but… what is this 'permanent' mark? Anyway… there's no way I want to go through that whole ordeal again..'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"I am sure you have no desire to be permanently marked, so this option is discounted." He looked at Kagome's face, which showed no clear response. "You are always welcome to stay here instead," Sesshoumaru offered. Kagome was just about to accept that offer, but then realized that she would again be overcome with boredom while she did nothing but wait for Inu Yasha to come and get her. And she was never one to just sit around and do nothing.

"I'll come with you," she said, almost through her teeth.

"Very well. The appropriate clothing will be provided for you in the morning. We will leave shortly after dawn." Kagome nodded, and Sesshoumaru began to walk toward the castle. "Sleep well," he told her coolly.

"Mm.." Kagome said, mostly to herself. '_That was weird. I've never heard Sesshoumaru talk like that before.'_ True, she had experienced a few moments with him where he seemed less cold than normal, but over the course of the day, she had seen him open up to her. He thanked her in the morning for staying with him, and just now he had told her that _she_ could _help _himby coming with him to visit the vassals. He was truly becoming someone different in her eyes; someone who needed her comfort, who needed to overcome a tragic loss. He really _did _have emotions underneath that cool exterior. Kagome smiled gently at the prospect that _she_ could possibly touch Sesshoumaru's seemingly untouchable heart.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I'm sorry the chapter is so short! And after I made you all wait for it! And on top of that, the chapter title was misleading! I thought it was appropriate, because Sesshoumaru was making her a proposal- giving her something to do... y'know... Oh well. The next chapter should be longer.

Also, just a quick cultural note: When Sesshoumaru says "thank you for the meal," he isn't thanking Kagome for the meal. It's a traditional phrase that the Japanese say when they finish their food. Laters!

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Jessica L:** Hahahahah! –pause- Hahahahaha!.! Dude, I am so saving that post, and reading it whenever I need a good laugh! I agree with you about the way the brothers fall in love…

**Zookie Moon Princess:** I'm taking my time with the storyline.. if it gets rushed, it will become unbelievable. And also, since you're curious, I'll let you in on something: I don't believe either of those outcomes for Inu Yasha. So… stay tuned!

**Hanyouxmiko990:** Yes, it _is_ sad, isn't it? Well, this is what happened because of the masses who preferred more of an s/k story…

**Midnight Faerie:** Hey! What mean things to say! I'm not the one who killed her! I just write out what happens! Anyway, welcome back to reviewing. Please come again! (glad you like the story)

**kitsune ninja: **Yes, the Sesshoumaru/ rin-kagome thing will be addressed, but not as a major thing. I think that a big problem in fanfics is that the authors don't stick to what development Takahashi-sama has made in the characters already. For instance, from the moment Inu Yasha calls Kagome by name (episode…4, I think…), he recognizes that she's her own person (in my opinion, anyway). Of course, he still gets reminded of Kikyou just by looking at Kagome, but he realizes that she's her own person.Anyway, that was a very good question- it showed you put thought into my story, and that's a huge compliment! Thank you!

**Beulah Page:** one of the things that has already happened (before the alternate ending branch) was Kagome and Sesshoumaru's conversation concerning the similarities between her soul and Rin's… so I think she's aware of it- just not aware of the way it affects Sesshoumaru. I see what you mean about the authors sticking to what the readers want. It's very scary being an author! I was writing my IY/K ending for this fic, and everyone was like, "I'm just glad it's gonna be sess/kag in the end!" and I was thinking to myself, "OoooPs… you're gonna be disappointed!" And there's nothing worse than people not liking your work.

Thanks also to: **hermonine, InuyashaGal, sheenachi **(-pats you on the back- "there, there… it's okay…")**, The Squabbit** (You sure you wanna be Kagome? She's gotta make some nasty decisions…Thanks for reviewing!)**, Rin Willow** (Hehe, judging from your name, I'm not surprised that you preferred the other ending!)**, toxiclollipop** (welcome back! I missed you!) **Demented **Dope (welcome!), and **whimsy** (thank you very much!). You guys/girls are awesome!.!.! See you next chapter!


	23. a servant's place

**A/N: **Hi all! Well, I have successfully domineered the computer long enough to write out another chapter, and make a story update. Again, if you see words jammed together, please remember that it is the fault of this editor. My stuff is always spaced correctly when I write it, so it's irritating, seeing it all messed up like that. Just ignore it, please! Anyway, I don't have much else to say, except that I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inu Yasha characters or the storyline made and copyrighted by Takahashi Rumiko. But I own this story! And, hahaha, I can reuse my material any time I want!

**Previously:**

"So- what did you do today, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, breaking the stiff silence. He looked up at her from his plate.

"Land surveillance," he replied simply. "What activities did you perform?" Kagome looked at him, surprised that he returned the question.

"Different things. Archery, reading…" she trailed off, realizing that she really didn't do much at all that day. Sesshoumaru just looked at her. She was getting embarrassed. '_He probably thinks I just wasted my time…'_ After a moment of silence, Sesshoumaru took a bite of his food.

"If it interests you, you are welcome to join me tomorrow," he offered, once he had swallowed. Kagome almost dropped her chopsticks, and Jaken fell over in surprise.

"I would like to join you," she replied slowly, wondering if that really was the best idea.

* * *

**chapter 17: a servant's place**

* * *

Kagome awoke to a nudge on her shoulder. "Wh-- huh?" she asked groggily. Turning on her side, she faced her intruder.

"Kagome, it's time for you to get ready to go with Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken told her, restraining himself from smacking her on the head with his staff. He poked at her again. "Kagome, wake up!"

"Okay, okay," she mumbled as she rolled out of bed. "It's still dark," she complained. Jaken ignored her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama instructed me to give you these clothes. You have about an hour before it is time to leave." The minion placed the clothes on the chair by her door, and left.

"Ugh.." she groaned, making her way to the chair. "It's too early…" She fingered the kimono, and found that there was a small circlet resting in the folds. Opening the outer robe, she spotted the family crest of Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha along the collar and sleeves. The material was not as comfortable as some of the clothes in her closet, but they were reasonable. If she had been presented with a burlap kimono, she would have been upset. Kagome was just spoiled- she was used to the soft fabrics of the 21st century, and to the cotton in Sesshoumaru's castle. She quickly donned the clothes, and fastened her hair into a low ponytail behind her head. The circlet graced her head, a small golden pendant in the shape of a crescent moon hung daintily between her eyebrows. In fact, the circlet was more like a crown, encircling her entire head, resting over her hair. Long tassels of pearls and crystals hung from the circlet at various points, adding some detail and sparkle in contrast to her dark tresses. The kimono itself was different from those she had become accustomed to wearing. This one was considerably shorter, the bottom hem barely touching the ground. The sleeves were also shorter, but not by much. Kagome twirled in front of the mirror, taking in her new clothes. As soon as she was finished giving herself a second look, Jaken came once more to her door.

"Sesshoumaru-sama instructed me to give you breakfast inside. If you'll come with me," Jaken turned and began to walk down the hallway, not waiting for Kagome to exit her room.

The breakfast prepared for Kagome seemed much more meager than usual. It was a bowl of something like gruel (although much more tasty), along with a glass of water and orange juice. Not only that, but the room in which she ate her meal was small as well, and there was no sign of Sesshoumaru. Soon after she finished, she went outside to meet with the youkai lord.

"My apologies that breakfast wasn't as it has normally been," he told her when she stepped outside.

"It's okay," she told him. She figured that he must have had his reasons. Maybe it was because his vassals were all youkai. If they could smell delicacies on her breath, it might have the same effect as if she spoke to them or looked them directly in the eyes.

"Then, let's go." Without asking, Sesshoumaru grabbed her around the waist, and began to fly toward their first rendezvous point.

Kagome was dead set on not calling Sesshoumaru by name- she had absolutely _no _desire whatsoever to call him 'Sesshoumaru-sama.' Upon arriving at the first vassal's residence, it became more clear as to what her position actually was. She was to be something like the "uneme" girls- the ones who would serve water at the Emperor's dinner table during the upcoming Edo period. She sat quietly at the side of the table, while Sesshoumaru discussed matters with the youkai vassal.

This vassal was named Haramaki Ryosuke, and reminded Kagome of Totousai. He was definitely a youkai, but he looked old in years, and resembled a human. As she watched them discuss matters of farming, foreign visitors, and other affairs of estate, the miko realized that there was a whole entire economic world of youkai that she never knew existed. While she was aware that there were different levels of youkai, she never really thought that they had their own society apart from clans. In fact, her main concept of youkai came from the millions of low level beasts that she and the others had vanquished in the past. '_Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara… Inu Yasha. How are they all doing?' _While she knew that it was her choice to stay with Sesshoumaru while Inu Yasha healed, Kagome also wished that she could see her friends again. Suddenly, she was ripped out of her thoughts by an oppressive silence. She realized then, that she had made a grave mistake- the whole time she had been lost in thought, she was staring at vassal Haramaki Ryosuke!

"You would do well to teach your servant some lessons in manners," he said to Sesshoumaru, not taking his eyes off of Kagome. "She is beautiful, I will grant that- but- what disrespect!" Kagome had no idea what to say, or how to respond. She continued to stare at Haramaki, but now it was more out of shock than anything else. Sesshoumaru saw the look on Kagome's face, and looked back at his vassal. He was less than impressed.

"Haramaki Ryosuke," he said in a detached tone of voice, "_You_ would do well to remember that you have no business in dictating the way this Sesshoumaru handles those in my service." Kagome watched Sesshoumaru stand up to the vassal on her account.

'_If I wasn't here, this wouldn't be a problem,'_ she thought to herself. Still, she couldn't help but appreciate that he was, in a way, protecting her.

"Tch, the great Sesshoumaru-sama is going soft now, is he?" Haramaki said under his breath, just before taking a sip of his tea. In less than half a second, his tea was splattered across the tatami mat. Sesshoumaru had leaned forward on one knee and thrust his arm toward Haramaki. His first two fingers- the tips of which were green with shouki- were pointed at Haramaki's neck.

"Let me remind you that you are _also_ in my service," he said softly, in a dangerous yet controlled voice. Haramaki's eyes were wide with terror. While in his previous breath he had accused Sesshoumaru of going soft, he obviously believed that his lord would not hesitate to sink those poisoned claws into _his _neck.

"Right. My apologies, milord." After another second, Sesshoumaru withdrew his hand, and resumed his place across the table from Haramaki.

"I'll expect another report in the next quarter," Sesshoumaru told his vassal. Haramaki merely nodded- still in fear- as Sesshoumaru rose from his seat.

"Right. I'm on it," Haramaki replied nervously. Kagome rose as well, and followed Sesshoumaru out of the room.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru began, once they were in the air, "it is imperative that you remember to avoid eye contact unless you are first addressed. And even then, you should speak only to me."

"Mm. Sorry," was all she could say. Sesshoumaru stared forward at the path he was taking toward their next appointment.

'_What was I thinking, bringing her with me?'_ he thought angrily to himself. His anger soon faded, however, when he remembered the difficulty he had faced only yesterday. While he didn't like to admit susceptibility to emotions, he had thought of Rin as his future mate. It was only natural that her loss delivered such a strong blow to his person. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome through the corner of his eye. Suddenly, all the doubts he had about bringing her along were strangely quelled. She had a worried look in her eyes, and seemed to be truly sorry for causing the problem between himself and Haramaki.

"Just- be more careful next time," he said more softly than before. Kagome looked up at him, and focused on his eye. He held her gaze for a moment, before looking forward once more. Yes- if he had to make the choice over again, he would still choose to take her with him.

* * *

The next vassal that they traveled to see was in the southern region of Sesshoumaru's lands. His name was Nara Takeshi. On first glance, Nara appeared to be a cheery, jovial fellow with a large girth. Sesshoumaru sat opposite of Nara, while Kagome sat close to the door.

'_Why did I decide to do this, again?'_ she asked herself. She had thought that it might be more entertaining than being alone at the castle, but was now having her doubts. There was nothing interesting about sitting for a few hours without moving. Suddenly, she felt an itch on her eyelid. Quietly, she moved to scratch it with a finger. No sooner had she moved, however, than Nara Takeshi's eyes narrowed and focused on her form. His eyes, which had originally appeared wide and honest, were now narrow and shrewd. '_What? That couldn't have been wrong to do!'_ she panicked inwardly. She saw Nara's head turn in her direction, and accidentally looked up to see his eyes focusing on her. Never before had she felt like such a- piece of meat. Quickly, she cast her eyes downward and stared at her lap.

"I have a taste for your human slave girl- is she for sale, I wonder?" After Nara's eyes checked over Kagome, whose face showed an expression of horror and mortification at his question, he turned them back to Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai developed something in his eyes like haughtiness, and looking straight at Nara, he gave him his answer.

"Do not presume that _you_ can handle this human woman," were his words. Nara looked at him questioningly before he turned his attention to the girl once more. On second glance at Kagome, his eyes widened. There was an enormous amount of spiritual powers stored up in her little body. It took all Nara had to keep himself from shivering in awe. He looked back at Sesshoumaru.

"I am surprised that someone like you, Sesshoumaru-sama, needs such a woman. Is she also your personal guard?" he asked sarcastically. Sesshoumaru sat very still, seeming to ignore this comment. Nara looked slowly back at Kagome. "Woman, why do you stay with your master, when you are obviously powerful enough to destroy him? Why serve someone when you have enough reiki to obliterate them in battle?" Nara Takeshi had barely gotten out this last sentence before Sesshoumaru began to speak.

"The woman is not the reason for this visit." His eyes flashed at his vassal, who immediately cowered under the power of his lord.

"My apologies, milord. It was not my place," he said, lowering his head. At the same time, however, he shot a sidelong glance at Kagome that sent chills up her spine.

While they continued to discuss the affairs of the land, Kagome stared angrily at her lap. _'Did Sesshoumaru just say that he could handle me!'_ She was astonished and offended at his words. But after some thought, Kagome realized that it was probably true. While she had enough reiki to send him into the otherworld, he was much too fast for her to have a chance to do it. If she was in a battle with him, without Inu Yasha to protect her, Sesshoumaru would kill her before she was able to realize it. Not that she believed Sesshoumaru would attack her anymore, of course. '_Inu Yasha… that's right…'_ with the new experiences outside of the castle as well as the business with burying Rin, Kagome found herself thinking of the transformed youkai less and less. She sadly admitted that the first thing she thought of in the morning was not whether or not she would see Inu Yasha today- but how she could help Sesshoumaru, instead. Suddenly Kagome felt her heart wrench inside of her chest, and she wanted to cry. '_What is going on? My feelings-- are they… changing?'_ she asked herself apprehensively. She had been in love with Inu Yasha for so long, that she hated the thought of that changing. Before she could think about it any further, however, it was time for them to leave.

Sesshoumaru had been angered when Nara Takeshi, his _vassal_ no less, had asked if Kagome was for sale. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't like the thought of Kagome being sold. Or- maybe it was that he didn't like the thought of anyone else having her in their possession. He had felt this same way with Rin. A few years back, word had gotten out among his vassals that he was traveling with a human girl. At that time, one of his vassals had asked him whether or not he was training her for servanthood. Sesshoumaru had been likewise angered at that question. As long as Rin was under his care, she was never going to become a servant. While he had nothing against owning servants, Sesshoumaru disliked the idea of Rin, the girl who saved his life, becoming a servant to him. It was not in his taste to crush a free spirit like hers. And it was the same way with Kagome. Somehow, his feelings about and for Rin had begun to transfer themselves over to the woman now traveling with him.

On the way back to the castle, Sesshoumaru and Kagome stopped by a river for a break. Her stomach had growled more than once during his meeting with Nara. As they sat on the ground barbecuing fish, Sesshoumaru caught Kagome looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"My presence at these meetings- it seems to be creating a lot of problems," she said, moving her gaze from Sesshoumaru to the fish in front of her. She turned it over in the fire. "Was it really a wise move, letting me come along?" She looked back at the youkai lord, who was now looking into the fire. After a few moments of silence, he responded.

"It was a decision that I do not regret," he told her. Hearing those words, Kagome flashed back to the previous night, when he had asked her to come along.

…**_flashback_…**

"It would be of value to have you with me," he told her cautiously.

…**_end flashback_…**

_'He seemed as though he had other things on his mind that night,'_ Kagome thought. '_There must have been some reason why he thought I'd be of value if I came along…'_ Kagome fought the urge to ask him what he meant by 'value.' Why did he need her there? She could only guess that it had something to do with the loss of Rin. But- he never took Rin along on his errands, so why would he take _her_? The two of them sat in silence until they began to eat.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru- Nara Takeshi made me think about something," she began. Her following sentence was delayed, however, by a growl from Sesshoumaru.

"Disregard that fool," he told her. She looked at him, but he was still staring into the fire, no emotions permeating his facial features.

"If I am ever assaulted…"

"Purify him on the spot." He looked at Kagome, not a trace of hesitation in his eyes. Kagome fixed her gaze on the almost fully-eaten fish.

"Mm."

* * *

It was about mid-afternoon when Inu Yasha woke up. "Inu Yasha, you're awake!" Shippou said enthusiastically. "Hey, everyone! Inu Yasha woke up!" he called to the rest of the gang.

"Shippou- hand me the mirror from Kagome's bag, would you?" Shippou nodded and fished through the yellow backpack. Once he found it, he handed the mirror to Inu Yasha. "Thanks," Inu Yasha whispered. He sat up and held the mirror to his face, looking at the wound on his neck. It was definitely better than it had been. The skin around the wound looked healthy, and the inside of the gash was beginning to heal. He ran his fingers just under the closing gape, remembering what had happened the other night. '_Why did Kagome hesitate, when I asked her about her feelings?'_ It was painful remembering her indecision between himself and his older brother. He moved to stand up.

"Relax, Inu Yasha," Miroku said upon entering the room. Kohaku entered a few moments later. "Don't strain yourself."

"Tch, I'm fine." He held in a wince as he stood up. He was still a little sore, but he could move.

"Are you going to get Kagome?" Kohaku asked. Inu Yasha stared at the young taijiya. After a few moments, he shook his head slowly. The pain was still great.

"Not yet. I'm not ready to fight Sesshoumaru as it is. I have to go… train…" he said as he staggered toward the door.

"Not right now, you don't," Miroku told his friend, catching him as he fell from the pain.

"Let.. me.. go," Inu Yasha told him through gritted teeth.

"You need to rest," Miroku said, laying him back down on the futon.

"But… Kagome…" Inu Yasha passed out after his head hit the pillow. Shippou, Kohaku, and Miroku looked at each other, concern in their eyes.

"He's nowhere near ready to fight Sesshoumaru again," Miroku said to the boys. They nodded in agreement.

"But- what about Kagome? We haven't seen her for awhile. I miss her," Shippou looked at the ground.

"Maybe some of us can pay her a visit," Sango said from the doorway. She was far enough along in her pregnancy that it took her the longest to answer Shippou's call. "I, for one, want to hear what _she_ has to say about this mess…" The boys looked at the pregnant taijiya, and then at each other.

"Shippou, why don't you take Sango and Kirara to find her?" Miroku suggested. Shippou nodded, and Sango smiled gratefully at her husband.

"Let's get ready," Sango said, turning and stepping outside the room. "We're leaving Inu Yasha to you, Miroku and Kohaku."

"Right!" they replied in unison. Sango let out a giggle, and turned down the hallway. She loved the boys in her life. Shippou followed Sango out of the room, and they began to prepare for their departure.

'_Now's my chance to get to the bottom of this,'_ Sango thought to herself as she made her way outside.

* * *

**A/N:** So please, review this one! The reviews just trickled in for the last chapter, so I hope that I get a flood this time! Hoorah! I'm your review cheerleader! Push the button! There were reviews last time, though, so I thank all of you who did review, and… here's some responses!

**Review Responses:**

**Jessica L:** Hehe, I have to say, I actually am probably one of the few who don't have a crush on Sesshoumaru-dono! I guess for me it's like, a three-way tie between S-dono, Inu-chan, and Miroku-kun, so I can't really pick sides. Oh well. But… there are a whole lot of cute anime bishounen around…

**Beulah Page:** hehe! Glad I can still pull a fast one on you! Your insight into the story is great. Keep it up!

**hermonine: **yep- if Kagome acted any more like herself, they would've had some serious problems! ((phew)) what a close call, ne?

**SubaruWings:** Thanks very much for your review- your comments were really meaningful to me. Please keep it up! I'm counting on you!

**The Squabbit:** Well, I think Kagome's probably gonna have to live with a lot of well… well, you'll see. And you'll see about Inu Yasha, too. That's the beauty of reading serialized stories, right? I agree, the other ending was much happier. A few people have already mentioned that they liked the first ending better. So I stick to my story- this is only a "what-if" ending, thank goodness.

I also want to thank **hanyouxmiko990, zookie78, InuyashaGal, toxiclollipop,** and **sheenachi**. Your reviews are very supportive, and I'm so thankful that you take the time to appreciate my story! Arigato gozaimashita! See you in the next chapter!


	24. girl talk

**A/N:** Oh... My... Gosh... you guys are so nice to me! I complained a little bit, and suddenly got like, more reviews than ever! Well, some of them weren't for the last chapter, but still.. I got pushed over the 300 mark. Wow. I know some of it is just that I have a lot of chapters, but even so, I want to thank all of you. Now let's get down to the story...

**Disclaimer:** I love arts and crafts and the anime/manga entitled Inu Yasha created by Rumiko Takahashi! Yay!

**Previously:**

"But- what about Kagome? We haven't seen her for awhile. I miss her," Shippou looked at the ground.

"Maybe some of us can pay her a visit," Sango said from the doorway. She was far enough along in her pregnancy that it took her the longest to answer Shippou's call. "I, for one, want to hear what _she_ has to say about this mess…" The boys looked at the pregnant taijiya, and then at each other.

"Shippou, why don't you take Sango and Kirara to find her?" Miroku suggested. Shippou nodded, and Sango smiled gratefully at her husband.

"Let's get ready," Sango said, turning and stepping outside the room. "We're leaving Inu Yasha to you, Miroku and Kohaku."

"Right!" they replied in unison. Sango let out a giggle, and turned down the hallway. She loved the boys in her life. Shippou followed Sango out of the room, and they began to prepare for their departure.

'_Now's my chance to get to the bottom of this,'_ Sango thought to herself as she made her way outside.

* * *

**chapter 18: girl talk**

* * *

On the way to Sesshoumaru's castle, Shippou and Sango discussed Kagome and Inu Yasha's relationship. 

"Miroku said something about Kagome deciding to stay with Sesshoumaru," Shippou said slowly, once they had taken flight. Sango nodded.

"I don't understand it. I mean, I know that Kagome would want to stay to bury Rin, but- this seems to run a little deeper." Shippou looked saddened by this.

"Sango, what do you think would happen if Kagome decided to stay with Sesshoumaru?" he asked honestly. Kirara let out a growl in response to the question. Sango looked down in thought.

"I honestly don't know. She and Inu Yasha were so close- I can't help but worry about Inu Yasha, if she decides on Sesshoumaru. And- who's to say that Sesshoumaru will take Kagome, anyway?" Shippou shrugged.

"I dunno- but… Inu Yasha seems to be serious about it. It wasn't anything like how he was when Kouga tried to take Kagome." Sango nodded, and then put a hand on Shippou's shoulder.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Shippou."

"Mm."

* * *

When Sesshoumaru and Kagome returned to the castle, they immediately parted ways. Kagome couldn't wait to get out of her hot, oppressive clothes and into something lighter. She quickly dressed in a yukata, and removed the circlet from her head. Tying her hair up in a higher ponytail, she decided to make good use of the freedom that Sesshoumaru claimed she had at the castle. She stepped into the hallway, and decided to go for a walk. 

Somehow, though she hadn't planned it, Kagome found herself in front of Rin's bedroom. Sighing, she opened the door and stepped inside. Usually, she would have felt like she was intruding- but for some reason she felt a sense of peace, instead. She walked inside the room, and went toward the desk. Rin had several pieces of paper piled there, most of which were kanji that Kagome had been teaching her. Kagome felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, but she fought them back. She smiled gently as she saw Rin's scrawling in the corner- she must have gotten bored while practicing. In hiragana, Kagome could make out the words "I love Sesshoumaru." She read these out loud.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked, taking Kagome by surprise. Her heart jumped in surprise, and she felt the sudden burst of adrenaline run through her body. Had he heard her? Did he know that she was _reading_ those words?

"Heh, heh," she laughed nervously and turned around to face Sesshoumaru, the paper still in hand. "I was just reading…" she trailed off. She looked at the youkai lord, who seemed to be staring at her in awe.

And he _was_ staring at her in awe. He had decided to come to Rin's room, and pack things up- as a way to help him get over the loss. When he arrived at the room, he was surprised to see Kagome. At first, his eyes tricked him into thinking it was Rin- he hadn't even picked up Kagome's scent. Somehow, while she was in the room, her scent blended into the scent of Rin. He stood there momentarily, until he heard her mutter three words. When he asked her what she was doing, Kagome turned to face him. To Sesshoumaru, it happened almost as if it was in slow motion. While he knew it was Kagome who stood before him, it was like he could see the spirit of Rin inside of her. He would have stared at her longer, but Kagome was beginning to get nervous- as was Sesshoumaru.

"Please join me for dinner tonight," was all he could eke out before he turned and left Kagome's presence.

'_What was that about?'_ Kagome wondered. Sesshoumaru didn't seem upset that she was going through Rin's things. No… he seemed more like he was… caught off guard- which is something she had never seen before. Kagome stared at the empty doorway in puzzlement, playing over the words that had just been spoken.

'_What was that?'_ Sesshoumaru asked himself as he walked back down the hallway to go outside. _'What was that?'_ He couldn't find a quick answer for himself. He decided to take a quick dip in the onsen before dinnertime. Maybe he could better sort things out if his body was more relaxed.

* * *

Sango, Shippou, and Kirara arrived at their destination around dusk. Just as they dismounted, Shippou spotted Jaken running out to meet them. 

"Look, it's the toad!" he told his companions. Sango giggled. Jaken really did look like a toad- or, well, like a mix between a toad and a penguin. He was really a sight to see, running-err, wobbling toward them with his giant staff.

"What have you come for?" Jaken asked when he arrived, out of breath.

"We're here to see Kagome," Sango informed him. "Take us to her, if you please."

"I'm sorry," Jaken began, "but…"

"She's preparing for dinner," Sesshoumaru interrupted. Jaken sweatdropped, and nervously looked up at Sesshoumaru, who now stood behind him. He hadn't even sensed his master's approach. Sango and the others turned their attention to the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru almost cringed at their scent- he could smell the injured Inu Yasha on their clothes. "You are welcome to attend, on one condition." They looked at each other, wondering what it could possibly be that he wanted. "Jaken."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"See that they are taken care of, and prepared for dinner."

"Yes." Jaken bowed to his master, and Sesshoumaru nodded to the guests before leaving. "Follow me," Jaken told the visitors, and led them toward the castle.

"What is the condition, exactly?" Sango asked, leaning forward a little.

"No doubt Sesshoumaru-sama smells the scent of his brother on your clothes." In a softer voice, he added, "how great of Sesshoumaru-sama to be so hospitable to even his lowly _brother's_ friends." Jaken looked back warily at the three annoyed guests who followed him. "Dinner is a formal affair, so act accordingly." After a few minutes, they found themselves in a small room. Jaken hurried out, and moments later reappeared, providing clothing for Sango and Shippou, as well as a ribbon for Kirara. "I'll be back to summon you to dinner," he told them before leaving the three visitors to themselves.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had just finished bathing in the onsen when he smelled the arrival of a pregnant woman with a kitsune and neko youkai. When he greeted the guests, they smelled strongly of his little brother. Although the scent of death was not on them, he could tell that the wounds he inflicted on Inu Yasha were great. Sesshoumaru decided not to tell Kagome of their arrival. It was almost time for dinner, so she was probably preparing for it now. She would see them at dinner soon enough. 

Kagome _was_ in fact, preparing for the dinner at that very moment. She decided to pull her hair back into a half-ponytail, and had already dressed in a pink silk kimono with a pastel yellow underdress and red obi. Yes, this felt much better than that horrible, heavy, uncomfortable uneme dress. This was much lighter, and allowed her to move with much more freedom. There came a tap at the door, and Kagome exited her room, following Jaken to the usual dining spot.

She was more than surprised to find Sango, Shippou, and Kirara waiting for her at the dinner table. "You guys!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I've missed you!" Sango, Shippou, and Kirara all rose from their places. Shippou and Sango hugged Kagome, while Kirara gave her a nuzzle. "How is everything? How have you been?" She asked, once they all returned to their seats. Sango began to give Kagome a synopsis on their situation at the castle. Shippou joined in, and was about to tell Kagome how Inu Yasha was doing, when Jaken announced the arrival of his master.

Sango, Shippou, and Kirara all stared in awe at Sesshoumaru, who was dressed differently from the way they were used to seeing him. Even when he came out to greet them, he was dressed in his usual white clothes- albeit without the armor. Now, however, he was wearing a dark blue haori and black pants, with a yellow belt. The dark colors of his clothing brought out his pale features and sparkling silver hair. He sat down soundlessly, and looked at everyone.

"Have you found everything well?" he asked courteously. Sango and Shippou blinked in surprise. He was considerably different from the Sesshoumaru that they were familiar with in their minds. He was much more- polite. They nodded in affirmation. "Then, help yourselves," he said, holding his hand out, gesturing to the food. Shippou and Sango looked at Kagome, who smiled, and began to pick from dishes and add them to her plate. Her friends followed her lead. Once they overcame the commotion of picking dishes to eat from, the silence was almost deafening.

"So- Sango," Kagome said, hoping to break the awkward silence. "How is the baby doing?" She looked down at the bulge Sango was carrying.

"Good," she replied, putting a hand to her tummy. "It kicks a lot, now. It's almost time for it to be born. In fact, I think I might leave in a day or so, to go back to Kaede's." Kagome nodded.

"That's a good idea. Will Miroku go with you?"

"I'd like him to. Shippou and Kohaku would stay with…" Sango glanced sidelong at her host, and continued in a hushed voice, "…with Inu Yasha…" Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru merely sipped his tea. It was no surprise to him that his brother was laid up with injuries. And why wouldn't he be? He would have killed Inu Yasha if Kagome hadn't intervened. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru found himself looking at the miko.

'_What are her feelings?'_ was the question he found himself asking. For the first time about anything, he was unsure. A few weeks ago, he wouldn't have cared about her feelings one way or another- but somehow, she was becoming more important to him. Sesshoumaru took a bite of food and closed his eyes. Yes, even after the hectic day and the problems she caused with his vassals, he wanted her by his side. What about Rin? Had he forgotten his feelings for her? No- on the contrary. It seemed as though his feelings for Rin only served to strengthen his attitude toward Kagome- as well as his desire for her to stay by his side. _'If this keeps up… Inu Yasha…'_ he trailed off in his thoughts. This was _not_ something to be thinking of while at dinner with guests.

"Thank you for the meal," he said quietly. He opened his eyes and looked at Kagome and her friends. "You are welcome to stay here and discuss matters. Make yourselves comfortable." With that, Sesshoumaru rose and exited the gazebo. "Jaken," he called over his shoulder.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," he responded loyally.

"We're leaving." Jaken looked nervously at Kagome and her comrades before running after his master. The four friends looked at him run after Sesshoumaru. Sango giggled, thinking that he also looked like a green penguin with clothes from the back.

"Ne," Kagome began, once she believed they were out of earshot, "how is Inu Yasha?"

"He's still recovering," Shippou told her. "The wound in his throat is only just now beginning to close." Sango nodded. Kagome winced, remembering the awful crackling the shouki made as it ate away the muscles in his neck. "Still- he's in a lot of pain, and hasn't really moved from the bed." Kagome looked surprised.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "If- if he wasn't transformed, I don't want to think of what would have happened…" she trailed off.

"Transformed?" Sango asked, confused.

"Mm," Kagome began to tell them about the transfusion ritual between the two brothers that had taken place the night Inu Yasha arrived at the castle.

"Wow," was all Sango and Shippou could say. After a few moments of awe, Sango began another tangent.

"Kagome- Inu Yasha sounded worried about something. He only drifted in and out of consciousness a few times, but each time he mentioned _you_- and he seemed worried that you decided to stay _here_." Kagome nodded.

"I knew he would be," she said softly.

"Then, it's true? Why did you stay?" Sango asked fervently. Kagome shook her head.

"Rin-- Rin died. I know that Inu Yasha feels sorry for what happened- but Sesshoumaru is the one who truly feels the loss. Even though I was only with her for a week, I also wanted to mourn her death. I think that Rin was the first person who Sesshoumaru ever opened his heart to. You've also experienced loss, Sango. And you too, Shippou. You should both know how important and valuable it is to share feelings with those who understand your grief." At this, Sango and Shippou nodded.

"I understand," Sango told her. "But, Inu Yasha's worry seemed to run deeper than you staying here for just a few extra days…" the taijiya looked at her friend, concern in her eyes. Kagome's face fell, and her eyes were downcast. "It seems as though you're wavering between the two brothers," Sango said softly. She looked at Shippou, gesturing for him that it was now a time for girl talk. Shippou nodded and rose from his seat.

"I'll see you in a little bit," he told them. Kagome barely nodded, while Sango looked up at him with appreciation. When he left, Kagome looked at her best girlfriend.

"I- I don't know my feelings anymore, Sango," she began, tears welling up in her eyes. Sango rubbed her friend's back.

"Almost two weeks ago, you were committed to Inu Yasha. What could have happened for you to change your mind- or at least, _think_ about changing your mind?" Kagome looked at Sango.

"Well, the second night I was here, I was… temporarily marked by Sesshoumaru." Sango's eyes widened.

"You were- what? What… what does that mean?" Kagome proceeded to tell Sango the details of what had happened. Barring nothing, she told her best friend about what had happened the following night, when they shared a kiss. Continuing on, Kagome revealed the changes she had begun to see in Sesshoumaru- and the changes she herself began to have in her feelings concerning him.

"I'm not sure if the feelings I have are leftover from that mark, but Inu Yasha thinks that I've been brainwashed. Only… that's not the case," Kagome finished. Sango stared at her friend with gentle eyes.

"I see. You have quite a decision to make." _'At least I know the situation a little better, now..'_ she thought. "Kagome- it seems you are an important person to both brothers. No matter which one you choose to stay with… it will cause pain for the other." Kagome nodded. "But… no matter what, Kagome, you can talk to me. Know that you can tell me whatever is on your mind." Once more, tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. Seeing this, Sango embraced her friend. Kagome, overwhelmed, and finally able to have someone hold her, released all of her pent-up sadness. She wrapped her arms around her friend, and began to sob.

* * *

"This is bo-ring," Shippou said, staring up at his hands. He had been in their quarters for about 30 minutes, now, and had laid down on the futon to pass the time. It didn't seem to be passing any faster however, much to Shippou's discontent. He sat up. An interesting thought had just entered his mind. This was a big castle… much like the one they had been at. There was probably a library somewhere, or maybe an art studio, or even a music room. Hoping to shake off his boredom, Shippou decided to go exploring. 

As the kitsune youkai walked down the hallway, he smelled the very faint scent of Inu Yasha. '_I wonder where his trail leads,'_ he thought, and traced the scent. A few moments later, he found himself in a giant library. Continuing to trace Inu Yasha's scent, he found himself in front of a bookcase full of tactical maneuver training scrolls. "Oooh," he said, interested. He had trained with Inu Yasha for the past few years, but it would be interesting to see other possible maneuvers. After all, much of Inu Yasha's tactics involved swinging the Tetsusaiga around; something that _he_ didn't do. Hand-to-hand combat and fox magic was what he really wanted to learn. Picking up a scroll, he unfurled it and began to study its contents. Shippou was enthralled with the maneuvers that it described as well as the step-by-step processes it gave on how to execute them. He was too enthralled, however; he did not hear- or smell- the lord of the castle approaching him.

"What are you doing in here?" Sesshoumaru asked authoritatively, towering over the kitsune youkai. Shippou looked up in fear and surprise. Suddenly, Shippou remembered that Inu Yasha wasn't around to save him from Sesshoumaru. For the first time in a long time, he remembered what it was like to be alone, with no one but himself on whom to rely.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading my story so far! I hope that you will review and tell me your comments and feelings when you read this chapter!

**Review Responses:**

**kandy42:** I don't think that will happen in this alternate ending. Anyway, I will continue to add chapters until everything is resolved. Please continue to review! And, um... I don't know what "deal" you're talking about...

**InuyashaGal:** Yay! You're my 300th reviewer!.! Thanks so much!.!

**Steph:** Thanks! I try to base this story on actual actions the characters would make. Hey, how come you didn't review all my other chapters?

**destinyheart15: **Thanks! That comment really means a lot to me.

**Beulah Page:** Yay! Thanks for the explanation about so few reviews. It was just... weird. I remembered what it was like when I first started posting the story... Sweet! Thanks for the compliment of the quality of my work! I try really hard to make everything go smoothly, and the storyline to make sense not only content-wise, but also time-wise (if only one day passes, I'm not gonna pretend like it was a week).

**Bethany A:** hahahaha!.! Exactly! I'm glad you found this story. I hope it doesn't disappoint you!

Huuge thanks go out to: **hanyouxmiko990** (I agree), **Karan523** (Thanks for the compliment, and for recommending me to your sis! Whoo!), **-SohmaShiroganeInuYasha-Fangirl**, **sheenachi, toxiclollipop** (was it what you expected? cool if it was, since I usually don't do what you expect-- ehehe!), **Golden-Eyed-Girl, zookie78** (Yay! those are questions I ask myself, too!), **shonuff64, Exunamoon** (welcome back! I haven't seen you in a while), **duckgirl566** (you probably liked the other ending better, right?), **hermonine** (thank you! You are so faithful! You have my utmost appreciation!), and **whimsy. **


	25. fight!

**A/N:** Wow... I got like, so many reviews for the last chapter! And like, I didn't even think it was the best one! I thank you all so much for being so supportive of my work... it really is exhausting sometimes, but having all of you reading and reviewing it helps to give me an extra push. So I thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I like to write for fun, and make no profit off of it. This means that I don't own anything... except my car. It's my only asset. But I love it.

**Previously:** Sango and Kagome talked about Kagome's attachment to both Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru. Meanwhile, Shippou got caught being mischievous and snooping around where he doesn't belong. What'll happen!.? Read on...

* * *

**chapter 19: fight!**

* * *

Sesshoumaru had been minding his own business, walking through the halls of his castle, when he heard a rustling from behind the doors of the library. Stepping through the doorway, he saw the light of a lantern flickering in the corner of the room, behind the bookcases. With little effort, he identified the scent of the kitsune youkai that had come to visit Kagome. As he stepped forward, he saw Shippou eagerly reading one of several tactic maneuver scrolls. A mischievous sensation came over the taiyoukai, and he approached the teen youkai unawares. 

"What are you doing in here?" Sesshoumaru asked, towering over Shippou. The kitsune jumped in surprise, and slowly turned his head toward the castle lord.

"N-n-n-nothing…" he squeaked out. Sesshoumaru grinned maliciously, causing Shippou to develop several beads of sweat on his face.

"It doesn't _look_ like nothing." He smirked. "I can smell the fear on you, little kitsune," he taunted, well aware that the under-lighting from the lantern only added to his intimidation factor. Shippou was almost shaking with fear. Suddenly, however, he remembered that he was no longer a small youkai. He was stronger now.

'_I… I have to make a stand!'_ he said, giving himself a mini pep-talk. He clenched his fist and jumped to his feet. Shippou put one foot behind the other, strengthening his bearing. His arms were flexed and slightly held out from his sides, in case he needed to move quickly. Sesshoumaru smirked again, recognizing the stance.

"Do you want to fight with me?" the taiyoukai asked mockingly.

"I.. I will if I have to!" Shippou shouted. He hadn't intended to shout, but his adrenaline had made its way to his vocal chords.

"Then, come with me." Sesshoumaru turned around to face the doorway, and looked over his shoulder at the posturing Shippou. "Let's see if you are able to put what you've just read to use." Sesshoumaru began to walk away, not waiting for Shippou to follow. Soon enough, the shocked youkai regained his composure, and followed the trail of Sesshoumaru.

As they walked outside to a special ring meant for sparring practice, Sesshoumaru wondered to himself about his actions. '_Why am I bothering with this? Is- is this because of Kagome?'_ Little did Sesshoumaru know, Shippou was asking himself the same questions. Before long, they arrived at the ring. "Now- let's begin." Sesshoumaru faced Shippou. "Come!" Shippou looked at Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be waiting for him to charge. Gulping, Shippou attacked.

"Too slow," Sesshoumaru said, easily dodging the attack. "Get rid of your useless movements." Shippou turned to face Sesshoumaru.

_'What? Did he just give me a pointer?'_ Shippou thought in surprise. Actually, Sesshoumaru was thinking the same thing.

'_Why am I giving this child pointers on fighting?' _Sesshoumaru asked himself. Surprising even himself, he shrugged it off. _'It's been a long time since I've been able to spar with someone… Perhaps I'll accommodate the boy just this once.'_ Somehow, even being with one of Kagome's comrades had become acceptable- perhaps even _enjoyable_- to the youkai lord. "Now… Come! " Sesshoumaru instructed Shippou to attack again. Shippou angled his head downward in determination.

'_Less extra movement… less extra movement,'_ Shippou thought, running over his last attack. '_Yossh..' _Shippou mentally revised his attack, and immediately sprung from his position. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he sensed the kitsune approaching. Again, he easily sidestepped the youkai teen.

"Better," he commented. "But you have already shown this opponent that attack. Try something else." Shippou gritted his teeth. Sparring with Sesshoumaru was completely different from what he was used to with Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha always teased him, and never helped him develop technique; yet Sesshoumaru was calm and serious, and was actually giving him helpful tips to get stronger.

'_I guess he's not such a bad person…'_ Shippou thought to himself, as he developed a new attack in his head. Before he could execute it, however, he found himself on the ground, Sesshoumaru straddling him, with a hand to his neck. Shippou suddenly remembered the hideous looking wound Inu Yasha had received on _his_ neck. Once Shippou froze in fear, Sesshoumaru rose and stepped away.

"If you take too long coming up with an attack, prepare to _be_ attacked," he told Shippou. "Now, get up and come again." Sesshoumaru waited patiently for Shippou to regain his composure and stand up. Shippou's eyes narrowed as he was about to engage his attack.

_'Now!'_ he thought, as he crouched down. Immediately after he crouched, he used his legs to propel himself forward through the air toward his opponent. Sesshoumaru hit him on the shoulder before Shippou was able to make contact; but the kitsune youkai had expected him to react in such a way. Using the downward force of Sesshoumaru's blow, Shippou hit the ground and attempted a sweep of Sesshoumaru's legs. The taiyoukai jumped, and so did Shippou, in hot pursuit. Reaching him in mid air, Shippou attempted a barrage of kicks and punches- each of which were parried by Sesshoumaru. Just before they landed, the two opponents pushed off of each other, so that they were nearly four feet apart when they touched ground.

"Good. Again," Sesshoumaru commanded.

Sango and Kagome had just finished their girl talk, and Kagome had regained her composure. They had just left the gazebo and began their search for Shippou, when they heard fighting noises nearby. Kagome almost froze with fear, remembering the night of Rin's death. Sango however, undaunted by fear of any kind, grabbed her friend's hand, and hurried as fast as she could to the source of the noise.

They arrived at the sparring ring to see Shippou and Sesshoumaru fighting. Kagome heaved a sigh of relief, knowing that everyone was safe. Apparently, the two of them had been at it for awhile- Shippou was almost completely out of breath, and covered in sweat- nevermind that Sesshoumaru looked as though he had just gone for a pleasant evening stroll. Kagome and Sango silently stood on the sidelines. Although they had seen enough of Shippou and Sesshoumaru standing still in order to determine that they had been fighting for a while, the girls were unable to trace the movements of either party while they were in action.

"So.. fast," Kagome remarked. Sango nodded.

"I've never seen this speed of fighting before," Sango said, "Not even in the matches that we used to hold back home. Their speed is… incredible…" Kagome stared forward.

"Even… even between Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru," Kagome began, "I've never seen anything like _this_." Just then, Shippou and Sesshoumaru stopped. Apparently their bout was complete.

"Much better," Sesshoumaru said. "With more practice, maybe you can make this Sesshoumaru break a sweat." Shippou gritted his teeth, but realized the truth of Sesshoumaru's words.

"A- arigatou," the kitsune youkai said as he bowed to Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai nodded his head. Without wasting another moment, Shippou turned toward Kagome and Sango, and walked out of the ring, smiling. "Did you see? Did you see that?" he asked excitedly. Sango and Kagome both nodded.

"We've never seen anything so fast," Kagome told him. Shippou beamed.

"I'll bet I'm twice as strong as I was before!" Sango raised an eyebrow. Shippou looked at her, and nervously looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well… maybe not _twice_ as good… but…" the three of them laughed.

Sesshoumaru watched from inside the ring. Or more specifically, he watched _Kagome_ from inside the ring. After a few moments, she turned her head toward the taiyoukai. The two shared a brief moment of eye contact. Kagome smiled at him, her eyes squinted shut. Sesshoumaru simply watched her, his eyes shimmering softly in the moonlight. After a moment, her attention moved back to Shippou and Sango- and Sesshoumaru made his way back inside his castle.

"Well, Kagome, it's time for us to go back. Do you want to come with us?" Sango asked. Shippou looked at Kagome with interest. The miko shook her head.

"No… I'll stay here. I think- I think that I can help Sesshoumaru if I stay here for a little while longer." Sango looked at her friend silently, remembering everything that they had discussed. After a moment, she nodded.

"Okay," Sango looked at Shippou. "Come on, Shippou. Why don't you find Kirara while Kagome and I change out of these fancy clothes." Shippou nodded, and they went their separate ways.

"So," Kagome began, once they were inside, "Does Miroku know that you want to go back to Kaede's?"

"No, not yet. With everything that's been happening lately, I thought it best not to say anything." Sango looked down and rubbed her tummy. "But now, I don't want to risk it anymore. We know you're safe, so- I know it's okay to go back." Kagome smiled at her friend.

"Thank you for coming to see me," she said, hugging Sango spontaneously. Sango was surprised at first, but settled into the hug, and patted Kagome's back.

"Of course. That's what friends are for," she said reassuringly. The girls finished changing, and soon there came a tap at the door.

"Sango? Kagome?" It was Shippou.

"It's okay, you can come in," they beckoned from inside. The door slid open to reveal Shippou with Kirara in his arms.

"We're ready," he told them. Sango and Kagome nodded at each other, and the four of them made their way to the front gates of the castle.

"It was good to see you, Shippou," Kagome said, giving the kitsune a farewell hug. "Sango," she said gently as she hugged her best friend. Turning, Kagome patted Kirara on the forehead. "You too, Kirara." The neko youkai gave a gentle hissing noise. Sango and Shippou proceeded to mount Kirara, and with one last goodbye, they flew away toward the castle of Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru's father. As she watched them disappear from sight, Kagome heaved a sigh. Suddenly, a white form appeared at her side. Looking up, she saw Sesshoumaru, also watching his guests' departure. Once they were out of sight, he turned his head toward her.

"Tomorrow," he said slowly.

"Huh?"

"Would you be willing to accompany me tomorrow?" Kagome hesitated, remembering what it was like to join him while he was working. Sesshoumaru could sense the hesitation, and continued quickly, "It won't be the same as today. I only need to travel and observe." Kagome looked down, and then back up at Sesshoumaru.

"Um, actually… I was hoping you could… take me home," she told him nervously.

"…home?…"

"Eh… heh, yeah… You see, I haven't been back in a while, and I sort of want to see my family again."

"Where _is_ your home?" Sesshoumaru asked. He didn't want to admit it, but he was slightly put-off. He hadn't expected Kagome to fully refuse his offer.

"The- the bone eater's well, by Kaede's village. Do you know it?" she asked eagerly. Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. Kagome looked up expectantly for his answer to her petition. He looked at her, sighing inwardly.

"Very well. But I expect you to return after one day."

"One?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. Even though she had decided on her own to stay with him, he was still limiting her time away? Just _how much_ freedom did she have, here? "I guess that'll do," she said to herself, putting a finger to her lips and looking at the ground. She then looked back up at Sesshoumaru. "But- there's something I need you to do," she said, nervously hoping that she wasn't asking too much.

"What is it?"

"I- can't go through the well by myself, anymore…" Sesshoumaru looked at her in mild surprise; he should have known that there was a catch. He looked away from her, and turned, beginning to walk inside.

"Ja- tomorrow." Kagome looked after him for a moment, before smiling sweetly. Yes, he was going to take her home.

* * *

Sango, Shippou, and Kirara arrived at the castle, and immediately went inside to find Miroku, Kohaku, and Inu Yasha. Kohaku stepped outside of the room to converse with Shippou, while the adults used hushed voices in the corner of Inu Yasha's recovery room. 

"So? What did you find out?" Miroku asked eagerly.

"Did you know that-- Kagome was marked by Sesshoumaru?" Miroku took in a breath of surprise. Sango nodded. "While Inu Yasha seems to think that the mark resulted in brainwashing her to stay with Sesshoumaru, it seems as though Kagome is really trying to think things through. I couldn't believe it at first, but- Sesshoumaru really _has_ changed from what he was like before." Sango glanced at Inu Yasha, who was breathing deeply in his sleep. "Did you find anything else out from him?" Miroku gave Sango a quick nod before he began his side of the story.

"Apparently, Sesshoumaru also completed an integration ritual with Inu Yasha."

"Integration?"

"Mm. He is now, for the most part, fully youkai."

"Oh, right- Kagome mentioned that…" Miroku's expression made him look like it was a let-down that he couldn't provide Sango with any new information.

"You knew already…" the houshi trailed off in disappointment.

"Yeah.. Sorry 'bout that.." Miroku sighed, and shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kohaku and Shippou were discussing battle techniques outside, in the hallway.

"I can kick your butt even harder, now," Shippou taunted Kohaku.

"What makes you think that?"

"I sparred with Sesshoumaru," the kitsune bragged proudly. Kohaku stared at his friend.

"You… with _Sesshoumaru_?" Shippou nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"Shippou, tell me," Kohaku began carefully, "has your opinion of Sesshoumaru changed?" Shippou's proud countenance was replaced with confusion.

"I- I'm not sure. He was different from the Sesshoumaru that Sango and I remembered. He might not be as bad as he used to be." Kohaku remembered the Sesshoumaru of the past.

'_Could that be possible?'_ the young taijiya reflected. '_After I almost killed Rin, Sesshoumaru tracked me down to kill me… could he really have lost his relentless, unforgiving nature_?' Kohaku glanced toward the door to the room where Inu Yasha was recovering. '_Even with his transformation, Inu Yasha couldn't stand up to Sesshoumaru. His injuries are over something concerning Rin. But Shippou just said that Sesshoumaru was different- is that because of Rin, or.. is it because of Kagome?' _

* * *

"You want to go to Kaede's?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded. She looked down and rubbed her tummy. 

"It's about time," she said, looking back at her husband. Miroku nodded solemnly.

"This means- we'll have to leave Inu Yasha here. There's no way he would forgive us if we took him away from this area." Sango nodded.

"Even if he _would_, I don't think it's wise to move him in this condition."

"Right. Then, who should stay with him? Did you want Kohaku to be around when the baby is born?" Sango nodded slowly.

"Yes, but- I know it would be best to ask him to stay here with Shippou and Inu Yasha. He'll be able to see the baby after it is born," Sango told him reluctantly. Miroku agreed.

"You're right. I guess all that's left is to tell those two boys what we need to do." The couple headed towards the door. "We'll leave first thing in the morning." Sango nodded. Miroku smiled at his wife, the mother of his soon-to-be child, and put his arm around her shoulders as they left the room. Sango blushed. She was always impressed when he could keep his hands off of her-

--WHACK!--

He couldn't keep them in check, after all. Miroku smiled as he rubbed his cheek. Even though Sango was his wife, she sometimes forgot to give him'extra privileges,' as he liked to call it. He didn't mind, though- it helped to keep their romance fresh. At least, that's how he was able to justify it. Sango blushed and giggled, and put her arm around the houshi. Suddenly, Miroku's face froze in surprise- and then he smiled mischievously.

Sango had helped herself to groping her husband, for a change.

* * *

**A/N:** So, how did you like it? Any reviews you wish to give, I am happy to receive! Oh, really quickly... in my "Previous" section... do you prefer snippets from the previous chapter (like what I've been doing), or do you prefer a short summary (like what I did in this chapter)? Please let me know! (**kitsune ninja**, this will give you something to say- hehe!) 

**Reviewer Responses:**

**kandy42: **Oh, you misunderstood... chapters 22 and 23 just give kagome the either-or option... basically, Sesshoumaru threw that mating option out the window, anyway. There was no deal! Sorry to disappoint! You can read it over again, just to clear it up, if you want. -wink- Thanks for your reviews!

**destinyheart15:** Awwww, your review was so nice!.!.! I really appreciate that you value all the detail that went into the chapter... it really does take a lot of work to make sure everything is accurate. Thank you!

**kitsune ninja:** thanks for checking in! Your review was cracking me up! I feel exactly the same way, though- that's why I usually just try to find at least something to comment on. But I'm glad to see that you haven't ditched the story. Thanks! (and every time I see your name, I keep thinking "depression and self-loathing"... hehe! )

**Beulah Page:** Hehe! Well, the penguin/toad thing really does seem to work, now that I think about it. Anyway, the Kohaku thing is in chapter 1, but I will cut and paste a few of the sentences for you, so you don't have to waste time going back and checking it out. It says, "Everyone was shocked, including Naraku, that Kohaku's life was sustained when Kikyou pulled out the shard from his back. But, of course, no one was more relieved than Kohaku himself. He returned to Sango and the others, and after Kagome reported that there was no trace of the Shikon no Tama on his body, the rest of the group was able to bring themselves to fully trust the young taijiya." Thanks for your compliment on the realism of Sango and Kagome's conversation. I agree- I think Sango is rooting for Inu Yasha, but doesn't want to push Kagome into something she is having doubts about.

**Moon's Rain:** Hehe, so, you see how it can be both endings, now? -bows in thanks- Thank you for your compliment! I hope to see you review again!

**Steph:** haha! Okay, I'll see you review again! I sorta know what you mean. I just feel bad, because when I review stories that already have a gazillion chapters, the author has a bunch of reviews from the same person! But.. I don't mind.

**Nicole P:** Don't worry, I finish what I start. Thanks for the warm compliment. Heh, yeah, I am regretting starting this alternate ending, because it's so sad! I have cried at least once, and been in shock at least three times... and today, I had to go back and read the first ending, so I could remember that it is actually a happy story, and that this is just a "what if" ending. -sigh- oh well.

Also, special thanks go out to my reviewers **Golden-Eyed-Girl**, **boattoy, kiraracutie4, toxiclollipop** (I'm glad you like my surprises... hehe...)**, sheenachi** (heh, heh... you're still mourning her death, huh?... gomen, gomen...)**, Alexandra H **(thanks for joining!)**, InuyashaGal** (haha, thanks for the dance!)**, zookie78/Zookie Moon Princess **(You shall see! All questions will be answered by the last chapter!)**, kikyo618543** (thanks for joining!)**, hermonine, WhiteTigressDemon,** and **sesshoumaru's-hot-date** (hahaha! Your name was cracking me up! way to go!)


	26. treason

**A/N:** Wow!.! I got a lot of reviews, and a lot of new readers! I'm so excited! Thanks, everyone, for your incredible (and long-lasting) support of my story. Remember, at any time you guys are more than welcome to re-read the story, just to get into the swing of things- that way you'll remember better what happened and what didn't in this alternate ending. It seems like more than a few people liked the Shippou/Sesshoumaru sparring session- that's great! I was nervous about that... and about the Sango/Miroku thing. I'm glad you all liked it! Thanks so much!.!

Really quickly, a few of you asked me to explain about the whole "kagome can't go home without the jewel" business. I hope this explanation helps:

Well, I watched the whole series like, back to back episodes again, right? And there are all sorts of loopholes, inconsistencies, and stuff when it comes to Kagome crossing time. For instance, in one episode, they mention- verrrry briefly (as in: in the trailer for that specific episode)- that Kagome has to borrow Sango's shard to ditch Inu Yasha for a little while. In another one, Kagome can barely return to the past, but does- thanks to Shippou bringing the shard to the well. But the episode right before that one is where Inu-chan jacks Kagome's shard, and pushes her down the well (miraculously, she makes it back to the present time- when she neededa jewel shardbefore). There are lots of other examples of inconsistencies- mainly in the beginning of the anime, when they were undoubtedly still getting the story line and things straight. So, for the purposes of this story, I have decided on a specific, no-exceptions rule: in order to cross time either way, Kagome either must have a jewel shard (which no longer exists in my story), or she must go through with a youkai of considerable power (i.e. Inu Yasha or Sesshoumaru). I hope that makes sense. If you still are confused or convinced that Kagome can travel at least one-way by herself, just think of it this way: Sesshoumaru needs to know where to pick her up, right?

Let's go!

**Previously:**

"Would you be willing to accompany me tomorrow?"

"Um, actually… I was hoping you could… take me home," she told him nervously.

"Very well. But I expect you to return after one day."

"One? I guess that'll do. But- there's something I need you to do," she said, nervously hoping that she wasn't asking too much.

"What is it?"

"I- can't go through the well by myself, anymore…" Sesshoumaru looked at her in mild surprise; he should have known that there was a catch. He looked away from her, and turned, beginning to walk inside.

"Ja- tomorrow." Kagome looked after him for a moment, before smiling sweetly. Yes, he was going to take her home.

* * *

**chapter 20: treason**

* * *

"Well, here we are," Kagome said cheerily when Sesshoumaru set her down beside the well. "Are you ready?" she asked her escort. Sesshoumaru nodded once. "Ja- let's go!" Kagome stood on the lip of the well, and beckoned for Sesshoumaru to join her. He stepped up onto the lip. Kagome put her hand on his back as they jumped down the shaft. After a brief moment, they found themselves at the bottom of the well in her own time. "I'm home!" she sighed excitedly. "Sesshoumaru, do you want to come up and visit my family?" Kagome asked. After all, it was only polite to invite him. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. The smell was disgusting- what was it? He had never smelled anything so dirty- it nearly took his breath away.

"This smell… what is it?"

"Oh… you must mean the pollution… Yeah, it's pretty bad, here. That's why I like to stay back in the Sengoku Jidai," she told him nonchalantly. "It must bother you more than it does Inu Yasha, huh?" Sesshoumaru made no answer.

'_Inu Yasha has been here before, has he?'_ he asked himself.

"So… are you going to come up and visit my family?" she repeated her question. Shaking off his disgust at the smell of 'pollution,' as Kagome called it, Sesshoumaru answered the miko.

"I have other business to attend to," he told her. Opening his eyes, he looked straight into hers. "Be here at this time tomorrow." Kagome nodded. If she missed the opportunity to come back to the Feudal era with Sesshoumaru, she might remain in her time for longer than she really wanted. After all, her home was actually in the past- she usually only came back to her time for short visits. Kagome began to climb up the rope ladder that was inside of the well.

"See you tomorrow," she called down to the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru said nothing, but immediately disappeared from sight as he returned to the past.

* * *

Sango and Miroku left on Kirara for Kaede's village shortly after breakfast. Kohaku reluctantly agreed to stay behind with Shippou as they watched Inu Yasha. While the youkai's wounds were almost completely healed, Inu Yasha was still sleeping more than normal. Miroku had attributed it to mild depression. With a quick embrace, Kohaku helped his sister onto Kirara, and watched as she flew off into the distance.

"Bye! We'll send word once the baby is born!" Miroku shouted. Kohaku nodded in appreciation, and waved goodbye. After they disappeared from his view, Kohaku returned inside the castle to where Shippou waited with Inu Yasha. "They've gone," he told his friend. Shippou nodded in understanding.

"Ugh," Inu Yasha groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked, trying to sit up.

"Don't strain yourself," Shippou warned, putting a hand behind Inu Yasha's back.

"I'm- I'm fine, now. Where's Miroku and Sango?"

"They went back to Kaede's village," Kohaku told him. "Sango is getting ready to give birth." Inu Yasha rubbed his head.

"They have, huh?" The youkai put a hand to his throat. Yes, the wound was completely closed. "How long have I been out?" Shippou and Kohaku looked at each other.

"About a day since the last time you woke up," Shippou told him.

"Is that right?" Inu Yasha sounded as though he was in a daze. "I- have to get up," he said, removing the blanket from his legs.

"Are- are you going to get Kagome?" Shippou asked worriedly. Inu Yasha shook his head.

"No, not yet. I need to learn how to control this body first. Kohaku,"

"Yes?"

"Go to the library for me, and look up anything on youkai abilities and tactics, would you?"

"Sure, right away," the boy said before leaving promptly.

"I'm going into the forest to train, Shippou. I'll be back in a few hours." The kitsune nodded.

"Be careful. Are you sure you're okay to go by yourself?" Inu Yasha nodded.

"I'll be fine. I had enough sleep."

"O-kay," Shippou said, skeptically.

"Ja," Inu Yasha called over his shoulder as he stepped out of the room for the first time in days. He headed toward the forest. If he was going to face his brother again, he needed to know what his youkai body was capable of doing. And he intended to go to his brother's castle as soon as possible.

* * *

Immediately after Sesshoumaru returned to Feudal Japan, he began his travels. There wasn't too much that he had to do, but the more he could keep busy, the better. This was the first time in a long time that he truly felt alone. There was Jaken, of course, but- he never did provide much useful companionship. Loneliness. '_Useless emotion,'_ he thought, annoyed. He had tried to keep Kagome with him, but to no avail. _'Before Rin, these emotions were never an issue.' _He flashed back to the moment when Kagome told him that emotions were a strength.

**..._flashback_...**

"It's a good thing, Sesshoumaru," she told him. "Emotions make people stronger. When you love someone or something, your desire to protect it strengthens you, making you a stronger person than you would ever be without it. Of course it's a bad thing if your rage controls you, or if you're blinded by emotion.. but I don't think that suits you."

**_...end flashback_...**

"Doesn't suit me… hm?" he said aloud. He wondered if Kagome was aware of the emotional turmoil of which he was capable. Sesshoumaru's hair flowed behind him as he began to fly, surveying the borders of his land. '_Protect something…'_ his thoughts trailed off. '_What is there that I have to protect?'_ Just then, he spotted his vassal, Nara Takeshi, wandering through the forest. '_Nara? What is he doing here?'_ Landing gently in the canopy of the forest trees, Sesshoumaru observed his vassal.

Nara looked around suspiciously, before making something like a bird call. A few moments later, a cloaked figure appeared before him. "You have it?" the figure asked. Nara nodded, and presented a pouch- presumably full of golden coins.

"And the merchandise?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. The cloaked figure bowed, and raised his arm. Suddenly, two other cloaked figures appeared, several female women in their possession. The women were young and beautiful, and also bound and gagged. Their eyes were wide with fear. Nara gave a sinister chuckle. "Excellent."

"Is there another transaction that you wish to make?" The mysterious figure asked Nara. The jovial yet sinister youkai put a finger to his lips as he thought.

"As a matter of fact, there is." The cloaked figure remained still, waiting for Nara's proposition. "This is much more dangerous, but I believe it will be well worth the price. Tell me, are you willing to risk your very lives?" The figure nodded his head once, slowly.

"We would not withhold our services from you, lord Nara, for the sake of fear." Nara chuckled again.

"Very well. There is a powerful miko who is currently serving under Sesshoumaru, the ruler of the western youkai dominion." Sesshoumaru felt anger begin to rise up inside of him. "This miko…" Nara's eyes narrowed with greed and lust, "I want her." The cloaked figure placed an arm over its chest and bowed deeply to Sesshoumaru's vassal.

"It shall be as you desire." And with that, the three cloaked figures disappeared, leaving Nara with the human women. Sesshoumaru took in a deep breath, attempting to determine the scents of those cloaked figures. His eyes, however, remained on Nara Takeshi, who chuckled again as he approached the helpless women.

"What tasty servants you will make for this vassal," he told them, his hands outstretched as he stepped closer to the women. "You may call me 'lord Nara'." He removed a gag from one of the women.

"And why would we do that?" she asked bravely, showing spirit in her eyes similar to that of an unbridled wild mare. Nara chuckled again, and placed his hand around the woman's chin. Putting his face unbearably close to the woman, he whispered throatily.

"If you displease me with your service, you will not displease me with your flavor." He licked the side of the woman's face from her jawbone to her hairline. She shivered with disgust. He released her face, and stepped back to look over his merchandise. As he did so, however, the woman spat at him.

"I would rather die than serve the likes of _you_!" The other women looked in horror at the youkai.

"Why then, you'll be the first dish on my menu tonight!" Nara shouted angrily as he roughly grabbed her arm. "Follow me," he said to the rest of the women, "or you too, will be skinned alive." The women looked at each other, and followed Nara as he began to exit the forest. Nara smiled maliciously as he saw the women begin to follow him. As he turned his head to face forward, however, his smile quickly faded. In front of him stood Sesshoumaru. As Nara suddenly dropped to his knees, the woman in his grasp was knocked off balance, and fell on her side.

"My lord Sesshoumaru-sama," he said with utmost respect. Sesshoumaru stood in silence. Nara looked up, to see Sesshoumaru surveying the small group of women that was with him. "T-th-these women are for _you_, my lord," he stuttered nervously. He looked up at Sesshoumaru, who was obviously not buying it.

"Hm. Treasonous servant. You had your warning," he said sternly. In a flash of green, Sesshoumaru whipped the vassal to pieces. The cries of the women through their gags could be heard as they were showered with Nara Takeshi's smoldering remains. "Tch. Disgusting." Sesshoumaru turned, and was walking away, when he heard a woman speak. It was the one who had been licked by Nara.

"Ano… thank you," she said shyly. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked over his shoulder at the woman, who was struggling to stand. He smirked. The woman was thanking him for saving her and the other women, although that had not been his true objective. He turned his head forward once more.

"There is a village not far from here. You will make it there safely." With that, he began to walk toward the edge of the forest. The women stared after him in awe. The master of the one who bought them was their savior.

"S-Sesshoumaru- sama," the woman whispered to herself in thanks. She turned to the other women. "Gomen- I can't untie you all." She looked behind her back at her own bound hands. "But- let's go to that village." The other women nodded in agreement, and they all began to trek towards the village that Sesshoumaru, their hero, had mentioned.

* * *

Inu Yasha had been lucky when he last fought Sesshoumaru. Subconsciously, he had transformed into his youkai body- but consciously, he was able to tell the difference between the power and ability of his normal form and the youkai form. His senses were sharper, he had more strength, and his reflexes were faster. While he experienced his new body's abilities firsthand in a battle, Inu Yasha knew that it would be wise to hone his skills while he could.

He now stood in the forest outside of his father's castle, ready to train. Focusing all of his youryoku inside his body, he began strengthening his senses of sight, sound, smell, taste, and touch. Gradually, the two crimson stripes appeared on each cheek. His ears slowly changed position to each side of his head, resembling the ears of all humanoid youkai. Although his eyes didn't appear to have changed, their vision became sharper than ever before. Inu Yasha felt his body strengthen, and was surprised at the fact that his youryoku levels had not lowered at all- in fact, he was even more powerful than before he began the transformation. "Sankon Tessou!" he called, turning around and leveling the tree behind him. Well, in reality, he had only _wanted_ to level one tree. His power was much stronger than it had been in his hanyou form. While he had intended to simply knock over _one_ tree, he actually succeeded in completely destroying _ten_. "I'm going to have to get used to this new strength," Inu Yasha said, looking at his hands. Then, closing his eyes, he released the youryoku from his body, returning to his original form. After a few moments of rest, he tried the transformation again. It was imperative that he learn not only how to transform with speed, but also how to manage his new abilities with precision and ease.

After practicing transformations for several hours, Inu Yasha sat down to rest. He had been stuck lying down in that room for long enough, and was relieved to finally be able to move around. This activity helped him to recover from the feverish dreamlike state in which he had been since his arrival at his father's castle. As he leaned back on a tree trunk, he began to remember what had happened during the battle.

"Rin," he whispered. A sudden rush of guilt and remorse flooded over him. '_She was only a child- and I…' _his thoughts trailed off, and he put his face in his hands. Inu Yasha shook his head as he remembered the rage that he failed to harness completely. Play by play, he went over the battle he had with Sesshoumaru. He had no idea that Rin was nearby. He saw Kagome, but not Rin. '_When did she arrive at the battle?'_ She seemed to just suddenly appear, and jump in the way of his attack on Sesshoumaru. It hadn't been completely his fault, but- had he not lost control in the beginning, perhaps Rin would still be alive today. While Inu Yasha didn't have much of a connection to the girl, that didn't stop him from feeling so… dirty. Suddenly jumping to his feet, Inu Yasha tore off through the forest- using his youkai speed- toward the nearest source of water.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did y'all think? I know that it probably wasn't the result you were expecting, with Sesshoumaru going to Kagome's time... but... he's not really that social anyway, is he? Again, I hope everyone remained in-character! Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter, please!

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Nilee:** Hehe, well, part of the reason the Sesshoumaru in the alternate ending is more appealing is because the alt. ending is longer! Well, that, and I have to make this thing believable! Hehe.. Thanks for your input, yo!

**kikyo618543: **hahahaha! Yeah, i know what you mean... that's why I thank everyone!

**toxiclollipop:** I hope that helped, about the time-traveling.

**kitsune ninja:** Yeah, I think a lot of people don't realize how sad this alternate ending is going to be... I got really angry at everyone for awhile, just because it killed me to write some of this stuff. What I'm wondering (and I know a few others are, as well) is how much sadness, exactly, is everyone willing to go through just to see Kagome end up with Sesshoumaru? Haha, and yeah, please send me a life-saver to keep me from drowning in the angst! hehe!

**destinyheart15:** yay! Thanks for the compliment on the action sequences... I kept thinking to myself, "I'm not good at this... but I hope no one notices!" hehe. So thanks.

**Beulah Page:** heh, no worries about the Kohaku thing. You're right on about the Shippou-Sesshoumaru thing. Also, since this is only an alternate ending, you've probably noticed that the basic things don't change... i.e. flashbacks and such. So, I believe that Sango's pregnancy will end with the same result- if ya catch my drift.. -wink- If it makes you feel better, I looked through my _jisho_ and found some good, meaningful kanji to use when writing the baby's name...

Thanks also, to my reviewers with the names of: **SubaruWings, Golden-Eyed-Girl, Moon's Rain, Sesshisgal, gaurdian of the flame, AnimePunk13, hanyouxmiko990** (haha, you probably have a lot of competition with all the others on here, huh?)**, kandy42, sheenachi** (haha, too bad in my story he's a little older-looking... -sigh- oh well...)**, Youkai Roze, Steph** (you'll have to wait a little longer! Hehe!)**, hermonine, inulover, **and **Exunamoon. **You guys/girls rock!


	27. a mother's advice

**A/N:** Wow! Oh my goodness!.! I... can't believe it... probably by the time I post the next chapter, I'll have at least 400 reviews! That's so crazy!.! Again, it's so cool to see that there are lots of new readers! Though, I think I might have disappointed one of them into not reading any more of the story... heh...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Inu Yasha. My favorite sweet is a red bean-paste bun. Steamed. Mmmm...

**Previously: **Sesshoumaru took Kagome through the well, and murdered his treasonous vassal Nara Takeshi. Meanwhile, Inu Yasha remembered what he did to Rin, and ran through the forest to find a lake where he could try to scrub off the dirty feeling he had.

Let's go!

* * *

**chapter 21: a mother's advice**

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagome said cheerfully as she stepped through the front door of her house. Her mother was in the front room, vacuuming. 

"Welcome back, Kagome," her mom said, once she turned off the vacuum. Kagome hugged her mother.

"Where are the others?" she asked her mom.

"Grandpa is out in the storage room, and Souta is on a date."

"Really? A date? Who is the girl?" she asked curiously.

"Suzumi-chan. I suppose they're classmates," her mom said thoughtfully. "Speaking of friends, where's Inu Yasha?" Kagome's eyes dropped to the floor.

"He's not here, mama."

"Well, how were you able to come home? Didn't you say that you could only come here if he brought you?" Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. But his brother was able to bring me here instead," Kagome told her. Her mom looked surprised.

"Brother?"

"Mm."

"Does he have those cute ears, too?" Kagome shook her head.

"No. He's full youkai, while Inu Yasha is half youkai, half human."

"I see. Well, did you invite him to come in?" Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, but he said that he has work to do today." Kagome wondered to herself if that was truly the reason for his refusal of her offer. He wasn't really socially inclined, so- maybe he was too embarrassed to meet her family? Or- maybe he didn't care? Then again, he _did_ mention the smell...

"Hm. Well, maybe when he comes back to get you, we can convince him. Speaking of which, how long are you going to stay here?"

"Just one day." Kagome's mom giggled.

"So he _is _like Inu Yasha, after all." Kagome's face grew pink as she realized her mom was right. Both brothers wanted to limit her time there to the bare minimum.

"Mama," Kagome began, her tone of voice changing to become more serious. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, honey." Her mother put her arm around Kagome and led her to the sofa. "I'll go put on some tea." In a few minutes, the tea was ready, and mother and daughter sat together, ready for a heart-to-heart. "Now, tell me what's on your mind." Kagome proceeded to tell her mother about what had happened between herself, Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru, and Rin- barring the kissing moments, of course. While she knew she could trust her mom, it was more than enough embarrassment to just _think_ of telling her about the kiss.

"So now, I'm confused. Which one do I want to stay with? Which one do I love?" Kagome finished her dilemma after talking nonstop for almost 2 hours while her mother patiently listened.

"Well, don't you love both of them?" she asked.

"Mo-m," Kagome whined, "that's exactly the problem, isn't it?" Kagome's mother took a sip of the now-cool tea, and sighed gently.

"Sweetheart," she began, "there are as many forms of love as there are moments in time. The love you feel for Inu Yasha isn't the same love you feel for Sesshoumaru. That's why it's so hard to compare the two."

"So how do I solve the problem?" Her mom seemed to be deep in thought.

"Well," she began, "How long have you been with Inu Yasha?"

"About six years," Kagome answered.

"And in those six years, how long did it take before Inu Yasha told you that he wanted to be your mate?"

"About six years," Kagome answered again. She felt like a broken record.

"What made him decide to take action?"

"I'm not completely sure, but- he asked me after I was kidnapped by Sesshoumaru." Kagome's mom shook her head.

"And- has Sesshoumaru also given you an offer?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, not really. But I've been helping him adjust to Rin's absence, and I think that if I stay with him for much longer-" Kagome trailed off, but her mother could read her thoughts.

"You might completely fall for him. Right?" Kagome nodded. Her mother sighed. "This is just my opinion, sweetheart. You know I love Inu Yasha, but- you've given him a long time to act on your relationship, and he didn't do anything until he realized there was competition." Kagome nodded again. "Maybe it's time you give someone else a chance, Kagome." Kagome absentmindedly took a sip of her tea, but it had lost all flavor in her mouth.

"I'm just afraid of what it'll do to Inu Yasha." Her mother nodded.

"Yes, it'll be hard for him, too. Just remember honey," she put her arms around her daughter, "My advice is from a mother who cares about her daughter. I'm more concerned about _your_ feelings. I've seen you go through many phases during your relationship with Inu Yasha, and- I think it's time you have someone who is willing to be a stable man for you. If this Sesshoumaru is able to do that for you, then I think that maybe you should give him a chance, too." Kagome's mother gave her daughter one last hug before she stood up to take the tea tray back into the kitchen.

Kagome stared down at her hands, which were clenched into fists on her lap. She remembered what Sango said, about her decision affecting at least one brother negatively. How would Inu Yasha take it, if she told him she wanted to stay with Sesshoumaru permanently? Not just that, but- would she still be able to retain contact with him and the others? It seemed like it would be quite a mess if she chose Sesshoumaru- but at least she felt like she was really needed there. Now that Rin was gone, he only had the company of Jaken; Inu Yasha would still have the company of everyone else, if she were to leave. Silent tears ran down her cheeks and plummeted onto the backs of her hands. Yes, she was going to have to make the decision sooner or later. It couldn't be helped.

* * *

As Sesshoumaru surveyed the rest of the southern border, he found himself thinking about his former vassal Nara Takeshi, and what had just happened. 

_**flashback**_

"There is a powerful miko who is currently serving under Sesshoumaru, the ruler of the western youkai dominion. This miko…" Nara's eyes narrowed with greed and lust, "I want her."

_**end flashback**_

Again, Sesshoumaru felt anger rise up inside of him. What was he so angry about? Was it because of Nara's blatant treason, or was… was it because it had to do with Kagome? Suddenly, he remembered Kagome's words from several nights before. "The desire to protect something is a strength, is it?" he asked aloud. Before he could stop it, a thought rose to his conscious mind. '_I wouldn't mind protecting Kagome.'_ Sesshoumaru stopped his surveillance and sat down, completely shocked that a thought such as that was able to surface.

'_Protect Kagome?' _he asked himself. '_Was that what I was doing with that idiot vassal Nara?'_ Yes, perhaps he believed that killing Nara would somehow protect Kagome from his evil scheme. Well, and what was wrong with wanting to protect Kagome, anyway? '_Inu Yasha,'_ he thought. '_I adopted him into the clan. Is that bond worth breaking over a mere human woman?'_

Involuntarily, Sesshoumaru let out a growl. He touched his throat in surprise, calming himself. Why did he get so worked up? '_Was it because I called her a 'mere human woman'?'_ Yes, just at that thought, he felt himself tense up ever-so-slightly. '_No, Kagome is more than just that. She is a very powerful woman- a miko. A very… precious… miko.'_ Sesshoumaru rested his elbow on his knee, and cradled his forehead with his palm. Something very deep was beginning to stir within him, and he wasn't sure- even with all of his power, knowledge and ability- how to handle it.

* * *

It was now mid-afternoon, and Inu Yasha had just returned to his father's castle,his clothes and hairdamp. When he went looking for a source of water, he came upon a lake. Jumping in, he had scrubbed himself vigorously for hours, until his youkai skin was red and irritated from his efforts. He dragged himself out of the lake and sat on a boulder to rest. Soon after that, he realized that if he didn't return to the castle, Shippou and Kohaku would probably come looking for him. He didn't want to worry them any further. Putting on a cool exterior to hide his silent anguish, Inu Yasha returned to the castle. 

"Where have you been?" Shippou asked him, eyeing him suspiciously. He was completely drenched. Not only that, but he looked remarkably similar to Sesshoumaru. Shippou took a deep breath through his nose. Inu Yasha not only looked like a youkai, but he also smelled like one.

"Keh, I'm fine, Shippou." Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow, noticing Shippou's stare. "What're you looking at?"

"N-nothing. You just look different, that's all," Shippou said defensively. '_He looked this way when Miroku and I came to get him,'_ he recalled. "Anyway, we found some scrolls for you. Come on," Shippou led the way down the corridor towards the library.

"Good work," Inu Yasha told both of the boys, once he sat down, the pile of scrolls in front of him.

"Are you going to learn _all _of these?" Kohaku asked.

"Of _course_," Inu Yasha said, his prideful attitude showing itself once again. Shippou smiled inwardly. This was the Inu Yasha he knew.

"Come on, Kohaku, let's go get some lunch." Kohaku gave one last look at Inu Yasha- one of both concern and curiosity- before he nodded and joined Shippou outside. Once they were gone, Inu Yasha heaved a sigh. He transformed back into his hanyou form, and opened a scroll. He blankly stared at the words scrawled on the paper.

'_Everything that happened- seems so unreal,'_ he thought to himself. How Kagome decided to stay with Sesshoumaru- the fact that he accidentally killed Rin with his Bakuryuuha… it all seemed like it had been a part of a very painful dream. '_But just the fact that I'm sitting here is proof enough that it was no dream,'_ he reasoned. He _had_ killed Rin- albeit an accident- and he needed to own up to it. How could he face his brother again? And just when they had begun to form a substantial relationship, _this_ had to happen. '_All because I couldn't control myself,'_ he thought angrily. Inu Yasha, paying no attention to the scroll in front of him, reflected over what happened that fateful night.

Kagome had told him that she was marked- yes, _marked_ by Sesshoumaru. Even now, Inu Yasha clenched his fists hard enough for his nails to draw blood. She was _his_, not Sesshoumaru's. '_I guess my feelings for her weren't enough of a claim,'_ he thought, sadly. Sesshoumaru was right; Inu Yasha couldn't blame him completely for taking action to mark Kagome when he himself hadn't done anything to show his commitment to her. Were his actions not enough for her? But the fact that Kagome was so _different_- even though the mark had supposedly worn off- was too much for him to bear.

* * *

After a tasty home-cooked dinner, Kagome decided on a nice, warm bath. Although the onsen at Sesshoumaru's castle was nice, nothing beat the scented bath salts of the 21st century. Finished with her bath, Kagome went to her room. Not long after, there came a tap at her door. 

"Kagome, honey?" came her mother's voice. Kagome sat up on the bed. "I was thinking-" She sat down on Kagome's bed, and put the tray of cookies and milk she had brought on Kagome's nightstand. "Sometimes, the only reason why we have a hard time letting go of things is because of the memories and familiarity we have for it." Kagome wondered to herself if this was the case between herself and Inu Yasha. "The right thing to do isn't necessarily doing what feels more comfortable." At this remark, Kagome was lost.

"What do you mean?" '_How could something that feels comfortable possibly be wrong?' _she asked herself as she waited for her mother to continue.

"Well, When you were only a small child, you had a favorite bottle. You loved it- it was blue, and had little pictures of zoo animals all over it." Kagome nodded. While she didn't quite remember the bottle, she had seen it in several home photographs. "You were attached to that bottle, and didn't want to let it go- but it was time for you to graduate into something else." She handed her daughter a glass of milk, and took a sip of her own glass. "It was important for you to grow up, and while you hated doing it- giving up that bottle and that comfort- it was necessary for your growth as an individual." Kagome's mother stroked the side of Kagome's face with her hand. "I hope you understand, sweetie." Kagome nodded slowly.

'_Is the reason why I don't want to leave Inu Yasha only because I'm sentimental?'_ she asked herself seriously. Sentimentality and Love were two completely different things. If Kagome discovered that her feelings for Inu Yasha were borne only from comfort and sentiments of the past, then it might become much easier to decide what path she should take.

"I'll leave you alone now," Kagome's mother said gently. After she stood up, she bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. Leaving the tray on Kagome's nightstand, her mother quietly left the room, leaving her daughter with new advice to think about.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome was busy shoving the final items she wanted to take with her into her new backpack. "Well, that about does it," she said as she finished filling the bag full to capacity. Her yellow bag was still with the Inu Yasha and the others, so she used an old blue backpack that her grandpa used to use when he went backpacking in the old days. After she laid her backpack down, Kagome wiped her forehead clean of imaginary sweat and plopped down into the easy chair. It wasn't yet time to meet Sesshoumaru by the well. And besides, she was tired. Kagome hadn't had much sleep that night. Even though it was the first time in months that she had been able to sleep in her bed, she was too busy thinking about what her mom had told her earlier that day. And even now, as she sat in the chair, she remembered the words Sango had spoken to her the other night. 

_**flashback**_

"Kagome- it seems you are an important person to both brothers. No matter which one you choose to stay with… it will cause pain for the other." Kagome nodded. "But… no matter what, Kagome, you can talk to me. Know that you can tell me whatever is on your mind."

_**end flashback**_

'_But why- when I think of causing pain- do I only think of causing pain to Inu Yasha?'_ The thought that she had already made up her mind in Sesshoumaru's favor was too much to bear. Before long, Kagome's brain shut down, and she fell asleep in the easy chair.

A few minutes later, Kagome woke up to the sound of chirping birds. She looked over at the clock on the table beside her. "Oops…" she murmured, still too tired to become panicked. She was late to meet Sesshoumaru at the well. Just as she began to turn her head forward, she caught a glimpse of something white in the corner of her eye. She looked ahead of her, and there stood Sesshoumaru, silently watching her with a completely serious expression on his face.

Sesshoumaru was glad that he only permitted Kagome leave for a single day. After he had dealt with his business affairs, he found himself struggling to get through the day without facing some kind of depression or loneliness, and nightmares during the dead of night. Somehow, he had become dependent on Kagome's presence as though it were an addictive drug. When Sesshoumaru arrived at her side of the well, he was annoyed that she wasn't where she had agreed to meet him- or, where he demanded that she return. He hopped out of the well immediately, and tracked her scent to the living room of her house. He had arrived at her location only a few moments before she awoke from her sleep in the chair. When she began to stir, he didn't know what else to do- so he simply stood in front of her until she noticed him.

"Ah.. Sesshoumaru?" she asked, finally beginning to panic. Immediately she jumped up from the easy chair. Sesshoumaru had only been standing about two feet in front of the chair, so when Kagome jumped up, she was only about four inches away from what would have been complete body contact.

"Did I hear you say 'Sesshoumaru'?" came a woman's voice from the kitchen. Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned their heads to face the origin of the voice. Kagome's mother stepped out into the living room to join them. "Good morning, you must be Sesshoumaru," she said as she bowed in greeting. Sesshoumaru merely stared at the woman. She smelled similar to Kagome. "I'm Kagome's mother. Nice to meet you."

"I'm here to take Kagome back," he told her simply, wondering to himself if Kagome mentioned anything to her about their situation.

"Of course," she replied. "But- would you like to stay for some tea, or would you like to stay for lunch?" Sesshoumaru looked at her directly.

"That's not necessary." Kagome sweatdropped, hoping that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be rude to her mother, of all people.

"Oh. Very well," Kagome's mother tried her best to keep from sounding too disappointed. "Then, take care of my Kagome," she told the youkai lord. For a moment, Sesshoumaru was taken aback. This human woman seemed to have no problem trusting him with her daughter. It had been a long time since someone gave him something of value, trusting him to protect it. The taiyoukai looked down at Kagome, and then back at her mother.

"No need to say it," Sesshoumaru told her. '_I_ _would protect her, regardless,'_ he finished the sentence in his head. As far as he was concerned, Kagome was in his care. '_It isn't that I am protecting her only for her sake,'_ he tried to convince himself. _'It would tarnish the name of this Sesshoumaru should something of mine ever come to harm.'_ However, somewhere deep within, Sesshoumaru knew that he couldn't deny his desire to protect Kagome- and to call her his own. Rin had already been killed- and she had been his most precious treasure. Now that she was gone, Sesshoumaru was even more determined to keep Kagome safe.

Kagome blushed when she heard Sesshoumaru say those words. Was he really committed to keeping her safe? Her blush faded as she remembered Inu Yasha, and the many times he selflessly risked his life to save hers. When had Sesshoumaru done such a thing for her? When had he done something like that, even for Rin? It was hard to imagine Sesshoumaru putting himself in danger for the sake of someone else; yet, he sounded determined to protect her. Maybe her mother was right- maybe she should give Sesshoumaru a chance to show her his heart. As they turned to leave, Kagome gave one last look at her mom- and a big sweatdrop appeared on her head. Her mother was giving her silent 'banzai!' cheers. She hurried to the well, the bag on her shoulders- pushing Sesshoumaru from behind as quickly as she could- all to prevent him from turning around and seeing.

Once they reached the other side, Sesshoumaru was the first out of the well. He stood nearby, waiting for Kagome to surface.

"Ugh-" she grunted, heaving the bag onto the soft grass. "It would have been nice if you would have helped me," she complained. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"_Whose_ bag is that?" Kagome blinked, looked at the bag, and then back at Sesshoumaru.

"M-mine," she said, already realizing the direction he was going.

"Exactly." Without another word, Sesshoumaru turned and began walking in the direction of his castle. Kagome slung the bag over her shoulders, and jogged toward him in order to catch up. Suddenly, however, he stopped, and Kagome crashed into his back. He stood his ground, but Kagome bounced back. Being so top-heavy with the bag, she fell back onto her butt.

"It-tai," she said softly, rubbing her bottom, and brushing off the grass and dirt. As soon as she stood to her feet, Sesshoumaru spoke.

"That female friend of yours is nearby."

"Who? Sango?" Kagome asked. '_That's right, she said she was going to go to Kaede's…'_ "Let's go, I want to visit her! Maybe she's having her baby!" Kagome was infused with new energy, and skipped ahead of Sesshoumaru.

"Not yet," he told her blandly. "It should happen in a few days."

"..Oh.."

"Come," he told her. Kagome turned around to look at Sesshoumaru.

"But, Sango-" she protested.

"She will not give birth today. When the time comes, I will take you to see her again." Kagome was getting a little annoyed. It wasn't just that she wanted to see Sango's baby- Kagome wanted to talk with her friend.

"It's not just that, Sesshoumaru. I have other things that I want to say to her." She stood there, looking at Sesshoumaru, waiting for his response.

"Do what you like," he told her. "I'll return for you before dinner."

"Mm. Arigatou," Kagome said, before she turned and ran toward Kaede's village. Sesshoumaru stood still, watching the miko retreat into the distance. This was the second time- in a row, no less- that she had refused to do what he asked. Somehow, though, he wasn't angry.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Another chapter is out! Please review! 

**Review Responses:**

**InuyashaGal:** Far from it! The comic book rule is "If you don't see the body, they're probably not dead." However, we saw the body. And she's probably beginning to rot away, slowly being eaten by remorseless maggots. No, things are through with Rin. And um, Kagome _is _the reincarnation… But thanks for your interest in the story!

**Nilee:** Hehe, I'm so glad my plot twists are keeping you interested- ahaha, I never realize they're twists when I write them.. so it's funny to read that people are totally taken by surprise. Yeah, throughout this whole story I've been scared of writing myself into a corner. But… I love Inu Yasha's character, and I will, on my author's honor, continue to try to portray him correctly! Wish me luck!

**Beulah Page:** hahaha! As always, your comments crack me up! Yeah, so probably those women S-dono 'saved' will make some kind of a cult thing, and get together every night and make up stories by the fireside. I'm glad that you think everyone's in character! Yay! That makes me happy!

**Maddycat2000** (if you're still reading up to this point) Sorry you didn't like the character development I did with Inu Yasha in the story so far. But... do you really think that he would still be immature after 6 years? Are we all the same as we were 6 years ago? I think that he's already shown much more maturity in the later eps of the series, which led me to go down that path, and to focus more on his maturity rather than his tendency to get angry quickly. Of course, in the earlier chapters (of the original ending), they weren't going to be completely friendly with each other, but the will of their father and their actual brotherhood makes them have to tolerate each other in a non-hostile way. We already see in the series that the brothers don't fight every time they meet, so I've incorporated that into the story.

Thanks also to my special reviewers! These include those mentioned above in addition to **Golden-Eyed-Girl **(you'll see!)**, Bethany A, kikyo618543, hermonine, Shadowed Frost **(Thanks! I keep trying to catch myself with repeating words too much)**, Steph **(haha, keep waiting!)**, sheenachi **(k, kirara works.. hehe!)**, Moon's Rain, stephanie, toxiclollipop** (hmmm… you shall see…)**, The Squabbit** (far from it, my faithful reviewer. Far from it.), **SubaruWings, Tracy J, Meg, ZookieMoonPrincess, BambiMoonite** (what made you think that was the end? I will say "the end" when this story is complete, don't worry)and **-SohmaShiroganeInuYasha-Fangirl.**


	28. strange assault

**A/N:** Okay, you guys... really bizarre... but... do you all dream in real life, or in anime? Because... I think I dream in anime. I'm recently getting into this show _Fullmetal Alchemist_, right? And in my dream last night, the main character of the show - Edward Elric- was my boyfriend! It was weird... he asked me if I had faith in the stability of our relationship, and everything. Yeah, sounds really childish, right? But... it was just weird, so I thought I'd share it. Plus, his mother was alive, and was doing this weird thing with like, twisting her foot. She asked me "what do you think about this?" as she brought her foot up to her chest and then turned it backwards. I just kinda looked at her... and she said, "I can only do it with this foot, though." Then I shrugged and said, "I guess you're double jointed. Some people are double jointed on only one side, so... yeah. That's probably it." Hehe. Yeah. Anyway, that has nothing to do with Inu Yasha... but... it was so weird, I wanted to share it. Even weirder is that I thought I liked a different character in the series. So it was bizarre that I dreamt I was some other character's girlfriend (even though I kinda liked him, too). Hmm...

Also, I forgot to mention... I'd like to thank my mother for helping me write the part with Mrs. Higurashi in the last chapter. It was funny, because I had like, a 20 minute discussion with her- and at the end, she was like, "well, I can't believe I talked with you for this long over something like _that_..." hahaha. Gotta love my mama.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu Yasha, and Takahashi-sama or anyone else will probably never endorse this. Oh well. Let's get started!

**Previously:**

"It's not just that, Sesshoumaru. I have other things that I want to say to her." Kagome stood there, looking at Sesshoumaru, waiting for his response.

"Do what you like," he told her. "I'll return for you before dinner."

"Mm. Arigatou," Kagome said, before she turned and ran toward Kaede's village. Sesshoumaru stood still, watching the miko retreat into the distance. This was the second time- in a row, no less- that she had refused to do what he asked. Somehow, though, he wasn't angry.

* * *

**chapter 22: strange assault**

* * *

Inu Yasha woke up to a small ray of sunshine creeping in through the tiny window in the library. _'What?' _he asked himself, looking around. '_That's right… I must have passed out again…'_ He couldn't remember anything past the moment he thought about Kagome being marked by Sesshoumaru. A scroll lay open on the floor. Inu Yasha picked it up, absentmindedly. Remembering how Kagome acted after she was marked brought a flood of additional thoughts to his mind. There was the fact that Rin was killed by his Bakuryuuha. While her death was not unimportant to _him_, Inu Yasha realized the significant impact it must have had- and probably still had- on his brother. She had been very valuable to Sesshoumaru. Just the thought of Kagome dying at Sesshoumaru's hands was enough to help Inu Yasha identify with the feelings his brother must have felt at Rin's death- including not only sorrow, but immense hatred for the one who killed her. And inadvertently or not, Rin still died by his own hands. 

There was nothing he could do that could bring Rin back- just like there was nothing that could be done to unmark Kagome. And no matter how much he hated to do it, Inu Yasha knew that he had to own up to Sesshoumaru about what he had done to Rin. He needed to give an apology to Sesshoumaru. Was there anything else he could do? Inu Yasha shook his head. There was nothing he could offer his brother as retribution for what happened- for what he had done to Rin. But for now, he had to concentrate on the matter at hand. Shaking himself free of his introspective thoughts, he refocused on the reading material in front of him. Kohaku and Shippou had found several scrolls full of interesting fighting stances and techniques. Eagerly, Inu Yasha began to read. He had to become strong as soon as possible; not only to retrieve Kagome, but also to be able to face a possible fatal assault from his brother. He had no time to lose.

* * *

Once she reached the village, Kagome entered Kaede's hut to meet up with Sango and Miroku. Sesshoumaru had merely watched her run toward the village before turning and heading somewhere else. 

"Sango, Miroku!" She called excitedly, pushing the curtain aside and stepping inside.

"Kagome?" they both asked in shocked unison. "Kagome!" They both rose from their seats and greeted their friend with an embrace. "How are you? How did you get here? Where is Inu Yasha?" Kagome hadn't expected the barrage of questions from the couple.

"Uhh.. I'm fine, I'm fine. I- Sesshoumaru brought me here," she told them. Miroku and Sango blinked in silence.

"And Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked hesitantly. Kagome shook her head slowly.

"I haven't heard from him yet. How was he when you left?"

"He was still unconscious, but his wound was completely closed up. All that remains now is for him to recover from his emotional trauma," Sango told her.

"Emotional.. trauma.." Kagome repeated. '_That's right- he probably feels guilty about what happened to Rin.'_ "It wasn't his fault, what happened," Kagome told them.

"What _did_ happen?" Miroku asked. Sango had given him a synopsis, but the houshi preferred to hear what happened directly from the source. Kagome sighed.

"Sesshoumaru gave me some kind of a temporary mark when he first took me to his castle. When I told Inu Yasha about it, he was… heartbroken." Kagome paused, remembering his hurt expression when he learned that it was _her_ who had kissed his brother- not the other way around. "He went to confront Sesshoumaru, and they began to fight." Kagome paused again, this time to the vivid pictures of their battle. "Rin- I don't even know how she got there. Nobody knew. All of a sudden, she ran out between them just as Inu Yasha finished releasing the Bakuryuuha." Miroku inhaled a small gasp of surprise.

"No wonder he was in so much shock," he said, mostly to himself. Kagome nodded.

"I wanted to stay with Sesshoumaru. After all, I became attached to Rin during my stay at his castle. I told Inu Yasha that I wanted to stay with Sesshoumaru until after Rin's burial…" Kagome trailed off, as though there was something more that she wanted to say. Miroku looked at Sango, who gave her husband a small, almost imperceptible nod.

"I'll be back with some firewood," he said nonchalantly. The girls nodded, completely aware that he was purposely leaving them to talk amongst themselves. Once he was safely out of earshot, Sango began to speak.

"Kagome-chan," she began, "have you made a decision between Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru?" Kagome shook her head.

"I still don't know. My mom gave me some good advice- I just have to sit on it for a little while." Sango looked deep in thought.

"Well," the taijiya began after some time, "which one makes you want to be a better person?" Sango hoped that Kagome would instantly think of Inu Yasha; little did she know that Kagome's thoughts ran exactly opposite her hopes. Kagome looked down at the floor of the hut, and thought briefly. Being with Inu Yasha, she felt like she was the same person as always. With Sesshoumaru, she felt more of a desire to please the youkai. Why? Sango watched as Kagome shook her head. With Sesshoumaru, Kagome felt like she had more of a purpose.

'_What… is this?' _she asked herself, annoyed. Obviously, Inu Yasha was a better person than Sesshoumaru. He was more willing to help others, and treat others with more of a sense of equality; Sesshoumaru wasn't willing to help people unless it directly affected him or his interests, and almost always looked down on others. So what was it? '_Why am I even thinking about this decision?'_ Sango could sense Kagome's annoyance.

"You can say your thoughts out loud, Kagome-chan. Maybe I can help you." Kagome shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Sango-chan. There's just- so much going on in my head. I don't know where to sort it out." Sango looked at her friend, concern in her eyes. "There seems to be so much that I can offer Sesshoumaru, while with Inu Yasha, I don't have anything to do for him."

"Don't be silly, Kagome-chan. Inu Yasha- you- you're what keeps Inu Yasha together," she said honestly. Kagome nodded.

"Mm. But sometimes there's so much frustration between us that it's difficult to get anywhere with him." Sango couldn't deny that Kagome and Inu Yasha had their share of arguments; but there was nothing that they couldn't resolve. And they always ended up stronger for it.

"What about Sesshoumaru?"

"I… don't know. He's very controlling at times," she said, remembering what happened just before she came to the village. "But at other times, it seems like I'm getting through to him somehow."

"Hmm," was all Sango could say in return. While she was rooting for Inu Yasha, it seemed as though his prospective future with Kagome was becoming more and more grim with each passing moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miroku was in the forest, gathering a few twigs and whatnot for the fire they would have that evening. '_I fear for Inu Yasha,'_ he thought to himself. '_The way Kagome sama trailed off…'_ he let out a sigh, '_It doesn't look to good for their relationship.'_ Just then, he heard something rush through the brush behind him. He whipped himself around to face the source of the noise. "Who's there?" he called bravely. Although he no longer had his Kazaana, the houshi was still a fairly powerful foe. He heard a chuckle from behind a tree trunk. "Come out!" he commanded. He placed one foot behind the other, strengthening his stance. 

Slowly, a hooded figure emerged from behind the tree. "Apologies," it said. The voice Miroku heard was unlike any other. It was very throaty, and a series of soft clicks directly followed his words.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked, still on guard.

"That is of no importance. I desire what knowledge you may have on the lord of this region, and the woman who is visiting you."

"Wha?" Miroku's brow furrowed, and he dropped his sticks, ready to fight. The creature let out a series of clicks, which sounded something like sinister laughter.

"Now, now, no need to be defensive," the cloaked figure said, stepping forward. It raised an arm, which was likewise completely covered by a long, dark sleeve. "Now… just relax." A strange wave flew through the air from the arm of the suspicious person to Miroku's head.

"Uk.." Miroku was caught, unable to move. The last thing he heard was the panicked flapping of bird's wings before he passed out.

* * *

Sango and Kagome, although they had not reached a verdict on the topic at hand, were more than ready for Miroku to return. Soon after, the houshi came bursting past the front door curtain. He looked out of breath, and there was dirt on his face and hands. 

"What happened?" the girls asked, worried.

"I- I'm not sure. But… they wanted to know about Kagome-sama and Sesshoumaru."

"Who was it?" Kagome asked, wondering if it might have been one of the vassals she had met a few days before. Miroku shook his head.

"I don't know. Whoever it was, they were hidden behind a cloak. I couldn't see a thing." Sango looked at Kagome worriedly.

"Maybe you should stay here with us," she suggested. Miroku nodded his head. Kagome looked at her friends.

"I'm sure it will be okay if I'm with Sesshoumaru. He should be back any minute now. But-" Kagome clasped Sango's hand. "I'll be back in a few days, I promise."

"Mm," was Sango's response. As if on cue, Sesshoumaru appeared outside the hut. Miroku sensed his youki, and stepped outside to greet the taiyoukai.

"I'm here for Kagome," he said directly.

"Just a moment," Miroku told him, and turned inside to beckon for Kagome. He returned, and stood in front of Sesshoumaru. "Someone was looking for you," Miroku informed him. The houshi really didn't care about what might happen to Sesshoumaru; his main concern was for Kagome's safety.

"Who was it?" Miroku shook his head and told Sesshoumaru what happened as Kagome and Sango exited the hut. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Kagome will not be harmed," he told the couple with determination. Miroku and Sango looked at each other in surprise. They weren't used to Sesshoumaru displaying concern for others besides himself- and Rin. "Ja, Kagome." The miko nodded, and joined him.

"Then, I'll see you guys next week!"

"Mm!" Sango said enthusiastically.

"We're looking forward to it," Miroku told her. With that, Sesshoumaru flew away with Kagome at his side.

"I- I guess she'll be safe with him," Sango said quietly as they watched Kagome and Sesshoumaru fade into the distance. Miroku nodded.

"Probably. But.. it just… doesn't seem right," Miroku rejoined.

"Mm," Sango replied softly.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kagome flew in silence to the castle. In fact, everything seemed to take place slowly and silently. There was a formal dinner, but Kagome was too busy in her own thoughts to think about striking a conversation with her taiyoukai host. After dinner, Kagome sat in the onsen. Finally, she was away from Sesshoumaru, and able to think more clearly about her feelings without feeling awkward because of his close proximity. 

'_Sesshoumaru- what is it that is attracting me to him?' _Kagome thought back to when it all began. '_That mark… maybe… maybe it still has an effect on me? Well, regardless, my feelings about him have grown since that time. There must be something else.'_ Kagome sunk lower into the water. '_But what is it?'_ She thought about her most prized moments with the youkai lord. On the top of her list were the times when he promised to protect her. Next were those brief moments when he exposed his heart to her. Somehow, she felt as though she had become important to him. While she felt important to Inu Yasha as well, the way she felt about Sesshoumaru was different. Inu Yasha's personality had become much softer since she had met him. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, was not as soft. Perhaps she could help to open his heart. He- seemed to need her more than she believed Inu Yasha needed her.

After dressing from the onsen, Kagome went for a short walk. Again, like so many times before, she found herself taking a stroll around the lake. The water in the lake that was so clear during the day appeared pitch black. The reflection of the stars glistened on its surface, and a few cricket chirps and frog croaks could be heard above the various splashes made by the resident fish. As she approached the gazebo which overlooked the lake, she saw him. Sesshoumaru was leaning casually over the guardrail, looking up at the stars. The moon was almost full now, and it shone on his brilliant silver hair, giving him an ethereal look. Kagome stopped in her tracks and inhaled softly, taking in his beauty. While he looked beautiful just as he was, he had a soft, sad look on his face. Kagome wondered what he was thinking. '_Maybe he's thinking of Rin,'_ she guessed, and resumed her walk around the lake. '_He probably wants to be alone.'_ Kagome decided to let him be.

Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome when she first stepped into the lake's vicinity. He hadn't spoken much to her, since her visit with her pregnant friend. What did they discuss? Sesshoumaru didn't want to admit it, but he was curious. Not only that, but what the houshi had told him was also disturbing. That cloaked figure was most likely one of the ones who had been visiting with that wretched former vassal of his. They must be foreign mercenaries; he had never seen them before that moment. Not only that, but when he spotted them in the forest, he could sense no youki from them. When he had attempted to pinpoint their scent, he had failed. They had no scent on them. Perhaps the cloaks had special abilities to mask their presence. "This could be a problem," he muttered under his breath. While they were attempting to threaten his power, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but think about their other objective: Kagome.

While he never looked at her directly, Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome was not going to approach him tonight. Two days ago, she probably would have wanted to talk to him about something or another. Why didn't she come to him now? Sesshoumaru let out something like a laugh, and looked up at the moon. While she looked similar to Rin, she was different. Not only that, but after much thought, Sesshoumaru decided that the way he felt about Kagome was also different from the way he felt about Rin. While he desired Kagome's safety, he also realized that she was much more mature and capable than was Rin. Not only that, but Kagome wasn't as obedient as Rin had been. While his affections had grown for Rin since she was a child, his affection- although he hesitated to give it _that_ label- had only just begun toward Kagome, a full-grown woman.

Yes, he had grown accustomed to having her around. He hated to think of her leaving him alone. The taiyoukai put his hand to his heart. Since when had he fully given into this feeling? And how likely was Kagome to return it? She had shown hesitation to come with him earlier today- something that Rin had never done. How could he rid her of such disobedience to his call? While he didn't desire to force her into submission, he wanted to sway her into such action. Somehow, he knew he had to convince Kagome to choose to stay with him- permanently.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for being so faithful to review! And for those of you who don't review, I hope you feel ashamed of yourselves! Naw, but really... it is really helpful to me if you leave a review, so that I can be reminded of points that I may have forgotten, or to keep the characters in-character. So please, review for me! 

**Reviewer responses:**

**Beulah Page:** Dang! Its a letter! Hehe..Thanks for your comment about the development being at a good pace. I keep getting people asking me to hurry up and put Sesshoumaru together with Kagome. Hahaha!.! Rubbing Sesshoumaru's ears?.! I think that they'd be dead on contact, right? "Oni" means ogre, or something else that is likewise evil in nature("akuma" means devil)... and "gumo" means spider. Pretty appropriate for Naraku's scar, huh? No real reason for Nara's name, though. I took it from one of my fave characters from Naruto- Nara Shikamaru. That "nara" means 'to learn,' I believe- although our Nara Takeshi was verrry slow to learn, wasn't he? Thanks for your supreme loyalty to this story... hehe... and um, usually I try to update every few days... at night... if that helps you know when to look for an update... ((snicker)) Naw, but thanks.

**inulover13:** isn't your question kinda... well, against what your own penname implies? I will not answer that question, anyway. have some patience.

**Golden-Eyed-Girl:** they say "keep your eyes wide open before marriage, and half shut afterwards".. heh, heh.

**Nicole P:** a movie? Wow! I think this is too much drama, though... hehe. Usually they go for action story lines, it seems. Although, I found out, that this story is like, the size of a novel!

**kitsune ninja:** Yay! Thanks! I also agree, that conversation was integral to this alternate ending. And there are so many stories on this site that put everyone so OOC... it's crazy. Thanks for being sane.

**kikyo618543, kawaiisess68:** Yes. Yes, it certainly would. I'd be so naive- much more than I am now. Scary. Not only that, but my writing would be...well... less than par. My Mulan story was written about 6 years ago...

**kandy42:** uh.. anime insider doesn't know what it's talking about. I've watched the whole series, and... while they don't get married or anything (she's still pretty young by today's standards), there is no other guy she'd rather be with. Anyway, yeah, this alternate ending is about as long as the original story... it pretty much _has_ to be long, because there's no way Kagome would pick S-dono without some kind of development more than what I did in the original. But yeah, in real "karen-world," Inu-chan and Kagome are having fun with everyone. Yay!

Thanks also go out to: **hermonine, duckgirl566, Maddycat2000, hanyouxmiko990, Moon's Rain, Tracy J, sheenachi** (hehe, don't worry, Kirara is safe from me)**, destinyheart15** (my heartfelt thanks for your compliment. And quit getting grounded!) **Zookie Moon princess** (Good job!)**, tefi2007 **(you're new! Please review again!)**, toxiclollipop, Japenese Jade** (welcome to reviewing! I hope to see your name again!) and **whimsy **(thanks for your help in thinking things through to the...very... distant... end...). Please review again next time! Aba-yo!


	29. yume no yume

**A/N:** You guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up! I'm visiting my parents for the long weekend, and their computer totally crashed! As it is, I'm trying to get this to post before it crashes again, so.. We'll see. And…WOW! Haha, it's really cool I have so many reviews! I am actually in shock. I was honored with 200 reviews, and look what happened! You guys are so sweet to me! Thanks!

**Previously:**

Slowly, a hooded figure emerged from behind the tree. "Apologies," it said. The voice Miroku heard was unlike any other. It was very throaty, and a series of soft clicks directly followed his words. "I desire what knowledge you may have on the lord of this region, and the woman who is visiting you."

"Wha?" Miroku's brow furrowed, and he dropped his sticks, ready to fight. The creature let out a series of clicks, which sounded something like sinister laughter.

"Now, now, no need to be defensive. Just relax." A strange wave flew through the air from the arm of the suspicious person to Miroku's head.

"Uk.." Miroku was caught, unable to move. The last thing he heard was the panicked flapping of bird's wings before he passed out.

Also, Sesshoumaru had grown accustomed to having Kagome around. He hated to think of her leaving him alone. The taiyoukai put his hand to his heart. Since when had he fully given into this feeling? And how likely was Kagome to return it? She had shown hesitation to come with him earlier today- something that Rin had never done. How could he rid her of such disobedience to his call? While he didn't desire to force her into submission, he wanted to sway her into such action. Somehow, he knew he had to convince Kagome to choose to stay with him- permanently.

* * *

**chapter 23: yume no yume**

* * *

That night, Kagome had an unusually disturbing dream. It wasn't the first time she had dreamt in Sesshoumaru's castle, but it was the first time that her conscious and subconscious thoughts actually battled things out. Tossing and turning, Kagome seemed a prisoner in the world of her mind. 

_**in the dream**_

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inu Yasha's voice cut through the darkness. She looked around, but could see nothing. "Up here!" he called.

"Inu.. Yasha?" she asked, almost in disbelief. It had been a long time since she'd heard his voice.

"Just hang on, Kagome- I'll be right there!" She could sense the urgency in his voice. Looking up, Kagome tried to make out his form. After a few moments of focused squinting, she could finally make out two forms above her. Apparently, she was trapped in some kind of a pit. And the two figures at the lip of the hole were none other than Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru. Gradually, the brothers made it down to where they were within arm's reach of Kagome. "Now," he began, holding his hand down to her,

"Give me your hand," both brothers told her in unison. Sesshoumaru had also extended his hand into the pit to save her.

"Mm," Kagome replied, and attempted to raise both hands to the brothers. "What?" Kagome looked down. Apparently, she had control over only one of her arms; the other hung limply at her side. "I.."

"Quickly," Sesshoumaru told her.

"Here, Kagome," Inu Yasha beckoned. Suddenly, the ground beneath Kagome began to shake. "You'd better hurry- this is no time to sit around and enjoy the scenery. If you don't pick a hand, you'll fall away along with the bottom of that pit. Now, hurry!" he told her, urgency in his voice.

"I…" Kagome hesitated, looking back and forth between brothers. Whichever one she chose, was that the one with whom her heart wanted to stay? "I don't know which one to choose!" Kagome shut her eyes and thrust her hand upwards blindly, but no one caught it. She looked up, realizing this fact. Sesshoumaru's face was grave, and Inu Yasha's ears drooped.

"You- you have to _pick_ one of us, Kagome," Inu Yasha said softly, his voice betraying the hurt it caused that she didn't instantly decide to take his hand. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Now, which one will you choose?" Again, Kagome hesitated. The ground began to shake violently underneath her feet. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I… I don't…" Just then, the ground fell apart beneath her, and she- along with the dirt of the pit- fell into the abyss.

"KAGOMEEE!" Inu Yasha called to her as she fell. Although she was far away by now, she could also somehow hear Sesshoumaru whisper her name in grief. As she was falling for what seemed like an eternity, she heard a few other voices.

"Kagome." It was Sango. "Kagome, which one made you a better person? Which one gave you purpose when you woke up in the morning? Which one- do you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Sango," Kagome whispered, almost oblivious to the fact that she was falling. In fact, now it was more like she was floating in the middle of black nothingness. "I- don't know."

"Don't be silly. Of course you do. With Inu Yasha, you know you can be yourself. With Sesshoumaru, you strive to please him, and to help him through his emotional difficulties."

"That's true." Suddenly, Sango appeared before Kagome.

"Of course it's true. Your path is more clearly defined with Sesshoumaru, and more free with Inu Yasha. It's time for you to make a decision." Sango looked behind her shoulder, and then back at Kagome. "Oh- there's someone else who wants to talk to you. Good luck, Kagome." Within the next second, Sango had miraculously transformed into the shape of Kagome's mother.

"Sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm… falling, mom."

"Do you remember what I said?" Kagome nodded. "It's not always the right thing to stay with something for the wrong reasons."

"What are the wrong reasons?" Kagome's mother smiled gently when her daughter asked this question.

"Anything other than real love. For Inu Yasha- do you feel true love, or has it become obligation to be with him? Are you with him because you want to be, or is it because of the familiarity and history that you share? Do you feel guilty for the thought of leaving him, because you know it will break his heart, and that he may never find a mate?" Kagome nodded. Those thoughts, among others, _had_ entered her mind; she was just always too scared to face them. "Listen to me, Kagome. Sometimes the best thing to do is move on. You may still love Inu Yasha, but you already gave him more than enough time to move forward, and the only time he showed any effort in doing so was after you had been with Sesshoumaru. It's time for a change. Why don't you just give Sesshoumaru a chance?"

Just then, Kagome found herself again at the bottom of the pit, with Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru leaning over, ready to help her. She only needed to choose.

"Come, Kagome," the brothers said in unison. Kagome stared up at them, the tears in her eyes overflowing onto her cheeks.

"I… I… CAN'T!" she screamed.

_**exit the dream**_

"I… I… CAN'T!" she screamed. Suddenly, she realized it was all just a dream. Her eyes still closed, she raised her hand to her face. It was wet. She had been crying in her sleep. "Ugh," she moaned as she sat up, wiping her eyes. "What… what kind of a dream was that?" she asked herself aloud. Finished rubbing her eyes, she opened them to look around the darkened room. It was in the dead of night. As she slowly turned her eyes and head from the foot of her bed to the left side, she caught a glimpse of someone standing only a few feet away from where she was resting. "Ah!" she exclaimed in surprise. It was Sesshoumaru, with a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked plainly.

"What… what are you doing here?" she asked rather loudly. It was unintentional, but she was so disturbed from the dream and shocked by Sesshoumaru's nighttime presence that she couldn't properly control the volume of her voice.

"You're noisy," he told her. "You could be heard all the way in my quarters." Kagome blushed. She was glad it was under cover of darkness. He stepped forward, so that he was now directly beside her bed. Slowly, he put his hand to her cheek. "What made you cry?" he asked, gently wiping away the moisture under her left eye. Kagome stared up at him, speechless. He seemed so- concerned for her.

'_But… I can't tell him why I was crying… that's…'_ she grew even redder with embarrassment. Sesshoumaru withdrew his hand, and Kagome laid her head on the pillow once more. He sighed audibly, realizing that she wasn't going to answer his question.

"Don't be afraid," Sesshoumaru told her.

'_Is- is he trying to comfort me?'_ she thought to herself.

"As long as you remain here with this Sesshoumaru, you will not come to harm." The taiyoukai put his hand on her clammy forehead, and gently stroked the top of her head. Kagome flashed back to the time when Inu Yasha tended her when she was sick. Those brothers, no matter how much they denied it, were more similar than they cared to think. "Now, go back to sleep," he told her reassuringly. Turning away from Kagome, he sat down on the floor, his back against the bed.

'_Is- is he just gonna stay there for the rest of the night?' _He looked like he was making himself right at home next to her bed. Kagome sighed quietly, and turned on her side, her back toward Sesshoumaru. Soon enough, she returned to her sleep. Once her breathing had evened out, the taiyoukai knew she had once again entered the world of dreams. While he needed her by his side, she needed him by hers, as well. Staying there with her made him feel like she needed his protection. Oddly, he didn't feel tied down, as he used to feel when faced with responsibility for the well-being of another. No, this feeling was different. Sesshoumaru sighed softly- this time, in contentment.

* * *

In the morning, Kagome woke up to see that Sesshoumaru had remained by her side through the rest of the night. He was sitting there so motionlessly, that she guessed he might still be asleep. Quietly, she slid out of her bed and began to tiptoe toward the bathroom. 

"That's not necessary," came his voice from beside the bed. She turned around to face him. He was still in a sitting position, his back resting against the bed. His head was still angled forward and down, as though he was sleeping. The only difference was that one eye was opened, and looking sidelong at her. Kagome giggled nervously, and walked into the bathroom to prepare for the day. As she washed her face, she realized that this was the first time she had been in Sesshoumaru's care that she was comfortable with him watching over her as she slept.

"Hm," she grunted in realization. It wasn't weird when it happened, but now that she thought about it, Kagome was surprised. She knew her feelings had changed toward the taiyoukai, but the fact that she was comforted by his presence with her last night- _that_ was something that she hadn't expected. Perhaps she really was beginning to fall for Sesshoumaru. And this time, she couldn't blame it on the mark.

When she finished, she stepped outside of the bathroom. Sesshoumaru was waiting for her, sitting in the chair beside her door. After she came out, he stood up, and they began to walk toward the breakfast table. When they had finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence, Sesshoumaru began to speak.

"Do you remember my vassal Nara?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "I caught him in some treasonous activity, involving several of the cloaked figures of whom your friend spoke." Kagome let in a small gasp, remembering the urgency in Miroku's voice. While the houshi was strong, he didn't have a chance against that mysterious assailant. And besides that, they seemed to be interested in _her_. "Be on your guard," he told her. "I have reason to believe that their cloaks conceal their youki as well as their scent. If this is the case, they may have abilities to negate your spiritual powers."

"Mm," Kagome nodded.

"It may be a good idea for you to stay by my side; at least until this is all over," he suggested. A small pause ensued, until he spoke again. "At any rate, this Sesshoumaru has grown attached to your presence here." The butterflies in Kagome's stomach raged. Sesshoumaru wondered if he should disclose more of his feelings to the miko in order to sway her toward deciding to stay with him. But for now, he would say no more, and wait for her to show him her reply. A small blush rose to her cheeks after he spoke his final sentence. He could only guess the kinds of feelings that were running through her, but it also gave him an enjoyable sensation to realize that _he _was the one who could affect her so. He had never felt these sensations with Rin- mainly, he guessed, because he hadn't had a chance to begin any kind of courtship with her. No, it was Kagome who was the first woman to evoke these specific sensations within the lord of the western lands.

* * *

Inu Yasha woke up in the library, the last scroll he was reading before he fell asleep was draped over his legs. "Ugh," he groaned, sitting up. He rubbed his head, which ached from all the reading he had done the day before. With perfect timing, Shippou and Kohaku entered the room. 

"Hey, good morning sleepyhead," Shippou teased. "It's breakfast time, so come on," he told him, before the two boys left for the breakfast table. They had gathered several fruits while Inu Yasha was busy sleeping, and everything was now prepared for them to eat. Inu Yasha sat up and looked at the scroll he had been reading the night before. It was an interesting scroll about improving speed and dexterity in battle. After breakfast, he decided to put it to practice in the forest outside of the castle.

Inu Yasha informed Shippou and Kohaku that he was going to the forest to practice, and that he'd be back before dusk. The boys looked at each other and then nodded at Inu Yasha. Now that he was more active, they were less worried about physical- and emotional- trauma that their companion had endured.

Youkai Inu Yasha stood in the center of a circle of trees. Taking a deep breath, and focusing on not making any unnecessary movements, he began attacking the trees. He realized that a spin in midair might be good for parrying a blow, but if he was on the attack, it wouldn't be beneficial. "The spin takes extra effort," he muttered as he flew back, away from the tree. As soon as his feet touched ground, he initiated another attack on a different tree. '_The key to attack is surprise,'_ he remembered. This meant that it was wise to always attack in a different fashion. After practicing nonstop for several hours, the tired Inu Yasha sat down to rest.

'_Maybe sparring with Shippou and Kohaku will help,'_ he thought to himself. Yes, it would be a good idea to spar with the boys. But for now, Inu Yasha would learn as much as he could before challenging them. After a few moments of rest, he stood up and began to train once more.

* * *

Kagome dressed for the day when she returned to her quarters. Because Sesshoumaru had been in her room, she didn't bother changing out of her night robe before going out to eat breakfast. She blindly chose a light yukata, too disturbed by what had happened in the morning to realize what she was doing. '_What did he mean? What is he thinking?'_ she asked herself. Her thoughts, usually occupied with the decision she was going to have to make between Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha, were now occupied with the sole thought of the taiyoukai and his intentions toward her. He sounded almost like he was willing to commit to her! '_I don't… I don't know what this means…'_ Kagome's thoughts were so muddled that she dreaded having to sort through them all and make sense of the mess made by those thoughts as well as her emotions. She sat down at the desk, and prepared some paper and ink. Maybe writing things out would help her sort things out. 

The first things she wrote down were the snippets of advice she had been given by Sango and her mother. '_Which one makes me a better person? Which one gives me purpose? Which one- with which one am I willing to spend the rest of my life?'_ Kagome stopped to imagine what a life with Sesshoumaru would be like. She had already done it millions of times with Inu Yasha- but never with his brother. She put her pen down, and closed her eyes. '_A life with Sesshoumaru… what would it be like?'_

Kagome saw herself at Sesshoumaru's side. They were both happy, but in a quiet way. She joined him on his surveillances and meetings, and was attended by several servants, who became her friends. Strangely enough, Sesshoumaru's only friends seemed to be herself and Jaken, if he could actually count as a _friend_. Sango and Miroku- well, they would visit sometimes, and Shippou would visit more often than they. But… Kagome's eyes shot open. There was something about her vision that was severely disturbing to the young miko. A life with Sesshoumaru… meant eternal separation from Inu Yasha.

Yes, a life with Sesshoumaru meant a life without Inu Yasha. But the inverse was also true: a life with Inu Yasha meant one without Sesshoumaru. While she wasn't sure she preferred either one of those lifestyles, Kagome interpreted all of the advice she received into meaning that she should choose to at least give Sesshoumaru a chance. Besides, maybe there was some way she could reconcile the brothers. After all, who was to say that it wasn't possible?

Kagome closed her eyes again, and imagined a life with Inu Yasha. They were also happy, living with Miroku, Sango and their baby, Kohaku, and Shippou altogether. Of course, they had their occasional disagreements, but it was never anything they couldn't work through. Sighing, she reopened her eyes.

"Maybe I should just go back home and live in my time," she said aloud. But deep inside, she knew that doing so, out of all the decisions she could make, was the one that was most decidedly wrong. If she just went back to her time, that meant she was running away from her problems. And there was nothing that would stop Inu Yasha or Sesshoumaru from coming to get her- and nothing to stand in the way of them possibly killing each other. Kagome shuddered. Keeping them safe from each other would have to be her top priority, no matter what. "Maybe- maybe there's some way I can help them patch things up," Kagome suggested to herself.

"Not likely," Sesshoumaru's voice came from her doorway. He had slid it open without her even realizing it. Kagome turned around in surprise.

"What are you-?" she stopped herself from saying anything more. The youkai lord stepped forward into her room.

"After some thought, I have decided to give you an offer."

"Wh.. what are you talking about?" she asked nervously. "What kind of an offer?" At this, Kagome turned in her chair. She had a feeling that whatever it was, she would want to be sitting when he told her.

"These cloaked figures- I do not desire to underestimate them. They have a powerful ability to cloak their presence and scent. While I am concerned for your safety, there will be moments during which I will not be able to stay close to you."

'_He's concerned for me…'_ Kagome thought as a warmth briefly covered her heart.

"Because their cloaks have barrier capabilities, your reiki may be ineffective against them." Kagome remained silent- he had said something like this to her earlier this morning. Kagome knew that her spiritual powers were all she really had in her defense. Up until now, she mainly relied on Inu Yasha's fighting strength and her own long range archery skills. Of course, now she was able to rely on the strength of Sesshoumaru, but… he was admitting that he might not be able to be around her at every moment. Sesshoumaru sighed before he continued, "You don't need to decide at this very moment, but- I would like you to think about receiving another temporary mark," he told her slowly.

"A-are you crazy!" Kagome practically shouted at him. She remembered the problems it caused between herself and Inu Yasha. Without having made a final decision concerning her choice between the brothers, she was understandably hesitant. Sesshoumaru's serious countenance did not falter.

"Think about it. It is the best option for your safety at the moment. With the transfusion, you will be able once more to use the incantation scrolls." His eyes flickered over to her bookcase, which was in slight disarray. Several scrolls had been removed and replaced into wrong locations. "You _have_ been learning new incantations, have you not?" Kagome nodded slowly. "Inu Yasha should have been fully recovered by now," he commented. Kagome bowed her head.

'_He's… fully recovered? Then.. why hasn't he come to get me?' _Kagome's thoughts drifted. A part of her was actually relieved that he hadn't come just yet, but the other part of her was hurt. She had told him to wait until he was completely healed before he came back for her, but- what else could he be doing? Could he be preparing for another fight with his brother? So distracted with her thoughts, she barely heard Sesshoumaru let out another sigh.

"Just think about it. At the moment, this is the best option I am able to offer. I'll expect your decision at dinner." Sesshoumaru bowed gracefully and stepped backwards before he turned and exited Kagome's room.

'_Inu Yasha- what are you doing?' _she wondered.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I'm really sorry it took awhile for me to post this chapter. But at least it was pretty long, right? Anyway, I feel like I'm starting to get lazy with the story, so please give me a review, and cheer me on! 

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Nicole-Prince:** I'd say the alternate ending is about halfway over… maybe a little more than that…

**TakaraDaiya:** thanks. I really try hard to make this story believable in the actual world of Inu Yasha… cool! I'm glad you think this story is unpredictable- hehe, I always think that it will be predictable, but people seem to get surprised by twists, and stuff.. So.. Hehe.. cool!

**superberri4:** Not sure if you're reading this alt. ending, but.. Yeah, I get embarrassed when I see all the "sess kidnaps kag and they fall deeply in love and have sex everyday" fics. They make me blush.

**Beulah Page:** Yeah, right? The dream was so super weird. Anyway, I think Roy Mustang is pretty hot, but that didn't mean I didn't like Ed, either… but… that dream was just outta control. Yeah, about the clicking… I think I picked it up from an episode of X files that I watched a super long time ago. I think it just adds to the mysteriousness and creepiness of it.

**kandy42:** Yeah, thanks for doing your part in the reviews! I will not do a sequel to this story. I really don't like sequels; they are hardly ever as good as the originals, and they just draw things out too far. If I do anything again that has to do with this story, it would probably be something like a one-shot "this happened 300 years later.. The end" type thing. But I could very well just include that at the end of this story, anyway.

**Darkness Rises:** Oh, you are _so_ right. The only way to live with myself is to make sure I know that this is only a "what-if" ending. It's very hard to try to make the characters go a way that they wouldn't normally go… so thanks very much for the personality match comment. Yay! I hope to see you review again soon!

Thanks also to my reviewers **Golden-Eyed-Gal, Lone Wolf/Loner, Zookie Moon princess, Edismyhero, toxic lollipop** (I bet a lot of reviewers think like you!), **sheenachi **(yeah, it does, doesn't it? We'll see, though), **Lady Lenn **(thanks for your feedback!), **sesshomaru's-hot-date, Shadow Kitsune67, hermonine, Chevonne K, Subaru Wings** (haha, yes, he does have his strong points, doesn't he?), **babybanana616, Hoshiko Shinomori **(thank you for reviewing!), **Starlina…etc…(**hmm.. You don't think Inu Yasha cares anymore?), **destinyheart15, Tracy J **(thanks for the encouragement!), **tefi2007** (hehe, yeah, I was wondering! Haha, closer to what you want to read, hm? I think I might have an idea of what that is…), **dark panther **(thank you for your sworn loyalty, hehe!), **Erotica** (thanks for reviewing!), and **whimsy**.

Your reviews make me happy! Hope to see your names again! Aba-yo!


	30. temptation returns

**A/N:** What's up, y'all? I'm so excited, I have so many reviews!.! I was all worried in the first couple of chapters, thinking that no one was reading the story... and now look! And you know, I think that two more chapters, and I might hit 500. crazy! Of course, I _do_ have like, a ton of chapters. Ah well. Oh! I just saw the 4th Inu Yasha movie! I'm so super pleased! I can honestly say that I liked the art very much (usually they stylize it for the movie, but this time, it looked like the tv anime!). Not just that, but I'll bet all you Sesshoumaru crazies would like it, since he's got some pretty tight scenes. Anyway, let's go!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu Yasha-tachi! I like to write these, because it gives me something trivial to gripe about!

**Previously:**

"After some thought, I have decided to give you an offer."

"Wh.. what are you talking about?" she asked nervously. "What kind of an offer?" At this, Kagome turned in her chair. She had a feeling that whatever it was, she would want to be sitting when he told her.

"These cloaked figures- I do not desire to underestimate them. They have a powerful ability to cloak their presence and scent. While I am concerned for your safety, there will be moments during which I will not be able to stay close to you. Because their cloaks have barrier capabilities, your reiki may be ineffective against them." Sesshoumaru sighed before he continued, "You don't need to decide at this very moment, but- I would like you to think about receiving another temporary mark," he told her slowly.

"A-are you crazy!" Kagome practically shouted at him. She remembered the problems it caused between herself and Inu Yasha. Without having made a final decision concerning her choice between the brothers, she was understandably hesitant. Sesshoumaru's serious countenance did not falter.

"Just think about it. At the moment, this is the best option I am able to offer. I'll expect your decision at dinner." Sesshoumaru bowed gracefully and stepped backwards before he turned and exited Kagome's room.

* * *

**chapter 24: temptation returns**

* * *

Kagome decided to practice some archery before dinner. Grabbing a bow and a quiver of arrows, she made her way down to the range. It had been a few days since she was last there. As she drew the arrow back to shoot, she remembered how she was when she first arrived in Feudal Japan. She had no marksmanship, and no way to protect herself. Once released, the arrow found its target. "Bullseye," she said smoothly, blowing on her fingernails. Now, she was a master archer- and a strong miko to boot. '_But… that doesn't seem like it's enough, now,'_ she worried. Sesshoumaru had told her that her reiki abilities might not permeate the cloaks of these mysterious people who were after her. 

It wasn't that she didn't realize the benefit of Sesshoumaru's proposed transfusion. Inu Yasha still hadn't come back for her- when would he? In any case, judging from the battle of almost a week ago, it was obvious that Sesshoumaru was still the stronger brother. He was her best bet for protection, and yet he admitted that he wouldn't be able to offer her complete protection. Besides, the mark would only be temporary, like the last time. '_The last time…'_ Kagome flashed back to the night after she had been marked.

_**flashback**_

"No way…"a single tear slid down her cheek. "N-no way!" She balled her hand up into a fist. "How… how could you do this to me, Sesshoumaru!" Now both of her fists were clenched, and she began to pound them on Sesshoumaru's chest in anger. He stood there, accepting each blow she delivered, fully aware that this predicament was, indeed, _all_ his fault. However, seeing as her desperation was beginning to overwhelm her, Sesshoumaru reached around Kagome and drew her to him. She pulled her head away from his chest and stared into his eyes angrily. The youkai lord looked down into her eyes, shocking her into silence.

"Kagome," he said, his eyes showing nothing but softness for the girl in his embrace. She stared back at him in surprise and silence, not sure if she wanted to know what was going to happen next. Kagome, in fact, was surprised that she didn't feel out of place with his arm around her. She couldn't deny the strong pull she felt to the taiyoukai who stood in front of her, staring at her with such a gentle expression. Sesshoumaru felt no resistance from the young woman before him- she had completely changed from the scared young miko he had abducted from the onsen. She was… fearless, powerful, and.. beautiful… In thinking such thoughts of Kagome, he leaned in toward her, coming dangerously close to connecting his lips with hers. His eyelids were relaxed, and ready to close at any moment. Kagome had made no negative motion, nothing to snap him out of his thoughts, which was why he had carried them so far. Sesshoumaru recognized the aroma of arousal that had become evident in her scent. It was extraordinarily tantalizing.

"Sesshoumaru," she said softly, when she realized he had slowed his advance. "this-- scent--" Her hands, again relaxed, moved upwards on his chest, and rested on his shoulders. '_What.. in the world… what am I feeling-- why--' _she puzzled over it in her mind, but her body was already winning the battle. She had caught the scent of Sesshoumaru's arousal as well, and her newfound youkai instincts had no problem setting aside her mental qualms when faced with the prospect of satisfying the desires of her new hanyou body.

He stopped his advance on her, and slowly began to pull out of the physical stupor that he had trapped himself in. Kagome, however, was not so lucky. The desire of Sesshoumaru's youkai blood flowed hot within her, overpowering her conscience, reminding her only of the good moments she had shared with Sesshoumaru. His gentle manner with her by the lakeside last night, his playfulness in the morning, the look in his eyes when he spoke to her… She recognized his power and authority, and his beauty and grace to complement it. Quickly, without any more hesitation, Kagome made a move. While one hand remained on his chest, the other moved up around his neck. She mingled her fingers in his soft hair while sliding her other hand up his muscular chest. The butterflies in her stomach took over when she felt his desire for her by the look in his eyes. Without further thought, only on instinct, she pulled his head toward her own.

Sesshoumaru's arm, which had been around her waist until they began the kiss, slowly moved up the middle of her back until his hand was pressed against her shoulder blades. Although he had been subconsciously leaning down toward her before she wrapped herself around him, he now found himself leaning into her even more. Kagome felt an explosion in her brain when her lips touched his. Kissing Sesshoumaru, she felt united to his strength as well as to his inner person- the one he never exposed to others. It was overwhelming. The tension that had been building up since her transformation was finally released. Everything else disappeared, but the feelings of security, warmth, and the experience of an amazing sensation of pleasure on their lips. Besides the contact that they felt between their bodies, everything else faded into nothing.

A few moments later, their kiss naturally came to an end. While their lips were no longer touching, their bodies were still knit together. Kagome had moved her hands from around Sesshoumaru's neck to around his torso. She enjoyed the sensation of feeling him without his armor, and her hands could feel the contour of his back under his clothes. Kagome's mouth was now near Sesshoumaru's left ear, and he could hear the alluring sound of her uneven breaths as well as feel the moisture of it against his neck. Their primal selves were enjoying each sensation every second delivered. The warm breath of Sesshoumaru against Kagome's neck gave her goosebumps, and she hugged herself even closer to the youkai lord. He gently brushed his lips against areas just under her ear and down the side of her neck. Slowly- very slowly- Sesshoumaru began turning Kagome's body. He was making his way back towards the nape of her neck.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome said softly. She was a little nervous; she had no idea what was going on. Why did she feel this way? The moment they had been sharing was phenomenal, and the feeling she had from his embrace -coupled with the look she had seen in his eyes- told her that Sesshoumaru felt the same way. She turned her head, trying to look up at his eyes now. He withdrew his lips from her neck, pulling his head back to return her gaze. Just one more moment, and he would have been in position to mark her thoroughly. Looking into Kagome's eyes, in a single second, millions of thoughts ran through the head of the taiyoukai.

"Kagome," he whispered her name, and hugged her body to his. They remained in each other's embrace for a few moments, until they both felt another pang of desire to continue their new experience together. In that moment, however, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, and his face showed resolve. Kagome didn't see this.. her head was cradled against his chest. A few seconds later, still holding her to him, he spoke again. His voice was cold, but noticeably shaking. It was quite an effort to restrain the feral impulses he felt. "I.. will not see you again until tomorrow evening." Kagome opened her mouth, about to protest. He held her tighter for just an instant before he flew off, leaving no trail behind him for her to follow. She looked up at the stars, and was just about to fly off to follow him, when she realized that she was still confined by the barrier of the castle. Somehow, she had forgotten all about it. With the dissipation of Sesshoumaru's scent, Kagome's mind was finally able to resurface. Falling to the ground, she placed a hand to her lips.

_**end flashback**_

Yes, that had been one amazing kiss. And yet- it was all because of the desire of the mark. Somehow, that mark had placed an attraction between the two of them, where there had been none before. Kagome sighed as she shot another arrow. This time might not be so easy. The draw she felt toward Sesshoumaru that night did not disappear completely. Was it because of the mark, even though it was supposed to have worn off? '_Was that what Inu Yasha meant by 'brainwashed'?_' Kagome shook her head, and decided to up her par by firing off two arrows simultaneously. Regardless, if she let Sesshoumaru mark her again, it might be even harder for them to resist those primal urges. Kagome remembered what Sesshoumaru had told her the morning after the kiss.

_**flashback**_

"By the way, Sesshoumaru.. do you know why I changed back into a full human so quickly?" she asked. The taiyoukai blinked.

"My best guess is that my blood was waiting for something. There is no record of temporary markings that do not result in mating," he told her.

_**end flashback**_

'_Well, it would definitely be safer if I was transfused with his blood, but… would we be able to stand it?' _Regardless of the risk, however, Kagome couldn't deny the fact that she was becoming excited at the prospect of again receiving the unbridled affections of Sesshoumaru. '_When did this happen?'_ she asked, surprised at herself. Kagome ignored the urge her conscience gave her to probe her feelings, and tried another two-arrow shot. She decided to ask him about this risk at dinner tonight.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru watched Kagome from a distance. It wasn't his intention to force her into another mark; he honestly did believe that it was the best precaution they could possibly take to ensure her safety. If worse came to worst, she would at least have the 'tobu' spell to rely on for escape. Besides, what had she been studying all of those incantations for, if she had no one to whom she could teach them? '_Aside from that, what is Inu Yasha doing? Why hasn't he come back for Kagome?'_ At this thought, a small, involuntary growl erupted from his throat. He couldn't deny it: he didn't like the prospect of losing Kagome to his little brother. It wasn't about the fact that she was helping him get over Rin's death anymore. Somewhere along the way, Kagome herself had become important to him. Her presence had become desirable to him. Not only that, but the taiyoukai found himself, on several occasions, unnecessarily concerned for her safety, well-being, and yes, even happiness.

'_What will she say about the mark?'_ he asked himself. '_More importantly, what will happen should she agree to do it?'_ Sesshoumaru remembered the difficulty of withholding his desires the last time he had marked her. But his self-control wasn't the only challenge. Inu Yasha was fully recovered- there was no doubt about it. At any moment, his little brother could come looking for her. If Inu Yasha saw Kagome had been marked yet again, there was no knowing what he would do. Sesshoumaru shook his head. His brother had the annoying tendency to make unpredictable actions. He might be heartbroken and withdraw, or he might snap and want to fight to the death over Kagome. Although, Sesshoumaru couldn't deny the desire he had to gloat at Inu Yasha by hanging Kagome over his head, so to speak. While he was willing to fight with his brother over possession of her, Kagome's choice would dictate the ultimate outcome. If somehow, Kagome would decide of her own free will to go with him, that would deal the biggest blow of all to Inu Yasha. Should she choose to receive the mark, it would be beneficial toward her possibly choosing to stay with him. And perhaps, in such a manner, he could deliver a hefty serving of retribution to Inu Yasha.

The taiyoukai sighed as he watched Kagome attempt to shoot two arrows simultaneously. He had initially wanted reconciliation between himself and Inu Yasha- hence the reason why he decided to go through with that bonding ritual. But there was no going back, now. He could never forgive his little brother for killing Rin, and he knew that Inu Yasha wouldn't be able to forgive him for marking Kagome. Any way he looked at it, things were over between himself and Inu Yasha. What a shame that it had to be over two human women.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha was diligently training. He was almost finished with one-third of the pile of scrolls that Kohaku and Shippou had given him. Every time he believed that he mastered an idea in theory, he went outside into the forest to practice it. Keeping busy helped to ease his mind from the memory of the recent battle and senseless death of Rin. It was the upcoming fight he planned to have with Sesshoumaru that was his driving force. 

At the moment, he was in the forest outside of his father's castle. "Here goes," he said, just before he began to strike at the trees around him. Within two seconds, Inu Yasha returned to his original position. He smirked- almost like Sesshoumaru. Suddenly, the trees heaved an ominous groan, and crashed to the ground simultaneously. After the smoke cleared, Inu Yasha looked at the wreckage. Yep. He had leveled all of the trees within a 20 meter radius in no more than two seconds. "I've definitely improved," he said, pleased with himself. By this time, he was proficient in his physical transformation, shouki usage, and poison claws. He was able to use the poison whip, but he was nowhere near as good as Sesshoumaru- nor did he plan to be when he faced him in battle again. "Just a few more techniques, and…" Inu Yasha looked toward the castle. "…and then maybe I'll take both Kohaku and Shippou on at the same time." Smiling eagerly, Inu Yasha rushed back to the castle to read up on some more fighting techniques. _'Sesshoumaru, you_'_re finally gonna get what you deserve!_'

* * *

"So," Sesshoumaru started, once he and Kagome began eating their dinner, "have you made a decision concerning my suggestion?" He didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous about hearing her answer. It felt almost as though there were something important on the line. She stopped chewing briefly, probably shocked at the bluntness of his question. Kagome gulped down the sashimi, but stared at the table. 

"Well," she paused, "will there be the same issue that we had the last time?" she looked up at Sesshoumaru, hoping that he would know what she was talking about. She was too overwhelmed to realize that she was blushing furiously. Sesshoumaru fought back a smile; he had never seen Kagome so red before.

"I have no wish to be false with you. We _will_ have to fight the desires imposed on us by the mark. Extra precautions must be taken that will ensure the prevention of anything…unnecessary." Sesshoumaru looked away from Kagome as soon as he finished this sentence. He was also trying to fight off the uncomfortable sensation he felt in his stomach. "While I will be near you for protection, I must also be far enough away to ensure that we will not end with the same result as last time.

'_It's not just that,' _Sesshoumaru said to himself. He felt almost like he was playing with fire. '_This time… the desires we face will most likely be even more difficult to resist.'_

"But- will having you at a further distance really be better than having you close to me?" Kagome asked just before she fed herself some rice. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"The benefits far outweigh the risks. Nothing is known about these cloaked intruders, and I am unwilling to leave you unprotected while I search for answers."

"You can just take me with you, can't you?" she asked. Sesshoumaru drank some of his tea.

"I have already promised to deliver you to your pregnant friend tomorrow," he stated plainly.

"Oh. Right." Kagome said nothing more about coming with Sesshoumaru- she would much rather spend time with her friend than be forced to sit for two hours without moving. "Then, what are you going to do?"

"If you accept the mark, you should be capable enough to at least escape from the cloaked figures, should they attack. I should be able to sense whether or not you are in danger. Should you need to escape, fly around until you can trace my scent, and then come to me." Kagome nodded. "While you are with your friend, I will search for information on these intruders. If you are with them, you are at least safer than if you remain here with Jaken." His calm exterior and reassuring words were something of a comfort to Kagome. His demeanor, however, was the exact opposite of his thoughts. '_Although, that houshi certainly was bested easily. Who could these cloaked people be?'_

"Ne, Sesshoumaru? Do you know why Inu Yasha hasn't come back yet?" Sesshoumaru's face remained emotionless- hiding his annoyance at the mention of his little brother.

"Most likely, he is working on fighting techniques for when we meet again." By the tone of his voice, Kagome could tell that while he was getting over the absence of Rin, he had still not forgiven his brother for her death. They finished their meal in silence. After a few more moments, Sesshoumaru stood up from the table. "Come," he told her, and turned around to exit the gazebo. He waited at the foot of the stairs for her to meet him. Without hesitation, Kagome rose and joined him. They began to walk around the lake.

"Again, what is your answer on receiving the mark once more?" he asked Kagome. There was something different about his tone of voice. Kagome looked up at his face. His expression was always softer when they were walking side by side. Why was that?

"I realize that you're right that the mark will give me added protection, but I'm still concerned about…" Kagome looked up at him, and then back toward the path they were taking, "…the whole 'marking for mating' thing." Sesshoumaru nodded at her comment.

"The sooner that I can gather information on these criminals, the better. I shouldn't be close enough to you for that to be a problem. It will be difficult to control ourselves, but- not impossible." Kagome nodded slowly.

"Then… maybe… that is the best thing to do." '_I'm sorry, Inu Yasha,'_ her heart cried. "If this is the best way…"

"This _is _the best way," he told her. Kagome nodded.

"Then- let's do it." Kagome was too focused on the ground to notice the change in Sesshoumaru's expression. His eyes seemed to relax around the corners, and soften- discarding all of their fierce coolness. His body also relaxed, although one would have to be analyzing it to realize the slight slump in his posture. Sesshoumaru… was relieved.

"It would be best to do it tomorrow morning," he told her gently. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows for a second. His tone of voice- was softer than it had ever been before.

"Maybe…" Kagome looked up at him, and he met her eyes with his. "Maybe we should do it now." Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks, and stared at the miko before him.

"Your reasoning?"

"I… might lose my nerve," she rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. "Besides, we know that it will last for at least a full day after the initial marking. At the end of the day tomorrow, I can return to the castle, and then the next morning I should be back to normal. Right?" Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment, obviously deciding on which plan of action would be the best to take. He had wanted to keep her marked for as long as possible while he looked for information, but Kagome was only focused on tomorrow. Still, her decision's prime argument was the fact that she may change her mind overnight, and that was one risk that Sesshoumaru did not want to take. After all, if she changed her mind, and wasn't marked by tomorrow when she went back to the village, he would be much more wary of leaving her there alone. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and sighed. Reopening them, he stared straight at Kagome. Her heart jumped, and she involuntarily put a hand to her chest. All thoughts of Inu Yasha aside, Kagome had to admit that she felt excitement about receiving the mark- a second time.

"Then, are you ready, Kagome?" She nodded. Yes, she felt differently about this than she did the first time. Was it because she was going into it willingly? She never would have done so before, but now- she felt closer to Sesshoumaru, somehow. She had seen his heart, and even now he was showing her a side that was more gentle than she could have ever imagined.

He stepped forward, and drew his wrist toward his mouth. Within a brief second, he had torn at it, and approached her. Sesshoumaru held his hand out to her. Kagome stepped in front of Sesshoumaru and placed one hand underneath his, and the other on his forearm. She looked up at him, her eyes locked with his as she placed her mouth over his wound and began to taste his blood. '_Sweet corn and a hint of garlic,'_ she said to herself as she remembered the taste. She closed her eyes as her head began to feel warm. Just as she began to feel dizzy, she felt Sesshoumaru's body behind her. He had wrapped his arm around her, and was standing behind her in a supportive fashion. This was different from the first time. He hadn't held her to him in this way before. Only moments later, she was in the 'zone'- her senses were consumed with only two things- the wonderful, strong, sweet taste of Sesshoumaru's blood, and the warmth that it gave her. Her entire body was numb and her head spinning, but she continued to drink. And again, like the first time, she blacked out from the sheer pleasure of tasting the power of Sesshoumaru.

The youkai lord watched her as she began to taste his blood. She looked up at him with such innocent, curious eyes. But when she tasted his blood, she was forced to close them. Feeling her body begin to tremble, he shifted himself so that he was directly behind her, and pressed her closer to him for support. He wondered what it tasted like to her, what it was that made her thirst so desperately for more. It had been the same way the night he first marked her. The sensation was different for him, he supposed. Having her soft lips pressed against his arm, and enclosing her in his embrace, he began to sense the mark beginning to take effect. Even though it wasn't yet completed, he already knew that it was going to be harder to constrain himself around her. His sense became sharper toward her. He could smell her hair- she had used herbal extracts to perfume it. Her body began to tone itself, and take on his scent. Her transformation was completing itself, yet she was still drinking. Finally, she passed out.

Sesshoumaru eased her to the ground, and watched as her hair developed the silver streaks he had seen on her before. He sat down by her side and watched her for what, to him, seemed like only a few minutes. In reality, it was about half an hour before Kagome reopened her amber eyes. Already, all thoughts of Rin had vanished from his mind. The woman-hanyou before him was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon. "Did it work?" she asked. Sesshoumaru struggled to regain his composure.

"Ah." Kagome inhaled deeply. Yes, she smelled like Sesshoumaru. And Sesshoumaru was sitting next to her while she laid on the grass, his elbow propping his upper body up. His upper body was leaning slightly over her, and he stared into her eyes. Kagome again, felt the butterflies rage. Somehow, though, she wasn't as disturbed by this as she was the first time she was marked. This time, she was more… prepared for it.

Meanwhile, with every second that passed, Sesshoumaru found himself becoming more and more possessive of the hanyou miko beneath him. Fighting every urge he had, he withdrew from Kagome and stood up. "It's time to go inside," he said shakily, although Kagome didn't notice the waver in his voice. He held his hand out to her as an offer to help her up, and she took it.

"Thanks," she said, looking up at Sesshoumaru. She had no idea how beautiful she was. Sesshoumaru peeled his eyes off of her, and focused them on the castle in front of him, fighting to ignore her alluring scent. Yes, this was definitely harder than last time. When they reached the castle, they parted ways. "Oyasumi," Kagome told him as she let out a yawn. Sesshoumaru nodded his head slightly.

"Oyasumi," he replied, and turned around. Forcing every step, he walked back toward his quarters. It was going to be a difficult task to keep from indulging his desires- but he was determined to not allow this mark to dictate his actions. He was the master of his own will, and he would prove it.

* * *

**A/N:** hehe! I'm such a cheater! Using that flashback really made this chapter longer. But I guess it helps kinda get you back into the swing of how the temporary mark really affected them, right? 

**Reviewer Responses:**

**toxiclollipop:** Hehe! Thanks for the encouragement! I just hate it when authors take so long to post a new chapter- because it's like, they don't realize that the readers actually start losing track of what's been going on. So I try to update quickly in order to keep everyone in the loop. Anyway, so you really agreed with Kagome's mom on the whole 'competition' thing, hm? I'm not sure that makes Inu Yasha a jerk, though- he's just shy.

**duckgirl566:** Hahaha! I like your take on Kagome. I'm not sure that was really the image I was trying to convey, but if that's what it takes to make her close to Sesshoumaru, then... I guess it works.

**Hoshiko Shinomori:** Good observation. It will definitely be a task for S-dono to not give into the mark, ne? I guess you could say that it's his ego that's holding him back this time around. It's not like Sesshoumaru to be willing to be controlled by something so small as a mark.

**destinyheart15:** heh, thanks for your support! Yeah... _I_ don't even know about those cloaked people...

**sheenachi:** haha! Glad I could invoke a physical reaction from you!

**Beulah Page:** Heh, it's a letter! Yeah- Kagome now knows why Inu-chan hasn't come for her yet. I think she's probably a little bothered that he's putting the battle with S-dono before her, though. Glad you liked the subtlety in the last chapter. The cloaked ppl are a mystery- even to me. And that's kinda scary. Hehe! "More Karen...to look forward to," huh? Cool!

Also, thanks go out to **C.J., Nilee** (good to see your name again)**, Golden-Eyed-Girl, tefi2007, hermonine, kandy42, Lady Lenn** (haha)**, zookie78, sesshomaru's-hot-date, Inuyasha Gal** (heh, thanks! I'm glad to be causing you that kind of confusion!)**, Amber Eyed, Lt. Riza Hawkeye** (heh, glad I'm not the only one!)**, Emo Chicka, Chanel39** (thank you! I'm happy that I can actually inspire someone! Good luck in the future!)and **whimsy.** I hope to hear from you all again soon!

Please look forward to the next chapter! Aba yo!


	31. scuffle

**A/N:** Yo! It's been a little while, ne? I didn't think that last chapter was a cliffie, but... I've been crowned the queen of them, so... haha, I guess it's in my blood. Anyway, thank you all for reviewing, and I hope you review again for me! Please be honest!

**Disclaimer:** I own this story! I don't own Inu Yasha and his friends! I like massages and facials!

**Previously:**

Eh, just press the back button if you want to remember. But in essence, Kagome was marked, and they're worried about the temptations that would incur. Also, Sesshoumaru has promised to take Kagome to Sango while he searches for information about these mysterious cloaked figures.

Let's Go!

* * *

**chapter 25: scuffle**

* * *

Kagome woke to the sound of birds chirping outside. She opened her amber eyes and sat up. She was going to visit Sango today. Although she was excited, something was pulling at her conscience. She had no idea what it could possibly be, until she entered the bathroom and saw her reflection. Unlike the first time, Kagome didn't scream- even though it was still weird to see herself in the transformed state. Shaking off the desire to look at her reflection some more, Kagome began to prepare for the day. As she was washing her face, she realized what it was that had been bothering her.

'_Sango, Miroku… Kaede… What are they going to say, when they see me?'_ Her stomach dropped. They would probably not be happy. '_But… they'll understand if I explain it to them, won't they?'_ She sighed as she wiped her face dry. '_I guess I'll have to deal with it when I get there,'_ she told herself. For now, she needed to make sure she knew as many 'yuketsu' incantations as possible. Not sure of whether or not she had to renew the flying and breathing underwater incantations, Kagome gave it a shot. She focused her mind on the thought of flying. "Yuketsu," she said, and immediately she was transformed into a small ball of light, hovering in midair. After a brief moment, she was back in her hanyou form, standing. It worked. Apparently she didn't have to renew her spells, once she first activated them.

After she had dressed, Kagome began going through the incantation scrolls. There were a few she knew she would need- but as she looked for scrolls that might help her, she realized that there were no scrolls that provided her with anything but defensive abilities. '_I wonder why that is?'_ she asked herself as she kept sorting through the scrolls. Eventually, she came upon two scrolls that promised to alleviate her concern about arriving at Kaede's hut in her hanyou appearance. These scrolls were for masking one's scent, as well as transforming one's appearance. Yes, these would definitely be effective in helping a mate hide from danger. Not only that, but- if Kagome could possibly hide her scent from Sesshoumaru, then she might escape the danger of them both succumbing to the physical desires imposed on them by the temporary mark. Quickly, Kagome learned these incantations, as well as one for invisibility.

After Kagome finished learning the scrolls, she packed up a few things she had brought from home for Sango- a receiving blanket as well as diapers and onesies for newborns. Carrying her bag, she made her way outside for breakfast. Sesshoumaru, to her surprise, was further off, in the field. She supposed he didn't want to be near her because of the mark. Finishing off her breakfast, Kagome performed the 'mask scent' incantation, and approached the taiyoukai, her bag in hand. He saw her coming, but wore a puzzled look on his face.

"Have you learned to mask your scent?" he asked.

"Mm. I found an incantation. This way, you won't have to stay so far away from me. Not only that, but I found another incantation that will transform my appearance as well," Sesshoumaru nodded. For some reason, he had forgotten about that incantation. It was quite effective, and would last until she wanted to remove it. Or until she attempted an additional incantation. If she masked her scent, she might be able to forestall the cloaked persons from finding her. However, judging from her comment, Sesshoumaru guessed that she desired to change her appearance so as not to alarm her friends.

"It's pertinent for you to know that with a temporary mark, you are only able to use one incantation at a time."

"What?"

"If you decide to change your appearance as well, the incantation for masking your scent will become obsolete. You cannot, with a temporary mark, induce two yuketsu incantations simultaneously. Those yuketsu scrolls were meant for the inu youkai clan- which uses permanent marking techniques. With a permanent mark, one can use whatever incantations are desired simultaneously. But the power of a temporary mark is limited."

"I see."

"For the time being, I commend you on using this incantation." Kagome blushed. While he had _thanked_ her before, she never remembered getting an actual compliment.

"Thank you."

"Then, are you ready to go?"

"Mm," she nodded. Sesshoumaru looked disdainfully at the bag Kagome had in her hands. Kagome smiled and laughed nervously.

"Just keep your scent masked until we arrive. Then you may change your appearance, as you desire."

"Right," Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the waist, and the two ascended into the sky. As they did, they passed through a barrier. On the other side, Kagome realized that the castle was nowhere to be seen.

"Was that… an invisibility barrier?"

"The castle should be protected while we're gone. Jaken will remain there, but an invisibility barrier is one of the few barriers that can be erected without the necessity of proximity." Kagome nodded in understanding. With normal barriers, the caster needed to be inside, or at least in close proximity to the object under protection. However, since they were traveling quite a ways away from the castle, the invisibility barrier would have to do. It didn't need much power, so it was capable of remaining in place- even when the caster was nowhere nearby.

"Will Jaken be okay?" Kagome asked.

"In any case, he is not the one they are after." Kagome was surprised at Sesshoumaru's cool attitude toward the safety of his minion. She had expected him to show a little more concern than that.

Once they arrived, he set Kagome down. She promptly performed the transformation incantation- just in time, because at that moment, Miroku stepped outside.

"Kagome-sama," his eyes turned to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru," the houshi sounded less than pleased at the presence of her escort.

"It would be wise to erect an invisibility barrier as a defense against your attackers," the taiyoukai told Miroku. Miroku stared at Sesshoumaru.

"…ri-ght…" he said, after some time.

"It was Kagome's wish to come here- but it would be for your protection _and_ hers, if you would do as I suggest." Kagome was impressed that Sesshoumaru wasn't being as pushy as he was most likely inclined to be. Miroku nodded.

"Are you staying, as well?"

"I'm going to find out about those cloaked intruders. Kagome is in your hands. But know this: if this Sesshoumaru discovers that Kagome has fallen into harm because of your carelessness, you will die."

"As always, I will protect Kagome-sama with my life."

'_Maybe so, but- will that be enough, houshi?' _Sesshoumaru speculated. After a nod to Kagome, and another to Miroku, Sesshoumaru took off in search of information about these mysterious intruders.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha completed the remainder of the tactics scrolls- at least on a superficial level. If there was any skill that he wasn't able to master within a few hours, he moved on. There was no use in using an unperfected technique against Sesshoumaru. He walked back toward the castle, away from what was left of the forest.

"Oi! Shippou! Kohaku!" The boys were busy preparing a brunch meal. Inu Yasha stepped into their camp circle. "Hey, what do you say we do a little sparring?" he asked, cracking his knuckles.

"No way, Inu Yasha," Kohaku told him. "You're probably way stronger now, right? Shippou has a hard time against you anyway," Shippou glared at Kohaku before giving him a nice, hefty whap on the head.

"Keh," Inu Yasha boasted, "I'll take both of you on at the same time. Would that make ya feel better about it?" Shippou and Kohaku looked at each other, eyebrows raised. After a moment, Shippou smiled.

"Now _that's_ the Inu Yasha I know!"

"Great, let's go."

"Not yet, Inu Yasha… we're in the middle of making a late breakfast. Come have some food with us, and then we'll go spar." Inu Yasha looked a little disappointed, but huffed quietly as he sat down.

"Alright. But we're fighting _right_ after this,"

"Mm," Kohaku replied. Shippou beamed. This would be fun- he would finally be able to use what he learned during his spar with Sesshoumaru.

After they finished eating, Inu Yasha was the first one to his feet. "Let's go!" he cried enthusiastically.

"Mm!" Shippou jumped to his feet as well. Kohaku stood slowly, and the three of them proceeded into the clearing.

"So… let's go! Come at me!" Inu Yasha told the boys. Shippou was the first to jump at Inu Yasha, and Kohaku followed almost immediately. It had been awhile since they were able to spar, so this was welcome- although Kohaku knew he would probably be downed in a few seconds.

Inu Yasha moved so quickly that Shippou's attack failed; the kitsune youkai fell face-first into the ground. Kohaku had been on the move toward Inu Yasha, who then swiped at him. The young taijiya used his battle senses to jump backwards and avoid the blow. In midair, he released his scythe and maneuvered it to strike at Inu Yasha from behind. Sensing its approach from behind, Inu Yasha ducked and grabbed the handle of the blade as it flew past him. Once he had it, he tugged forcefully, catching Kohaku by surprise, and slamming him down to the ground. By this time, Shippou was up and ready to attack him again.

This went on for a few minutes, until finally Kohaku was down for the count. Now it was only Inu Yasha and Shippou, while a tired and temporarily incapacitated Kohaku watched from the sidelines. Inu Yasha quickly transformed into a full youkai, surprising Kohaku. Shippou, however, had seen Inu Yasha in this form before.

"So now it's youkai against youkai, is it, Inu Yasha?"

"Got that right, twerp. Now, let's have it." Inu Yasha was grinning widely- he could definitely tell that he had improved. Before he had studied those tactics, there was no way he could defeat the combined forces of Kohaku and Shippou so easily. He could do it, sure- but not without a fight. This, however, was more like child's play.

"You asked for it!" Shippou remembered everything that he had learned when he fought against Sesshoumaru. Shippou jumped into the air, and made a straight dive for Inu Yasha's head. The inu youkai stepped backwards, avoiding the blow. Predicting his movement, Shippou dropped flat against the ground and used his leg to attempt a sweep of Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha jumped, and suddenly disappeared from Shippou's sight. The next thing the kitsune youkai knew, he was being twisted around by the tail.

"Hey!" he whined. Kicking Inu Yasha in the face, he broke free, and flipped in midair so that when he landed, he faced his opponent. Wasting no time, Shippou attacked Inu Yasha again. '_No extra movement, no extra movement'_ he chanted to himself. His new speed surprised Inu Yasha, who was not ready to dodge such a speedy attack. Shippou rammed him in the chest.

-WHAM!- Inu Yasha flew back through the air. As he landed, still moving backwards, he crouched, putting a hand to the ground for balance. Inu Yasha stood up straight.

"Shippou- where did you learn speed like that?"

"Heh, wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Shippou teased. Inu Yasha, however, was completely serious. He had seen that kind of speed in only one other adversary.

"Did- did you fight with _Sesshoumaru_?" Shippou's smile faded when he suddenly realized that maybe it wasn't the best thing in the world to display his newfound techniques to Inu Yasha, of all people.

"I.. uh…"

"Shippou!" In an instant, Inu Yasha was in front of Shippou, clutching his shoulders. "Did you fight with Sesshoumaru?" he repeated, but louder and more slowly this time around. Shippou, who had been staring Inu Yasha in the eyes, looked down and to the side.

"Y-yeah."

"When!" Inu Yasha shouted. '_Why didn't I know about this? When did Shippou find the time to go visit Sesshoumaru? And what was Kagome doing? Was she still safe?'_ All these thoughts raced through Inu Yasha's head, but only anger made it to the surface.

"Sango and I went to visit her a little while ago. You were still unconscious…" Inu Yasha dropped his hands to his sides.

"I have to go. I've spent enough time here." Shippou stood there, as Inu Yasha suddenly turned and ran off in the direction of Sesshoumaru's castle.

* * *

Inu Yasha returned to the location of his brother's castle, but it was nowhere to be found.

"I can fix that," he said aloud, and whipped out his red Tetsusaiga. With a single swing, he eradicated the barrier. Wasting no time, Inu Yasha ran to the castle and entered. "Sesshoumaru! Kagome?" he called. While he wasn't looking forward to seeing his brother again, he knew that he would have to apologize for what had happened to Rin. Even if it didn't change his brother's feelings toward him, at least _he_ would have a clear conscience. Inu Yasha sniffed the air. There were no recent traces of Sesshoumaru's scent. The only thing he could smell nearby was Sesshoumaru's minion. Inu Yasha began to make his way toward the source of the scent.

As he approached the room that he deemed the source of the scent, he stopped. There was a heavy stench of blood, and the paper door to the room was completely obliterated. Not caring about the debris, Inu Yasha stepped over what was left of the door frame and entered the room.

"Ugghh," groaned Jaken. Inu Yasha looked at the toady minion, who was in the farthest corner of the room. As he walked toward him, he observed Jaken's condition. He was so beat up, that opening his eyes were impossible. There was blood coming out of his ears, mouth, and the corners of his swollen eyes. The staff that he usually carried with pride lay broken on the floor, the mouths of the doll heads ripped off.

"What happened?" Inu Yasha practically shouted as he knelt down next to Jaken.

"Ughgh," was his response. Grabbing his clothes, Inu Yasha shook him briefly, hoping to jar him into coherence.

"What happened?" he repeated, softer this time.

"The… cloaked bandits… they…" Jaken passed out.

"Oi, oi!" Inu Yasha shook him. Jaken woke up. "What kind of people are these cloaked bandits?"

"They… wanted Kagome."

"Well, where is she?" Jaken refused to answer. "Where is she!" he demanded. "And.. how did they get through the barrier?" Jaken shook his head.

"Sesshoumaru will protect Kagome now," was all he said, before Inu Yasha helped Jaken pass out by delivering another blow to his already swollen green and purple head. Standing up, he knew he had to decide on the next course of action- and fast.

"Where are you, Kagome?" he asked quietly. The only place he knew to go was Kaede's. If Sango had visited with Kagome while he was unconscious, maybe she would have an idea of where Kagome might have gone with Sesshoumaru. Running outside, Inu Yasha began making his way toward Kaede's village.

* * *

Miroku decided that Sesshoumaru's suggestion was a good one. He set up a barrier outside the hut, using several ofuda. Remaining outside, he kept watch while the women were inside tending to Sango. She had already begun giving birth before Kagome arrived. In fact, she was almost completely dilated upon Kagome's arrival. Kaede was giving him some time to take a breather when he stepped outside and saw them. Inwardly, he sighed in relief. It was good to see that Kagome was unharmed. There was only one thing that bothered him: why did Sesshoumaru seem so protective of her? Sango was right- there was definitely something different about him. Sighing again, Miroku wondered if things would ever go back to the way they once were. He went back inside to check on the progress.

"How's everything going?" he asked. He looked at Sango, who appeared to be completely concentrated on the task at hand.

"She's beginning to give birth. Would you care to watch?" Kaede asked. Miroku walked over and stood behind Kaede, who was crouching down, preparing to catch the head of the infant. The sight of a head peeking through Sango's body was a bit more than the poor houshi could bear. He began to feel light headed, and staggered toward the door.

"Uh, that's alright.. you ladies can take it from here," he said, his voice wavering.

"What do you mean, we can 'take it from here'? You never _had_ it!" Sango yelled. Kagome laughed to herself.

"She _does_ have a point there, Miroku. You just wait outside, and we'll get you when the baby has been delivered."

"Right," Miroku nodded. With that, he stepped outside. "Ahh," he sighed, "fresh air." He had just seated himself when he noticed some movement in the outer forest. Immediately, he stood to his feet. "I think we may have trouble," he called over his shoulder to the women inside. Sure enough, the same cloaked figure who had assaulted him the other day had now returned… with two of his friends.

"You've erected the invisibility barrier, right, Miroku?"

"Yes, but…" He paused, watching the group of mysterious people. They seemed to be discussing something, but soon after, the three hooded figures turned and began approaching the hut. Their movements were slow and steady, like a predator who knows that it will kill its prey, no matter what. "…I don't think it's working," he finished. They were headed straight for the hut. Kagome peeked her head outside, to see what Miroku was talking about- and to see the ones who had become interested in herself and Sesshoumaru. As soon as her head was in view, the cloaked attackers sped up their approach. Miroku turned his head completely, to look at Kagome. "Get back inside!" he yelled. Just as he turned his head back to where the attackers were approaching, he was struck in the head. The cloaked bandits had arrived.

"Your barrier is useless, human woman," one of them clicked, in a throaty voice. Kagome stepped out of the hut, attempting to draw their attention away from Sango and her new baby. Kaede was doing her best to keep everything as quiet as possible inside.

"Sssshaaaa," one of them hissed. "It seems she's been marked." The third figure bowed to its comrade.

"So Sesshoumaru will be even more ready to acquiesce to our demands," the first one clicked.

'_Marked?'_ Miroku gasped as he gained consciousness. He slid his hand inside his cloak and quickly sat up from his position on the ground. Wasting no time, he threw several ofuda at each attacker. "_Marked? _Kagome!" Miroku was on the verge of reprimanding Kagome- but now was _not _the time.

"Miroku… I'm sorry…" Kagome released the transformation incantation, and returned to her hanyou form. Miroku's eyes grew wide when he saw her streaked hair and colored eyes. How long had she been hiding it for? When did Sesshoumaru mark her?

Kagome began to move away from the hut, trying to lure the three figures away from her friends. Out of all of them, she was the strongest at that very moment. It seemed to be working. The three hooded figures turned in her direction, and within moments, surrounded her. Wasting no time, Kagome performed a yuketsu incantation. Immediately, she became a small ball of light, and she flew off, hoping that the three figures would follow her. Two of them took the bait, while one remained closer to the hut.

After flying a short distance, Kagome returned to the ground. As soon as she rematerialized, the two figures were right next to her. Quickly, Kagome reached her hand out, and touched the black cloak of the nearest person in an attempt to purify him.

But there was no response to her attempts, save a sinister chuckle of clicks. "You think you can purify us, miko?" it asked.

"What… what _are _you?" she asked, taking a step back. '_Sesshoumaru, you said you'd come.. where are you?'_ she thought.

"That's not your concern. What you should be worried about is what will happen to your friends- and the baby- if you continue to oppose us," the other figure told her. Kagome looked into the distance, where she saw the third cloaked figure standing next to Kaede's hut- towering over Miroku's unconscious body.

"If I come with you, no harm will come to them, is that right?" One of the figures bowed.

"Of course. No harm will come to them," it agreed. Kagome sighed.

"Very well. I'm your captive." Kagome watched as the figure who had made the promise lifted his arm to his friend at the hut. In a matter of moments, the third figure had joined them.

"We have remained true to our promise," one of them clicked. "Now, come." Lifting a shrouded arm toward Kagome's head, the figure expelled a kind of silent air wave at Kagome, who immediately lost consciousness.

"Let'sss go," one of the figures hissed. The other two bowed, and carried Kagome off into the forest.

* * *

The child had just been delivered. Kaede stepped outside to tell Miroku and Kagome, assuming it was safe because of the lack of noise. What she found however, was an unconscious houshi, and a missing miko. She looked left and right, scanning her surroundings for Kagome's whereabouts. Sadly, there was no trace of her left. The old miko knelt down next to Miroku, and shook him awake.

"Kagome!" Miroku called as soon as he regained consciousness. Suddenly realizing that he was lying down again, he blinked and looked up at Kaede. "Kaede…"

"Miroku, are you alright?" Kaede asked.

"Ah. But Kagome… she was taken by those bandits."

"Why were they after her?" the elderly woman asked. Miroku shrugged.

"I'm not sure… but… Kagome-sama was marked again by Sesshoumaru…" Kaede gasped. Inside, Sango was lying down, the newborn baby at her side. She had heard every word, and her eyes were glistening with realization.

'_So, Kagome… you've made your decision…'_

* * *

**A/N:**((evil laugh))Hahahah! So, not quite what many of you were expecting, was it? This is not a gory "Sesshoumaru and Kagome have wild sex all the time" fic! Pshaw! Anyway, even though it might not have been what you were expecting or hoping for, please let me know what you thought of it!

**Reviewer Responses:**

**sheenachi: **you... you made me blush with embarrassment at your review! I believe that Sesshoumaru has quite a bit of restraint. After all, if he wasn't capable of containing himself, don't you think that makes him less of a man? I think it takes great character to withhold oneself from stuff like that, especially if the temptation is there.

**destinyheart15:** you're right about him leading Kagome on. I'm glad you caught onto that one... I think he considers this as a kind of game of cat and mouse (heh, or inu and miko, I guess).

**Hoshiko Shinomori:** heh, did this chapter surprise you? I didn't write about Sesshoumaru during the nighttime- but I think he would've been okay as long as he was in his quarters across the castle from her. He might've lost a little sleep over it, but not too much.

**toxiclollipop:** haha! you got it right! Hmm.. as for the taste of Sesshoumaru's blood... I'm not sure how I came up with that, actually. I really like corn, and I really like garlic... so I guess I just thought about combining the two of them. Sweet corn and garlic probably tastes really good, and has a subtle, yet addictive flavor. Haha, I probably sound wacko for saying that... but... that's what I think. Has anyone actually had sweet corn and garlic before?

Thanks also to **Lady Lenn, Ryosha** (yay! Thanks for joining!)**, Nilee, rach, Golden-Eyed-Girl, Bethany A** (hmm. Seems like you can relate pretty well to this story then, huh? We all have to make difficult decisions in our lives. I hope I'm getting everything pretty accurately..)**, SubaruWings, InuyashaGal, Beulah Page** (right again! Way to go! keep up the reviews, I like 'em!)**, tefi2007, kandy42** (now now, you might get grounded for throwing sharp objects at the computer! Careful!)**, Exunamoon, EmoChicka, Tracy J, TakaraDaiya, hermonine, Moon's Rain** (don't worry, you'll see how it ends eventually)and **whimsy.**

I hope to see you all after you read this chapter! Aba yo!


	32. rescue me

**A/N:** Hahahahaha! ((laughs like a crazed woman)) 505 reviews!.!.! Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I would get so many reviews (even though I have a grip of chapters). Thanks to all of you. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that you get as much feeling out of it as I put into it. Ja!

**Disclaimer:** haha, unless they actually make this into a movie, I don't plan on profiting from my fun in the least.

**Previously:**

"Why were they after her?" Kaede asked. Miroku shrugged.

"I'm not sure… but… Kagome-sama was marked again by Sesshoumaru…" Kaede gasped. Inside, Sango was lying down, the newborn baby at her side. She had heard every word, and her eyes were glistening with realization.

'_So, Kagome… you've made your decision…'_

* * *

**chapter 26: rescue me**

* * *

After dropping Kagome off with her friends, Sesshoumaru went straight to the first place he could think of in order to get some answers about these mysterious cloaked people. '_Who are they? Where did they come from? What are they? Why were they able to disguise their scents?' _All these thoughts and more flowed through the mind of the taiyoukai. Within moments, he reached his destination: Nara's former living quarters. After disposing of his former vassal, Sesshoumaru had appointed someone else to take his place. Now serving as his vassal was a youkai named Sagara Shinji. Sagara was a member of a youkai clan that had been subservient to Sesshoumaru's rule for the past two hundred years, and for several hundred years before that under the rule of Sesshoumaru's father.

"Sagara," Sesshoumaru began, once they were seated. "What do you know about a mysterious group of cloaked travelers? They had covert dealings with Nara."

"Not much," Sagara took a moment to think. "Although while I was looking through Nara Takeshi's old things, I came across a few transaction notes that looked a bit suspicious."

"How so?"

"They were… written in Chinese." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

'_So these intruders may have come from the mainland?' _the taiyoukai thought to himself. "Tell me, Sagara- were there women present at this place when you arrived?" Sagara Shinji nodded his head.

"Yes, milord."

"And are they present at this moment?"

"Yes. Do you wish to speak with them?" Sesshoumaru stood up, and Sagara scrambled to his feet.

"Where are they?" After bowing to his lord, Sagara turned to the exit.

"Follow me." Sesshoumaru followed his vassal down an outdoor hallway into something like a harem room. Inside were about twenty women- all young and beautiful. "They are at your service. Please inform me if there is anything else you desire." After bowing to Sesshoumaru, Sagara Shinji left the room, closing the doors behind him. The women all looked at Sesshoumaru curiously. They were glad that Sagara was not nearly as vicious toward them as Nara had been, but they had no idea what to make of this beautiful yet indifferent-looking youkai who stood before them.

"Is there a leader among you?" Sesshoumaru asked. He knew that if he mentioned Nara, he would get nothing but chaos in return. The oldest-looking woman- not much older than Kagome- stepped forward. "Who are you?" he asked her.

"My name is Yamamoto Natsuko. How may we be of service to you?" The woman bowed gracefully. Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

"What can you tell me about your captors? Were they hooded men?" The woman's eyes grew wide with the horror of remembrance. Small gasps resounded throughout the room. After getting her wits again, the woman replied.

"Those horrible things… I don't know if they were men, but they had abilities like youkai."

"Go on," Sesshoumaru told her.

"Their cloaks are thick- none of us could see past them. They have an ability to shoot silent sound waves from their arms. That's why many of us were captured." The women nodded and murmured, each recalling a similar experience.

"Is any one of you a miko?" a small girl, about Rin's age stepped forward.

"I was in training," she said shyly. Sesshoumaru held in a scoff.

"Tell me, did you try to purify them?" The girl nodded.

"Yes. We tried many things. My village heard of three cloaked people who came to steal away young women. The head miko erected a protective barrier, but they walked through it like it didn't even exist!" Panic began to show itself in her voice as she remembered what had happened that fateful day. "I tried shooting arrows at them, but they only glanced off of their cloaks. It was almost like armor."

"Did you say barrier?" '_This is bad,'_ he thought to himself. The girl nodded. "That is all I needed to know." Sesshoumaru turned and left the room, leaving a very confused bunch of women behind him.

"How did you find everything, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sagara asked, when he saw Sesshoumaru leave the room. Sesshoumaru gave him no answer. Sagara asked another question, but Sesshoumaru was too enveloped in his own thoughts to hear it. While his vassal was still talking, Sesshoumaru took flight. Kagome was in trouble.

* * *

After a few hours of running, Inu Yasha finally arrived at his destination. "Kagome!" he shouted, hoping to find her before the 'cloaked bandits' did. He was only greeted by Miroku.

"Kagome-sama is…" Miroku's countenance told Inu Yasha that Kagome had indeed been with them.

"They got to her, did they? The cloaked bandits," Inu Yasha asked Miroku.

"Ah." Inu Yasha breathed in the air.

"Congratulations, Miroku."

"Thanks. It's a boy." Inu Yasha nodded at his friend in approval. However, he seemed too busy sniffing the air to say anything more. Miroku assumed he was trying to trace Kagome's scent.

"Kagome… did anything happen to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… did she… look different?" Miroku's expression fell.

"Not at first. But when the cloaked bandits-as you called them- arrived, suddenly she appeared to be transformed."

"I see." '_So, you've done it again, Sesshoumaru.'_ Inu Yasha began to walk to the field, where earlier that day Kagome had agreed to go with the cloaked bandits. "I'm going to get Kagome. We'll be back."

"Be careful, Inu Yasha. Their power is great. They had resistance to Kagome's reiki, as well as barrier magic and my ofuda. Not only that, but they seem to have the ability to manipulate air."

"Right," Inu Yasha nodded. "See you soon, Miroku." And with that, Inu Yasha began to trace Kagome's hanyou scent.

* * *

Only moments after Inu Yasha departed, Sesshoumaru arrived on the scene. Miroku was still standing in the field, and was just about to go back to the hut, when he was greeted with a punch in the face by the taiyoukai. It leveled him.

"Kagome was taken by the cloaked bandits," Miroku informed Sesshoumaru from the ground. Sesshoumaru merely stared at him with narrowed eyes. If looks could kill, this would have done the trick at least fifty times over. Miroku remained on the ground, propped up by his elbows. He was safe. If Sesshoumaru was going to kill him, he already would have done so. A short but low growl escaped from Sesshoumaru- almost so low, that Miroku almost missed it. But in the next second, Sesshoumaru was out of sight.

'_It's not just the fact that Kagome was kidnapped. But… what is Inu Yasha doing here?'_ As he traced Kagome's scent, he also smelled the stronger, fresher scent of his brother. Inu Yasha truly carried the scent of a youkai, now. Within minutes, Sesshoumaru caught sight of Inu Yasha. He closed the distance, and flew next to his brother, who continued to run in leaps and bounds.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inu Yasha growled. "So, you did it again, huh?"

"What's that?" Sesshoumaru asked just to spite Inu Yasha. Of course he knew to what his brother was referring.

"Don't play games with me. You marked her again, didn't you?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"That's right. It took you so long to come for your woman, Inu Yasha, so I made her mine." At this comment, Inu Yasha turned his body and grabbed Sesshoumaru by the collar. In one swift motion, he slammed Sesshoumaru to the ground and straddled him. Wasting no time, he raised a fist, preparing to punch out his brother. Sesshoumaru however, swiveled to the side and with a rolling motion, swept Inu Yasha off of his knees. Within seconds, it was now the older brother who was on the offensive. "Do you still think you can defeat this Sesshoumaru in battle?"

"Keh," Inu Yasha said, pushing his brother off of him, "I've improved." Sesshoumaru smirked again.

"Hmph, and at the cost of your woman. Tell me brother, does it bother you that while it took you six years to get nowhere with her, she agreed to a temporary mark from this Sesshoumaru after only two weeks?" Inu Yasha's eyes widened, and his heart felt like it had stopped.

"SHUT UP!" Inu Yasha jumped to his feet and faced his brother. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened with Rin- but that doesn't mean that you have the right to steal Kagome!" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, and glinted dangerously in the light.

In a brief moment, Sesshoumaru again had his hand on Inu Yasha's throat. This time, however, there was no poison being inflicted. "What right do you have to bring the dead into this fight?" he asked, in a low, controlled voice. Sesshoumaru threw his brother back a few meters. Inu Yasha rubbed his throat, and stood once more.

"We don't have a lot of time- Kagome's in trouble."

"This isn't your affair."

"What's that supposed to mean? Whatever concerns Kagome _is_ my affair," Inu Yasha spat.

"You're late on the news, brother. The kidnappers know Kagome belongs to me, so they're using her as bait to draw me out." Sesshoumaru normally wouldn't have exposed the reason as to why it was his affair, only for the fact that it allowed him to rub it in Inu Yasha's face that he had marked her. Truth be told, he was getting more protective of her by the minute. As Sesshoumaru trailed Kagome's scent, the smell of his blood mixed with hers was beginning to affect him.

"Tch, like I'm gonna believe _that_," Inu Yasha replied. Inwardly, however, he realized that his brother's reasoning _did_ make sense.

"Don't believe it if you don't want to. However, belief or disbelief in something cannot change the truth." Turning, Sesshoumaru resumed his pursuit along the trail that Kagome's scent had made. Inu Yasha quickly followed suit.

"Kagome isn't your woman, unless she _said_ she's your woman!" Inu Yasha shouted to his brother as he caught up. Sesshoumaru remained silent. "Has… she said it?"

"You would be wise to stay out of this, little brother."

"Whatever." The two youkai brothers quickly traced the scent of Kagome to the lair of the cloaked bandits. Both slowed to a stop, and stared at the entrance. It was a cave. '_This looks a lot like Midoriko's cave,' _Inu Yasha remarked to himself. After a moment of silence, Sesshoumaru began to walk slowly, steadily into the mouth of the cave.

* * *

Kagome had been placed in the bottom of what looked like a 12 foot deep dirt pit. The walls were too slimy to climb up, and in the cave there seemed to be a kind of barrier that prevented her from using any of the yuketsu incantations. "What's going on?" she called, hoping that one of her captors would come and give her some answers.

"Relax, young one," one of the cloaked figures said, leaning over the entrance to the pit. "You are not our final objective. After you have completed your task, I'm sure you will make a tasty snack for us." The figure clicked in laughter.

"Who _are_ you?" At this question, the figure stood up straight, and left the mouth of the pit, saying nothing in response to their prisoner. Kagome was just about to ask another question, when she smelled it. The scents of Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha were approaching. '_Inu Yasha..? What's he doing here?'_ she asked herself, worriedly. What if he saw her? What if he smelled her? She wasn't able to perform any kind of yuketsu spell. She heaved a sigh of despair. If he was here, that meant he had tracked her scent. And if he had tracked her scent, well… that meant he knew she had been marked- yet again- by his brother.

"Sesshoumaru has come," one of the figures clicked. They nodded to each other.

"The plan is beginning to come to fruition," the other said.

"But… there is another who comes with Sesshoumaru," the first figure added.

"What's this? Another? Who?"

"It appears that they are brothers."

"Do not worry, a mere hanyou poses no threat to us. That Inu Yasha will be nothing to worry about," the third told them. Kagome's amber eyes widened. It seemed he had done some research into Sesshoumaru's family lineage.

"But… he is no hanyou. Both brothers… are youkai." If Kagome was right, she heard a tinge of fear in his voice. She smiled to herself; she knew that her kidnappers were going to perish very soon.

"What!" the third figure exclaimed. It was hard for Kagome to make out the rest of the conversation, because the rest of it was carried out in clicks and what sounded to her like the Cantonese dialect.

'_They're… from the mainland?'_ Kagome thought to herself. '_I wonder what they want…'_ She assumed it had something to do with Sesshoumaru's lands. Probably they thought that if they had _her_, then Sesshoumaru might acquiesce to their demands. '_But… why me? Sesshoumaru…'_ Kagome realized, at least to a point, that others had become aware of her relationship to the taiyoukai. Not only that, but it also seemed as though Sesshoumaru was acknowledging her importance to him, as well. His coming for her was proof enough. But now, Inu Yasha had come as well. Kagome didn't like it, but… she was almost certain what her decision was going to be.

Her mom had been right. Kagome loved Inu Yasha, but it wasn't the same kind of love as it used to be. She had settled into the feeling, and become complacent- sticking with Inu Yasha only because it was where she was used to being. Kagome wasn't stupid; she was aware that Inu Yasha's personality had softened since he met her. But now, Inu Yasha seemed so well-adjusted to life with everyone. She really believed that he didn't need her so much anymore. At this moment, the young woman believed that Sesshoumaru's need for her companionship was greater than Inu Yasha's need for her to be by his side. Perhaps she could invoke a change in Sesshoumaru like the change she had made in Inu Yasha.

Not only that, but the excitement that was no longer there with Inu Yasha was present with Sesshoumaru- the butterflies that had slowly faded away had now been reborn as she experienced the beginnings of romance with Sesshoumaru. Whether or not this was only because it was a new sensation was beyond Kagome. She also couldn't deny the appeal of breaking through all of the barriers Sesshoumaru put up between himself and everyone else. The excitement at being the one who was able to evoke softness and dare she say it- love- was almost overwhelming. Upon detecting the scent of the brothers, her heart leapt when she thought of the taiyoukai coming to save her, but in the same breath sank when she discovered that Inu Yasha had come, as well. Her decision had been put off long enough. It wouldn't be easy, but… it had to be done, and now was the time.

* * *

"This stinks," Inu Yasha commented, putting his arm over his sensitive nose. The fact that he was in his youkai form- which heightened his senses- didn't help matters, either. "How can you stand the smell?" he asked, looking sidelong at his brother. Sesshoumaru merely continued his pace in silence, remembering the stench of Kagome's time. He could ask the same question of his little brother, in terms of the ability to stomach the putrid smells of the future. The cave was lined with torches that burned with an eerie blue light. After a few minutes of walking, they were almost to their destination. Kagome's scent was fresh, and both brothers knew she was nearby.

"So, you've come," came a voice from the darkness.

"…With a friend…" a second voice added. Two figures emerged from the shadow, and stepped into the blue light offered by the torches on the wall. At this comment, Sesshoumaru looked behind him at his brother, and then faced forward once more.

"This one came out of his own volition. Do not connect me to him," Sesshoumaru spoke of Inu Yasha.

"Where's Kagome?" Inu Yasha demanded.

"She's safe… for now. Our brother is guarding her. And if anything happens to us, he will kill her immediately."

"Tch," Inu Yasha growled. He hated situations like this- and they always seemed to happen. He looked at his brother, to see what he was going to do.

"What makes you think that matters to this Sesshoumaru?"

"…wh--at?" one of the figures clicked.

"WHAT!.?" Inu Yasha echoed the enemy, but louder. His eyes widened; he couldn't believe that his arrogant older brother would be so willing to lay Kagome's life on the line. He was snapped out of his shock when, in the next moment, both of the cloaked brothers faced a barrage of whips from Sesshoumaru's hand. Instantly, Inu Yasha ran past the battle to find Kagome.

From the distance, the figure watching over Kagome spotted Inu Yasha's approach. "It seems, young one, that your master Sesshoumaru has forfeited your life. All that remains now is for you to die." Kagome stared up from the bottom of the pit at her hooded kidnapper, who was now crouching at the lip of the hole. He slowly raised his arm and pointed it down at her. "Now, it's time." Kagome began to see a small ripple appear in the air, and make its way toward her. But just before it reached her, the figure was knocked over by none other than Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome shouted, glad to see him- and yet worried about her final decision. This scene was beginning to look familiar to her… it was almost like the dream she had the other night.

"Just stay put, Kagome- I'll save you," he told her, his back to her. He had drawn Tetsusaiga, and was preparing to battle the third hooded figure.

"Where _else_ do you think I'm gonna go?" she mumbled under her breath.

"Brat, why are you helping your brother? Our research has shown that you two have never been…"

"Tch," Inu Yasha interrupted his opponent. "This has nothing to do with _him_. Now prepare yourself to die!"

"Your pathetic sword can't penetrate our cloaks," it hissed. "A hanyou's sword will never match the strength of my youkai body!"

"Hanyou, huh?" Inu Yasha spat. "I'll show you the ability of a taiyoukai!" With that, Inu Yasha struck at the hooded figure with his transformed Tetsusaiga. His training had paid off, and his speed with the sword had nearly doubled. In an instant, the blade ripped through the seemingly-impenetrable cloak, and the hooded figure was halved.

"No…since when was this sword… so… powerful?" the figure clicked as it faded away. The ripped cloak fell into a heap on the ground.

"Keh, serves you right for underestimating my youkai blade," he told the pile of clothes as Tetsusaiga reverted into its docile state. After sheathing his sword, Inu Yasha transformed back into his hanyou form. Tetsusaiga's power had grown parallel to his own. Apparently when Tetsusaiga was laced using the new lanyard, reserves of its natural youki that had previously been restrained were thereby released, powering up the sword in preparation for its new youkai wielder. He kicked the cloak, and a small roach crawled out of the clothes, attempting an escape. Inu Yasha crushed it underneath his heel. Turning, he crouched at the lip of the pit where Kagome was held prisoner.

"Kagome," he said softly, "are you alright?"

"Mm," Kagome told him.

"So… this is what the temporary mark looks like, huh?" Kagome looked up at him with glistening eyes. He seemed so sad, and yet… she could still hear his love for her in his voice.

"Mm." In a brief moment, Inu Yasha had jumped down into the pit, and stood next to Kagome.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Taking her by the waist, he leapt up out of the pit.

"I don't understand… there used to be a barrier- I couldn't get out," she told him.

"Sesshoumaru probably killed the others- so the barrier fell." Inu Yasha released his hold on her waist, and turned to face her completely. "Listen, Kagome… Sesshoumaru tells me that you've decided to stay with him- permanently. Is- is this true?" Kagome averted her eyes from Inu Yasha's gaze, and looked at the ground beside her.

"I… I've decided to give him a chance." Inu Yasha stared at her for a minute, his amber eyes opened wide with shock.

"A… a chance?" his ears drooped. "Kagome… so…I…"

"I'm sorry, Inu Yasha," Kagome felt hot tears begin to flow down her cheeks. "I never meant for this to happen."

"Is it because of the mark?" Inu Yasha's eyes were wide, and his voice shook with disbelief. Kagome shook her head.

"It's not just that. I think that if I stay with him, I might be able to help him open up. He… needs me."

"_I_ need you, Kagome. Don't you see? You- you're my life," she could see the tears begin to glisten in his amber eyes as well. Not only that, but she could smell his grief. At that moment, Sesshoumaru stepped into the light.

"Kagome, it's time to leave," he told her. Kagome looked at the taiyoukai, and then back at his little brother.

"Shut up! Can't you see we're having a conversation?" Inu Yasha choked out. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Hm, very well. I will be outside, waiting," and with that, the youkai lord turned and headed for the mouth of the cave.

_'There's no doubt Sesshoumaru heard what Kagome just said. He's rubbing it in!'_ Inu Yasha burned with anger at his cocky older brother. But when he looked at Kagome, all his anger melted away into the feeling of wretchedness and loneliness. He hadn't felt this way for years. When had he?That loneliness and wretchedness was all he felt until he met Kagome, and she changed him. "Kagome," he whispered shakily.

"Inu Yasha, we'll always be friends. And Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kohaku… they're all around, too,"

"I don't.. I don't want to be just _friends_. It's… I… I love you, Kagome," he told her. Kagome wiped her eyes- she couldn't see straight with all the tears welling up. As she wiped her own eyes, Inu Yasha also wiped his.

"I'll be around- you'll still see me… will you at least agree to that?" she asked weakly, avoiding commenting on his declaration of love for her. Inu Yasha shook his head.

"How can I bear to see you- when I know who it is that you've chosen?"

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Inu Yasha."

"Will- will you be happy?" Kagome looked at him, the one whom she had loved for so long, and began to sob. "If you're not happy, Kagome, I'll fight for you. If it's something that I can do, I'll do it," he offered. She covered her face with her hands, and shook her head.

"There's been enough fighting," Kagome cried. "I don't want to lose you, Inu Yasha, but I don't want to lose Sesshoumaru, either." Inu Yasha could only stand there and watch the woman he loved cry. It wasn't his place to comfort her now- especially if she was making the choice to be with his brother.

"Ja, Kagome," he said as comforting as possible, "I won't fight. Will you stop crying?" he held a hand out to her, but then rethought his actions, and pulled it back to his side. "I… I won't fight." Kagome continued to cry.

'_Why does he have to be so perfect? Why does it have to be this hard?'_ Kagome thought. While she had considered her decision for so long, she could never have guessed the sheer pain that it was capable of causing.

"Stop crying, Kagome. It's okay. Don't cry." Inu Yasha's voice had a calming effect. He sounded so strong, so sure of himself. And here she was, a total mess. Finally, she stopped sobbing. While her face was now calm, the tears still flowed freely. She wiped them away, and looked at Inu Yasha. He was standing in front of her, looking at her intently. The fuzzy ears that she loved to stroke were drooping, almost flat against his head. His shoulders were slightly slumped, but his face remained soft. "Are you okay, now?" he asked her. It was weird, she would have expected him to embrace her to comfort her. But now it was only his words. He made no attempt to draw her to him.

While he was putting on the strongest exterior possible, his spirit was broken. Why would he attempt to comfort a woman who was not his own? This kind of pain- it was worse than anything his brother or anyone else could have ever caused. Nothing- not even what happened in the past with Naraku and Kikyou- could compare to this. No one was tricked. It was Kagome's choice. She was the first person Inu Yasha completely trusted and loved unconditionally, and look where it got him.

Kagome stepped forward until she was only a few inches away from Inu Yasha. Slowly, she reached up, and took hold of the rosary around his neck. Inu Yasha gasped; he knew what she was going to do. The tears began to flow for both of them, as she lifted the prayer beads over his head, removing the last thing that tied them to each other.

"I'm so sorry, Inu Yasha," she told him as she leaned forward and grabbed his right hand in her left. Gently, she placed the rosary into his hand, and she reached for his other hand, laying it on the beads. "I hope…" she trailed off, dropping her hands from his, "I hope that you can forgive me." Giving Inu Yasha one last look, she turned and ran up the path to the mouth of the cave as quickly as possible, Inu Yasha staring after her in complete disbelief. His hands dropped to his sides, the rosary now in the fist of his right hand. He squeezed the beads, as countless tears formed and fell from his eyes.

"Goodbye…Kagome," he whispered in finality, the knot in his throat growing with each passing second. His stomach churned- he felt as though he was going to be severely ill. When he could no longer hear her footsteps echo through the cavern, the youkai fell to his hands and knees and wept.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys are all happy. This stupid chapter made me cry, and curse you all. It made me not want to write any more, but I know that's impossible to just end the story right there. And, haha, I'll bet you're all surprised (and hopefully not terribly disappointed)that I resolved that all in just one chapter (also what I mean by 'i'm getting lazy')! In any case, Ihope you all liked it as much as the other chapters. Anyway! It's time for reviewer responses! Yay!

**Reviewer Responses:**

**inuyashalover19:** Heh, I also wish that I could see this story in actual anime action. I can see it pretty well in my head though, so I guess that'll have to be good enough. Thanks for the compliment!

**NicoleP:** hahahaha! Merrrry Christmas!.!.! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took so long to turn out probably because it's a pretty decent length. Your anxiousness is also a great compliment! Thank you!

**Hoshiko Shinomori:** Yes, I also believe that the mark has a stronger effect on S-dono. This is probably because he's driven by instinct. Kagome is also affected, though, make no mistake about that. She's the one who kissed him first.. I hope your questions were all answered! Thanks for the compliment, and for reviewing!

**Beulah Page:** haha! Yes, I do like to draw things out, I guess. I think that's why this story ended up so long in the first place. The fact that Shippou had a 'friendly match' with Sesshoumaru probably meant to Inu Yasha that Shippou was beginning to attach himself to his brother. Not only that, but it also probably meant that Shippou was gladly accepting advice from someone other than his own 'sensei,' and in effect, saying to Inu Yasha that Sesshoumaru's techniques were better. Something like that, I figure. So Inu Yasha was angry that his brother is suddenly butting into his life, and taking people away from him. The cloaked bandits, until now, had only gone up against humans and lesser youkai. That's why they seemed to be defeated so easily by Inu-chan and S-dono. I think S-dono didn't want the shikon not because it would control him, but because he has a crazy huge superiority complex, and believes that he's good enough without it. He won't settle for "fake power."

**tefi2007:** haha! Thanks for looking at my other stuff! I personally liked that story, too... but it doesn't have hardly any reviews! Could you do me a favor and go review on it? Heh, heh... review junkie, here...

Thanks also to my reviewers **Golden-Eyed-Girl**, **Bethany A, EmoChicka, Japanese Jade, zookie78, InuyashaGal, Moon's Rain, hermonine, whimsy, Ryosha** (haha, thanks! -blush- I'll bet you say that to all the fanfic writers!)**, sheenachi, Lady Lenn, Exunamoon, Whit** (thank you)**, Tracy J, duckgirl566** (haha, don't worry... I'll try not to do anything that'll make me have to change the rating of the story)and** toxiclollipop** (me too, I hate canned veggies. Nasty! Corn on the cob is the best!).

I hope to see your names again! Aba-yo!


	33. afterthoughts

**A/N:** Hey all! I can't believe the overwhelming response I got after the last chapter! I know, it was so sad. I mean, if you felt the way you did when you read it, imagine how I felt writing the darn thing! I wanted to just stop, and not continue! Also, I know it's been longer than usual before I updated- it's because I finally started working as a sub teacher! So for all of you in school, be nice to your subs, and think of me!

Also, to those of you who are worried about review responses... I have read and reread the terms of service on ff . net, and I just want to straighten things out here. Nowhere on the TOS does it say that a writer cannot respond to the reviewers. It actually encourages our responses to the reviewers. The point was that we as writers are not allowed to use entire chapters as reviewer response sections. If a "chapter" is actually only review responses, then yes, the account would be deleted. But don't worry, I've read it several times, and it encourages us to respond to the reviewers- just not in excess.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu Yasha, or his unquenchable pain. Or anyone else, for that matter.

**Previously:**

"I'm so sorry, Inu Yasha," she told him as she leaned forward and grabbed his right hand in her left. Gently, she placed the rosary into his hand, and she reached for his other hand, laying it on the beads. "I hope…" she trailed off, dropping her hands from his, "I hope that you can forgive me." Giving Inu Yasha one last look, she turned and ran up the path to the mouth of the cave as quickly as possible, Inu Yasha staring after her in complete disbelief. His hands dropped to his sides, the rosary now in the fist of his right hand. He squeezed the beads, as countless tears formed and fell from his eyes.

"Goodbye…Kagome," he whispered in finality, the knot in his throat growing with each passing second. His stomach churned- he felt as though he was going to be severely ill. When he could no longer hear her footsteps echo through the cavern, the youkai fell to his hands and knees and wept.

* * *

**chapter 27: afterthoughts**

* * *

Kagome ran all the way to the entrance of the cave. It was uphill, but she didn't even notice. Her entire body felt numb. '_Was this the right decision?'_ she asked herself, her tears falling freely from her cheeks to the ground. Finally, she saw the light at the end of the cavern, and emerged into the fresh air. It smelled so much better outside.

"So, you've decided, then?" Sesshoumaru asked, leaning on the stone wall of the cave. He stood up straight, and approached the crying miko.

"Mm," was all she could make out. Somehow, she felt so… wrong inside. But looking at Sesshoumaru, she began to feel a little better. He slowly walked toward her, until he was directly in front of her.

"Let me take you back to the castle," he suggested. Kagome said nothing, so Sesshoumaru encircled her waist with his arm, and began the journey back to the castle.

Within the next few minutes, they had arrived at their destination- _home_. When Sesshoumaru sat her down, Kagome's knees gave way, and she fell into a seated position on the soft grass. The wind blew gently for a few moments, and then all was still. Kagome didn't sob, but the tears continued to flow with a mind of their own. She didn't know what to think or what to say; the shock of what had just happened was great. Sesshoumaru, who had been standing in front of her, knelt down and put his hand to her face. He lifted her chin, so that she would face him.

"Don't look at me," Kagome told him weakly. "I must be so ugly right now," she said. Sesshoumaru's eyes glistened. Kagome had forgotten to put her yuketsu spell back into play- and his instincts toward her were stronger than ever. However, because she was in such grief, it was no longer his instinct to mate, but rather to comfort. The truth was, although Kagome said she was ugly, she was the most beautiful thing that Sesshoumaru had ever seen. The silver streaks in her black hair seemed to sparkle, and her amber eyes now looked up at him, glistening with tears.

"You have never looked so beautiful, Kagome." '_What am I saying?'_ Sesshoumaru was shocked at his words. Although he was thinking them, he hadn't expected them to come out so candidly. The look on Kagome's face changed from grief to shock.

"What are… what are you saying, Sesshoumaru?" Her tears had stopped.

"You… decided to stay with me, did you, Kagome?" Kagome's eyes looked downward once more.

"Mm."

"Then, from this moment on, you're my woman." Kagome let in a small gasp of surprise. She hadn't meant to be 'his woman' so quickly- she just intended to give him a chance with her. Her eyes quickly met with his, to sense his emotions. His expression was so earnest- just like it was the night before, when he marked her for the second time. When she looked at him, Kagome's desire to hold off on becoming his woman was quelled. Besides, she had nothing holding her back any longer.

"Who was it that kidnapped me? They were from the mainland, right?" Sesshoumaru nodded, a little surprised at the sudden change of topic.

"Ah. Not much else could be found concerning who they were."

"What did they want?" Sesshoumaru made a mental shrug.

"It wasn't necessary to ask them since they were going to die," he told her simply. Kagome sweatdropped.

"I guess that's true," she said, mostly to herself. "Ano," Kagome looked at the taiyoukai.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for coming for me." She blushed gently.

"Don't be stupid," he told her, but with a soft tone of voice. '_You're mine,'_ he thought. Without wasting any more time, Sesshoumaru stood up, and held his hand out to Kagome. Taking it, she stood to her feet. As she did so, Sesshoumaru embraced her, pulling her body close to his with his arm. Kagome's scent of despair was lifting, and it was now becoming harder for him to resist his desires concerning her. However, it was not to Sesshoumaru's liking to submit to an imposed desire- even if it _was_ what he desired as well. He remembered the moment when he almost killed Kohaku- but didn't, knowing that it was Naraku's will for him to do so. While he had every intention of killing the boy, he refused to give Naraku the satisfaction of playing into his hand. In the same way, Sesshoumaru refused to give into his desires, knowing that they were at least amplified by the effects of the temporary mark. If he was going to do mark Kagome and make her his woman, it would be on _his_ terms, and in _his_ time. Yet, it was not without a struggle of sheer will that he released her, and stepped back.

"It would be wise to use the yuketsu incantation to mask your scent," he told her. Kagome nodded.

"Yuketsu!" Her body glowed light blue for a brief moment, and then the light faded away. Sesshoumaru heaved a sigh of relief.

"Come, walk with me," he invited her. The truth was, he needed to move away from her hanyou scent. They began to walk toward the castle.

"I remember what you said before, that during the last marking, you said that our bodies were probably waiting for something. Do you think it will be the case again?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru blinked slowly.

"Most likely, yes."

"Ja… what are we going to do about it?" Abruptly, Sesshoumaru stopped walking, and turned to her.

"What are you inferring?"

"I'm just asking… is it necessary that we kiss before the mark wears off again?" Sesshoumaru couldn't tell whether or not Kagome's voice inflections were _for_ or _against _the suggestion.

"It is possible for us to refrain from any contact in order to see how long the mark can last, if that's what you're asking," he told her.

"That's not exactly what I meant…" Kagome said, mostly to herself, although she was aware that Sesshoumaru could hear.

"Then?"

"…If we kiss, will it get out of control?"

"Not unless I smell the mark," he told her honestly. Actually, the truth was that even without smelling the mark on Kagome, he was becoming more attracted to her with every passing moment. While he could control himself with her, there was no doubt in his mind that kissing her was an attractive notion.

"Then… shall we do it?" Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru with her amber hanyou eyes.

'_Why does this woman so desperately want to be released from the effects of the mark?'_ he asked himself. But without hesitation, he slowly leaned down toward Kagome. Tilting her head up, Kagome began to close her eyes, preparing for the kiss. In the next moment, Sesshoumaru's lips touched hers.

There was an explosion sensation in Kagome's head, similar to the one she experienced the night she and Sesshoumaru first shared a kiss. While Sesshoumaru was not under the influence of Kagome's scent, the same could not be said for Kagome. She had been so preoccupied with making her decision between Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru that she hadn't had time to be aroused by the scent of her temporary mate. At this moment, all thoughts of Inu Yasha were flooded from her brain, and her hands found their way up Seshoumaru's chest and around his neck. It was almost exactly as she remembered- even the kiss of Sesshoumaru was similar. Was it her imagination? He had said that he wasn't controlled by her scent- did this mean that Sesshoumaru was expressing his true emotions?

Yes, it was true that Sesshoumaru was not under the influence of Kagome's scent. The feelings that went into his kiss were those of emotions Sesshoumaru didn't care to define. Regardless of the fact that he had already marked her, he desired to protect her, and to keep her to himself. She had decided to stay with him, and not his younger brother- and Sesshoumaru was determined to keep it that way. He wrapped his arm around her and found himself desiring to replay that moment of passion that they had shared the first time he marked her. He wanted Kagome to forget about his brother, and to only focus on this specific moment. He wanted Kagome to need him, just as he knew he needed her.

There was something about the way that Sesshoumaru kissed her that made Kagome want more. His natural, commanding air was present not only in his kiss, but in his entire embrace. While his lips were soft, they were also strong. His hand was resting at the nape of her neck, cradling the base of her head. With the pressure of his lips against hers as well as his arm around her body, Kagome felt like she was protected- and worried about nothing except how to fully enjoy the sensations that he was delivering to her. Sesshoumaru knew how to control the kiss, and his forceful, dominant nature coupled with his display of affection toward her pleased Kagome to no end.

Soon- _too_ soon in Kagome's mind- the kiss was complete. Sesshoumaru drew his hand forward from the back of her neck to the side of her face, and stood up straight. His head was angled down, looking at her, and his eyes were full of emotion- something to which Kagome was slowly becoming accustomed.

"I'll see you at dinner," he told her, his voice not rising louder than an intimate whisper.

"Mm," Kagome replied. Sesshoumaru's hand moved down her neck and to her shoulder before it dropped to his side. They turned, and parted ways- Kagome heading inside the castle to clean up, and Sesshoumaru to take his usual walk around the lake.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha remained on the damp ground in the depths of the cave. He didn't have enough strength to move, after what had happened. '_Funny,' _Inu Yasha thought to himself, '_I could battle a million youkai, and I still would have more energy left than this.'_ He forced a few laughs, but then returned to silence. He felt sick to his stomach. Kagome was more capable of breaking and destroying him than any amount of youkai. Didn't she know that?

"_Kuso, kuso, kuso!_" He slammed his fist on the soil, his voice hoarse from crying. "What happened? What went wrong? Could I have said anything different?" Inu Yasha sat in fetal position, rocking himself back and forth. '_No… there's nothing…'_ he answered his own questions. _'I thought that my meeting Kagome was fate- that I had a second chance with the same soul. What is this?'_ Inu Yasha was frustrated. Why was he destined to love the same soul, and twice have her ripped out of his hands? He moved to sit cross-legged on the ground, and placed a hand on his forehead. Propping his head up with his elbow, he closed his eyes.

So, why had Kagome chosen to go with Sesshoumaru instead? Was it because he was a hanyou? He felt a bitter taste enter his mouth as he envisioned his brother smirking at him. "Pathetic. A hanyou will always be a _hanyou,_" he could hear Sesshoumaru say. Inu Yasha shook his head in an effort to rid his mind of his cruel, heartless brother. All Sesshoumaru cared about was himself. And he knew that if Kagome chose to be with him, that it would deliver the strongest blow of all to Inu Yasha.

From what Kagome had told him, it seemed more likely that she just wanted to change Sesshoumaru like she had changed him. But there could have been multiple reasons for her decision. Kagome didn't know what Sesshoumaru was really like. Or… what if she _did _know? Did Kagome want to be involved with such a domineering, controlling person? Basically it all came down to one question. "What does Sesshoumaru have that I don't!" Inu Yasha yelled out loud.

He had loved Kagome so much. Never once had he told her that she was any kind of a replacement for Kikyou. He always showed her that he cared for her. He opened himself up to her. And all the times that he had saved her life… did they mean nothing to her? Actions were supposed to speak louder than words, right? Did she realize that Sesshoumaru paid no heed to the threats those youkai made on her life, while _he _was ready to die for her himself? '_I can't think like that,'_ Inu Yasha reprimanded himself. Of course he didn't expect her to pay him back for saving her. That's not what love is about. And yes, although Kagome broke his heart, he still loved her.

Somehow, even more tears escaped from his eyes. They just kept coming, as he played through the past six and a half years of his life. When they had first met Jinenji, Kagome told him that she was glad he could open up to her; and that was when he realized he liked having her close to him. Of course, he had tender feelings toward her before that point, but it was then that he realized that his feelings were beginning to run much deeper. She was always wanting him to open up to her, to show her his feelings. And he had done that very thing. Inu Yasha shook his head. Now, Kagome was beginning to do the same thing with Sesshoumaru. The very sound of his brother's name- even in his thoughts- disgusted him. His brother was no powerful lord. He was a dirty youkai, who had stolen something that wasn't his. Suddenly, Inu Yasha flashed back to the night when he asked Kagome to be his mate.

**_flashback_**

"Kagome," he began, "you- are the most important thing to me. Everything about you: your courage, your strength, your will… the way you blush when you get embarrassed or angry… the dances you do when you're excited, and the tears you cry when you're sad… all these things are what make you who you are. I," he turned to look at Kagome, his brown eyes glistening as they looked into hers, "I love you, Kagome." She blushed nervously. She had never, _ever_ imagined she'd hear _those_ words from him. "I.. want to spend the rest of my life with you." The wind gently combed through their hair, providing the perfect mood. Kagome stared at the boy, surprised out of her mind.

"Inu Yasha.." she called his name, softly.

"Kagome," he said, leaning toward her to see her more clearly under the dim starlight, "will you accept me as your mate?" His hand rested on hers, his eyes eagerly searching her face, anxiously waiting some kind of an answer. Kagome's shocked expression left her face, giving way to a warm smile and glittering eyes. Nodding her head, she made her reply.

"Of course, Inu Yasha," she managed to squeak through her tears of joy. She pushed herself forward from her seat, encircling the hanyou boy with her arms. The force from the impact of her body on his was enough to topple him over backwards. He didn't care- he wrapped his arms around her as she laid on top of him. "I love you," could be heard, muffled by his haori. Inu Yasha smiled with relief, and stroked Kagome's hair. This was the first time he had ever been _completely_ unguarded with Kagome- putting his complete trust in her with his heart- and she was so gentle. His vulnerability made this moment so much sweeter. Inu Yasha rolled over, easing Kagome under his body. He rested above her, propped up by his forearms, which were on either side of her shoulders.

Their breathing was beginning to become ragged with arousal.. both Kagome and Inu Yasha had wanted this moment to happen for so long. Aside from Kagome's trying to save Inu Yasha from becoming a ravaging youkai, the two hadn't shared a kiss, or any kind of unrestrained mutual romantic contact. But now, they were engaged, and had nothing to hold their emotions back. "Kagome," Inu Yasha said gently. He slowly lowered his face closer to hers, their noses touching side to side. Kagome and Inu Yasha could sense each other's lips at just a hair's breadth away. "_Koi shiteru,_" Inu Yasha whispered, before he advanced just a little more, pressing his lips gently against Kagome's. After a few moments, he raised his head and looked at the young miko underneath him. She opened her eyes, looking as if she was in a dream. She reached one of her arms above his shoulder, and placed her hand on the back of his head, drawing him in again for another kiss. Her other hand helped her to sit up, and turn over once more, so that she was now on top of Inu Yasha. While Kagome's hands now cradled Inu Yasha's face, his hands were at the small of her back, and her shoulder blades, holding her body close to his.

**_end flashback_**

Yes, she had been gentle with him that night. But today, there was nothing gentle about the way she told him she was going to be with Sesshoumaru for the rest of their lives. Inu Yasha let out a pained sigh. He had promised Kagome that he wouldn't fight. Against everything he had, against every fiber of his being, he promised Kagome that he wouldn't battle against Sesshoumaru over her. The soul of Kikyou had passed on, and found its way to Kagome. Her soul was the one and only companion that the fates had given Inu Yasha. How could he love anyone else?

Inu Yasha shook his head. No, he would never love anyone else, ever again. Kagome was his last chance for true, intimate companionship. As long as Kagome remained in this world, marked by Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha realized that her soul would never again find its way to him. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to wish any ill upon her. If she was happy with his brother, then he knew he had to let her go. Almost as though he was in a trance, he spoke four quiet words before passing out from sheer grief.

"I… love you, Kagome…"

* * *

It had been about five hours since Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru left Kaede's village to save Kagome, and as of yet, neither had returned.

"Anything?" Sango asked Miroku from the futon. He had just stepped inside the hut, having been out looking for signs of their return. He shook his head silently. Sango sighed. Kaede was tending to the baby, giving Sango a break.

"Oh, that's right! We have to send Kirara to Kohaku and Shippou, and let them know about the baby," Miroku remembered.

"No need," came Kohaku's voice from outside the hut. In a moment, the curtain was drawn, and Kohaku stepped inside with Shippou.

"Kohaku, Shippou," Sango said, as excitedly as possible, "I'm glad you came."

"Well, since Inu Yasha took off, we figured that there really wasn't any reason for us to stay around. So, we left after lunch." Kohaku saw Kaede tending to a small bundle in the corner of the room, slowly lowering it into a bassinet. "Congratulations!" he told the new parents.

"Satoru-chan was born just a few hours ago," Miroku told his brother-in-law and Shippou.

"So, it's a boy?" Kohaku asked, excitedly. "Can I see?" Kaede turned around to face the new arrivals, and put a finger to her lips.

"Shh, he's finally gotten to sleep." Kaede motioned with her hand for the boys to come nearer. The two teens tiptoed toward the wooden bassinet, and peeked inside.

"He's… kinda… ugly…" Shippou whispered to Kohaku, whose eyes were wide. The new uncle gave his friend a near-imperceptible nod.

"Maybe… maybe that's what they're supposed to look like when they're first born…" Kohaku reasoned. Sango and Miroku looked at each other, realizing that Kohaku didn't object to Shippou's comment.

"Now, just a minute," Sango began, a hint of anger in her voice, "You've never seen a newborn baby, have you?" The boys shook their heads. "Then don't go around saying he's ugly," she snapped quietly at the two young men.

"That's right," Miroku came to his wife's aid, "He has the combined looks of lady Sango and myself… so you _know_ that Satoru-chan can't possibly be an ugly baby." Sango's eyes lost their fire as she rolled them at her husband's comment. He wasn't quite as helpful as she had hoped he would be. Shippou took this as a good moment to change the subject.

"Putting that aside, have you guys seen Inu Yasha?"

"He came by earlier this morning, but we haven't seen him since. He left in a hurry, tracking Kagome's scent." Shippou took a step toward the door of the hut, where Miroku stood.

"Then… maybe I should go, too. I can track his scent, and make sure he's okay." Miroku and Sango shot each other a look.

"Uh, I don't think that's nece-" before Miroku could finish, Shippou had darted out the door. Miroku sighed. He sat down at the doorpost, and closed his eyes. _'This is becoming quite a mess,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for so many reviews! Usually people say stuff in the reviews that help me make sure I cover certain points in the story... so please keep reviewing! You are all active contributors to this story!

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Beulah Page:** That's the end of the cloaked people! I guess I could make up a side story for them, but they won't be coming back in this story. It seems like Sesshoumaru isn't too wary of them, since they were super easy for him to defeat. I think it was just a hard breakup anyway- it wasn't because anyone was a jerk, or whatever. Just changing emotions. I agree with you about the alternate ending, and I'm also a huge Inu/Kag fan.

**tefi2007:** yeah, I thought some people would think that last chapter kinda rushed things. But actually, I didn't think that there was any point in drawing it out much longer. Especially since the cloaked people were pansies.

**toxiclollipop:** Yep, it's a shame everyone wanted it to happen this way. I think that this was the most realistic way for it to actually happen- not all the typical crap that people write like "Inuyahsa sed Kagme was a shard detecter and then didit with Kikkyo. 'Inuyasha your a jerk!' Kagoem replide and ran to Sesshy becuz hes a hottie" Blech. For a realistic Sess/Kag story, Inu Yasha _has_ to get shot down, and it _has_ to be unfair.

**Nilee:** Thank you so much for your awesome compliments. Readers like you are my shining light as a writer. You're exactly right about the "savior complex." Unfortunately, Kagome might not be able to move on to the next "damaged goods," considering for whom she left Inu Yasha...

**Hoshiko Shinomori:** Heh, I try to write as much as possible as quickly as possible... and I immerse myself in my writing until it's complete. Most authors work on several stories at a time, or start thinking about other stories while they're writing a different one- I try to stay focused. Thanks for your compliments!

**destinyheart15:** I wish that some reviewers were as feeling as you were! Haha, you cursed me, I cursed everyone who wanted this kind of an ending! Hehe! Thanks!

Thanks also to: **kagome-chan, naggo, Bethany A, kandy42, Lady Lenn, DarkInuLuva, inu-unnamedgirl, Sinthetik Angel, Priyadarshani** (thanks for joining and thank you for the compliment), **Japenese Jade, NicoleP** (heh, you and I should just stick with the original ending), **Princess of the Saiyans 16** (don't worry), **sheenachi** (cool!),** inuyashalover19, hanyouxmiko990, Tracy J, AmberEyed** (thanks! I'll check out your fic), **EmoChicka** (you are heartless. But thanks for reviewing), **Moon's Rain** (will he?), **Golden-Eyed-Girl, duckgirl566, InuyashaGal, zookie78** (don't worry, self-committed suicide isn't in his character), **Takara Daiya** (thank you very much!), **hermonine, Jessica Lyn** (I'm glad you're glad), and **whimsy** (thanks for your insight and advice).


	34. friends forever

**A/N:** I know, the chapters are coming out a bit slower than normal.. that's because I'm working and starting school! There's so much stuff! But I'm so thankful for all of you reviewing and waiting patiently. And... DUDE! OVER 550 REVIEWS! I'm so psyched!.!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu Yasha. I also got my drivers license renewed, since it expires soon! It looks weird without that "21 in the year 2002" on it... and its yellow! I don't like yellow!

**Previously:**

"Putting that aside, have you guys seen Inu Yasha?" Shippou asked.

"He came by earlier this morning, but we haven't seen him since. He left in a hurry, tracking Kagome's scent." Shippou took a step toward the door of the hut, where Miroku stood.

"Then… maybe I should go, too. I can track his scent, and make sure he's okay." Miroku and Sango shot each other a look.

"Uh, I don't think that's nece-" before Miroku could finish, Shippou had darted out the door. Miroku sighed. He sat down at the doorpost, and closed his eyes. _'This is becoming quite a mess,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

**chapter 28: friends forever**

* * *

"Inu Yashaaaaaa!" Shippou called from the mouth of the cave. "He's got to be here," Shippou said to himself, a hint of worry in his voice. '_Could something have happened to him? He could have met up with Sesshoumaru…'_ Shippou sniffed the air again. There was no scent of Inu Yasha's blood. Shippou took in another deep breath and shouted again. "Inu Yashaaaa! Are you in there?" There was no answer. Just as Shippou was going to enter the cave, he heard footsteps from inside approaching the entrance. 

"Ah, Shippou. I'm here." Inu Yasha's voice sounded tired. His eyes were dark, and his ears drooped. Shippou took in a breath of shock and surprise at Inu Yasha's appearance.

"Inu Yasha, what happened?" he asked hurriedly, showing concern for his companion. Shippou ran toward him, and placed his hands on Inu Yasha's shoulders.

"I… lost…" was all that Inu Yasha said. His eyes were downcast; not once did he look straight at Shippou. There were no wounds on Inu Yasha's body, so whatever he 'lost' was obviously not a physical battle. That could mean only one thing. The kitsune youkai realized this, and his heart sank.

"You mean… Kagome…" Shippou trailed off, expecting the worst.

"She's fine, Shippou, don't worry," he said lethargically. "She's fine." Shippou breathed a sigh of relief, but then another question entered his mind.

"Ja… where is.."

"She's _fine_. She's _happy._ That's all you need to know." Shippou's eyes widened at Inu Yasha's snappy remark.

'_Then, that means… no way… Sesshoumaru?'_ Shippou thought to himself. He looked over at Inu Yasha, and stood by his side, putting a hand on his back. '_Inu Yasha.'_ "Come on, Inu Yasha. Let's go back."

"Ah." Inu Yasha walked slowly alongside of Shippou, all the way back to Kaede's hut. When they got there, Inu Yasha broke the silence. "I'm going to stay out here for awhile, Shippou."

"A-ah." Shippou gave his mentor one last look, before he quietly entered the hut.

"So? What happened?" Miroku asked. "Did you find him?" Shippou nodded slowly. He didn't know whether or not he should tell the houshi that Inu Yasha was sitting outside, depressed. "Well, where is he?" Miroku asked. Shippou didn't answer. At this, Miroku began to panic, fearing that his companion had met with an untimely end. "What happened!" he practically shouted. Beads of sweat began to show themselves on Shippou's face, as he was trying to decide if he should say anything. His gaze focused on the ground at his side, away from the piercing eyes of Miroku. The houshi was about to assault the poor kitsune youkai, his hands on Shippou's vest, when a voice came from outside.

"Relax, Miroku."

"Inu Yasha?" Miroku's tense grip on Shippou relaxed, and his hands fell to his sides. He stepped forward, and pushing the curtain aside, Miroku exited the hut. "What happened?" Inu Yasha was covered in soil, and there were dark bags underneath his eyes. Even his hair seemed to have lost its luster.

"I… lost…"

"You… lost?" Miroku looked at his friend. There seemed to be something deeper. He couldn't have lost a battle and come out alive; not with those kinds of opponents. He had to be talking about something else. Miroku didn't have to think too long before realizing what it was. "…You lost _Kagome_?" Inu Yasha remained silent. "Is she…?"

"She's fine." Miroku let in a breath of sorrow and shock.

'_So… Kagome, you've gone with Sesshoumaru…'_ the houshi thought to himself. "So, what are you going to do, Inu Yasha?" Miroku pretty much expected Inu Yasha to suddenly gain his strength back, and go battle his brother for Kagome.

"What is there _to_ do? She's made her decision. I have to let it be." Miroku was overwhelmed with sadness. Inu Yasha, still in love with Kagome, was forced to let her go with his brother- a youkai who had no real sense of goodwill toward anyone but himself. It was against Inu Yasha's convictions to fight, if Kagome had already chosen. And now, the inu youkai looked as if he was dying from the inside out. Miroku sat down beside Inu Yasha. "I just- I don't know what made her decide this way. Is it because I'm still only a hanyou at heart?" Inu Yasha looked at his hands. "Is it because she blames me for killing Rin?" He drew his hands into fists, and pressed them against his legs. "Was I not good enough for her?" Miroku had nothing to say. All he could offer his friend was a silent ear. "She… she knew about my feelings all along…" Inu Yasha paused, probably to gain a little more composure in front of his friend. "I… thought that she loved me, Miroku. What happened? Fate…" Inu Yasha raised a hand to cover his eyes, propping up his head. "This feels like a sick joke," he said finally, and fell silent. Miroku sighed.

"Sometimes fate deals us a hand that we know isn't fair," the houshi began, "but… it is our duty to live on, and play the hand we are dealt. There is no doubt in my mind of the love that existed in your relationship with Kagome-sama. None of us can explain what caused her to choose to stay with Sesshoumaru, but if you let us, we are here for you to lean on." The men sat in silence for at least what seemed like half an hour. Finally, Inu Yasha moved.

"Thanks, Miroku," he said, standing. He still didn't feel any better about what happened, but at least he knew that he still had friends who supported him. "Let's go in," he told his friend, and entered the hut where everyone had been waiting.

"Inu Yasha," Sango said, still lying down on the futon. The look on her face betrayed the fact that she heard everything that was said outside. Inu Yasha nodded at her, and looked at the corner of the room.

"So, what did you name the little guy?" he asked, creeping over to the bassinet.

"Satoru," Sango told him softly.

"Satoru," Inu Yasha repeated in a whisper. "Congratulations, Sango."

"Thanks."

* * *

When Kagome got back to the castle, she almost immediately went straight for the onsen. She sighed when she settled in. 

'_It was so hard, telling Inu Yasha that I decided to stay with Sesshoumaru,'_ she said to herself, '_But at least now I don't need to worry about it, anymore.'_ Kagome slid further into the heated water. Was it wrong of her to think that way? It wasn't like Inu Yasha was a pesky thing she needed to get rid of; after all, he was a real person. '_Was I… was I maybe a little harsh?'_ She tried to recall what she said to him, exactly, but she couldn't remember. All she knew was that she felt horrible inside… and that Inu Yasha must have been crushed. '_Maybe I'll go visit Sango-chan and the others- they should be able to tell me what's going on with Inu Yasha.' _Kagome dunked herself, and returned to the surface. '_That aside, what did Sesshoumaru mean, that I'm his woman, now?'_ Kagome had a pretty good idea what he meant, but- why didn't he try to mark her right there and then? Sesshoumaru didn't even push the subject at all- which didn't seem like him.

Kagome finished bathing, and returned to her room in order to prepare for dinner. She dressed, and went to the vanity in order to style her hair. Although it was still damp from the hot spring, the time was close to dinner. She looked in the mirror, and to her surprise, the silver streaks had disappeared. She hadn't noticed the dulling of her senses from hanyou to human capabilities. Leaning forward, she blinked her eyes. Yes, her appearance had returned to normal.

'_That's right… Inu Yasha saw me while I was marked, too…'_ Kagome felt worse and worse about what happened, the more she thought about it. It was for this reason, that she decided to try to focus her thoughts on her future mate- Sesshoumaru. Before too long, the taiyoukai himself came to her door to escort her to dinner.

"_Sesshoumaru_?" Kagome asked in surprise, "What happened to Jaken?"

"Jaken was assaulted by your kidnappers; he won't be joining us, tonight," he told her as they walked down the hall. Kagome noticed that they weren't heading for their usual dining spot.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere different," he answered her simply. Sesshoumaru looked down at the young miko. Although her appearance had returned to normal, his scent was still mingling with hers. '_At this rate, she should be completely back to normal by tomorrow,'_ he told himself. The two walked in silence until they reached their destination. They were now outside, and the sunset that graced the sky was comparable to the one Kagome had previously seen on the rooftop of the castle.

"woww," she said, in an awestruck whisper. Not only was the sunset beautiful, but there were black outlines of graceful cherry trees that gave the scene some tasteful contrast. Sesshoumaru led her to a small patio underneath a woven awning, where there was a table, and several covered dishes.

"Let's eat," he told her after they were seated.

"Mm!" Kagome answered, excited. What with all of the excitement that had happened, Kagome hadn't eaten all day, and was now absolutely famished. She was so busy piling grilled unagi as well as other sashimi onto her plate that she didn't notice Sesshoumaru wasn't eating much. After a few moments of Kagome's ravenous eating, Sesshoumaru was the one to break the silence.

"What made you decide to stay here?" he asked. Kagome's eyes widened. She had no idea how to answer this completely direct question.

"Uh… well… that's…" she trailed off, a hand rubbing the back of her head. She looked around nervously, but her eyes ended up back on the taiyoukai. He sat quietly, waiting for her to answer. She took a deep breath, and thought about how to tell him why she decided to stay with him. "I… feel like we've developed a kind of connection," she told him, nervousness present in her voice. His expression didn't change. "Don't you think so, Sesshoumaru?" The youkai lord blinked.

"What did you say to Inu Yasha?" he asked her, not responding to her question. Kagome assumed that he agreed with her, but just didn't want to say it out loud.

"I told him that I was going to stay with you, and that there had already been enough fighting between the two of you."

"Hm. And he listened to you?" Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly. '_Inu Yasha, do you realize what you've done? The fact that you put the wishes of Kagome before your own is the sole reason you lost your woman.'_ Well, of course Sesshoumaru didn't feel any pity for his little brother. After all, what good was Inu Yasha to _him_? He had never been a help in the great wars of the past, nor did Sesshoumaru expect him to be in the future. It was just a pity that he went through the transfusion ritual. Inu Yasha might have given him a decent fight as a youkai; but now that his little brother had agreed not to fight with him, there was nothing to be had from the whole experience. '_What a waste of time,'_ he finished his thoughts.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome began, commanding his attention, "did you come for _me_, or did you come to kill those cloaked bandits?" she asked.

"The fact that someone has taken something of mine is not a thing that this Sesshoumaru tolerates."

'_So… does that mean it was for both reasons?' _Kagome couldn't deny that she was a little saddened that she wasn't the only reason for his coming. But in any case, he again referred to her as _his_.

"Earlier, you said that I'm your woman," Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, who was staring straight at her. "Does that mean that you're going to mark me- permanently?" Sesshoumaru took a sip of his tea.

"Yes, but not tonight. The scent of the temporary mark is still present on you- I wish to wait until it has disappeared." Kagome looked at him, puzzled.

_'Why does he want to wait?'_ Kagome asked herself. It wasn't like she _didn't _want to wait… she was just curious. "Is there a problem with permanent marks while temporary marks are in play?" she asked. Sesshoumaru didn't answer her.

"At its current rate of recession, the scent should be completely gone by tomorrow evening," he told her. Secretly, he wondered why the mark seemed to be receding faster than the last time. Of course, it still had lasted longer than the typical temporary mark. '_Perhaps it is due to her frequent use of the yuketsu incantations,'_ he guessed. The power of the mark could have been drained because she used much of the blood from the transfusion to perform various incantations- especially the long-lastingspells for masking scent and appearance.

'_The scent, the scent… he keeps mentioning the scent. Then… is it because he doesn't want to mark me while he thinks we might be under some kind of an influence?'_ Kagome asked herself. She took a sip of her tea. A small blush rose to her cheeks. Sesshoumaru, while he appeared so cool on the exterior, was thinking clearly, and planning ahead concerning her. He didn't want to make any decisions when he believed there was a possibility that he wasn't thinking clearly. She placed her cup down, and the two of them rose to their feet. It was now dark, and Kagome was unable to see easily with only the light from the sky.

"Come," Sesshoumaru told her. She approached him, and held on to his arm as he led her back to the castle.

* * *

Inu Yasha had stayed with the group until morning. When he woke, however, he found himself immediately looking for Kagome. There was something about being with everyone that made him feel as though he was missing something. He glanced around at his comrades. Miroku had Sango, Kohaku and Shippou were now inseparable, and Kaede now had Satoru to look after. Everyone had someone- except for him. Yesterday they had all asked him to stay, and reaffirmed their companionship with him. But while he appreciated everyone's support, he also believed that there were just some things that had to be dealt with alone. Inu Yasha stood up, and made his way outside. 

Miroku woke as soon as he heard Inu Yasha stir. As soon as Inu Yasha stepped outside, Miroku rose and followed him. "Inu Yasha," he called.

"What is it?" Inu Yasha turned to face his friend. He remembered when he first met the worldly houshi. Miroku had kidnapped Kagome, to take her jewel shard. After that, Inu Yasha understandably didn't want to work with him, but Kagome insisted. Yes, it was because of Kagome that he was friends with Miroku.

"You're leaving," Miroku stated. As always, he seemed to be aware of everything that was happening.

"Ah."

"Will you come back?"

"…I… don't know." Inu Yasha heard Miroku sigh. "Miroku," he began, "everything here is associated with Kagome. I can't- I can't get over anything, if I keep getting slapped in the face by things that remind me of her." Miroku closed his eyes and nodded.

"I don't like it, but… I understand." Miroku stepped forward, and gave Inu Yasha a manly hug. The inu youkai was surprised at first, but settled into the hug, and patted Miroku on the back. Miroku released him, and stepped back. "Inu Yasha, you're like a brother to me. It has been an honor and a pleasure to be by your side."

"Likewise, Miroku. Tell Sango and the others that… I'm sorry, and that I'll…" Inu Yasha couldn't bring himself to finish.

"I'll tell them you'll miss them," Miroku read his friend's mind.

"Ah. Thanks."

"Be careful."

"Keh, no need for that." Before Miroku could find something to say in response, Inu Yasha turned his back. "Ja!" And with that, Inu Yasha disappeared from sight, his last word hanging on the wind.

Miroku walked back inside the hut with a heavy heart. Sango opened her eyes and looked at her husband. "Is Inu Yasha…?" Miroku simply nodded. "I see." The taijiya mother sighed and closed her eyes once more in sadness. Inu Yasha was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know how you think it was, and I will do my best to make sure the next chapter is good! 

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Inuyasha's Girl and Kikyou hater**: haha, thanks for reviewing my mulan story! It was my first fanfic ever, from like 7 years ago! And thanks for checking out my other stuff!

**Priyadarshani**: not a chance for this alternate ending. It already happened in the original ending, and people weren't satisfied. So this story's outcome will be different. In a discussion with a friend, he suggested that truly "realistic" S/K fics can really only be written by IY/K shippers. Thanks for your compliment, and your time to read and review this story!

**Bethany A**: It's not that I don't like it- it just bothers me that people (a.k.a. hormone crazy girls) want S-dono and K-chan together just because Sesshoumaru is hot… and not necessarily for any other reason. Usually the writers make Inu Yasha out to be a jerk or something totally ooc so that Kagome has a reason to go with S-dono without looking like she's wrong for doing it. According to the anime, though, most-if not all- of their written scenarios are unlikely and ooc.

**Beulah Page:** Yep, there are some deep thinkers reviewing this story. Sorry about the cloaked people. Even though they probably have a story of their own, Sesshoumaru didn't find out what it was, so there's no way for the reader to know it! Oh, I got the whole "ugly baby" thing from my own experience with my sister's baby. It was... really... funny looking... and I felt bad to say it... Oh well. She's cuter, now. Phew.

**Magick:** the uh- original ending _is_ complete, true to my summary. I said nothing about the alternate ending being complete. Haha! Glad you liked it though.

**nitegoddess 11166:** yep, they _were_ beaten easily! This story is coming to a close, though, so there won't really be an opportunity for him to fight another enemy again. Thanks for reviewing my story!

**kandy42:** yep, that's what I do! This is only a "what-if" ending, thank goodness.

**TakaraDaiya:** heh, yep, he's a tragic character in this ending. But I'd say that those who wanted this alternate ending wished Inu Yasha's fate upon him…

**destinyheart15:** thanks for your heartfelt review. Hahahaha! I'm such a sucker for one-armed Sesshoumaru jokes! There have already been countless times I wanted to write jokes into my story about that… maybe I'll share some of 'em later…

**Hoshiko Shinomori:** haha! you're lazy! Me too, I hate it when I really want to write a review and it asks me to sign in!

**inu-unnamedgirl:** heh, you should've stuck to the original ending, like me!

**Nilee:** hehhe, you are exactly right about everything in your last review. Way to go! It makes me so happy to have you as a reviewer!

Also, thanks go out to my special reviewers: **tefi2007** (take your time)**, EmoChicka, TracyJ, FallenAngel3691, hermonine, Granting Love 445, zookie78** (you'll see)**, sheenachi, duckgirl566, Nicole P, toxiclollipop, Amber Eyed, Moon's Rain, Lady Lenn, Golden-Eyed-Girl, **and **whimsy.**


	35. new beginnings

**A/N:** Yay! I have almost 600 reviews, I can't believe it! Especially when I was only getting like, 3 reviews per chapter. Well, this story is almost over. I am sure you can't hear me, but I'm heaving a huuuuge sigh of relief, because this story is SO FREAKIN' LONG! It's about time it finishes up. And... I can't believe how many reviews you gave me! You are all so nice, and I wish that I could like, send you cards and stuff for your support and comments, but, well, I'm poor, and don't know where you live. Anyway, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I um, own the Japanese episodes- ON DISC! Hahaha! I didn't create it, and I don't get royalties. That's Takahashi-sama. And my driver license says "Karen" not "Rumiko"...

**Previously:**

"Likewise, Miroku. Tell Sango and the others that… I'm sorry, and that I'll…" Inu Yasha couldn't bring himself to finish.

"I'll tell them you'll miss them," Miroku read his friend's mind.

"Ah. Thanks."

"Be careful."

"Keh, no need for that." Before Miroku could find something to say in response, Inu Yasha turned his back. "Ja!" And with that, Inu Yasha disappeared from sight, his last word hanging on the wind.

* * *

**chapter 29: new beginnings**

* * *

When Shippou awoke to discover Inu Yasha had left for an indefinite amount of time, the others had a hard time restraining him.

"I can't believe you're just going to let him go like that!" Shippou shouted angrily at Miroku.

"I understand your feelings. But Shippou, there are some things that a man needs to handle on his own." Shippou looked at Sango and Kohaku for help in arguing with Miroku, but the siblings were in accord with the houshi.

"Shippou, Inu Yasha needs some time alone," Sango told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know that you want to go to him; so do all of us. But seeing us would only make it harder for him to face his grief." Shippou's shoulders slumped when he realized the truth of what Sango said.

"So… it's hopeless, then…" the young kitsune youkai sat down in a corner. Satoru began to cry. "You've got it right, kiddo," Shippou whispered toward the bassinet, as tears filled his own eyes.

Later that day, Miroku and Sango took the baby out for a walk. "Ne, Miroku… Inu Yasha didn't say that he would come back, did he?"

"No." Miroku sighed. "I don't think he will for a long while, at least. He will probably never get over the fact that Kagome-sama chose to stay with Sesshoumaru." Sango nodded.

"Especially since we all know that she is the reincarnation of Kikyou."

"Right. Inu Yasha may have never said anything about it, but I believe that he thought Kagome-sama was his soul mate. Now that she is going to be mated with Sesshoumaru, her spirit will not be reborn as long as she lives- which may be several centuries more." Sango's eyes moved down to their child. Satoru was sleeping peacefully.

"It feels so strange- like we've all disbanded," she commented.

"Ah. We never expected this to happen, did we Sango?"

"Mm." The couple stopped, and Sango handed Satoru to Miroku before they continued their walk in pensive silence.

* * *

Kagome relaxed in the onsen before dinnertime. She hadn't seen Sesshoumaru all day; was he avoiding her? Or maybe he had to attend to some business affairs? Regardless, she found things to do around the castle. If this was going to be her new home, she figured that she had better learn where things were rather than having to rely on Sesshoumaru or Jaken to guide her to various places. When she had explored to her heart's content, she proceeded to practice marksmanship at the archery range. After about an hour, Jaken came to her to announce dinner. He seemed a little nervous when he spoke with her. Did he know what had been taking place between Sesshoumaru and herself?

'_And… how is Inu Yasha taking all of this?'_ she asked herself. He had seemed so heartbroken- but she was sure that everyone would be able to support him. '_Maybe I'll stop by to visit tomorrow,'_ she resolved. Sesshoumaru- what was it about him that made her decide in his favor? Somehow, she had seen beneath his cool exterior- and what lied beneath was a mystery. His emotions were raw, and Kagome felt a pull to him. She wanted to explore his feelings, and understand who he was underneath his seemingly harsh exterior. Maybe she could help him bring his hidden emotions to the surface. '_At the moment he called me his woman…'_ she trailed off, trying to remember her feelings. '_I… I felt… special,'_ The fact that someone so cold had accepted her into his heart meant that she was special to him. There was an excitement in the relationship between herself and Sesshoumaru that had long been extinguished in her relationship to Inu Yasha.

Almost immediately upon returning to her quarters, there came a knock at the door. It was Jaken, and he had a pile of clothes in his arms.

"Those clothes are…?"

"These are for you," he told her, scurrying past her legs and dropping the clothes on the chair that sat by her door. "They are ceremonial, for you to wear tonight." The minion stared up at Kagome. He didn't want to admit it, but he had been surprised out of his mind when Sesshoumaru ordered that _those_ clothes be brought to Kagome. While he had seen the relationship between the miko and his master advance beyond his expectations, he had never in his wildest dreams imagined that she would decide to stay with them, and that Sesshoumaru would gladly allow it. However, it was how it was, and Jaken was obligated to accept it. And after they became bonded by the mark, Jaken would be subject to her commands as well.

Having been given special clothes, Kagome decided to take extra care in preparing for dinner. She had already taken a bath, and now she decided to pull out her favorite scented lotion. It was the one brand that Inu Yasha didn't have a problem with- everything else made his nose hurt. Making sure that she wasn't overloading it onto her skin, Kagome applied it to her body. She had already washed her hair in the onsen, and it was finally dry.

"Gotta love these battery-operated inventions," she said happily as she turned on her curling iron. Her mother had bought it for her a few months ago, and finally, Kagome had a real reason to use it. She slowly put on the ceremonial robes- partially because it just felt like it was something she should do slowly, but also because she was waiting for the curling iron to heat itself up. After donning several layers of fabric, Kagome returned to her vanity, where the curling iron was waiting. Carefully, she pinned her hair up into a half-ponytail, and curled the ends. It looked like something out of a bridal magazine.

'_Well, I guess that's appropriate, isn't it?'_ she thought to herself, remembering what Sesshoumaru had told her.

_**flashback**_

"Earlier, you said that I'm your woman," Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, who was staring straight at her. "Does that mean that you're going to mark me- permanently?" Sesshoumaru took a sip of his tea.

"Yes, but not tonight. The scent of the temporary mark is still present on you- I wish to wait until it has disappeared." Kagome looked at him, puzzled.

_'Why does he want to wait?'_ Kagome asked herself. It wasn't like _she_ didn't want to wait… she was just curious. "Is there a problem with permanent marks while temporary marks are in play?" she asked. Sesshoumaru didn't answer her.

"At its current rate of recession, the scent should be completely gone by tomorrow evening."

_**end flashback**_

'_That means that tonight… he's going to mark me.'_ Kagome was struck with a sudden pang of sadness. Somehow, it felt as though by going through with this ceremony, she was giving up a piece of her life. '_Is this how everyone feels when they get married?'_ she asked herself. Sure, she had heard of the "cold feet" syndrome. Was this it? It wasn't that she didn't want to be together with such a strong, prominent figure as Sesshoumaru. Could it be that she felt something of a hopelessness concerning her relationship with Inu Yasha? Kagome sighed. '_In any case, after what happened- after what I said to Inu Yasha- things can never go back to the way they used to be.'_

The sky was beginning to show signs of dusk hours, when Jaken appeared at her door once more.

"Kagome-sama," he croaked.

_'…-sama? What's that all about?'_ Kagome thought, as she went to open the door. When she did so, Jaken stared up at her in awe. She really did look beautiful, like a princess. Jaken wondered to himself if this was what Rin would have looked like, had she not been killed by Sesshoumaru's wretched younger brother.

"It's time for dinner. Shall we go?"

'_He's being a whole lot more polite than normal… is it because… I'll become Sesshoumaru's mate? That's right- Jaken will have to accept orders from me, now…'_ she realized. She grinned as she followed Jaken to the same outdoor patio Sesshoumaru had taken her to the night before. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that this little minion would also become _her_ minion. After several minutes, they finally reached their destination. This time, however, there were curtains drawn on all four sides of the awning. They looked like red chiffon. As they approached, Jaken drew the curtain back to reveal a small table made of cherry wood, as well as two large red velvet pillows on either side.

"Please wait here," he said as genially as possible, gesturing for Kagome to enter. "My lord will be here shortly." Kagome nodded, and made her way inside. It was difficult to move with so many layers of clothing, but somehow, she managed to sit herself on one of the pillows. Soon enough, Sesshoumaru arrived, wearing traditional clothing. His pants were loose at the ankles, and his overshirt hung low, over his upper thighs. On top of that, he wore a black jacket, open to expose his overshirt. The black material gave a shocking contrast to his beautiful silver hair. Silently, he took a seat on the other side of the table. Jaken followed him closely, carrying two cups and a small pot- presumably full of tea. After setting it on the table, he bowed and backed out of the enclosure.

"What is all of this for?" Kagome asked quietly. Sesshoumaru looked deeply into her eyes, and without averting his gaze, he poured her a cup of tea. Kagome looked down at the cup, and then proceeded to pour the tea into Sesshoumaru's cup. '_Some kind of a tea ceremony, is it?'_ she thought to herself. When she finished, she looked at Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai merely put his hand to his cup, and raised it from the table. He looked expectantly at Kagome to do the same. She nodded, and mimicked his movement. They proceeded to drink from their cups, not taking their eyes off of each other.

"It is time," Sesshoumaru told her.

"For…?" She knew his meaning, but she couldn't stop herself from asking, anyway. He rose from his place. Kagome was going to rise as well, but Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"Remain seated, Kagome. This will only take a moment." She stared forward, even as Sesshoumaru approached her from behind. Kagome felt herself stiffen; she was becoming more and more tense with every second. "Relax," he said, as he gently swept Kagome's curls to the side. She wondered if he noticed them- or even _liked_ them. Gently, he placed his hand on her upper arm. Before the cool night air could sweep across her neck, she felt the warm breath of Sesshoumaru, and then a small pinch.

'_Did… what the?.? Did he just bite me? Is.. is this…' _Kagome's eyes opened wider with realization. '_Is this the mark!'_ At this point, Kagome felt the soft compression of Sesshoumaru's lips against her neck. She felt a small tickle. '_That has got to be his tongue…'_ Before she could think anything further, she realized that she was slowly becoming keenly aware of everything around her. Her vision became sharper, and she could hear birds from several miles away. Her sense of smell was also becoming stronger. She could smell the trees outside, and the scent of the lotion she had just applied. On top of that, she could smell Sesshoumaru, and she could smell her own scent beginning to take on his likeness.

After a few moments, Sesshoumaru kissed the back of her neck, and wiped off the excess moisture of his mark from her skin. As he did so, his family crest appeared, shimmering with a light blue iridescent glow. His lips curled upward at the edges. Kagome was _his_. While he had already admitted to himself that he wanted Kagome, he couldn't deny the extra glee of victory over his brother. He stood, and returned to his place in front of Kagome. After he sat down, Kagome returned her hair to its rightful place.

"So, that was it, was it?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.

"Ah."

"Ja… what's next?" Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, and looked at her, his eyes _almost_ revealing his confusion.

"It's time for dinner." He sidestepped the question, but Sesshoumaru knew that he wouldn't be able to do so again. She clearly wanted to know what her privileges were, now that they were mates. "Jaken," he said firmly. The minion appeared almost instantly, carrying two bowls and several covered dishes of food. The new couple ate in silence.

"You know, Sesshoumaru… I think we should go back to my time, and tell my family what happened."

"Your home is no longer there."

"That may be so, but it's only polite to make an announcement." Sesshoumaru inwardly shook his head. It would definitely be the diplomatic thing to do. After all, her mother would only be around for less than half a century- a mere blink of the eye. Not only that, but Sesshoumaru remembered the way Kagome's mother had trusted him with her daughter.

_**flashback**_

"Oh. Very well," Kagome's mother tried her best to keep from sounding too disappointed at the fact that they wouldn't be staying any longer. "Then, take care of my Kagome," she told the youkai lord. For a moment, Sesshoumaru was taken aback. This human woman seemed to have no problem trusting him with her daughter. It had been a long time since someone gave him something of value, trusting him to protect it. The taiyoukai looked down at Kagome, and then back at her mother.

_**end flashback**_

"Will you be able to handle the smell?" he asked, half jokingly. Her eyes widened. She apparently hadn't thought about it.

"It'll be fine. I just want to tell them what happened." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.

"Very well," he told her. He opened them again, and looked at Kagome, who was thoughtfully chewing her food. She had been powerful as a human woman, but now- infused with his blood- she had become even stronger than before. While she still possessed her miko abilities, she also now had the additional physical prowess that both he and Inu Yasha held. Of course, she wasn't as physically strong as he, but her reiki abilities more than made up for that difference. Sesshoumaru smirked. His blood that ran through her veins was what would give them the mutual desire to protect one another, as well as mutual restraint from killing each other. The mere thought of being mated to such a powerful woman was pleasing to Sesshoumaru; the fact that his woman was also a dangerous woman gave him an unquenchable thrill. Inu Yasha had no idea what Kagome was capable of- and even if he had, he would not have been able to handle her.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru… even though I'm marked, I…" Kagome trailed off, staring at her plate and blushing furiously. She couldn't bring herself to say something so embarrassing. She felt so immature. Sesshoumaru let out a silent sigh. Obviously, although she was marked, their relationship hadn't progressed any further than a kiss. He raised his hand to his chin, and looked at Kagome.

"Relax, Kagome. This mark is meant for companionship, not just for procreation." Kagome heaved a sigh of relief, much to the dismay of Sesshoumaru. Was she really that worried about mating with him? Was it just her nerves? She didn't seem to hesitate with his marking her- so why would she worry about something like mating? Sesshoumaru wasn't one to normally worry about other people's opinions, but now that Kagome carried the scent of his true mark, her companionship was instinctually important to him. Besides, shouldn't _he_ have been the one with the reservations, considering she _was_ only a human? Of course, now that she had been marked with the blood of a taiyoukai, her human scent was beginning to fade away.

"Mm. Thanks." Before long, they finished their dinner. Sesshoumaru walked with her back to the castle, under the moonlight. Kagome couldn't help but notice the comfortable feeling she had, being next to Sesshoumaru. She never would have believed that she could feel this way about someone other than Inu Yasha. But there she was, walking side by side with her… husband. It seemed like things had moved so fast. After all, it had only been a few weeks since her abduction. But- when Rin passed away, she and Sesshoumaru began to develop a special bond. She took in a deep breath. '_I smell like Sesshoumaru, again,' _she thought to herself. It was a different scent than before, however. This time, when she smelled the scent of her mate, she didn't necessarily want to jump all over him. No- with this mark, she was more interested in simply being near him. '_Is that what he meant by this mark being meant for companionship?'_ she reflected. Before she knew it, they were inside the castle, just outside of her room.

"Then, shall we go to your time tomorrow?" he asked her, looking straight into her eyes. Kagome returned his gaze. Kagome's hand slid down Sesshoumaru's arm, and somehow ended up in his hand as they stood, facing each other.

"Mm. That sounds good." Kagome looked down, and fidgeted. "Ja… I'll see you tomorrow?" She looked up at the taiyoukai, to see his eyes glistening. She had never seen such- emotion in him before.

"Ah." He gave her hand a light squeeze before releasing it. As her hand fell back to her side, Kagome opened the door, and entered her room. After she had closed the door behind her, she placed her back to the wall, and put a hand over her heart. It was beating so quickly.

'_How… I wanted to…'_ Kagome had never experienced this sensation while not under the influence of the temporary mark. She… really wanted to…_kiss _Sesshoumaru. On the other side of the door, Sesshoumaru remained.

'_She… did she want me to kiss her?'_ he asked himself. Of course he knew the answer; it had been staring him in the face- she was blushing, and he could hear her heart rate increase. It was more than nervousness; it smelled almost like desire.

Kagome began to undress. Layer after layer, she began to feel better as her load lightened. While the clothes were beautiful, she was glad that they were only ceremonial. She had to admit it- the comforts of life here were better than those at the house that she had shared with Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kohaku. She had clothes, a good meal every day, and access to a private onsen. Just as Kagome was removing the third-to-last layer, she heard her door open.

"_Chotto Matte,"_ she yelled, staring angrily at the intruder. Sesshoumaru stood at the open door, still in the hallway. Disregarding her angry outburst, he stepped inside. While her form was still hidden under two layers of clothing, Sesshoumaru was glad to see more of it than he was able to while she was under all the ceremonial robes. Kagome's anger turned into confusion and then curiosity as he continued to approach her. Before long, he stood directly in front of her.

"I forgot to tell you," he began, raising a hand to her face, and moving it back to touch her curled locks, "you look lovely tonight." A fierce blush rose to Kagome's cheeks, but her eyes were locked with his.

"I…" Kagome trailed off. She really didn't know what to say. But as things would turn out, she didn't need to say anything, because Sesshoumaru at that moment, leaned in toward her, and delivered a soft kiss to her lips. A few moments afterward, he parted his lips from hers, and began to stand up straight. However, by this time, Kagome realized that she wanted more. Somehow, kissing Sesshoumaru for that moment gave her a release from all the concerns and cares that she had for everything else in her life. She removed her hands from clasping the ends of her outermost robe together as covering, and placed them on Sesshoumaru's firm chest. Stepping forward, Kagome nearly pushed him back with the force of her hands.

Her approach caught him slightly by surprise. While he had assumed she really did want to kiss him, he didn't expect her reaction to be so… _enthusiastic_. The look in her eyes betrayed her hunger for another embrace, and Sesshoumaru had no desire to deny her. For another moment, they again locked lips, losing themselves in each other's arms.

Before long, Sesshoumaru and Kagome's interlude came to an end. Sesshoumaru kissed her softly on the lips once more, and again on the forehead. "Tomorrow," he told her quietly, before turning and leaving her to prepare for bed. Kagome watched as he left, and put her fingers to her lips after he closed the door behind him. This time, she felt no sadness or conflict over what they had done. After all, they were now a couple.

* * *

**A/N:** So, there you have it, another chapter! Please review. Your reviews are important to me, and keep me on track. Thanks!

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Magick:** really? what parts were ooc? Please let me know, so that i can better improve the story...

**Beulah Page:** hah, yeah, I knew you'd be sad there was no fight. Oh- the integration ritual between the brothers wasn't for Kagome's sake. It was a totally different thing. Inu Yasha started researching his family history, and taking an interest in it. By lacing up Tetsusaiga with the new lanyard from his father, Inu Yasha was basically invoking his right to become a member of the inu youkai clan- and Sesshoumaru gave him entrance into the clan basically because of his father's will. After all, Sesshoumaru can't have a weakling parading around bearing the family crest on their sword, can he? You're one of two reviewers who mentioned Sesshoumaru's piercing thought. Oh, I didn't say that to my sister's face... I just prayed that my opinion about it was because I had never seen a real newborn before. heh.

**destinyheart15:** good insight about the baby thing...

**Hoshiko Shinomori:** Yay! I'm so excited you think my pacing was right on! That's actually why this alternate ending had to be so long. Anyway, I kinda think that the brothers are beyond any possibility of reconciliation, don't you?

**Nilee:** Yay! Yay! I'm so excited! You are totally getting the point of everything I'm writing! I'm so excited! While this is just a hobby, your comments really make me feel like I'm a real writer. Thanks so much for giving me your feedback.

I got a lot of new reviewers! Yay! Thanks be **to InuyashaGal, Bethany A, prettyinblack405, anonymous reviewer **(thanks, and Bankotsu is my fave villain**), hanyouxmiko990, TakaraDaiya, Future Adventure Training, sheenachi, EmoChicka, kandy42, toxiclollipop **(haha, you remember the mother's advice, huh?), **cutekitty, StarfireGreencoon, Tracy J, Moon's Rain** (no worries, I try to finish what I start- even though I'm getting lazy at the end, here), **duckgirl566, Golden-Eyed-Girl, hermonine, StaySee** (it may be traditional, but I think that's what would have actually happened)and** whimsy**.


	36. bittersweet happiness

**A/N: **Yo! WOW!.!.! This story broke 600 reviews?.! Crazy!.!.! Anyway, I realize it's been a little while, but... dude... going to school and having a job is sooo hard to do! Especially when your teachers are crazy taskmasters!.!.!

**Disclaimer:** I own this story, but not the characters. Aren't you glad? This means that Rin isn't really dead!

**Previously:**

Before long, Sesshoumaru and Kagome's interlude came to an end. Sesshoumaru kissed her softly on the lips once more, and again on the forehead. "Tomorrow," he told her quietly, before turning and leaving her to prepare for bed. Kagome watched as he left, and put her fingers to her lips after he closed the door behind him. This time, she felt no sadness or conflict over what they had done. After all, they were now a couple.

* * *

**chapter 30: bittersweet happiness**

* * *

Inu Yasha woke up in the middle of the forest in the Eastern lands, perched in the canopy of a tall tree. After all, he was trying to get as far away as possible from everything that reminded him of Kagome.

_**flashback**_

"Tell Sango and the others that… I'm sorry, and that I'll…" Inu Yasha couldn't bring himself to finish.

"I'll tell them you'll miss them," Miroku read his friend's mind.

"Ah. Thanks."

"Be careful."

"Keh, no need." Before Miroku could find something to say in response, Inu Yasha turned his back. "Ja!" And with that, Inu Yasha disappeared from sight, his last word hanging on the wind.

_**end flashback**_

"Keh, Miroku," Inu Yasha said out loud, his voice sounding raw and sharp, much as it did before he had ever been softened by the presence of Kagome, "There was no need for me to be careful…" Inu Yasha crouched on the branch of the tree, and looked down to the forest floor below. A careless oni had unknowingly woken Inu Yasha by creating such noise as it foraged for human flesh to devour. Seconds later, a woman screamed, and began to run toward her village.

"Great," Inu Yasha smirked. He leapt down toward the oni, creating a powerful downward thrust with his momentum. This was a wonderful excuse for him to relieve some of his pent up anger and frustration.

In less than a second, the oni was torn apart. It didn't know what was coming. "That felt…" bits of youkai flesh bounced off his shoulders and onto the ground, "…good." Inu Yasha knew that he had to keep himself occupied in order to avoid the grief that would come from thinking about what had happened in just the past few weeks. Just a month ago, he had been happy. And now- now, he was… nothing. He had long since stopped trying to halt his tears. Frankly, he didn't care anymore. All that he had once had was now lost. Miroku had Sango, Shippou and Kohaku were best friends, and Kagome- Kagome, who had once been his companion- was now mated to his brother. Inu Yasha had no doubt that Sesshoumaru marked her already. He didn't have a goal anymore. No one to protect, no one to love- no one to spend his life for. He was already considered a youkai, so not even _that_ goal was a worthy one.

Inu Yasha began to lose himself in his desperation and sense of worthlessness. A strange, wild light flashed in his beautiful, once soft amber eyes as he sped off through the forest, looking for powerful youkai to challenge. And if he were to die in combat- so be it.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru. It was now late morning, and she stood at his doorway, staring in at the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru had been sitting at his desk, most likely going over diplomatic protocol. He put the scroll down on the desk, and turned to face her. He said nothing, but stood, and walked over to meet Kagome- his wife.

"Let's go," he said, not terribly enthusiastic that he was going to see his in-laws. They stepped outside, and Sesshoumaru took flight toward the bone eater's well. Kagome recited the word 'yuketsu,' and was flying by his side in an instant.

When they reached the other side of the well, Kagome immediately understood the reason Sesshoumaru didn't want to stay in her time. The stench of pollution was unimaginable. It was bad enough for her- she didn't even _want_ to know what it was like for Sesshoumaru, a full youkai. In a single bound, both of them exited the well, and began to walk toward the house.

"Welcome home, sweetheart!" Kagome's mom greeted her daughter with a hug. "Sesshoumaru, I see you've come as well," she said, bowing to the taiyoukai.

"Uh, mom, we have something to tell you," Kagome began, looking nervously between her mother and Sesshoumaru. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes sparkled knowingly, and she smiled.

"Right. Just a minute, I just happened to prepare some tea. Please, have a seat," she told her guests. Sesshoumaru nodded at Kagome, and the two of them sat down on the couch. Within a minute, Kagome's mom appeared, carrying a tray of three teacups as well as three slices of cake. "Now, what is it?" her mother asked, once she seated herself in a chair. Sesshoumaru remained silent; he figured it would be best for Kagome to break the news to her mother.

"Well, um… Sesshoumaru and I were married," Kagome told her. She thought it best to not tell her mom the specifics of marking; after all, her mother might not understand the ceremonies of youkai. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened- she hadn't thought they would progress so quickly. However, Sesshoumaru _did_ seem to be more refined than did Inu Yasha. Perhaps he was just more suited to her daughter. Kagome's mom put down her teacup, and smiled. It was a great relief to her to know that her daughter was going to be well provided for, and by such a handsome- and no doubt strong- husband. Just the look of Kagome in the traditional clothes from Sesshoumaru's castle told Mrs. Higurashi about the taiyoukai's wealth.

"That's great, dear! Shall we celebrate tonight? I can make some red rice, and Souta has been working part time at a bakery, so he should be able to bring home a cake," she suggested. Kagome looked nervously at her husband, and then back at her mother. She was about to decline the offer, but Sesshoumaru stepped in.

"Thank you for the offer," he told her, standing up and giving her a small bow. "We will remain here until after dinner." Kagome's mom looked at her daughter questioningly, and then back at Sesshoumaru. Her daughter's husband seemed to be the decision maker in their relationship- quite different from when she had been involved with Inu Yasha.

"Great," Kagome's mother smiled and bowed again, "I'll just go call Souta. Please, make yourself comfortable here." She turned, grabbed the phone, and headed into the next room to make the phone call. Sesshoumaru turned, and looked down at Kagome.

"It's proper to stay," he said, voicing his comment on the situation, giving his reason for answering her mother.

"Mm," Kagome nodded, "I'm glad."

The five of them sat down for dinner: Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Kagome's jii-chan. Needless to say, jii-chan was not in the mood to eat. He stared relentlessly at the youkai guest, and after about half an hour, a few popping veins could be seen under Sesshoumaru's silver bangs.

"Is it necessary to stare, old man?" Sesshoumaru asked, thinly veiling his annoyance. With those words, jii-chan was jolted out of his stare.

"Pardon me," he told the youkai, all the while looking at Kagome, who was by now giving him a look that shot daggers. Kagome's mother merely smiled, and Souta looked a bit disappointed.

"What happened to Inu-no-nii-chan?" he asked softly. Kagome's mother had kept all things concerning Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru a secret from the family. It was now up to Kagome to sort things out with her brother.

"He's… not going to be coming here any more, Souta. So just please get used to Sesshoumaru, okay?" she pleaded with her brother. Souta sighed sadly, but nodded at his sister, ignoring the obvious battle aura that was beginning to manifest itself over Sesshoumaru. He didn't like her sister's new husband- and he hated the idea of calling _him_ his brother-in-law.

"So, are you also going to have a traditional wedding here?" Kagome's mom asked the couple.

"Uh, well, we just had tea ceremony, and that seemed like it was fine. Besides, I don't really talk to any of my friends here."

"I see," her mother couldn't hide the disappointment. "Then… would you mind taking some pictures in your wedding kimono, and bringing them here?" Mrs. Higurashi produced a camera seemingly out of nowhere. "That way, I can send out announcements," she smiled brightly.

"Uh… sure," the miko sweatdropped. Sesshoumaru glanced sideways at his mate. He kept silent, and slowly continued to eat the meal.

* * *

It had now been a few weeks since she had visited her family with Sesshoumaru. She had finally taken timed pictures of herself in the ceremonial robes and of the place where she and Sesshoumaru completed the tea ceremony.

"Ja, I'm going to return the camera," Kagome called down the hallway. She didn't see Sesshoumaru, but she could smell his scent, and knew he was there. There was no answer, but Kagome didn't think anything of it. In a moment, she was outside. "Yuketsu," she chanted. Manifesting herself into a ball of light, Kagome made her way back to the well to drop off the camera.

No one was home when she arrived, so she merely left the device on the kitchen table, with a note attached. Getting a few of her old clothes, Kagome reentered the well, and returned to her home in the Sengoku Jidai. When she surfaced, she took a deep breath. She didn't notice, but she had been holding her breath as much as possible while she was in her own time. Taking in the scents around her, the miko picked up the scents of those who were once her steady companions.

"I've got some free time," she said to herself, and made her way toward their old community house. "Sango-chan! Miroku!" She called, looking side to side to find them. "Shippou? Kohaku-kun!" Finally, she arrived at the house. She stood outside the door to what was once her home. '_That's right,'_ she thought, '_I once lived here… I wanted to live here forever with everyone. And.. Inu Yasha. I couldn't smell him anywhere. Has he really left everyone?'_ Just as she was beginning to become lost in her thoughts, the door slid open, and Sango stepped outside.

"Kagome-chan?" she asked in surprise, "Is it really you?" Kagome nodded, unable to say anything. She missed Sango so much. Not only that, but to see Sango standing there, no longer pregnant, it gave Kagome something like a quick trip down memory lane.

"Sango-chan!" The two girls embraced, and stepped inside the house. Kagome sniffed the air, and detected the scent of a new baby. "How's the baby?" Kagome asked with genuine interest.

"Good, he's good."

"So it's a boy? That's great!" Sango smiled, and began to walk toward the bassinet where the baby was laying. She picked him up, and carried him over to her friend.

"His name is Satoru-chan,"

"Satoru-chan… so kawaii," Kagome cooed softly. "Can I hold him?"

"Mm," Sango passed her son into the arms of Kagome. Just then, Miroku entered the house.

"So precious," Kagome said, looking at the combined features of Sango and Miroku. After a few moments, she handed the boy back to his mother. Sango smiled, and returned him to his bed.

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, once the baby was back in the bassinet.

"Miroku," Kagome greeted the houshi-turned-father.

"Ne, Sango-chan, Miroku… what happened to Inu Yasha? He hasn't been here for awhile, has he?" Sango shook her head sadly.

"He hasn't come back since the day you left with Sesshoumaru," Miroku told her coolly. Sango threw her husband a cold stare. Over the weeks, Miroku developed something like sympathetic indignation for what Kagome had done to Inu Yasha. After all, she had accepted his proposal, hadn't she? And for what? Only to turn around and let him down. The one person whom Inu Yasha trusted with everything was the one person to betray him. While Miroku couldn't hate Kagome, he could at least show her a little resentment in Inu Yasha's place.

"I see." Kagome sighed, not oblivious to Miroku's tone of voice. "I had hoped that he would've stayed here with you guys. After all, we're his friends," Sango didn't say anything- she only focused her eyes on the floor in grief.

'_I'm not sure he considers you his friend anymore, Kagome..'_ the taijiya thought to herself.

"With all due respect Kagome-sama," Miroku told her more gently, "I'm not sure he considers you his friend anymore." Those words stabbed Kagome harder than any knife ever could have. She stared at him, open-mouthed.

"He… he was different," Sango said.

"Different? How? I knew he was sad, but…"

"It wasn't just _that_… he was… he lost himself, Kagome," Sango explained

"He… he went crazy?" Kagome flashed back to the times when Inu Yasha let his blood boil to the point of no control. But he was past that, wasn't he? With the transfusion, that kind of transformation wasn't possible anymore.

"No- but… he's gone. I don't think he'll come back for a long time. He said that he needed to get away from everything that reminded him of his time with you," Miroku told her.

'_You- broke him, Kagome,'_ both the taijiya and her husband said in their minds. There was no way they would tell it straight to Kagome's face, though. Sango wanted her friend- no matter what her choice was- to be happy. And Miroku- well, he believed that if at least one of them could be remotely happy, it would be better than _both_ Kagome and Inu Yasha living their lives in utter misery.

"I see," Kagome said sadly. "Even so, if he comes back, would you tell me how he's doing?"The couple nodded. "It's probably best that I stay away from him, anyway," she finished. Miroku and Sango remained silent, waiting for her reasoning. "I… I have the mark of Sesshoumaru, now." Their eyes widened.

"So… so soon? Kagome-chan?" It was hard for her to hide the disappointment in her voice. Miroku remained silent. It was well enough- Kagome remembered the sound of his reprimanding voice when he discovered she had been temporarily marked a second time. The shock and hurt- and the disappointment- were enough to hear only once; it replayed itself in her mind clearly enough.

"It's too late to reverse anything anymore," Kagome told her friend. Being there, in that house, Kagome knew what Inu Yasha meant when he said that he didn't want to be around it. For the first time since her being permanently marked, she felt true loss at everything that she had given up. All for the sake of Sesshoumaru. "I didn't intend this when I chose to go with Sesshoumaru. I was only going to give him a chance…" Kagome trailed off.

"Kagome-chan… Sesshoumaru is a forceful youkai… how could you not have known?" The last six words of her sentence, Sango said under her breath. But Kagome, with sharpened senses, caught everything with crystal clarity. She shook her head.

"I don't know. But… Sesshoumaru isn't such a bad person," she began, trying to justify her mate in the eyes of her best girlfriend. Sango nodded weakly, remembering his hospitality toward herself and Shippou when they had visited her. Miroku made no motion.

"Then, would you say that the consequences of your actions will be worth the pain of Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked, showing no emotion. Kagome looked at him. She knew what he was getting at.

'_You mean to ask if I think that helping Sesshoumaru was worth hurting Inu Yasha…'_ Kagome rephrased Miroku's question in her head. "I suppose only time will tell," she answered as best she could. Miroku nodded. While he was obviously disapproving of her decision, he was still willing to give her a chance and remain her comrade. Kagome smiled invitingly in the face of the confrontation. "You're all welcome to visit, any time." Sango smiled, and nodded.

"Perhaps we will sometime, once Satoru-chan is a little older," she told her friend. '_Even though she might not have decided the way we wanted… Kagome is still Kagome, after all,'_ Sango reasoned with herself. Miroku's thoughts ran along the same lines. Sango and Miroku valued the friendship that they had developed over the years. And after losing Inu Yasha, neither of them wanted to lose Kagome as well.

"Well, I need to be going. I just wanted to stop by and see how everything was doing."

"Well, Miroku and I are doing fine with Satoru-chan, and Shippou is joined at the hip with Kohaku. Nothing new there. I think, though, that we might begin to try to rebuild our town that was lost," Sango said, a glimmer of hope in her voice.

"That's great, Sango-chan!" Kagome smiled. "I'm sure it'll be even stronger than what it was before!"

"Mm!" Sango smiled. The three of them walked back outside, and Kagome stood to face her friends.

"Ja, I'll come by for a visit again!"

"Take care, Kagome-chan."

"Take care, Kagome-sama." The couple stood side by side at the doorway, warmth in their smiles, but sadness in their eyes.

"You too," she called. And with that, Kagome performed the 'yuketsu' flight incantation, and took off toward her own home.

* * *

"You're late," Sesshoumaru told Kagome when she arrived at the castle.

"Ah, I took a side trip," she replied. Sesshoumaru inhaled. Was it just her imagination, or did Sesshoumaru seem a bit more possessive of her recently?

"How was the baby?" he asked, not really pretending to care.

"Good. Everyone is doing well."

"What of Inu Yasha?" Kagome let in a small gasp of surprise. She hadn't expected that one. Was he actually concerned about his brother?

"He… wasn't there."

"I see." Sesshoumaru's back was to Kagome- which was a good thing, because it concealed the smirk that played on his lips. Kagome had done something that he could never do; she completely defeated Inu Yasha.

"What did you bring?" Kagome looked down at the bag in her hands.

"Oh… these are some of my old clothes. I thought about maybe starting to work out, and develop these new skills," she told him, putting her right fist in the air, and placing her left hand on her right bicep. She wondered what he'd say to that. He turned to face her.

"You're interested in becoming stronger?" he asked.

"Mm. It's a shame to have all this raw ability, and not know how to use it."

"Would you perhaps like to have a match with this Sesshoumaru?" Kagome smiled. He had stopped referring to himself as 'this Sesshoumaru' for awhile- but his use of it in this sentence displayed his competitive spirit and faith in his combative abilities. He wanted her to spar with him. And knowing this, she wanted it even more.

"Mm. When can we begin?" she asked, trying- and failing- to hide her excitement. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"We can begin now, if you wish." Kagome's smile widened, and she jumped toward Sesshoumaru, giving him a hug. His body stiffened upon their contact, but with the smell of her scent, and the knowledge that she was his mate, he relaxed into the embrace before setting her feet back on the ground. "Let's go."

* * *

After a few months, Kagome began to really integrate herself into Sesshoumaru's life. He began to find himself wanting to see her more and more, and becoming more and more possessive of her. Kagome also found herself forgetting about the pain that she had experienced letting go of her relationship with Inu Yasha- and the pain she undoubtedly caused him. The more time she and Sesshoumaru spent together, the more they began to feel desire toward one another. Already they had bonded emotionally over the death of Rin- and now, they were beginning to follow up that bond with that of companionship and physical attraction.

Kagome had tied her hair up in a high ponytail, and was wearing a pair of sweats and a sports bra during this match. She and Sesshoumaru had been sparring for about 30 minutes now, and while she was glowing with perspiration, the taiyoukai hadn't yet run out of breath. Sesshoumaru had loose fitting dark blue pants, and wore a tan undershirt. This was the first time Kagome was openly exposing her midriff to his view, and he had to admit, it was a good tactic for distraction. Her body had toned considerably since their first few sparring sessions. She had already become quite agile and her reflex capabilities had increased.

"You're improving," Sesshoumaru said. He sounded genial at first, but on second thought, Kagome decided he sounded more surprised than anything else. Did he think she wasn't capable of fighting?

'_I'll show you I can fight!'_ Kagome shouted at her mate inwardly. In the next moment, she launched another attack. Charging straight at Sesshoumaru, Kagome drew back her hand and pushed forward, attempting a strike. Sesshoumaru dodged her easily. One after the other, all of her attempts to land a blow on the taiyoukai were either parried or avoided. Finally, Kagome realized that she was attacking in a rather predictable pattern. '_Maybe if I try something else,'_ she thought. She jumped back a few feet, and quickly thought up a new form of attack. '_Am I fast enough?'_ she asked herself, breathing heavily. '_Either way, it's worth a shot..'_

A corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth turned upward. He was smiling at her. '_Kagome has finally realized it. She should attack quite differently now. Perhaps I should allow her to show me what she's capable of doing.' _"Well?" He gave her a look of question. '_What kind of brute force and keen tactics are you capable of, Kagome? Show me.'_

'_Is he… mocking me?'_ For the first time, Kagome finally understood the kind of annoyance Inu Yasha was faced with during every single battle with his older brother. '_Alright.. Get ready Sesshoumaru, here I come!'_ Kagome moved faster than she ever had before. She moved toward Sesshoumaru's left, and faked an attack. He took the bait; her opponent's attention became completely focused on her supposed attack. Quicker than she had approached him, Kagome moved to his right side, and delivered a blow to his right shoulder. It was enough to knock Sesshoumaru back. '_No way.. I hit him? That's too good to be true!'_ Continuing her assault, she swung herself behind her mate, and grabbed his shoulders. Using the momentum that her first blow had caused in addition to the force from jumping off of the ground, Kagome put her full weight and force into knocking Sesshoumaru to the ground.

She was now straddling the taiyoukai, her legs on either side of Sesshoumaru's waist. Wasting no time, Sesshoumaru laid hold of her wrists and turned his hips to the side, sweeping his legs under hers. Turning, he rolled her body beneath his. He looked at the girl underneath him. Kagome's eyes were wide, her pupils dilated. She was breathing heavily from her last-ditch effort to take her husband down. Sesshoumaru could smell the rising scent of her arousal, and the scent affected him in a similar way. His breathing, while remaining steady, increased in volume. Suddenly, Kagome received an extra burst of adrenaline, and maneuvered him into a roll, positioning herself over him. Her forearms were on the ground on either side of his head. Locks of hair from her ponytail fell around her face, several of their tips sticking to her damp complexion. Her face was only inches from his, and her body was pressed against his chest.

Sesshoumaru had enjoyed it when Kagome pushed him to the ground. Of course he could've countered her, but it was also amusing to watch her put her all into taking him down. It was also a good way of gauging her full brute strength and agility. Sesshoumaru was not disappointed with what he saw. Kagome was the strongest female he had ever encountered- and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. While she didn't have the attitude of Kagura or the coolness of the neko youkai princess, Kagome had a spirit all her own. Now he looked up at her as she leaned over him. Their faces were so close, and now there was nothing keeping them apart. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the small of her back, prompting Kagome to close the gap between their lips.

The kiss was just as passionate as their first. Although their first was influenced by the temporary mark, this kiss was inspired by the true passion they felt for each other as well as their instinctual desires toward each other. Those who are strong desire to mate with others who are strong, and so ensure the survival of their blood.

"Let us go inside," Sesshoumaru told her when they finally stopped for a breather.

"Mm," Kagome agreed. They rose, and headed inside the castle. After all, for what they were about to do, it would be best to be in some kind of concealment. Kagome's head was spinning from all of the adrenaline and butterflies with which she had been bombarded. Sesshoumaru led her to a room equipped with several lush items of furniture, including a well-sized western bed. Kagome stepped through the doorway and was taking in all of the scenery when she heard the door slide shut. She turned around to face Sesshoumaru, who was slowly and steadily approaching her. There was no hesitation in his eyes; no room for her to object to what was about to take place. His presence carried an oppressive power, and Kagome found herself happily submissive to it.

"Ses-" her nervous speech was cut off when Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to hers. He pressed his hand to her back, and began slowly moving forward, forcing Kagome to step backward until she felt herself push up against the bed behind her.

Slowly, methodically, Sesshoumaru guided Kagome as he prepared to mate with her. The desire, tension, and passion that had existed outside in the sparring ring was reawakened in the bedroom. Kagome felt the heat rise to her cheeks as even more adrenaline was released into her body and dopamine into her brain. Everything seemed as though it were only a dream. All thoughts disappeared from Kagome's mind, except for the intense pleasure that was delivered to her through Sesshoumaru's confident touch.

Sesshoumaru was now on top of Kagome, his hair draping gracefully over his shoulders. He looked down at Kagome- a powerful woman… a miko. At this moment, however, she seemed more vulnerable than he had ever seen her before. She was his, and belonged to no one else. Kagome looked up at him expectantly, not sure what was next. Every fiber of her being was willing to do what he desired of her- all traces of her previous insolence was gone, leaving him in complete control.

In that moment when their bodies became one, both Kagome and Sesshoumaru experienced the greatest pleasure that either of them had ever felt. It was mind-blowing, to say the least. For Kagome, she enjoyed the domination that Sesshoumaru had over her. He was strong, and yet willing to share such a thing as this with her. He had given her no room for objection when he had moved her toward the bed. His supreme strength made her feel protected, even while she was vulnerable. Sesshoumaru's manner in taking the initiative was especially pleasing to her. Not only that, but she was sure she was doing everything that he desired. A strong, handsome, powerful lord had found interest and affection in her- and she was taken in by it. Sesshoumaru enjoyed feeling Kagome in his embrace. In these moments, Kagome was completely his- in mind, body, and soul. Yes, and it was the same soul that he had grown to love in Rin- only now, she was a real woman.

After the final burst of pleasure, Kagome laid on the chest of her husband. No coherent thoughts ran through her mind; only pictures of what her life had been like up until that point. She began to remember her experiences of pleasure and pain. Suddenly, with no warning, the image of Inu Yasha and the others flashed into her mind's eye. She remembered the moments when they had the greatest fun: playing cards, and paper-rock-scissors in the forest, when she and Sango were granted those temporary mind-reading abilities, and even when they built their house together. Yes, they had fun. Soon her thoughts drifted to what she had seen during her last visit to Sango's house. Everyone was separating, going their own ways. All that happiness and togetherness- it was all gone, now. A silent tear fell down her cheek and onto Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru had been gazing up at the ceiling, relaxing. The sensation of mating- it was wonderful, yet exhausting at the same time. He inhaled gently, not wishing to disturb Kagome, as her head lay on his chest. When he did so, he smelled a touch of salt. Suddenly, he felt a drop of wetness on his chest. Was she… crying? '_Is it normal for women to cry after this?'_ he asked himself. "What is it?" he asked aloud, refocusing his gaze to the top of her head. He was unable to see her face, so he was unsure of the kind of emotion that was running through her. Kagome heard his question, and realized that he must have felt her tear fall, or at least smelled the saltiness it created. She knew it wouldn't be the best thing to tell him the true reason for her silent grief. Thinking quickly, Kagome came up with a believable answer.

"It's nothing," she said quietly. "I'm probably just emotional, since that was… my first time," she finished. Sesshoumaru brought his hand up from around her body to her head, and gently stroked her hair. Kagome relaxed under the caress of her husband, her mate. They remained silent, but no matter how hard Kagome tried, she couldn't rid her thoughts of the past. One question quietly yet incessantly repeated itself in her mind.

'_Did I really make the right choice?' _The mere presence of this thought was disturbing.

It was a thought that it could have- and possibly _should have_- all turned out differently.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the mature content! However! It wasn't graphic or whatever, so I didn't think it warranted a change of rating. If this violates any standards or whatever, feel free to email me and let me know, and I will gladly rate it higher.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Yessika:** Yeah, it feels like I'm there! And... wow, all that in 3 days? That's dedication! Thank you!

**Darkness Rises:** I'm sure Sesshoumaru still feels for Kagome, but he's not all of a sudden all lovey-dovey with her. That isn't really his character.

**Hoshiko Shinomori:** Aha! Good question! The reason why there was more of a ceremony with S-dono and K-chan was basically because the relationship between those two is different from what the relationship was between S-dono and Rin-chan. Since Rin didn't really have a family, it wasn't necessary to induct her in that way. I hope that makes sense. Also, about the reincarnation thing... I think that since in the perfect world, Rin would've mated to Sesshoumaru, it's not possible that there would have been any reincarnations before Kagome. So it goes Kikyou-Rin-Kagome. Tough for Inu Yasha, ne?

**Nilee:** hehehe! Yes, yes, I agree with you completely. You are very right about Kagome. Hahahaha! You made me laugh out loud about the whole phallic thing. You're a genius!

**Magick:** Ah... generally he does use anger... but how many times have we seen Inu yasha sad when he thinks of Kagome as really leaving him for good? Usually in the anime it's just basic spat stuff where he gets angry, but when it comes to the big stuff, he gets serious, and sometimes depressed.

**Beulah Page:** I think that all of your thoughts on Sesshoumaru are accurate. And don't worry, even I have to go back and reread. Heh.

Thanks to: **imafork01** (hahahaha!.! I love your name!)**, Hiroshi Kadaya, EmoChicka, Tracy J, Bethany A, sheenachi, Moon's Rain, animelover092** (thank you)**, tefi2007** (glad you liked that last bit)**, hermonine, Brittany, kyasarinyume07** (nope, I think many people like this ending better)**, zookie78, kandy42** (heh, heh...)**, InuyashaGal, sarah h, Lady Lenn, destinyheart15 **(haha, thanks!)**, duckgirl566** (hahaha, yep, yep... thanks for making sure I knew that wasn't a flame...)**, Golden-Eyed-Girl, SubaruWings** (wow, thanks!)**, Princess of the Saiyans 16, FallenAngel3691, **and a huge thank you to **whimsy** for your insights and reviews.


	37. the circle of life

**A/N:** Hey all! Welcome to the last chapter of this story! It's been a long, LONG road, and I thank you all for sticking with me through it. Again, sorry I scared some of you by making you think the last chapter was the final chapter, but... I am a busy girl. And hey, today's my birthday (4 Oct), so it's like a present to me that it's finally finished, and a present to you all that I'm posting it today!

Really quickly, I'd like to let you all know that I'm planning on writing a vent S/K fic, where I use some of the horrible, overused, ooc cliches- if not _all_ of them- and writing a terrible fic, that will hopefully convince readers of how low the bar is set on S/K fics. There may be spelling errors, and super-inconsistencies, but hopefully since I've done such hard work on this monster of a story, that gives me poetic license to break all the literary rules. (Go e.e. cummings!) .. and again, if you see words bunched up in this chapter, blame the ff . net editor! I put spaces in my work!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own inu yasha or his friends or his enemies- or in fact, anyone who he's ever met! I do own this story, and I do own up to the fact that this is a short epilogue chapter.

**Previously: **Well, I think we all remember what happened- at least by your reviews, you were so upset, that I'm sure you haven't forgotten.

**

* * *

chapter 31: the circle of life** **

* * *

**It happened over a few decades. Kagome faithfully visited Miroku, Sango and their children, along with Shippou, Kohaku, and Kirara. Every time, however, she was greeted with the news that no one had seen Inu Yasha. Finally, after 20 years, Kagome received different information. They had seen Inu Yasha. 

"How was he?" she had asked. Miroku and Sango smiled nervously, but Kagome wasn't deceived. "He wasn't the same, was he?" They shook their heads. It was even more disturbing when the couple, now in their forties, told her sadly that he had made no inquiries as to her well-being. The mate of Sesshoumaru couldn't help but show her grief and disappointment that Inu Yasha seemed to have forgotten her. Little did she know that wasn't the case. In fact, it was for the very opposite reason that he hadn't made inquiries. He still hadn't recovered from the blow she had delivered to him those 20 years past.

Over the course of seventy years of marriage to Sesshoumaru, Kagome became more wary of her mate and his ways. She had become jaded by life to some extent, and no longer had the naïve fire in her eyes that she had when she first began her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai. She hadn't made much progress in helping Sesshoumaru become more emotive- although he _was_ quite a bit more talkative with her than he had been in the past. Many times she wondered what would've happen had she mated with Inu Yasha instead. Both Miroku and Sango had passed on nearly 30 years ago. Kagome still visited with Satoru- the child she was closest to- but she hesitated to visit others in the now growing taijiya village.

Now, seventy years after Sesshoumaru marked her, Kagome remembered a time about 35 years ago when Sango asked her something that made her think more seriously about her life, and to put any false notions behind her.

"Kagome," the wrinkled grandmother addressed her friend, "Are you happy?" Kagome's eyes teared up when she heard the question. Could she say she was really happy? Kagome wasn't certain. And that in and of itself was enough. Sango shook her head slowly, as a way of telling Kagome that if she truly _was_ happy, she would be able to answer that question in no time flat.

"I'm happy, for the most part," Kagome told Sango truthfully. "It's only sometimes when I think about what might have happened if I stayed with Inu Yasha and have my doubts," Kagome sighed. Looking back on things now, those six years with Inu Yasha seemed like a dream- a very short dream. The miko hanyou realized that there was no going back after her mating to Sesshoumaru, and so she tried to force thoughts of Inu Yasha from her mind. What she tried to force from her mind even more was the lingering doubt of whether or not her relationship with Sesshoumaru was worth the hurt she caused Inu Yasha. And what had become of Inu Yasha now? She could only guess. Every time she contemplated these things, however, she was never completely truthful with herself; instead, she sugar-coated her ideas and guesses. After all, what good would it do to think about what couldn't be changed?

Around 50 years ago- at the time when she found that Inu Yasha hadn't asked about her- Kagome discovered one of Sesshoumaru's secrets: he considered her to be his trophy of a victory over Inu Yasha. She had been disgusted with the idea, and actually withdrew from her mate for a few weeks to sort things out. Eventually, however, Kagome recovered, and went back to Sesshoumaru, not knowing what else there was for her to do. Slowly, she began to notice quirks that Sesshoumaru had, and discovered ways to use those quirks to her own advantage. Playing upon his pride was one of Kagome's sure-fire ways of getting what she wanted from her mate. Sesshoumaru realized this, but said nothing- if anything, he commended her shrewdness. The ability to accomplish both his purposes and hers was not an easy task, and yet she found a way to do so when her will was strong enough.

Finally taking her side by Sesshoumaru, they patrolled his domain and met with his various vassals. Now, on a day half a century later, they met with a vassal who was in charge of a large portion of the eastern border. This vassal brought news of commotion in the eastern lands. The cause of the commotion was none other than Inu Yasha. According to the eastern lord, Inu Yasha had become something of a menace- ravaging all youkai who challenged him, and mercilessly fighting on the behalf of humans. He had also vanquished every youkai he could find who fed on the flesh of mankind. Kagome couldn't disagree with his actions concerning those reasons, but because he was decimating the eastern youkai population, it was causing problems for the youkai economy. Inu Yasha had grown powerful, and even an army of well-trained youkai soldiers was no match for him.

The fact that Inu Yasha was causing economic distress for the youkai world troubled Kagome greatly; she knew deep in her heart that if she had stayed with Inu Yasha, this intra-provincial threat would not exist. It wasn't necessarily that she cared about the youkai economy- she just couldn't believe that Inu Yasha had become so infamous for _that _reason. She would have much rather heard that he was doing well, and had a family. After the meeting, when she and Sesshoumaru were alone, she offered to attempt to remedy the problem herself, playing on Sesshoumaru's desire to gloat his victory in mating her over his brother's head. At first the taiyoukai was opposed to the idea, considering that Kagome would be unsupervised with the one who _would _have been her mate. On second thought however, the idea of Kagome going to visit Inu Yasha on _his_ behalf and opposing Inu Yasha _herself_ was appealing. He agreed, and after he spoke with the lord of the East, a victorious Kagome left on her mission. Sesshoumaru had told the eastern lord that it wasn't a matter of political power that he wished to aid his neighbor; but rather a personal vendetta. Agreeing that he would owe Sesshoumaru no debt, he assented to the aid of the West. It was for this reason- and this reason only- that the eastern lord had allowed Kagome to enter his lands in an effort to control the growing threat to his kingdom.

* * *

Kagome searched for Inu Yasha, using her youkai capabilities. She was now as agile and quick as Sesshoumaru, and only lacked the power of his brute strength. When she found Inu Yasha, he was resting in a tree. He looked much the same as when she first saw him sealed to the Goshinboku, but somehow his facial features were harder. He had lost the softness that she had grown so used to. She landed on his branch, and sat in front of him. Slowly, Inu Yasha opened his eyes. When he did, his expression was like he was looking at a ghost. 

"Kagome?" he asked, almost in disbelief. After a moment, he smelled her scent on the air. Immediately, his face changed from disbelief to a hard expression.

Kagome explained her reason for being there- a plea for him to halt his unnecessary killings. "Keh… so, you've changed," Inu Yasha spat. "What happened to your values, Kagome? Tell me- what am I doing wrong? Killing those youkai who prey on the helpless? Accepting open challenges from bloodthirsty youkai?" Inu Yasha's gaze flitted to the ground of the trees surrounding them, and then his golden eyes fixed upon Kagome. She wasn't shocked; rather, she recognized the truth in the questions her former companion asked her. Kagome looked deeply into his eyes. They weren't the eyes of a killer, but rather of someone who had given up on life, and was desperately seeking something to live for. While he was known in human _and_ youkai societies, he had withdrawn himself from both, and decided to live on his own- only killing those youkai who opposed his own integral sense of honor as well as those who challenged him to death matches in order to test their strength. "There was a time when I would have listened to you," he told her plainly, a cool veil over his voice. "Why did you choose Sesshoumaru? Was it power?" Inu Yasha let out something like a sigh- it had the tone of both cynicism and hopelessness. "Keh, I thought differently of you, Kagome."

"Inu Yasha," she said, almost taken aback at his words, "By the time I realized what I had done, it was too late. Even now," she looked at him, remembering the Inu Yasha he used to be, "even now I never could have realized what you would become." She turned her cheek toward him. "I can't believe this is it."

"Keh, get used to disappointment," he told her. "_I have_," he whispered afterwards. Although Inu Yasha would never admit it to himself, there was still something in his being that cried out to Kagome. He… still loved her, even after all this time. "I …" Inu Yasha trailed off. He wanted to tell her about how strong he had become, that she had made a mistake, choosing his brother. He wanted to ask her whether or not Sesshoumaru showed her the devotion that he had for the years before her decision. And while Inu Yasha couldn't become as rude and ruthless as his brother- yes, he had heard about the atrocities Sesshoumaru committed to the vassals that displeased him- he could at least become as powerful. Did Kagome still believe that she could change Sesshoumaru? Why was she ignoring Sesshoumaru's immoral behavior and yet coming after _him_? These were all things he wanted to ask her- and yet, he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"You were always strong, Inu Yasha," she told him, looking him straight in the eye. "I've always had faith in you."

"Then… then why did you have to betray me!.?" He stood up, and put a hand behind him, on the trunk of the tree. _' I trusted you too, Kagome… but for what? Trust is never rewarded.' _"For you, Kagome…" he trailed off.

"What?"

"For you, I didn't fight my brother. But now… now it's been long enough. I'm as strong as Sesshoumaru, and I'll show everyone that a youkai… no, that a _hanyou_ like me is capable of wielding just as much power as a pureblood youkai!"

"Inu…Yasha…" Kagome looked at him, and sensed his youryoku. He was right- he had just as much as Sesshoumaru. The question was whether or not he had the agility and speed and training that his older brother had. And his remark- did he still consider himself a hanyou? She took in a breath. No, he smelled completely like a youkai. Unless news of his relations -both of their kinship and the integration ritual- with Sesshoumaru had reached the East, there was no way that anyone could have known he was originally a hanyou. Why did that insecurity rise up again? Was it because of her…_betrayal_? Kagome shuddered inwardly, thinking that she could have done such a terrible thing to the one who had once meant so much to her.

"I'll stop _ruining the economy,_ as you put it. Butjust watch, Kagome. I'll prove that I'm stronger than your _mate_. Ja," And with that, Inu Yasha darted off through the branches of the trees. Kagome watched as he left, and sighed as she began her own journey back home to the West. That was when it hit her.

Inu Yasha had replaced the rosary.

* * *

Eventually, after several more decades, word came from the east concerning the fall of the youkai lord. He fell to one named Inu Yasha of the inu youkai clan. The South and the North lords looked on with confusion and fear, lest the two taiyoukai kinsmen become allies and thereby conquer the entire region. After a few months, however, it was clear that Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha were not interested in any such thing. 

Over time, the rivalry and ongoing war between the East and the West became old hat. It was now the year 1800, and the war was over 200 years old. It was at this time that every miko and houshi in Nippon had finally become frustrated and fed up with the needless human killings and the youkai running around in broad daylight. They held a meeting in what is now Tokyo- calling forth their spiritual powers. As one body, these powerful humans created a massive reiki wave that ran over the entire world.

The power of their combined reiki made the purity of Mt. Hakurei seem like a joke. In one fell swoop, the entire youkai population was purified. Anyone whose blood was infested with that of youkai origin immediately disappeared and dispersed itself into oblivion; the only ones whose souls were spared were those with human souls- hanyous and those whose bodies contained at least some portion of human blood. While their bodies were erased from this world, their souls were granted the passage of reincarnation.

It was on this very day, just under 200 years later, that Higurashi Kagome came into this world- her story and life to be relived- affecting the past and creating an unbreakable circle of time.

_**Owari (the end)**_

* * *

.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! So that's it! I know I could've written some more stuff, but.. well, actually I couldn't, considering the time crunches that I've been having to deal with, what with school and work and all the crazy hoops they make you jump through to become a full-on teacher. 

Again, thank you to all my faithful reviewers, and I'm so glad that you finished this story with me! I hope you all have a great day, and I really hope that you will remember this story later on down the road! It's also my wish that you have a better understanding of what is more likely to happen in S/K stories than what you can typically find on this site. Thanks again!

-karen

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Beulah Page:** haha, yeah, I figured that people would y'know, read the author's note instead of careening straight into the alternate ending. And well, obviously, if they liked the first ending, they shouldn't read the alternate. But people can't really be prevented from reading it- even if you warn 'em. Haha! I don't think this story really warrants something as cool as a chat room, though! ((blush)) I remember reading this thing on instincts, where the strong desire to mate with the strong- and I think it's a general concept that guys like strong, capable girls- as long as they're able to show off their abilities once in awhile. That's why S-dono likes Kagome being strong... and he's still stronger than she is, so he doesn't mind.

**Nilee:** heh, yeah, it's cool reviewers are reading reviewer's comments. Glad you got the whole "rin in a woman's body" thing. I really really subtly hinted at it, so it's cool you picked it up. Hehe.. you guys give me satisfaction in writing!

**destinyheart15:** haha, yeah, I've gotta go read the original ending again now that it's all over.

**AnimeSiren:** Yes, I agree with you completely. However, in order to make some kind of alternate ending to please the masses... this is what had to happen. In this ending, she is taken up with her emotions, and not able to think completely clearly. Probably you, like too few others, believe that Kagome and Inu Yasha is the only rational coupling (as opposed to S/K or M/K or K/K...etc).

**TakaraDaiya:** how's that for ending the story? hehe..

Thanks also go out to: **FallenAngel3691, kyasarinyume07, sarah h, candace, Sesshoumaru's HOT **(thanks for checkin' out all my other stuff, yo!), **kitsune ninja, Magick, Darkness Rises **(no. not in this ending, there isn't...), **Jessica01, EmoChicka, toxiclollipop **(did I forget you? I'm so sorry!.! I respond to the reviews and then delete them from my mailbox, so... I don't remember if you reviewed the last chap. I'm sorry!), **Tracy J, Yessika, kandy42, Lady Kjerston of the Western..., wawa1981, Moon's Rain, sheenachi, imafork01, AmberEyed, Rosie, NicoleP **(stick to the original ending, yo), **duckgirl566, Hoshiko Shinomori **(glad I could help!),** Zookie Moon princess, hermonine, Aaliyah starnight, Yoko Jubei, InuyashaGal **(thank you!), **Bethany A, Lady-Sess08, YuriTheDragonDemoness, **and **whimsy **(you have my utmost respect and appreciation for all your help).

* * *

**Author's comments:**

I would also like to state my beliefs concerning the rampant S/K fics that can be found on this site-

First of all, Sesshoumaru isn't a nice guy. In the anime, he is NEVER portrayed as a nice guy. Inu Yasha is NEVER portrayed as someone who would even come close to forcing himself on a girl (i.e. he will never rape Kagome- in a drunken stupor, no less). Inu Yasha also never calls Kagome a "replacement for Kikyou". There are so many things that almost all the writers of S/K fics use in their stories that have become something like accepted falsehoods. So I encourage you all to keep your eyes open and your minds working when you read those stories. In the real IY world, Sesshoumaru would not hesitate to kill Kagome at any cost, and is nowhere near the kind of happy-go-lucky guy underneath his cold, hard exterior that many authors make him out to be.

The one thing that bothers me about S/K fics is that most of them make Inu Yasha out to be the bad guy, or some crazed lunatic, or whatever- and many of us "thinkers" believe that it's because the writers are really just wanting to place themselves in Kagome's shoes. There is also no way in a real S/K story that everyone can be happy. Inu Yasha will probably never get over the fact that Kagome left him- especially because he trusted her so completely. He might just have to stick to hanyous when he goes looking for a mate. Of course, I have a theory that most hanyous are sterile... so there's really no reason for a mate other than companionship.

Here is a list of cliches found in most (including mine- I'm cliche #4) S/K fics... just so you know. This is compliments of **whimsy** (with minor additions/alterations/cuts by me):

Cliched plots -

1) Kagome and InuYasha have an argument, she runs off, and is found by Sess who whisks her off to his castle. Just why Kagome would readily go with Sess given what she has seen of him (battling InuYasha and trying to take his inheritance, having evil sword toukijin made and easily wielding it, and trying to kill her at least once) is never explained.

2) A similar and as overused plot has Kagome coming across InuYasha and Kikyou together and again running off and encountering Sess and same arguments as above.

3) Sess kidnaps/blackmails/rapes Kagome, takes her to his castle, treats her as a possession, seduces her, make her pregnant, and true love follows (regardless of any prior feelings she has towards InuYasha and without any guilt or regard for her friends). Just why Kagome falls in love with her captor is never explained.

4) Sess asks Kagome to come to his castle to teach Rin. She does and they fall in love. Kagome never inquires as to why Sess picks her. Why would she trust Sess? And why does she so readily abandon her friends and the quest for the shards to teach/babysit Rin?

Note that the authors usually try to shuffle InuYasha out of the main action of the story as fast as possible.

Cliched plot devices and standard OOC character behavior -

1) Sess is always irresistable and is so obviously superior to InuYasha in every way that of course Kagome will choose him if given a choice.

2) Sess is especially irresistable when committing antisocial acts such as kidnapping and blackmail

3) Any antisocial acts by InuYasha are despicable, never romantic

4) If Sess saves Kagome's life once, that is more heroic and romantic than any number of times that InuYasha has done the same

5) Kagome will always succumb to Sess and have wild sex with him within days or even hours of being offered the opportunity

5a) With regard to rule 2, rape will still turn out to be romantic and a wonderfully erotic experience

6) Kagome never uses birth control

7) Kagome will always run to Sess rather than go home after a fight with InuYasha

8) Sess has never really tried to kill her

9) InuYasha is secretly trying to kill her, or at least plans to, to aid Kikyou (rule 9 is optional)

10) InuYasha will not merely choose to be with Kikyou, he will make his choice known to Kagome in the harshest most demeaning manner possible

11) InuYasha has never had any real affection for Kagome, no matter what the manga or anime says.

12) Any verbal altercation with InuYasha is a far more terrible offense than any physical acts committed by Sess (see rule 2)

13) There is really a wonderful warm fuzzy considerate and gentle person under the cold exterior who would never do anything such as trying to kill his brother and steal his inheritance, have an evil sword forged by an outcast swordsmith made from parts of a nasty incarnation of Naraku, or kill others (or have his servant kill them) with no remorse or the slightest qualm.

14) If Kagome is becomes or is discovered to be far more powerful than shown in the series, e.g. Midoriko passes on her power and knowledge to Kagome, her father is really a demon lord (and she somehow is a hanyou without the drawbacks seen in others), both parents are youkai and her father is again a demon lord, then she will inevitably end up with Sess since she is far too good for the likes of a rude unsophisticated impoverished hanyou who repeatedly risks his life for her.

Thanks for reading my story "Sesshoumaru's Heart" !.! I hope to see your names sometime in the future!


End file.
